The Healer
by FirePheonix11
Summary: Nala's twin sister, Kalani, ran away from the Pride just before Simba came to free the Pride. Kalani passed away while giving birth to a daughter, Sarafina, who was later rescued by Rafiki. Sarafina soon discovers her role as a Healer, realizing she's anything but ordinary. (DISCONTINUED, read last update!)
1. The Prolouge

_Prologue_

* * *

_Two cubs_

_Born of one mother _

_Kin of his kin_

_Through a Healer's wisdom _

_And a Hunter's finesse_

_From two different Prides_

_Will save the Savannah _

_From inevitable darkness_

* * *

Simba stares from Pride Rock and into the distance. He hears his mate, Nala, purr from behind him. When he turns his head, he sees his beautiful mate with his two beautiful and healthy cubs. They are just a few weeks old and they can barely crawl. Simba smiles proudly at his male cub, Kion, who would be the next great King of the Pridelands. And he couldn't be more proud of his daughter, Kiara who would make a fearsome lioness and hunter. Simba is disrupted by the sound of footsteps running frantically through the plains of the Savannah.

When he snaps his head back around to see what was going on, he sees Rafiki running towards the Healing Cave. Simba is delighted to see the Royal Mjuzi who had been just traveling to the Tree of Life. Secretly, Simba is relieved to see the baboon. So much has happened since Rafiki was gone — it's unnerving.

Upon further inspection, however, Simba notices a creaminess ball of fluff in Rafiki's arm just before he enters the Healing Cave. Without hesitation, Simba swiftly climbs off of Pride rock and into the Healing Cave.

"Rafiki? I didn't know you would be back this early." Simba calls out to the baboon. Rafiki doesn't answer but instead places the creamish ball of fluff into a freshly made nest. When Simba looks closer at the fluff ball, he realizes it is a cub! A lion's cub.

"Where did that cub come from?" Simba's head starts pounding with so many questions.

"Simba! No time to explain! Is there a nursing lioness?" Rafiki doesn't bother to look up at Simba but instead forages through the herbs. Simba is no Healer, but he knows that the cub is sick. Simba decides to postpone the questions he has for the time being.

"Ayala delivered a still born cub yesterday while you were gone. She still has milk for the cub." When Rafiki hears this news, he is relieved.

"Quick! Bring her here now!" Rafiki is frantic now. Simba dashes out the Healing Cave and clambers up Pride Rock. Inside Pride Rock, he sees Ayala with her head on her paws. She isn't sleeping but instead just staring into space. Simba feels terrible for Ayala. Her mate died from the bout of summer's cough that hit the Pride and her cub was a stillborn. Simba pads over to Ayala.

"Ayala. How are you feeling?" He asks softly. Ayala doesn't respond but instead looks at him with her big sad grey eyes. Those grey eyes made her very popular among the male lions of the Pride. Unfortunately for her, her mate died. Simba knows that the loss of a child will weigh down the heart of any animal. But for Ayala, her cub was the last thing she had left her mate.

"Ayala, I know it's not your own cub, but there's a cub that Rafiki just brought in who desperately needs a mother. Could you please take care of her until she no longer needs milk?"

"A cub?" Purpose fills Ayala's eyes and she lifts her head from her paws.

"Yes. A cub. She's in the the Healing Cave. She really needs you." When Ayala rides to her feet and starts walking towards the exit/entrance of Pride Rock, relief washes over Simba.

"A cub?" Nala echoes Ayala's words. Simba looks over at his mate. Her blue eyes look confused as she repeats her question.

"Rafiki brought in a cub today. He doesn't have time to explain right now but he will later." Simba tells her. He sighs when he realizes just how many cubs there are now. There is Tiffu, Zuri and her twin brother Makua, my cubs Kion and Kiara, and now this new mysterious cub. So many mouths to feed.

Before he can worry too much, he walks out of Pride Rock and into the Healing Cave where he sees Ayala nursing the hungry cub. Ayala looks at the cub with such love in her eyes even though it's not her own real cub. She bends her head down to lick the top of head to get her fur to lay down.

"Rafiki? I think you have some explaining to do." Simba looks at the Royal Mjuzi with his eyebrows raised. Rafiki rises to his feet now that the cub is situated and follows Simba outside the Medicine Cave.

"How did you find the cub? And who's cub is it?"

"She is Kalani's cub." Rafiki tells him.

Kalani? Kalani was Simba and Nala's best friend growing up. Simba, Nala, and Kalani would be spend all day playing with one an another. She was meant to be the next Healer of the Pride but her father Scar declared Healers useless and made her become a hunter. Kalani ran away with her mate just a few days before Simba returned and set the Pridelands free. She had to escape her father.

Once he did return to the Pridelands, he had to fight off Scar and restore order to the Pridelands. Between the fire and the heavy rains, Kalani's scent was impossible to trace. Simba remembers, with pain, the dark days shortly after he regained control of the Pridelands. He had to worry about bringing all the animals back to the Pridelands. He had enlist the help of the elephants to water the grasses that were killed by the drought. Then, once everything got somewhat normal, when Nala was pregnant with Kion and Kiara, Zira started her uprising.

But through all this, the main thing that pained Simba was the cries of his mate. For days after Scar's overthrow, Nala's cries could be heard from all across the Pridelands. She search relentlessly for hours on end for her sister. She asked everyone she could, she tried to track the scents, and sometimes, she wouldn't even come back home some nights. Simba, to this day, doesn't know where Nala was on those nights. Finally, after giving birth to Kion and Kiara, she gave up her search. But she kept hoping that she would one day see Kalani once again. Simba secretly thinks that a part of Nala died the day she gave up her search.

"What happened to Kalani?" Simba's voice catches in his throat. Sorrow fills Rafiki and Simba's heart sinks.

"She has completed her journey on the circle of life. She asked me to take care of her cub."

Simba's heart drops at the news. Simba has always blames himself for not getting back to the Pridelands sooner. If he had just listened to Nala the first time instead of waiting, Kalani would still be alive. She would have never run away and everything would be fine. Simba swallows the bile in his throat. How was he going to explain this to Nala?

"What's the cub's name?"

"Sarafina." Rafiki sighs. Kalani named her cub after her late mother. Sarafina was the name of Kalani's mother. She died during the reign of Scar and with no Healer, Sarafina was unable to make her journey to the Prideskies. So her spirit instead roams the Pridelands. That's why every Pride must have a Healer — a Healer must bear the mark of a Healer, a leaf on just below their shoulder. Simba's Pride is in desperate need of a healer because without one, the lions who pass away cannot make it to Prideskies and they are destined to room the Savannah for eternity. Once a lion dies, the Healer preforms a ritual with the deceased lion which allows the lion to enter Prideskies.

Simba turns away from the Royal Mjuzi and walks back into the Healing Cave. When he walks in, he sees Ayala purring contently as she gazes at Sarafina. Simba walks up to the cub and fully inspects her. She is a cream-colored cub with sparkling blue eyes. When looking at her eyes, Simba is reminded of his days soaking in the beautiful lagoon water back at Hakuna Matata falls.

It's funny because she resembled her grandmother quite a bit. Sarafina turns over a bit and Simba notices something on the cub. At first he thinks it's a speck of dirt but when Ayala licks the cub to clean her, the mark doesn't move. He takes a step closer to the cub to inspect the mark. It's too small to tell for sure but to Simba it looked like a small leaf. The mark of a Healer.

"Rafiki! Rafiki!" Simba calls out to the baboon. Rafiki rushes into the Healing Cave.

"The mark. She has the mark of the Healer!" Simba points to the mark with his paw.

"The mark?!" Ayala cries in surprise as she turns to view the mark. Rafiki's eyes light up in delight. Finally this pride would have a Healer. Too many lions have died without one. Typically a former Healer would train the new one but because there isn't a Healer, Rafiki would have to train Sarafina along with his Mjuzi apprentice. Simba is ecstatic as he breaks the news to the rest of the Pride. Everyone is delighted to know about the new Healer cub.

Nala, however, cries when she sees Sarafina. Nala then bends her head to lick the top of the cub's head furiously.

"She looks just like Kalani. Just like her." Nala cries over and over again. Simba notices his son Kion taking particular interest in Sarafina. They are both too young to talk but they wiggled near each other as they stared at one another with wide eyes. Simba chuckles to himself when he think of the potential marriage between the two of them.

'_What a great couple they would make._' Simba thinks to himself.


	2. The Return of the Roar

**Author's Note: ** Just in case you didn't understand the previous chapter, I added some characters to this story. One of them is Sarafina who is the daughter of Kalani (Nala's best friend) and named after her grandmother. She is one of the main characters. The second character I added is Makua who is Zuri's twin brother. Then there is Ayala who is Sarafina's adoptive mother because Kalani died. Prideskies is like animal heaven and because Lions are blessed by being the top of the food chain, when lions die, they must have a Healer perform the ritual on them so they can enter Prideskies. Without one, they are doomed to roam the Pridelands until the Darkpride is overthrown. All other animals DO NOT need a ritual to enter either the Prideskies or the Darkpride is basically animal Hell. Healers also do not need the ritual is where Scar is being kept. HOWEVER, no animal needs the ritual to be performed before entering _Darkpride_. I will explain this ritual in future chapters!

* * *

Kion wakes up with a kick from his sleeping sister, Kiara. Kiara always kicks in her sleep, ever since they were little cubs. Kion is now an older cub and is a week away from getting assigned to a mentor. Every young lion gets assigned to a mentor whether they are training to be a healer or a hunter. Being the children of the King and Queen, Kion and Kiara will be mentored by their parents. Kion will be mentored by King Simba and Kiara will be mentored by Queen Nala. Kion slowly stirs awake and walks out of the exit of Pride Rock.

He climbs down the rocks and sees a particular cream-colored lioness staring into the distance.

"Hey, Sarafina," Kion says as he pounced on an unsuspecting Sarafina. Sarafina yelps in surprise as she gets squashed with Kion's weight. In an instant, Sarafina flips Kion over, who lets out an oof, and pins him to the ground. Kion squirms under Sarafina but couldn't get up.

"Get off me, you big log!" Kion exclaims. Sarafina obediently removes herself and continues to stare into the distance. "What are you doing?" Kion asks as he gets up to see what she's looking at. There's nothing there.

"I'm trying to remember," Sarafina tells him simply. Sarafina has been trying to remember her past recently.

She thinks that if she can focus long enough, she will be able to remember. Sarafina had been asking Nala, Rafiki, and really anybody who would listen about her mother and father. How they looked, acted, and smelled like. How much they loved each other and what embarrassing things that they did as cubs. Kion couldn't understand why she would miss something she couldn't remember.

Sarafina is interrupted by a honey badger running through the Savannah with a fistful of some type of herb.

"Sarafina! I found a new herb growing by the Galago's home." Bunga opens his hand to show off a new herb. Kion watches as Sarafina's eyes fill with fascination. To Kion, this couldn't be any more boring for him. But because Sarafina took fascination in plants, Kion went along with it.

"Bunga. That's not new at all. That's called Golden Seal." Sarafina paws at the herb to inspect it

"Is it edible?" Bunga eyes the plant

"Yes. But-" Before Sarafina could finish her sentence, Bunga takes a handful of the leaves and shoved it into his mouth. He swallows before making a face.

"Eww!" He exclaims. Sarafina sighs before turning to Kion.

"Kion do you remember what Golden Seal is used for?" Sarafina looks at Kion with her big, blue eyes.

"Umm? Stomach ache?" Kion answers unsurely. He is surprised when Sarafina nods her head.

"Yes, Kion. I guess you are learning a thing or two." She flashes him a smile

"Yeah because you make me spend every second of the day in the Healing Cave." Kion rolls his eyes. Sarafina laughs and Bunga grabs the baobab fruit laying on the ground.

"Let's play baobab ball!" Bunga suggests. Kion and Sarafina shrug and join Bunga in the game of baobab ball.

"I've got it!" Sarafina giggles as she dives underneath Kion and Bunga to grab the baobab ball in between her jaws. She grunts as she feels the weight of Kion on top of her. "Get off me!" She laughs before buck-kicking him off. Kion lands a few feet a way with a grunt of his own.

While Sarafina's looking back at Kion to make sure she didn't hurt him too badly, Bunga swoops in and grabs the ball from Sarafina.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kion gets up before purposely whipping his tail against Sarafina's face.

"Kion!" Sarafina yowls, "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"That's why I do it!" He says over his shoulder as he chases Bunga.

"You two are gonna get it!" Sarafina promises before rising to her feet and chasing her two friends. She body-slams into Bunga and the two of the roll down the hill, creating a blur of dark blue and cream. Bunga's a bit disoriented after rolling down the hill so he looses grip of the baobab. Sarafina, on the other hand, takes advantage of this and grabs the ball from Bunga. Before either of the boys could catch up to her, she scales a tree with ease, resting on one of the branches.

"Sarafina, that's not fair!" Kion complains as he looks up at his friend in the tree, "You're the only one who can climb!"

"That, my friend, is where you're wrong." Bunga taps his nose before scaling the tree. He wrestles with Sarafina for a brief second, threatens her with his stink, and grabs the baobab ball.

"Bunga, that's not fair! You can't threaten me with your stink!" Sarafina whines as she scales down the tree.

"I don't know, Sarafina. Between me and you, I think it's a pretty level playing ground when it comes to stink." Bunga pants, letting go of the baobab ball and laying flat on his back. Sarafina lays on her back next to him, ignoring baobab ball entirely.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarafina spots the Royal Mjuzi walking towards the Healing Cave, turning his head trying to find something. Sarafina knows that he's looking for her.

"Oh no! Hide me!" Sarafina exclaims as she ducks behind a tree.

"Sarafina! I can still see you, you silly cub." Rafiki laughs as Sarafina groans un-enthusiastically. Sure she loved learning about herbs, but Rafiki constantly lectured her about Healer duties. She hasn't even started her apprenticeship! Reluctantly, Sarafina followed Rafiki into the Healing Cave and she can hear Kion and Bunga resume their game.

* * *

"Sarafina, what is this?" Rafiki points to a flower with a pink center and darker pink petals. He likes to quiz her every morning.

"Echinacea. It fights infection." Sarafina states. Rafiki continues to quiz her. Rafiki asks her about Chamomile, Ginger, Basil, Catnip, Lavender, and every other plant imaginable.

"Last question, Sarafina. Who do you heal and who do you not heal?"

"I can only tend to fellow lions and members of the Royal court. Like you and Zazu." Sarafina replies. She can't go saving every animal or the Pride wouldn't have anything to eat.

"Who else?" Rafiki presses her. What does he mean? Sarafina has mentioned everybody she is allowed to heal.

"I don't know?" Sarafina admits.

"The members of the Lion Guard." Rafiki states with a smile. Sarafina furrows her brow. Isn't every member of the Lion Guard, _lions_?

"But Rafiki! First of all, the Lion Guard hasn't returned since the reign of Scar. Second of all, aren't all the members of the Guard lions?"

"They don't have to, young one." Rafiki says. Sarafina doesn't quite get it. Why would it be called the Lion Guard if not all the members were lions?

"Do you think that the Lion Guard will ever return?"

"Of course it will, young one. Now enough talking, let's go collect some baobab fruit for this Dry Season. It helps with dehydration."

"Ok. Let me just go to tell Ayala." Sarafina scampers out of the Healing Cave and up Pride Rock where she sees Ayala and Zuri's mother, Juhudi, talking.

"Ayala, I'll be going with Rafiki to collect some herbs." Sarafina tells her adoptive mother.

When Ayala nods at her, Sarafina dashes out of Pride Rock to meet Rafiki in Mizimu Grove. She sees him collecting Baobab fruit so she joins, scaling the tree and dropping the fruit to Rafiki. Sarafina is surprisingly agile for a lion. She wonders if her mother would be this agile as well.

As she is about to climb down, she notices something in the clouds. She squints her eyes and looks towards the Outlands, where the sound is coming clouds looked like lions and she heard the loudest roar she has ever heard in her entire life. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion before looking down at Rafiki who bears the same expression.

Sarafina quickly climbs down the tree and looks at Rafiki with bewilderment in her eyes.

"Come on cub, we must go tell Simba!" Rafiki drops all the baobab fruits and runs towards Pride Rock. Sarafina sighs and chases after him. The pair run into Simba and he looks like he heard the roar too. Could it be possible? The roar of the elders has returned? To who?

Just before Rafiki could open his mouth to say anything to Simba, Kion and Bunga come running into the clearing.

"Sarafina! You should have seen it! Kion roared so loud-" Bunga started to say

"_You _have to Roar of the Elders?" Sarafina asks, bewildered. She takes a closer look at Kion. He bore the mark of the Guard. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"How can he get it? He's too young!" Simba exclaims. It's true. Kion isn't even old enough to start his apprenticeship.

"Simba, there is a first time for everything." Rafiki states calmly.

"Come, one guys, I think we need to talk." Simba says, walking towards the Healing Cave.

* * *

"Kion, you have the Roar of the Elders." Simba explains, "Meaning when you Roar, like how you did earlier, the Great Kings of the Past will Roar with you."

Rafiki taps a painting on the wall with his bakora, prompting it to come alive. In the painting, clouds take the form of lions and Roar alongside a lion.

"With this Roar, which is very powerful, you will have the responsibility to protect the Pridelands." Simba continues.

"Who was the last lion to get the Roar?" Sarafina asks.

"The last lion to have the Roar of the Elders was Scar. He abused the power greatly by using the Roar against the other members of the Guard. Your Roar can only be used for good or it will be stripped away from you."

"What? Scar _killed_ the other members of his Guard?" Kion asks in bewilderment.

"Unfortunately, he did." Simba answers somberly.

"Oh, Prideskies." Sarafina murmurs.

"What do I have to do now that I have the Roar?"

"What you must do now is pick the other members of the Guard. They have to be the Prideland's bravest, strongest, swiftest, and keenest of sight. You are the Prideland's fiercest. You will protect the Pridelands with the other members of the Guard." Simba explains to Kion.

Bunga couldn't keep the excitement off of his face as he heard the news. His best friend was the leader of the Lion Guard.

"Wait what?" Kion asks rhetorically. Sarafina was also in wonder of all this. Kion, the lion who couldn't pin her down for the life of him, is the _fiercest _of the Pridelands? It's almost laughable.

"Yes. And this is your lair." Simba turns to walk to the back of the Healing Cave. There is a wall of vines that Simba pushes aside. Inside is a hidden cave, with a sparkling pool of water and sleeping areas.

"I spend all my time here and I didn't even know that was there." Sarafina murmurs.

"Sarafina," Simba turns his attention to Sarafina, "As a Healer, you tend to the Guard when they are injured. When they are inside the Pridelands, you can stay wherever you like, you just have to be ready to tend to their wounds when needed. When they travel outside the Pridelands, however, you must travel with them. Remember, you're job as a Healer is to protect the Pride. So to protect the Pride, you must also protect those protecting the Pridelands. You may also give Kion advice as you will be trained by Rafiki, a Royal Mjuzi. So the first task that you and Kion will have is to pick the rest of the members of the Lion Guard."

"Me? But I haven't even started my apprenticeship yet!" Sarafina exclaims

"You're right." Simba admits. "Let's go to Priderock to have your's and Kion's ceremony now." Simba starts walk towards the exit of the Healing Cave.

"Now? But I'm not ready at all." Sarafina looks at herself. Her cream-colored fur is slightly stained with dirt and sticking up messily from her time scaling the baobab tree.

"That doesn't matter. Follow me." Simba leaves the Healing Cave, leaving a flustered Sarafina left to frantically lick her fur down. She feels Kion from behind her help her groom her fur by rasping his tongue through her fur. Kion doesn't really care about his own disheveled appearance. They only have a few seconds to get her somewhat presentable before Simba calls them again.

Sarafina makes her way up Pride Rock when he declares to the rest of the Pride that there would be a ceremony going on. The lions in Pride Rock all climb to the bottom of Pride Rock and look up at Simba who was at the top.

"Lions and lionesses, I am here today to host Sarafina's and Kion's apprenticeship ceremony." Simba states from the top of Pride Rock. Sarafina hears Zuri and Tiffu complain because Sarafina's and Kion's apprenticeship started earlier than theirs would even though they were all the same age.

"So," Simba continues, "Sarafina please join me." Sarafina gulps and ignores the bile rising in her throat.

"Sarafina, as the future Healer, do you promise that you will do everything in your power to become the best Healer you can be?" Simba asks

"Yes." Sarafina vows.

"Then, you will become Rafiki's apprentice until he deems you ready to become a Healer," Simba announces with a smile.

An eruption of cheering bursts from behind her. She sees her adoptive mother, Ayala smiling happily for her. Kion is definitely cheering the loudest, though. Next, it was Kion's turn to receive his ceremony. Sarafina climbs down Pride Rock as Kion climbs up Pride Rock. He flashes her a smile before whipping her lightly with his tail as he walks by. Sarafina uses every ounce of self-control to not just pounce on Kion right then and there. Simba repeats the ceremony with Kion and to nobody's surprise, Simba will mentor Kion.

Once again, an eruption of cheering happens again. Sarafina cheers the loudest, saying 'Go Kion' and 'Wooh' every now and then. Sarafina can see an embarrassed blush forming across his muzzle at Sarafina's cheering, so she decided to cheer louder.

* * *

After the ceremony, Simba instructs Kion, Sarafina, and Bunga to go look for the other members of the Lion Guard. The three friends walk in silence, all of them in awe of the turn of events this afternoon.

"So who are you thinking to be part of the Guard?" Sarafina asks Kion curiously. Kion stops walking and turns to look at the two of them.

"Well now that you mentioned it, Sarafina, I was actually thinking about Bunga." Kion says and Sarafina jaw drops. _Bunga? _The silly Honeybadger who is so impulsive and quite frankly _stupid? _

"Him?" Sarafina asks

"Me?" Bunga echoe

"Yeah, why not," Kion shrugs his shoulders, "You know better than anyone, Sarafina, that he is bravest in the Pridelands." Sarafina had to agree with Kion. He was definitely brave.

"I would love to be part of the Lion Guard." Bunga says with stars in his eyes.

"Good." Kion says, settling the matter. The two of them continue walking and don't bother to discuss it further. Sarafina can't believe how casually this happened. It's the Lion Guard for Prideskies' sake.

"Hold on. We can't just ignore this like it's not a big deal, ok? Bunga if you choose to say yes, you will have to be in the Lion Guard until the day you die. You can't back out it. You need to think about this! And Kion, you can't just pick any random creature to part of your Lion Guard." Sarafina says, flustered.

"What do you mean? You know Bunga is the bravest. Bunga, are you willing to serve in the Lion Guard forever?" Kion asks.

"Of course, I am." Bunga replies and puts his hand on his heart. Sarafina couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You know what? Fine! Let Bunga be the bravest. There's no point in arguing with you anyways." Sarafina exasperates.

Kion and Bunga simply shrug and continue on their way. Before they could get too far, though, the three of them hear screams from Hakuna Matata Falls.

The three of them look at each other briefly before unanimously dashing towards Hakuna Matata falls where they find Kiara, Zuri, Makua, and Tiffu.

"Help!" Zuri cries as she is still stuck in the log.

Sarafina sees Zuri's claw stuck in the log that they were trying to cross. Sarafina quickly rushes, without really asking for permission, over to Zuri and paws gently at the Zuri's paw which was stuck in the wood.

Zuri snarls at her and swipes at her with her free paw. Thankfully, Zuri's claws were sheathed but it still hurt when Zuri's paw smacked Sarafina across the face.

"Don't touch me!" Zuri snaps angrily at her

"Zuri..." Zuri's twin brother Makua tries to calm the situation down while the rest just watched silently.

"What do you mean _don't touch me? _I'm trying to help you for Prideskies' sake!" Sarafina snaps back

"Well don't you know that you were hurting me?"

"Well maybe if you didn't spend so much time polishing those stupid claws of yours, you wouldn't get stuck in the wood!" Sarafina retorts

"Well, at least I _care _about how I look. Today at your apprenticeship ceremony, you looked like you rolled around in the mud. Maybe if Kalani didn't ditch the pride, she would have taught you how to groom yourself!" Zuri sneered. That was the last straw for Kion. He wasn't going to stand around and watch Zuri belittle Sarafina like that.

"Zuri, that's enough. You have gone way too far." Kion says firmly.

Kion looks at Sarafina who has a mix of both anger and hurt in her eyes. Sarafina turns her body around and walks past Bunga and into Hakuna Matata forest. She hears Timon and Pumbaa arrive and help Zuri out of the tree. She also hears a scream from Zuri but doesn't really care though. She needs a moment alone. Sarafina approaches a small spring and decided to step into the water. The water is shallow and clear beneath her and she can see little minnows swimming about next to her feet.

She thinks of Zuri's comment and she feels surges of anger coursing through her. Sarafina feels her tears run down her cheeks and doesn't bother to wipe it away. Sarafina hears Kion walking through the forest, probably looking for her, so she plunges her face into the water to remove any signs of tears.

"Sarafina, I know you're angry but Zuri ripped out her entire claw when she was trying to get it out. She's bleeding a lot and needs your help." Kion tells Sarafina.

"Good. She can bleed to death for all I care." Sarafina turns her head around to glare at him while she continues to sulk in the water.

"Sarafina, you're a Healer's apprentice now. This your job." Kion reminds her. Sarafina sighs before getting up reluctantly.

She and Kion make their way back to the Log where she finds Zuri sobbing as her brother Makua and Bunga try stop the blood flowing freely from her nail bed; and Kiara and Zuri patting her back, trying to get her to stop crying. Sarafina sees Timon and Pumbaa eyeing the grubs on the floor - not really caring about the situation at hand. She approaches Zuri who looks up at her worriedly. Without saying a word, Sarafina bends her head down to inspect Zuri's wound. She didn't rip out her entire nail she just broke off a large portion of it.

"Kiara, get me some cobwebs. Tiffu, get me some Tuliza and some Marigold petals." Sarafina instructs the two friends as she places her paw on Zuri's injured one to stop the bleeding. Kiara dashes off immediately to get the cobwebs but Tiffu just stares at her blankly.

"Ummm... what's that?" Tiffu asks. Sarafina sighs in annoyance.

"Nevermind," Sarafina turns to Makua, "Can you get some Marigold petals and Tuliza?" Makua nods his head and dashes off in Kiara's direction. Sarafina bit her tongue to keep her from telling Zuri '_This is what you get!_' But when Zuri's tears become more frequent, Sarafina feels a pang of guilt. Zuri really was in a lot of pain. A few long moments later, Kiara and Makua return with the needed supplies. First, Sarafina gives Zuri Tuliza to numb the pain and to calm her down.

"Get me a stick." Sarafina tells Kion who quickly gives it to her.

"Here, bite down on this," Sarafina places the stick in Zuri's mouth, "This is going to sting a lot. But I have to put this marigold onto your wound to prevent infection, ok?" When Zuri nods, Sarafina quickly places the Marigold onto the wound and wraps it with some cobwebs. Zuri lets out a cry of pain and the stick splinters between her jaws. On top of the first layer of cobwebs, Sarafina applies more Marigold and wraps that with a final layer of Marigold petals and more cobwebs.

"Put some weight on it." Sarafina tells Zuri.

"But it will hurt." Zuri whines

"I know, but it will hurt a lot more if you don't get used to the soreness now." And with that Sarafina helps lift Zuri off the floor and Zuri lets out a yelp as she puts weight on her paw. Kiara, Tiffu, and Makua help Zuri back to Pride Rock.

* * *

By now it is late afternoon and the hunting patrols have just brought back food. Sarafina brings Zuri into the Healing Cave and Zuri's mother Juhudi notices and follows the gaggle of young lions into the Healing Cave where they find Rafiki sorting through some herbs.

"Rafiki, Zuri got hurt. Can you check her wounds." Kiara asks the Royal Mjuzi.

"Of course, princess!" Rafiki smiles good naturedly before walking over to Zuri. He grabs her paw which makes Zuri yelp and looks over the dressing of your wound.

"It looks like whoever tended to your wound did a good job! The only thing we can do now is keep reapplying the Marigold every day until your wound heals." Rafiki smiles warmly at Sarafina.

"Can I start my apprenticeship on time?" Zuri asks

"Let's see about that. If you take care of your paws and it's not infected, then yes." Rafiki replies.

"What happened to you, Zuri?" Juhudi fusses over her daughter.

"Nothing, Mom. My claws just got stuck in a hollow log." Zuri shrugs.

"What have I told you about those claws! Stop sharpening them! I told you this would happen. What would you have done if Sarafina wasn't there to heal you? What would you have done if there wasn't a Healer in the pride! Do you know that for an entire season, our pride had no Healer?" As Juhudi continues to lecture her daughter, Sarafina, Kion, and Bunga walk out of the Healing Cave. Kiara, Tiffu, and Makua all stay with Zuri.

Sarafina hears her stomach growl and she pads over to the food. Bunga says goodbye and heads back to Hakuna Matata Falls to eat Lunch with Timon and Pumbaa. Sarafina grabs a leg of the zebra and walks over to Kion. One leg is enough for the both of them, Sarafina decides. She drops the leg in front of Kion and feels the breeze run through her fur as she sits across from Kion. Kion munches hungrily on the Zebra leg.

"So, how did you discover the Roar?" Sarafina asks between bites. Kion licks his lips before answering the question.

"So after you left with Rafiki, Bunga and I kept playing Baobab ball. We kinda maybe got lost and wandered into the Outlands." Kion says

"Sure, you got _lost. _You and I both know full well that you two were being stupid and ended up there." Sarafina snorts and Kion rolls his eyes.

"Oh be quiet. Either way, we ended up in the Outlands. and we met up with Janja's Clan." Kion explains

"Janja's Clan?" Sarafina's eyes widen in shock. Janja's clan is the only nonpeaceful clan in the Outlands. Kion nods his head.

"So Bunga was being stupid and he went in after the Baobab fruit when it dropped. The hyenas caught up to him and told me that they were going to eat him. And I don't really know why but I just had his urge to Roar. I never roared in my entire life but at that moment I just had this strong urge to." Kion explains then continues to eat the Zebra.

"How could you go near the Outlands, Kion? How many times have I warned you not go there? If you didn't have the Roar, you would be dead!" Sarafina starts to get angry.

"You sound like my father." Kion glares at Sarafina.

"Good. Maybe if you should listen to him every now and then." Sarafina glares back.

"Why do you even care?" Kion shouts.

"Because you're my _only _friend that I have so I _have_ to care about you!" Sarafina shouts back. Kion suddenly stops looking angry and instead he dawns a confused look.

"We're friends?" Kion cocks his head.

"Of course we are, stupid." Sarafina snorts. Did he really think that the two of them weren't friends? He spends every moment of the day with her for Prideskies' sakes.

"Oh, well, that's good to know." Kion mumbles awkwardly. Sarafina rolls her eyes before dipping her head down to eat in peace as well. When they finally finish eating and discard the bones, Kion is determined to find the other members of the Lion Guard.

"Come on!" Kion pushes Sarafina to her feet.

"Ok! Ok!" Sarafina gets up and the two of them walk into the Savannah.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, they walk past the Hippos when they see a younger Hippo lifting a huge boulder that was blocking some of the water. With one push the huge boulder was gone. Kion looked at Sarafina with his eyebrows raised and they both decide to go talk to him.

"Hello!" The Hippo responds happily

"My name is Kion -" Kion starts to introduce himself and Sarafina

"I know who you both are." The Hippo chuckles

"How?" Sarafina cocks her head. She doesn't spend too much time near the Hippos.

"Simple. You're the prince of the Pridelands and you are the Royal Healer." The Hippo states

"Well now that you know us, we want to know you. What's your name?" Kion asks.

"Beshte." He replies.

"Well Beshte, have you heard of the Lion Guard?" Sarafina asks.

"Of course I have. Everyone has." Beshte says

"Kion, received the Roar of the Elders today." Sarafina explains

"Really?" Beshte looks so excited.

"And we were wondering if you would step up to be the Pridelands's strongest." Kion adds

"The strongest? I don't know if I'm the strongest but I'll sure try my best to protect the Pridelands!" Beshte declares. Kion smiles before touching his own mark with his paw then reaching his paw out to touch Beshte's shoulder which creates a purplish mark of the Guard on him. Beshte flops his ears happily when he notices the mark on his shoulder. Finally, he would have the chance to make a difference in the Pridelands!

"Kion, we have to find the other members of the Lion Guard." Sarafina reminds Kion.

"Right," Kion says turning to Beshte, "Do you know of any animals that could be the swiftest and the keenest of sight? We already have the bravest." Beshte thinks for a few seconds before looking up at Kion.

"I don't know about the swiftest, but I do know a keenest of sight! His name is Ono." Beshte answers

"Great. Can you take us to meet him?" Sarafina asks. When Beshte agrees, the trio runs into Bunga who had just finished eating grub with Timon and Pumbaa. Sarafina wrinkled her nose at the smell of the grub lingering on Bunga's breath. The honey badger is already stinky enough without bug breath.

* * *

After walking through the Savannah heat, Sarafina finally spots the egret soaring through the sky.

"Ono!" Beshte calls out. In an instant, Ono swoops down to a nearby tree branch so he could be eye level with Beshte.

"Yes, Beshte?" Ono answers

"These are my friends, Kion and Sarafina. They would like to speak with you." Beshte explains. Ono then turns his body to face the two lions.

"Yes?" Ono answers.

"Ono, just out of curiosity, how far can you see from here?" Kion asks. Ono peers at the young lion curiously before taking off into the sky and gazing into the distance.

"I can see into the Outlands. Janja and his clan are talking with Mzingo and the other vultures." Ono answers.

"You can see into the Outlands from here?" Sarafina asks in shock.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ono flies back down to the tree branch.

"Ono, my friend Kion bears the mark of the Guard. Therefore, he has the Roar of the Elders and he is the fiercest of the Pridelands. We have chosen Bunga as the bravest, Beshte as the strongest, and we would like you to be the keenest of sight." Sarafina explains.

"Are you asking _me _to join the Lion Guard?" Ono asks in bewilderment.

"Yes." Kion answers.

"Of course I'll join! Of course, I will!" Ono takes off into the sky and flies in a circle of excitement. Sarafina wonders how it would feel like to fly. Must be nice, she imagined, feeling the breeze through your fur.

Ono swoops down to the ground and braces himself for the mark of the guard. Kion places a paw on his own mark before marking Ono. Unlike Beshte's purple mark, Ono bears a gray mark that compliments the color of his feathers. Sarafina notices Kion smiling wide from the corner of her eyes.

"One more question. Do you know where we can find the swiftest of the Pridelands?" Beshte asks Ono.

"Well, it's common knowledge that the cheetah is the fastest animal in the Pridelands. And there was this one cheetah. I think her name was Fuli. She was pretty fast." Ono shrugs.

* * *

The group moves along the Savannah when a flash of yellow fur with brown spots dashes past Sarafina, nearly knocking her off balance. Seeing Sarafina stumble made Kion burst out laughing which prompted Sarafina to give him a light smack across his muzzle. The cheetah halts as she looks at the oddly clustered group of animals. Fuli had seen Kion and Bunga hanging out in the past, but never a bird, hippo, lion, and a honey badger.

"Are you Fuli?" Sarafina asks the cheetah.

"Yes, why?" Fuli had never been the type of cheetah to let her guard down.

"Well, Fuli, have you heard of the Lion Guard?" Kion asks. Fuli narrows her eyes and takes a look at the different animals. She notices the mark of the Guard on their shoulders and lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Let me guess. You're trying to get me to join?" Fuli rolls her eyes.

"Yes. You are the fastest in the Pridelands." Ono reasons

"I know I am. But isn't the Lion Guard made out of _lions?_" Fuli asks

"Well, this one isn't." Kion says firmly.

"What are you? The leader or something?" Fuli narrows her eyes at Kion.

"Yes, he is. Is there a problem with that?" Sarafina flattens her ears slightly. They haven't said anything wrong to the cheetah but she was acting so hostile!

"You lions think you are so high and mighty, don't you?" Fuli rolls her eyes again.

"What are you talking about?" Kion interjects.

"You know what, fine! The leader of the Lion Guard is supposed to be the fiercest, right? Show me your roar and I'll join." Fuli challenges.

Kion accepts the challenge and steps in front of the group. He warns the rest of the group to stand back and he opens his mouth to Roar. Sarafina flattens her ears against her head and braces herself for the Roar. But it never came. Instead, all she heard was a tiny squeak.

When Sarafina opens her eyes, she sees Fuli burst out into laughter and sees Kion looking absolutely mortified. A part of her felt awful for her friend but the other part of her made her want to join Fuli in laughter. Thankfully, Kion is saved from _too _much embarrassment when Zazu swoops in from the sky followed by Simba.

"Son!" Simba calls out to Kion, "Have you chose the other members of the Guard?"

"Yes, I have." Kion answers

"Well, where are they then?" Simba looks around the Savannah

"Dad, they're right here." Kion says then jerks his head in the direction of the Guard.

"Them?" Simba asks in astonishment.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Kion asks again.

"Come with me, Kion. I need to talk to you. Alone." Simba looks firmly at his son.

The hodge-podge group of animals watch uncomfortably as the King takes his son away from them for a lecutre. As Kion leaves, he shoots Sarafina a look that says 'help'.

She sighs before turning to Fuli.

"Look, Fuli. You can join the Guard if you would like. If not, we can always find another cheetah. But you know you are the fastest. Do you remember seeing the clouds turn into lions this morning? That was Kion's Roar. Believe it if you want."

"It's true, Fuli," Ono gestures to his shoulder mark, "How else would he give us the mark of the Guard?"

Fuli looks at the group for a few moments before sighing, "Fine, I'll join the Guard. Only because I am the fastest."

"Glad to hear it," Sarafina smiles.

* * *

Sarafina departs from the group and looks for Kion. Kion and Simba have been gone for a while now. Sarafina climbs down the Hill and hears... Kion talking to himself? She sees Kion looking up into the sky and can hear him saying things. She just doesn't know what. Sarafina approaches Kion and sees that he is talking to the clouds. She looks up and sees the face of a grown lion in the clouds. She watches Kion and the strange lion converse for a few moments before the lion disappears altogether.

"Kion?" Sarafina calls his name in bewilderment as she gazes at the cloudy lion.

"Sarafina?" Kion looks equally shocked.

"Who is that?"

"What do you mean?" Kion tries to brush it off but Sarafina knows him well enough to know he is lying.

"The lion in the clouds, Kion! You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't. I literally have no idea." Kion continues to brush it off. Sarafina's patience is approaching its end. If there is one thing Sarafina can't stand, it's a liar.

"Don't lie to me, Kion! I saw it. You don't have to tell me, but don't lie to me like that!" Sarafina's fur started to rise up in irritation, "If you don't want to tell me, just say you don't wanna talk about it."

"Sorry. I'm really sorry. Don't get angry. The lion in the clouds is my grandfather, Mufasa. Or at least that's what he told me." Kion apologizes.

Sarafina has always been quick to forgive so she did. But she was more curious about Mufasa than she was angry with Kion.

"Kion," Sarafina looks at him with hopefulness, "Do you know what this means?"

"Umm... I can see my grandfather?" Kion guesses

"Well, yes, that obviously. But more than that, if you can see your grandfather, can I see my mother or father?"

"I guess? I really don't know, Sarafina." Kion admits. Sarafina decides not to push the subject further.

"So what did your dad talk to you about?" Sarafina asks.

"He told me that there has never been a Lion Guard who didn't have all lions in the group. He didn't think that I am taking this job seriously." Kion tells her as he looks down at the ground.

Sarafina doesn't really know what to do. Kion has always been happy-go-lucky and she had never seen him actually sad before. Obviously there were instances where he was sad because he didn't win baobab ball or something. But this was different — He was actually upset. Without giving it a second thought, Sarafina rubs her head under the side of his jaw and nuzzles him gently. They are suddenly interrupted by the sounds of Tiffu's footsteps running towards them.

"Kion! Janja's clan, they are creeping up on the gazelles! They're stampeding and Kiara's down thee!" Tiffu nearly wails.

"Go alert my dad immediately! There isn't anybody else there, is there?" Kion asks

"Makua's there too! I got away to warn somebody!" Tiffu sobs

"Don't worry. You did the right thing." Sarafina tells her gently.

"Yes, but now you need to go tell my dad. We will go take care of it until they come."

Tiffu dashes off into the direction of Pride Rock as Kion and Sarafina dash in the opposite direction towards the group.

"Guys! We need to get to the gazelle's grounds! Janja is attacking the herd and my sister and Makua are down there!" Kion tells the group.

Before they head anywhere, Kion places a paw to his mark then to Fuli's shoulder which formed the Mark of the Guard on her. Without a second thought, the newly formed Lion Guard and the Healer race to the gazelle's ground. Immediately, the smell of blood hits Sarafina like a brick. She looks and gasps in shock. The clan has already taken down two gazelles, which is more than enough for the entire clan.

In the Pridelands, no matter what kind of animal, everyone follows one rule: hunt only to survive. Janja's clan was hunting for sport and it made Sarafina sick. Her company also notices this and is also disgusted.

"Bunga, you take on Mzingo and the vultures. The rest of you, with me!" Kion instructs before leaping into action.

Sarafina follows suit along with Beshte, Ono, and Fuli. Sarafina sees Makua on the right side of the stampede, trying to get to Kiara. Sarafina then notices Kiara in the dead middle of the stampede, cowering behind a rock. She sees Makua about to step into the stampede to save Kiara so she runs up to him, grabs him by the scruff, and yanks him out of harm's way.

"Don't do that! If you go into the stampede, you'll **both **die!" Sarafina shouts over the roar of the stampede before checking him for injury.

"Then what can I do? I can't sit here and watch her die!" Makua sounds frantic now as Kiara's screams grow louder and louder. This was how Mufasa died — in a horrible stampede.

"Then we have to stop the Hyenas! If we stop them, the stampede will stop, won't it?"

As if on cue, one hyena from Janja's clan runs towards them.

Sarafina takes this opportunity to tackle him. What was she thinking? She never had any experience fighting but now she thinks she can take on a hyena? The hyena, who she recognized as Cheezi, tries to bite at her wildly. The only thing she knows how to do is keep dodging. So she keeps dodging the bites while still trying not to hurt him. It wasn't in her nature to harm others as she was literally taught only to heal ever since she can remember.

Finally, Makua from behind her took a good swipe at Cheezi instead. The two young lions wrestle with Cheezi until Chungu decides to join the fight. Finally, Sarafina and Makua get Cheezi and Chungu off of them. Then Beshte comes out of nowhere, barreling the two Hyenas away.

Sarafina looks over at Kion who is wrestling Janja who is also snapping at his throat. Her heart freezes when Janja gets on top of Kion. However, her heart starts beating normally when she sees Ono peck at Janja's head. Fuli runs around the heard of Gazelle until they finally slow to a full stop. Mzingo and the other vultures fly away and the remaining Hyenas have long given up the pursuit of the Gazelle. Sarafina hears Ayala, Simba, Nala, and Zazu run into the clearing.

"Stand behind me!" Kion orders as he steps in front of the group. Sarafina's heart clenches in anticipation as Kion opens his mouth to Roar. This time, instead of a squeak, her friend lets out the Roar of the Elders.

It sends Janja's Clan and the remaining vultures flying back to the Outlands. Sarafina wants to jump for joy when she sees him Roar. But before she can compliment him, Simba approaches the Guard and apologizes for his judgment and after giving his blessing, The Lion Guard has become official. But Sarafina doesn't have time to celebrate — she has to go check on Kiara. Sarafina approaches Kiara and notices her limping towards Makua.

"Kiara! Can I check out that paw of yours?" Sarafina asks. Kiara sits down and nods her head - lifting her paw up for Sarafina to see. Sarafina walks over to her and prods her paw when she feels a small sprain in one of her digits. Whenever Sarafina prods her paw, Kiara lets out a cry of pain and Makua quickly nuzzles her. Sarafina wonders if the two lions are more than friends.

"Kiara, I think that you may have sprained something. Let's get you back to the Healing Cave so we can take care of it, ok?" When Kiara nods her head, Sarafina calls Beshte's name out. "Beshte! Come here!"

"Yes?" The hippo comes running

"Do you think you can lift Kiara onto your back and carry her back to the Healing Cave?" Sarafina didn't want more stress on the sprained paw.

"Of course I can." Beshte lowers his back and Makua and Sarafina lift Kiara up onto his back.

By now, everybody else understands what has happened to Kiara and starts to get a bit worried, especially Simba. It was no secret that Simba had a soft corner for his precious daughter. Simba fusses over his daughter's sprained paw before Sarafina interrupts him.

"Simba, I know you're worried, but she is fine. We just need to get her to the Healing Cave." Sarafina tells him boldly.

Simba finally sighs and allows Beshte to carry her all the way back to Pride Rock. There, Kion takes the opportunity to show the Lion Guard their lair, just behind the Healing Cave. Beshte immediately soaks in the pool of water there and Fuli climbs up to her nest and calls it a night. Ono and Bunga bicker about which grub is the best flavor and Kion heads into the Healing Cave to check on his sister.

There, Sarafina and Rafiki are tending to her paw. They bind a stick to her paw to stabilize the slight sprain. Rafiki reassures Simba by telling him that it is barely even a crack and that she should be fine by her apprenticeship ceremony next week.

* * *

Finally Kion and Sarafina both exit the Healing Cave and head over to the strawberry patch and eat some strawberries before heading to bed. Sarafina laughs when she sees Kion with strawberry stains all over his muzzle.

"You look like Ushari!" Sarafina doubles over laughing. Between the muted red stains on his face and the tan color of his fur, he really resembles the snake.

"Really? Maybe I'll bite you then." Kion teases before tackling Sarafina to the ground and playfully nipping her Healer's mark. Sarafina laughs even harder when she rolls over and pins Kion down to the ground. He really did look stupid squirming from under her.

"Sarafina! Kion! Go to bed!" Ayala calls out from Pride Rock.

"Ok!" Sarafina says back before entering the Healing Cave. Kion and Sarafina both make their way into the Lion Guard's lair. Fuli and Ono are both fast asleep in their nest, Bunga is in his nest but wide awake, and Beshte is sleeping the water. It would make sense for them all to be sleeping in the same place just in case there is an emergency at night. Sarafina climbs into one of the nests and Kion climbs in after.

"Move over," Kion mumbles before scooting Sarafina onto the other side of the nest. The nest was huge - enough for two full-grown lions.

"Do you usually share a nest?" Bunga asks with his eyebrows raised. To his question, Kion furrows his brow in confusion.

"Yeah... why?" Kion answers.

"Oh. It's just that Timon and Pumbaa say that when two animals share one nest, they become each other's mate." Bunga answers with a knowing smile.

"What? Eww!" Kion and Sarafina both say at the same time.

"Kion and I are just friends!" Sarafina exclaims and Kion nods his head in agreement.

"Sure..." Bunga then turns over and starts drifting off. Sarafina ignores it and scoots her body closer to Kion's for warmth. Only for warmth, she tells herself.

**A/N: This chapter took FOREVER! Thank you so much for being patient. I will try to follow the episode line of the series but add in some of my own twist to it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots

When Sarafina opens her eyes, she realizes that she isn't in her nest. She is instead on top of Pride Rock. When she looks around, she doesn't see Kion, Simba, or any member of the Pride. The only lion she sees is a chocolate furred lioness with striking green eyes. Sarafina widens her eyes in surprise. Was she dreaming? Sarafina notices that the lioness bears the same mark as she does - the mark of the Healer. Sarafina also notices that she has a shimmery outline to her.

"Hello, Sarafina." The mysterious lioness calls her name.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Sarafina asks as she steps closer to the lioness

"I am Nzuri. Has Rafiki told me about you?" Her green eyes flicker in amusement as Sarafina bears a bewildered expression.

"You are the first Healer of the Pridelands, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Am I dreaming?" Sarafina is still so confused.

"More like you're seeing a vision."

"Do you need something from me?" Sarafina still doesn't understand why the lioness is standing before her. Nzuri lets out a deep laugh to this question.

"No, cub. I am here to mentor you. I know Rafiki is your mentor as well, but I have decided to help." She finally says after laughing.

"Mentor? Do you typically mentor Healer apprentices?" Sarafina couldn't believe a lioness form Prideskies would mentor some random apprentice.

"Not at all." Nzuri says simply.

"Then why are you mentoring me?"

"Because you are a special cub." With each word that comes out of Nzuri's mouth, the more Sarafina's head spins.

"No I am not." Sarafina snorts, "I'm anything but special." To this Nzuri doesn't say anything but rather smiles knowingly.

Without saying a word, Nzuri swipes at Sarafina. Thankfully, her claws were sheathed so it didn't draw blood. Sarafina's muzzle still stung though.

"What was that for?" Sarafina rubs her paw against her hurt muzzle.

"Just because you're a Healer, you think you can't fight?" Nzuri cocks her head with the question.

"Isn't that a hunter's job? I'm a Healer."

"Maybe fighting was a hunter's job in the past. But now times are changing, Sarafina, and you must know how to fight back. You can't just keep dodging like you did with the hyenas. One day, there will be somebody faster than your dodges."

"Ok, then show me how to fight." Sarafina is determined.

"First you need to correct your stance." Nzuri demonstrates how to stand.

Sarafina stumbles until she finally stands correctly. Nzuri then shows her basic jabs and swipes. Nzuri tells her to keep her claws sheathed when training and only to unsheathe them in fighting. Sarafina stumbles around when learning the swipes and swats.

Sarafina grows irritated when her swipes don't land on Nzuri. Finally, in frustration, she puts her weight into the swipe and swats an unsuspecting Nzuri. Nzuri's eyes widen in shock as she rubs her muzzle. Soon, the look of shook is replaced with approval.

"Good. Put your entire weight into your attacks."

"If you already knew that, why wouldn't you tell me?" Sarafina becomes annoyed because of all the time wasted trying to figure out what to do with the swipes. Nzuri simply shrugs.

"You learn better when you learn it yourself." Nzuri tells her. The two train until Sarafina successfully knocks Nzuri over with a particularly powerful jab.

"You're a quick learner!" Nzuri praises her. Sarafina is thrilled and feels accomplished after all the training she has completed.

"Thank you!"

"Before you wake up, I want to show you one last thing." Nzuri tells Sarafina

"What is it?" Sarafina asks.

"Press your nose to your Healer's mark." The older lioness' strange request leaves Sarafina confused. What would that do?

"Why?"

"When you do that, you can see the future. Or at least, the important parts of the future." Nzuri explains.

"Say what now?" This entire night has been nothing but confusing for Sarafina. She is lucid dreaming of the first Healer of the Pridelands training her to become a fighter. Now this Healer is tell Sarafina to press her nose to her Healer's mark because she can she the future?

"I told you that you are a special cub." Nzuri raises her eyebrows at her.

"Can all Healer see the future?"

"No. Just you. I think you keep forgetting what I'm tell you, Sarafina; you are a very special cub. And when the Great War breaks out, you and your sister will be the best bet the Pridelands has." Nzuri takes a step closer to Sarafina to emphasize her point.

"Hold on! What about a Great War? And what about my sister? I have a sister? Is she alive? Where is she?" Sarafina bombards Nzuri with questions.

"Too many questions, young one. I cannot answer those questions. Only you can find out for yourself." Nzuri says after lifting a paw to Sarafina's muzzle to silence her.

"What do you mean? Answer me, Nzuri!" Sarafina yells before she sees the Skypride lioness slowly disappear. Her shimmery outline started to spread throughout her entire body until Nzuri was nothing but shimmery light in the form of a lioness. Then that disappeared as well.

Sarafina wills herself to wake up and when she opens her eyes, she finds that it is already dawn. She notices Fuli and Beshte stirring awake as well. Ono looks like he just woke up and Kion and Bunga fall asleep. Kion is fast asleep beside her and she can see his chest rising and falling slowly. Sarafina assumes that it was just some sort of weird dream and that she will never see Nzuri again.

She gasps when she notices her Healer's mark glowing a hazy blue. Just out of curiosity, Sarafina presses her nose against the mark.

Suddenly, she isn't in the Lion Guard's lair. She is by the swift river and she sees a patch of golden fur among the blue of the river. Sarafina strains her eyes to see that it was Kion! She screams Kion's name when she remembers he can't swim.

Fear nearly overwhelms Sarafina as she realizes that the river ended in a waterfall. Kion was going to go right off the cliff. Then the vision abruptly ends and she is back in her nest. This time, every member of the Lion Guard is awake and staring fearfully at her.

"Are you ok?" Kion asks with his eyes wide. Sarafina can't answer as she struggles to catch her breath. She huffs and puffs and shivers even though the weather is hot and humid.

Finally Sarafina regains her breath and realizes that it wasn't just a weird dream. She did have a vision of Nzuri! And she could see the future! Nzuri was right.

"Yeah. I think it was just a dream or something." She lies, trying not to worry Kion. If it was actually the future, does that mean Kion would drown?

"It didn't look like just a dream." Bunga raises her eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, your eyes were open and they looked gazed over." Ono tells her

"And you were screaming a lot." Kion adds.

"Screaming Kion's name." Fuli says after a yawn.

"It was just a dream." Sarafina reassures the Lion Guard.

"What was it about?" Beshte asks curiously.

"Oh, I just thought I saw Kion in the swift river on the border between the Outlands and the Pridelands." Sarafina shrugs

"Really? You want me dead so much you even dream of it?" Kion jokes. Everyone except Sarafina laugh.

"Ha-ha." Sarafina rolls her eyes and feigns laughter before leaving the Lion Guard's lair and into the Healing Cave.

There she sees Zuri and Kiara both sleeping soundly in the Healing Cave. She walks over to Zuri and prods her awake. Zuri awakes with a gasp and but calms down when she sees it was just Sarafina waking her up.

"Sorry for waking you. I need to redress your wound."

"Whatever. Do what you have to." Zuri rolls her eyes.

Zuri's dislike for Sarafina has always been evident. But ever since Sarafina saved her paw yesterday, she has become easier to tolerate. Sarafina gathers the cobwebs and the herbs used to dress her wound. She walks back over the Zuri, carrying the supplies gingerly between her teeth.

She is happy to see Zuri's wound not infected and even scabbing over slightly. She reapplies the herbs and Zuri hisses in pain when the herbs touch her still tender wound. After the pain subsides, Zuri leaves the Healing Cave to go meet her brother.

Then Sarafina wakes Kiara up and inspects her paw. Kiara follows Zuri out of the Healing Cave eagerly after Sarafina deems it okay to leave. No lion liked to be there overnight as only the lions in need of Healing stay overnight. Soon after the two friends leave, the Lion Guard also leave for dawn patrol. She sighs when Rafiki enters the Healing Cave.

"Hello, Sarafina." Rafiki greets her

"Hello." Sarafina braces herself to be quizzed by Rafiki. Instead, Rafiki goes and checks the herb inventory.

"You aren't going to quiz me?"Sarafina asks.

"No. You have shown me that you have already passed the quizzing phase." Rafiki states, "Today, we have to go stock the inventory for when the dry season comes."

"Ok. Let's go collect the baobab fruit that we were supposed to collect yesterday." Sarafina remembers that they both abandoned the fruit when they discovered Kion's Roar.

* * *

They are both picking up the fruit when Sarafina hears faint footsteps. They almost sounded like a stampede.

"Do you hear that?" Sarafina turns to ask Rafiki. Rafiki tries to hear what she hears.

"It sounds like a stampede. You should go make sure the Lion Guard is safe." Rafiki tells her.

"But what about these fruit?"

"I'll bring them back. You go after them." Rafiki tells her firmly.

* * *

Sarafina takes off in the direction of the noise and it get louder as she closer to it. Then the noise gets softer and softer before stopping. Confused, Sarafina looks around before seeing Ono in the sky. She follows Ono and sees the other members of the Lion Guard. Except for Kion. Around them, she also sees the herd of oryxes that were previously stampeding. Sarafina looks around for Kion but can't see him anywhere. Sarafina turns to Fuli.

"Fuli, where's Kion?" Sarafina asks the cheetah.

"Well, he told us to take care of the stampede and he would take care of the hyenas." Fuli tells her.

"Hasn't he been gone for a while?" Beshte asks

"Actually now that you mention it, it is taking him a long time." Fuli furrows her brow.

"I'll go check on him." Ono says before taking off into the sky. Sarafina watches as Ono takes off into the sky, looking for Kion. She hears him exclaim 'Hapana' before flying back down to the Guard.

"He's in the swift river! He's floating on a log! We have to get there now!" Ono exclaims. Sarafina's fears are confirmed with Ono's words. Immediately the Guard along with Sarafina head to the border when Sarafina sees Kion on the log.

"He can't swim!" Sarafina grows more distressed with each passing minute. Her vision is coming true. Bunga tries to dive in after him but Beshte stops him saying that the water is too fast. Beshte is too big for the river and Ono and Fuli can't swim.

Without second thought, Sarafina plunges herself into the cold water. She immediately flinches at the coldness of the water before paddling her paws towards Kion against the strong current. Sarafina almost gets pulled under the water. Sarafina can hear the Lion Guard shouting at her to grab Kion.

"Kion, get your butt over here!" Sarafina yells over the roaring of the waters.

Kion obeys and inches his way closer to Sarafina from on top of the log. Sarafina braces herself and grabs Kion by his scruff. Immediately, she is pulled under the water with Kion's weight. Water fill her nostrils and she feels herself being dragged down with Kion.

She struggles against the current for a few minutes before feeling Kion start to go limp. When she turns to see what happened, she sees Kion already unconscious. She knows that she has to get out the river fast before they both drown.

With every last bit of adrenaline that she can muster, Sarafina moves her paws furiously through the water and approaches the other side of the river. She lets go of Kion for a second to get on the shore before quickly grabbing Kion and pulling his weight out of the water with all the strength she has. Gasping for air, she notices that Kion is still laying on the floor.

Sarafina remembers what Rafiki taught her and presses her paws against Kion's chest. Methodically pressing against his chest and listening for breathing, Sarafina starts to revive him. After a few minutes of utter silence from both the members of the Lion Guard and Sarafina, Kion lifts his head up with a jolt and sprays river water all over Sarafina. Sarafina smiles happily before giving him a friendly nuzzle.

She hears the other members of the Guard collectively sigh in relief from the other side of the river.

"Dummy!" Sarafina lightly swats his ear, "How did you even get in the river?"

"I was chasing away the hyenas and I decided to go across the log to make sure they were out. The log collapsed beneath me." Kion says.

"That looked like fun!" Bunga shouts from the other side of the river. Fuli promptly glares at him. Sarafina chooses to ignore the silly honeybadger before she said something she would regret.

"Don't ever do something that stupid again. Or I'll kill you myself!" Sarafina shouts angrily at Kion. But she wasn't really angry, she was just so scared. She was this close to losing her best friend.

"I'm fine, Sarafina. Please don't cry." Kion tries to calm his best friend down. Sarafina didn't even realize that she was crying until Kion mentioned it.

"I'm not crying. It's just the... water from the river." She mutters as she feels heat rise to her cheeks. Kion raises her eyebrows and gives his signature smirk.

"Sure..." Kion smirks.

"Hey sorry to interrupt, but how are you supposed to get back to the Pridelands?" Fuli asks from the other side. Sarafina takes a look around her. She is deep in the outlands, far away from the Pridelands. And she wasn't going to cross that river again.

"They could always cross the river again." Bunga suggests.

"Bunga, you know they can't." Beshte sighs

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Kion reassures the Guard.

"We'll meet you at Flat Ridge Rock." Sarafina suggests.

"Oh I know where Flat Ride Rock is," Bunga says with a wave of the hand, "See ya' there!"

* * *

The two groups depart and Sarafina follows Kion into the Outlands. The two friends walk in silence and Sarafina tries to piece together what happened. The vision was correct and that Nzuri was right too.

"Soooo..." Kion says - elongating the 'O', "We aren't going to talk about it?"

"I don't think there is anything to talk about." Sarafina mutters

"About your weird dream?" Kion raises his eyebrows.

"It's just a coincidence."

"Come on, Sarafina. I know you better than that. What are you hiding?" Kion faces her head on.

Finally Sarafina just sits down and tells Kion everything from Nzuri to her strange power. Kion looks dumbfounded after Sarafina is finished explaining. She doesn't blame him; She was equally as confused.

"So you can see the future?" Kion asks

"Only the most important future."

"Do it now and tell me what you can see." Kion tells her. Sarafina presses her nose to her mark and nothing happens. She tries again and nothing happens again. She notices that this time her mark isn't glowing.

"I guess it has to be glowing for it to work." Sarafina shrugs

"Did Nzuri tell you anything else?" Kion asks

"No she mentioned something about the Great War. And she told me that I have a sister and that we would both save the Pridelands together." Sarafina tells him

"Sister? Great War?"

"I know. I tried asking her those questions and she said that I need to find those answers myself."

"Wait — hold on. You have sister?

"That's what she told me."

"If anybody would know about your sister, Rafiki would. He did rescue you after all." Kion reasons.

"We'll talk about this later. First we need to get out of here."

Sarafina and Kion both walk trying to avoid hyena clans and trying to get out of the Outlands.

Sarafina's ears perk up when she hears soft footsteps. She looks around and didn't see anything. A few seconds later a couple rocks fall and when Kion and Sarafina turn their heads, they see a female hyena. She looks smug as she observes the two lions.

"You didn't even know I was there, did ya'?" The hyena giggles

"No, I knew you were up there the whole time, hyena." Kion growls softly.

"I'm a hyena, alright." She giggles again, "You lions are soo clever, aren't you?" Unlike Kion, Sarafina doesn't think of this new hyena of a threat. The new hyena seemed more silly than scary.

"Especially you two, Kion and Sarafina." She adds

"You know who were are?" Kion glares at the hyena.

"Come on now. Of course. You are Simba's little prince as well as the leader of the Lion Guard. And _you _are the miraculous Healer of your Pride."

"Are you in Janja's clan?" Sarafina finally speaks up.

"Janja? That's funny, Healer." The hyena laughs before leaping off the ledge she stood on and onto the ground near Kion.

"So what are you two doing here? Not exactly your turf, now is it?" She points her eyebrows at the two lions.

"We're heading to Flat Ridge Rock. To get out of your territory." Sarafina answers.

"If that's ok with you, hyena." Kion spits out the word hyena with venom. Sarafina decides not to say anything at the moment about Kion's rudeness. The hyena didn't bother Sarafina at all. Unlike Kion.

The hyena didn't seem to bothered by Kion's words but rather raises her eyebrows at the leader of the Lion Guard.

"My name is Jasiri. And if you really are heading back to the Pridelands, you two are going the wrong way." Jasiri rolls her eyes.

"And why should I trust a Hyena?" Kion spits back. Sarafina finds it harder to hold her tongue. It's not that she trusts the hyena, but there's no need to be mean if all she's trying to do is help.

"Because I want you out of here." Jasiri answers with an eye roll

"Good. I want to get out of here too." Kion spits back, "Come on Sarafina! Let's go." Sarafina follows Kion deeper into the Outlands and hears Jasiri tell them that they are going the wrong way. Suddenly, Sarafina stops walking.

"I think we should listen to her." Sarafina suggests.

"Finally, somebody with some sense!" Jasiri giggles

"I'm not listening to a hyena." Kion stubbornly keeps walking.

"Don't be rude to her. She's trying to help." Sarafina tells him.

"I know where I'm going." Kion insists.

"Fine." She says after a sigh. There was no point in getting separated from him now. She would just get more lost. The pair walk around the Outlands with Kion in the lead. Jasiri also trails the two lions all the while telling them they are going the wrong way.

Sarafina wanted to just listen to the hyena but her thick headed friend was too stubborn. Kion ignores her and continues walking. Sarafina notices before he does that he is walking straight for the dead end.

"Kion! The cliff!" She tries to warn him but he had already walked forward off the dead end. Sarafina watches as her friend tumbles over the edge and into a thornbush. She climbs down along with Jasiri to go help him up. When she sees him in the thornbush, she can't help but laugh. She falls to the floor laughing — much to the annoyance of Kion.

"Stop laughing and help me, would you?" Kion exasperates. As Sarafina is too busy laughing to help, instead Jasiri rolls her eyes before biting the thorn branches off of Kion. After a few more minutes, Sarafina wipes the tears of laughter away before checking on her grumpy friend. He is free of the thorns now but is still irritated.

"Thanks," Kion thanks Jasiri, "I guess."

"Kion!" Sarafina reprimanded.

"_You guess_?" Jasiri spits back at him. Sarafina can see that she is really angry now

"Yeah, you could have told me the trail ended before I fell off of it." He snaps at her

"But then I wouldn't have seen the Leader of the Lion Guard rolling down the hill." Jasiri giggles once again, forgetting about her anger. Sarafina, though she didn't know the hyena well at all, admired that she was able to laugh so easily .

"Jasiri, I apologize for my friend. He was never the smartest. Could you please help us get out of here?" Sarafina asks the hyena.

"Follow that trail. It will take you straight to your beloved Pridelands." Jasiri points left.

"Thank you." Sarafina thanks the hyena and notices Kion's limp. He must have hurt himself when falling down the hill. Now she feels a bit bad for laughing at him. But then again, he was so rude to Jasiri. He kind of deserved it.

"Hey, it's my fault you're hurt. So I'll stay with you both until you can see Flat Ridge Rock." Jasiri offers. Before Kion can protest, Sarafina accepts the offer.

"Please. That would be great." Sarafina smiles at the hyena. The trio walks in silence until Kion spots a chameleon eating a cricket.

"See that? That's the circle of life." Kion informs Jasiri.

At this, Sarafina smacked her face with her paw. Kion must have hit his head or something to be speaking like this.

"I know what the circle of life is, Kion." Jasiri stiffens a bit.

"Well, you are a hyena." Kion raises his eyebrows.

"Kion, would you just stop! She maybe a hyena but what does that have to do with anything?" Sarafina's patience is starting to run thin.

"Exactly. I know Janja's clan is greedy and eats more than their share. But most hyenas, like me, respect the circle of life." Jasiri still manages to keep calm after everything said against her. Sarafina knows that she wouldn't have been able to hold her tongue for that long.

"Oh... I guess I never really thought about it like that." Kion's prejudice finally subsides.

"Of course not. You think lions and hyenas are so different when we aren't." Jasiri chuckles

"We are different." Kion insists.

"Are we, Kion? We all bleed red and our hearts beat the same." Sarafina points out.

"Thank you, Sarafina." Jasiri smiles at the Healer.

"I'm sorry, Jasiri." Kion apologizes - finally using her name. Jasiri simply smiles at him before sniffing the ground and looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" Sarafina asks

"We're in Janja's territory now and we do not get along." Jasiri answers.

"It's fine. We can make our way back to Pride Rock if we have to. I can even see Flat Ridge Rock from here." Sarafina tells Jasiri

Then Jasiri and the two lions part ways and Kion and Sarafina make their way back to Flat Ridge Rock. Sarafina allows Kion to lean on her because of his slight limp. She suspects that it's nothing but a bruise but feels bad for laughing at him.

Then Sarafina hears Jasiri and then she hears the voice of Janja. Kion hears it too and they both glance at each other before running towards the hyena.

There Sarafina sees a few hyenas on the ground from Janja's Clan as well as Jasiri with Janja on top of her. Without waiting for Kion to respond, Sarafina runs towards Jasiri and takes a powerful swipe at Janja. Kion looks surprised with Sarafina's new found fighting skill before taking on a couple of other hyenas.

"What are you two doing here?" Jasiri asks

"Helping you!" Sarafina says between swipes at Chungu and Cheezi.

"Thanks but I think I've got it covered." Jasiri says after kicking a hyena particularly hard in the jaw. Kion then leaps over Sarafina and swipes at a hyena that was trying to attack Jasiri from behind.

"Sure you do." Kion says back. The trio continue to fight the hyenas off until they get cornered. Sure, they made a good fighting team together but it was still an entire clan against three.

"Sarafina. Jasiri. Get behind me, now." Kion orders.

"Get behind you? Why would I do that?" Jasiri stays put

"Just trust us." Sarafina tells Jasiri. Jasiri looks unsurely at both Sarafina and Kion before rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm trusting two lions." Jasiri mutters before joining Sarafina behind Kion.

"I don't know why you two are in the Outlands. Protecting a hyena. But that will be the last thing you two do!" Janja says before moving closer to the trio. Sarafina feels the wind starting to pick up in the Outlands. Then she sees Kion tense and then Roar.

She sees the lions in the sky and sees them blowing the hyenas back and against another cliff. The hyenas scamper away without another word and Jasiri laughs out loud.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen." Jasiri says before falling to the ground. Seeing her laugh that hear prompts Sarafina and Kion to both laugh. Then Sarafina sees Fuli run towards them followed by the remaining members of the Guard.

Fuli narrows her eyes immediately when she sees Jasiri. She growls at Jasiri and Jasiri growls at her back. They both enter a defensive stance and Sarafina is worried that they will attack each other.

"Woah, woah, woah! Stop!" Kion says after jumping between them. Sarafina looks at Fuli who is still hostile.

"Fuli, calm down. Jasiri is a friend." Sarafina explains.

"She is?" Fuli asks

"I am?" Jasiri repeats

"She is." Kion confirms

"But Kion, she's a hyena." Bunga tries to say quietly. But everybody can hear him.

"I know. But not all hyenas are bad. Some of them are good. Jasiri is one of them." Kion explains.

"Really?" Fuli raises her eyebrows.

"Yes. She helped us through the Outlands." Sarafina answers.

"And they helped me fend off Janja's clan." Jasiri adds.

"Well any friend of Kion's is a friend of ours." Beshte says warmly.

* * *

The Lion Guard and Sarafina parts ways with Jasiri and enter back into the Pridelands. While walking back, Sarafina and Kion walks a bit behind the group.

"I didn't know you couldn't fight that well." Kion tells her

"And I didn't know you could fight with your paw hurting. By the way, I noticed you're limp is gone." Sarafina smirks.

"Haha." Kion laughs

"So you were making me help you when you could walk just fine." Sarafina raises her eyebrows.

"You deserved it! You were laughing instead of helping me. Besides it hurt when I fell. But it stopped hurting around the time I saw the gecko eating the cricket."

"Oh you sneaky little, lion." Sarafina feigns annoyance and pins Kion down to the ground. Finally Sarafina removes herself from her friend.

"I have to go to the Healing Cave now and ask Rafiki about my sister." Sarafina tells him. Kion sighs to this.

"Yeah. I have to go patrol anyways." Kion tells her.

Kion joins the other members of the Lion Guard and Sarafina run in the opposite direction towards Priderock. There she is met by Rafiki who looks frantic. Sarafina is so surprised by Rafiki's shocked expression that she completely forgets about asking him if she had a sister.

"Rafiki. What's wrong?"She asks. When Rafiki didn't answer her, Sarafina's heart dropped. Something really bad must have happened.

"Rafiki! What happened?" Sarafina asks louder this time.

"Cub, I'm sorry." Rafiki refused to meet Sarafina's eyes.

"This is about Ayala isn't?" Sarafina fears the worst. When Rafiki doesn't respond, Sarafina's heart drops to her stomach.

"Rafiki! What happened to Ayala!" Sarafina asks again, this time she is screaming.

"She is dead, cub. Ayala and Juhudi are both dead." Rafiki finally tells her.


	4. The Death of Ayala and Juhudi

**Trigger Warning! This chapter discusses death and references to murder. Read at your own risk. **

* * *

"Dead?" Sarafina repeats with her eyes wide.

Rafiki wraps his arms around the shocked lion cub. She quickly shakes her head and removes herself from her mentor's embrace. She runs towards Priderock as fast as her legs will take her. Sarafina clambers onto the top of Priderock and when she found nobody there, she looked from the top of the Rock - trying to see something.

Then she sees her pride gathered to the the left of Pride Rock near the zebra grazing grounds. She clambers down Pride Rock as fast as she could and nearly tripped and fell on her way down. She races towards the group of lions. She hears Nala calling out to her.

"Sarafina no! Don't go there! You shouldn't see her like that." Nala yells after Sarafina. But Sarafina couldn't care less.

She runs faster until she sees two mounds of fur.

With every scent that she takes, the scent of blood becomes more and more overpowering — enough to make Sarafina gag.

One of them is Juhudi's body and the other is Ayala's. Sarafina suddenly stops running when she sees this. Now she can't move at all. Using all her willpower, Sarafina slowly walks over to her adoptive mother. She buries her face in Ayala's fur. It's still warm to this touch. That means Ayala died not too long ago. If only Sarafina had made it back to the Pridelands earlier.

She may have been able to save her. She takes a step back from Ayala's fur and notices Ayala's blood staining the grass she was laying on. Her throat had been slashed. Ayala was murdered.

Sarafina's eyes fill with tears. Finally, her tears fall from her eyes and her vision is blurred from the onset of tears her eyes have just produced. Sarafina watches as her tears mixes with Ayala's blood. She may not have been her birth mother, but Ayala took care of Sarafina.

She hears two sets of footsteps coming towards her. When she turns her head, she sees Zuri and her brother Makua running to see their own dead mother. Juhudi had been the sister of Ayala. Both of their mates died of a bout of sickness that attacked the Pride. Ayala had given birth to a stillborn cub shortly after Juhudi gave birth to Zuri and Makua. Now they have been both murdered together. She looks at Ayala's throat wound.

This kind of wound could only be inflicted by a lion. If it had been the wet season, the scent of whoever killed Ayala and Juhudi would still be in the humid Savannah air. But because of the winds that swept through the Pridelands. The scent of whoever killed her has been blown away by the winds. There are no pawprints. Nothing indicating who killed the two lionesses.

Sarafina looks to Juhudi body as well. She had been killed in the same way Ayala had. Sarafina tried her best to block out the sounds of Zuri's wails. Zuri and Sarafina has never been friends, but Sarafina didn't want _anyone _to feel this kind of pain.

Sarafina bends her head to rest her muzzle against Ayala's when she picks up a whiff or a different scent. She follows the unfamiliar scent down to Ayala's claws. Sarafina gently lifts Ayala's paws and finds a tuft of fur from under Ayala's claws. Ayala must have attacked whoever killed her. She places Ayala's limo paw down gently before retrieving a fallen leaf on the ground. The leaf was large enough to wrap around the tuft of fur. Sarafina wraps the leaf around the tuft and binds it with a vine.

_'I will find who killed you, Ayala. And I will make them pay." _Sarafina vows to herself before bowing her head before Ayala's body and letting tears fall freely from her face. There's a tender spot in her throat right now, and whenever she swallows, it's painful and spikes more tears. She hears Simba approach the two bodies and then hears a gasp come from Simba's mouth.

"Rafiki was right." Simba says mostly to himself. Rafiki has seen the two dead lionesses and alerted Nala first. Simba must have been taking care of some duties before he hears the news.

"We will hold vigil for Ayala and Juhudi tonight." Simba says somberly. Sarafina knows what this means. Tonight, as a Healer, she will have to perform the ritual on the two lionesses. Rafiki has trained her for this since she could remember.

But she never expected to do her first ritual on Ayala. She pulls herself away from Ayala's body and walk over to Zuri and Makua. Zuri is crying hysterically over her mother while Makua holds an emotionless face. He looks so empty.

Sarafina's never seen something quite like that. He didn't bear any expression.

He looked a bit like Ayala: dead.

Sarafina picks up another leaf and walks over to Juhudi's body. She notices the same exact slash wound across Juhudi's neck as well. Whoever killed Ayala also killed Juhudi.

Wordlessly, Sarafina lifts Juhudi's paw and notices the same scent and fur that was under Ayala's claws. Simba also sees this and let's out a growl. Ayala and Juhudi both scratched up the attacker. Sarafina knows that Ayala would not go down without a fight.

So there should be blood trails of the lion who attacked them. But when Sarafina looked around, she saw no blood other than the ones of Ayala and Juhudi. Whoever killed them planned this out very deliberately. Between the seasons and the time of day. Somebody had premeditated this attack then clean up the mess.

"We will avenge their deaths, cubs, don't worry." Simba says firmly.

None of the three cubs respond. Sarafina gives one last nuzzle to her adoptive mother before rising to her paws in tears. While she wanted to stay with her adoptive mother for all eternity, she can't bear to look at her while she's so lifeless.

She had never felt this kind of pain in her life. It feels like her heart is being twisted over and over again. There's this huge, painful lump in her throat that spikes tears in her eyes whenever she swallows. With her head down, she walks towards the direction of the Healing Cave.

She carries with her the two samples of fur she gathered from underneath the two lionesses claws. After placing them in a high ledge, safe from anything and everything, Sarafina heads to the Lion Guard lair.

She steps into nest that she has just shared with Kion this morning. When Ayala was still alive. She swallows the bile rising in her throat and sits in the empty nest. The nest felt so cold even in the Savannah heat. She knows she must get sleep before tonight's ritual but can't get any sleep st all.

She just sits in the nest and allows tears to flow freely from her eyes. Ayala would have told her to stop her crying and to focus on the future. Whenever Sarafina asked her how she got over the death of her mate, Ayala has said that she chose to not live in the past but rather focus on the future.

Sarafina hears a crowd of footsteps enter the Healing Cave then straight into the Lion Guard's Lair. She wasn't surprised to see the look of pity on everyone's eyes. Sarafina sighs before turning her body away from them.

"I'll be busy until tomorrow morning. I have to mourn my Pride members. Would you four patrol without me until then?" Kion asks the group. Sarafina hears them agree before the rest of the Lion Guard leave the lair. She hears Kion sigh before joining her on the nest.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kion asks. To his words Sarafina sits up and turn around to face him. She keeps her eyes downcast.

"I don't know. She didn't die naturally."

"What do you mean?" His eyes bear confusion and his brows are furrowed. Nobody told Kion _how_ Juhudi and Ayala died. Sarafina takes a deep breath inwards.

"She was murdered, Kion. I don't know who did it, but she was murdered." Sarafina feels tears run down her face again. Talking about Ayala reopens wounds for Sarafina.

"Sarafina, I'm so sorry. You can let it all out." Kion tells her softly. He rubs his head against Sarafina's and touches her nose softly with his own. She buries her face into Kion's fur and Sarafina cries against Kion's shoulder until there's no tears left to cry.

She pulls herself together, wipes her puffy eyes, and leaves the nest. She hasn't eaten anything all day and is famished. Kion and Sarafina make their way to the clearing and they eat a small portion of the gazelle together.

"Here you go." Sarafina pushes the rest of her portion towards Kion.

"What? You barely ate anything." Kion raises his eyebrows to her.

"I'm full. I already ate something earlier." Sarafina lies. She is still hungry but she also feels sick and queasy. If she eats another bite, she is sure she will empty her stomach.

"Ok, then," Kion shrugs before taking Sarafina's remained portion of food. With nightfall quickly approaching, Sarafina's heart tightens. She will have to do the ritual soon for the first time. Finally, Simba announces the vigil.

All the lions head to the base of Pride Rock where Juhudi and Ayala lay. They both look like they are sleeping. Rafiki looks at her and nods his head — signaling for her to start the ceremony.

"Tonight we will be holding vigil for the two fierce hunters, Ayala and Juhudi. I didn't know Juhudi too well, but I did know Ayala. Ayala was kind and fierce at the same time. When I was defenseless with nobody else to take care of me, Ayala raised me as her own. I will be eternally grateful for that. Before I start the rituals, I will allow anybody who wishes to speak to do so." Sarafina says in my calmest voice. Zuri and Makua both rise to stand near their mother.

Zuri is still crying so Makua decides to speak for his slain mother.

"Our mother has always been my role model. She was strong, brave, and resilient. Those are three traits my sister and I look up too. She overcame the death of her mate and raised me and Zuri as a single mother." Makua says before looking to his mother, "Mother I promise you, I will find whoever killed you and I will make them pay."

With that Makua and Zuri return back to the crowd. Sarafina waits for anybody else to say anything. When nobody else does, Simba walks up to do the customary speech that a King must do.

"Juhudi and Ayala will be always missed. They were fierce lionesses and did a lot of good for the Pride. Like Makua said, their deaths will not be in vain. I will do everything in my power to find whoever killed these sisters." Simba then walks to where Nala is and stands near her. Rafiki gives Sarafina a reassuring nod and Sarafina approaches the body of Ayala.

She touches her nose to Ayala's nose. Her nose is colder than it has ever been due to both the cooler surroundings of sunset as well as her being dead.

Suddenly she isn't in the Pridelands anymore. At least not her spirit. Rafiki said that your body will stay in the Pridelands while your spirit is with the deceased in limbo. This limbo is a place between the Pridelands and Prideskies. If a lion dies without the ritual, after 3 sunrises, their spirits will leave limbo and enter the Pridelands again. Except the only thing they can do is roam around. They can't eat nor can they communicate with the living.

This spirits will remain roaming the Pridelands until the Great War. Once the Great War starts, every single spirit confined to the Pridelands will go up to Prideskies. In the limbo Sarafina is in, she is in a grassy Savannah somewhere she doesn't recognize.

She sees Ayala but she looks different. Her entire form is dull and muted. Her scent is still the same as Sarafina remembers. She wants to speak with her. But she can't. Her mouth is sealed shut and Ayala can't speak to her either.

The only thing she can do is walk towards her and touch her nose to hers. Each step is almost involuntary, like there is a sort of magnetic force bringing them together. When she does that, her form because shimmery like the one of Nzuri's.

Sarafina watches as Ayala slowly disappears and then feels like she is returning to the Pridelands. When I look at Ayala, she looks the same. Nothing changed here. It just changed in her spirit. Without Sarafina, she couldn't have made it to Prideskies.

Sarafina sighs as she walks towards the body of Juhudi. This process becomes much easier for her as she has already done it once. She touches her nose with her own and then is transported to the same grassy savannah. Juhudi has her same scent and has the same dull, muted appearance that Ayala had.

Juhudi's eyes light up when she sees the Healer. Sarafina touches her nose with her own once more and she becomes shimmery like Ayala did. Again, Sarafina can't speak to her neither can Juhudi speak back. When Sarafina returns back to the Pridelands, she sees Kion looking at her. But she can't pay much attention to that now.

Simba and another lion carries the body and Ayala and Juhudi to the Pride burial grounds. Their graves have already been dug so they are placed into the Earth quickly. Sarafina cries onto Kion's shoulder as she sees Ayala's body being covered up with dirt. Finally, both of the lionesses have been buried and Simba calls all lions to return back to Pride Rock for rest.

Sarafina and Kion both make their way back to the Lion Guard's lair where they find the rest of the members of the Lion Guard already sleeping in their nests. Sarafina climbs into her nest and turns her body away from Kion's. Kion places a paw around Sarafina's body and rests his head on top of hers.

Sarafina can feel his breathing patterns and heart rate slowing down - indicating that he was asleep. She decides to also close her eyes to sleep. Her eye lids feel heavy as she slowly closes them. She expects to be meeting with Nzuri, but when she wakes up she finds that she didn't meet with Nzuri that night. At least she was granted a night of peace.

* * *

**Ah! This chapter was so hard for me to write because it was so sad! But thank you all so much for your reviews and follows! I look forward to this everyday because of each and every one of you. I really recommend you read The Little Star series by CyberChick135. It is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! I'll be seeing you guys Friday 9:00 AM Central Time! You will be introduced to Makuu ;)**

**~Author**


	5. The Rise of Makuu

Over the next few days after Ayala's death, Nzuri only visits Sarafina once in her sleep. Nzuri could tell that Sarafina wasn't willing to train so she let her grieve and take time off from training. Sarafina finds it hard to do the simplest of things in the Pridelands too.

She has to drag herself out of the nest every morning. When she does, it is already well past dawn. She forces herself to complete basic Healer duties such as gather herbs throughout these few days. Thankfully nobody needs Healing because Sarafina isn't in her right mind.

Even Zuri is taking her own mother's death better than Sarafina is taking her adoptive mother's death. Kion has to remind her to eat or else she would just forget. The best way to describe Sarafina during this time would be lost in thought. It's almost as if she is in a trance or something.

You would have to tell her something several times before she registered you were talking to her. When Sarafina wakes up the fifth morning after Ayala's death, she finds the Lion Guard has already left. So it must be past dawn as usual. She sighs before pulling herself out of bed and laying down on the floor of the Healing Cave.

She rests her head on her paws and waits for Rafiki to come in. When Rafiki does come in, he doesn't head to the herb inventory as usual. He walks in Sarafina's direction.

"Cub, you can't mourn Ayala forever. You have to get on with your life." He rests a hand on her head.

"What's the point?"

"Are you listening to yourself, Sarafina? What did Ayala always tell you?" Rafiki shakes her a bit

"She told me many things, Rafiki." Sarafina murmurs.

"Didn't she tell you to focus on the future and accept the past?" Rafiki asks gently.

"Yeah."

"So then do it." He says simply.

"I don't know how to start." Sarafina's voice is barely a whisper.

"You can start by grooming yourself. Your fur is a mess!" His eyes show laughter but he's only half-joking. Sarafina hasn't bothered to groom herself since Ayala died. She licks her fur down until her fur is shiny and well-kept.

"Now what?"

"Visit Ayala's grave. Get closure. I'll give you the rest of the day to finish your mourning. By tomorrow, I expect you to resume your duties." Rafiki instructs.

With a sigh, Sarafina exits the Healing Cave and walks towards the Pride Burial Grounds. She walks up to the newest grave and stands near it.

"Ayala. I know you can't hear me. But I miss you. Life's been so hard without you in my life. Thank you for showing me mercy and kindness when you didn't even know me. I know I was never your real cub, but you treated me like a lioness would treat her cubs. I love you a lot and miss you so much. I hope that you are happy in Prideskies. I promise you that I will find whoever killed you and Juhudi. I have their fur in the Healing Cave. Thank you so much for everything. Goodbye, Ayala."

And with that, Sarafina leaves the Burial Grounds. Visiting Ayala's grave didn't reopen old wounds but instead formed a scab layer over them.

As her next step of recovering, Sarafina decides to go to the base of Priderock and eat something. Only when she sank her teeth into the meat did she realize how hungry she was. She gets a lot of surprised stares from the lions around Priderock.

The only time she had been out of the Healing Cave for the past five days was only when Kion dragged her out to eat something at the end of the day. As she lay in the hot Savannah sun, she is tempted to just go back into her nest for the rest of the day. But she quickly snaps herself out of that kind of thinking.

As Rafiki said, she needs to get on with her life. So she decides to head to Big Springs. Basi the hippo always lets Sarafina take a swim there.

When she arrives at Big Springs, she sees the Lion Guard also coming that direction. She notices that Beshte is covered with... flowers? She rolls her eyes. She doesn't even want to know what happened.

"Sarafina? What are you doing here?" Kion looks puzzled. He had to drag her out by her scruff just yesterday to eat some food. Now she's out of the Healing Cave willingly?

"Honestly, I don't know. Rafiki gave me the day off to learn how to move on with my life. So I came here."

"Well, you look a lot better than you did yesterday." Bunga shrugs.

"Bunga..." Fuli glares at the honey badger.

"No, he's right. I think I've learned how to stop grieving." Sarafina laughs softly.

"Well that's great for you," Beshte tells her warmly.

"Ok, now that we are all here in Big Springs, Bunga gets in the water. You smell awful. Maybe the fish can clean you off." Ono tells Bunga.

With that Bunga dives into the water, splashing water all over Sarafina. Sarafina also joins Bunga in the water. She paddles around in the water and dives her head in. Sarafina has always loved swimming ever since she was a small cub.

Sarafina laughs as she sees all the fish run away from Bunga. When she lifts her head from the water, she does notice that Bunga smells a bit worse than normal. She laughs at Bunga as he looks perplexed as to why the cleaning fish disappeared.

Seeing Sarafina laugh for the first time in a while, sparks laughter among everyone else. Their laughter is interrupted by the float of crocodiles heading their way. They're here to see if there are enough fish in Big Springs for them to eat.

"How are the fish today, Basi?" Pua, the leader of the crocodile float, asks.

"More than last time, Pua. But not enough for your float." Basi tells him.

"Ok. Come on crocs, let eat somewhere else today." Pua tells his float. The float starts to turn the other direction when Makuu the crocodile speaks up.

"Wait on a second. Pua, you said that we were going to eat fish today." Makuu challenges the leader.

"You heard Basi. He said there isn't enough fish." Pua tries to reason with Makuu.

"No. You're listening to Basi because you're afraid of him. I'm not afraid of anybody. That's why I call for a mashindano!" Makuu declares. Everybody looks shocked everybody, from Pua to Bunga.

"A mashindano?" Pua repeats.

"You heard me," Makuu snaps, "Accept or surrender your leadership. Immediately."

"I accept your challenge, Makuu. According to tradition, the mashindano will be held near Lake Matope at Sunset." Pua declares. With that, the float of crocodiles returns home. Once the crocodiles leave, Kion speaks up.

"We need to go talk to my parents about this. Sarafina, let's go back to Priderock. The rest of you can rest until the next threat if there is one." Kion dismisses the Lion Guard and starts making his way back to Priderock. Sarafina leaps out the water and follows him.

* * *

"Dad, Makuu the crocodile is holding a mashindano at sunset," Kion announces as he clambers up Priderock with Sarafina following behind him.

"A mashindano?" Simba repeats.

"There hasn't been a mashindano since I was a small cub." Nala states.

"It's not right. A fight shouldn't determine the crocodile leader!" Kion paces on top Priderock.

"Remember, Kion, your father had to fight Sar to regain leadership over the Pridelands." Nala points out.

"That was different." Kion lifts his paw then puts it back on the ground to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, I think Makuu is just looking to start a fight," Sarafina adds.

"Can you do something about it, Dad? You are the King." Kiara asks her father.

"I am King. And as King, I know that all animals have their customs. And they need to be respected."

"I guess." Kion drops his tails and leaves Priderock. Sarafina follows him down.

"Here, let's get your mind off of it. Let's go teach you how to swim, ok?" Sarafina offers.

"Fine." Kion grunts.

* * *

The pair make their way across the Pridelands and back to Big Springs. They see the hippos already in the water. Some of them have their mouth open for the fish to clean the food in between their teeth.

"Back already, cubs?" Basi chuckles.

"Sorry, Basi, can we swim here now?" Sarafina asks

"Of course! Hop on in!" Basi says kindly. Now she Sarafina knows where Beshte gets his personality from. With that Sarafina dives in and lets the cool water wash over her pelt. She opens her eyes and sees the fish approaching her. She rises to the surface of the water to see that Kion hasn't even got in yet.

"Come on Kion! The water is great!" Sarafina calls.

"You know it's not natural for a lion to like water. You're crazy." Kion says back.

"Maybe I am. But at least next time _I'm _in the swift river, I'm not going to drown." Sarafina chuckles.

"Oh, fine." Kion rolls his eyes before tentatively placing a paw in the water. Sarafina decides to speed up the process by throwing her paws around a startled Kion and pulling him into the water with her. Kion flails around in the water for some time.

"Come on, Kion, move your paws like this." Sarafina demonstrates how to tread the water with her paws. Kion moves his paws like she is, but he's moving them a lot jerkier - causing him to sink a bit.

"Relax, Kion, relax your paws," Sarafina explains. Kion finally gets the hang of it and can tread the water.

"How do I move to the other side of Big Springs?" Kion asks. He was treading the water, but he couldn't move with just his front paws.

"Kick your hind legs like this." Sarafina slowly kicks her hind legs back into the water which propelled her a little bit.

"Like this?" Kion asks. Sarafina laughs out loud when she sees Kion furiously kicking his hind legs. He is splashing so much water everywhere, one of the hippos was even surprised. And the funniest part about all of it? He wasn't even moving an inch.

"No Kion! Gentle kicks!" Sarafina calls out between laughs. When Kion slows down his kicks, he finds that he can move through the water much easier. Sarafina and the hippos both continue to help Kion learn how to swim. By the end of it, the tuft of red mane on his head is stuck down to his head flat and his paws are wrinkly.

"Can we get out now?" Kion asks. Sarafina could swim through the water until sunset but she knows that her friend is miserable so she steps out of the water with him. The pair both relax under the hot Savannah sun, trying to get dry.

"How are you feeling?" Kion asks his friend.

"Wet." She snorts

"Sarafina," He rolls onto his side to see her face, "You know what I mean."

"About Ayala?" She stays lying down, gazing up into the sky.

"Yeah."

"I know that she completed her journey on the circle of life. I know that she had a happy life in the Pride and I know she is happy now in Prideskies. So I'm not sad anymore." Sarafina answers.

"Are you sure? Just yesterday, I had to drag you out of your nest to eat." Kion points out.

"It's been hard, trust me. Today I wanted to retreat to my nest. But I have to keep living. I know that's what Ayala would have liked for me to do." Sarafina takes a deep breath inwards.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now." Kion smiles at her.

"So am I. Thank you for being there for me, Kion. You're a great friend."

"That's what friends are for," Kion smiles before getting up and walking towards the water. Sarafina assumes that he's just getting a drink so she turns to her side. Kion then expectantly runs back and pounces on Sarafina. She shrieks with surprise.

"Hey!"

"What? I never got you back for pinning me down the other day!" Kion protests. With a smile, Sarafina jumps onto Kion's back - smushing him down to the ground like a bug.

"Get off me!" He whines.

"Take me back to Priderock, servant." Sarafina puts a paw on Kion's head and sits on his back as if he were a rock or something.

"You take yourself back to Priderock!" Kion bucks his hips upwards which causes Sarafina to fall off his back. Then Kion, dashes towards Priderock. Sarafina giggles before following him.

But Kion's paws are faster than hers on land so he reached Priderock first with enough time to hide behind a shrub and wait for Sarafina to arrive. When she walks by the shrub, oblivious, Kion lunges at her a knocks her to the ground.

In a moment, Sarafina flips him over and then Kion flips her over. The pair continue the cycle of flipping each other over until Sarafina accidentally shoved Kion too hard and he rolled down the hill into the Healing Cave.

Laughing hysterically, Sarafina follows Kion into the Healing Cave and finds that he has gotten himself into the stash of poppy seeds. The poppy seeds are all over him and he's sneezing because of the scent. Because of all the commotion, Bunga and Ono run out of the Lion Guard's lair and directly into the Healing Cave.

"Oh! It's just you two." Ono sighs in relief.

"I thought that whoever killed Ayala was back for more revenge!" Bunga puts a paw over his chest in relief.

"Bunga!" Ono gives him a sharp peck with his beak. As Bunga rubs the harsh spot, Kion and Sarafina both enter the Lion Guard's Lair where they find

Fuli and Besthe lounging. Fuli is half asleep and Beshte is swimming in the shallow water of the pool in the Lair. Sarafina also notices that there is a bunch of dust in one of the corners of the Lair.

"Bunga, come her and roll around in the dust. It always takes the smell away from me." Ono instructs. With a shrug, Bunga runs over to the pile of dust and rolls around in it fervently. Unfortunately for Ono, the dust didn't do anything for Bunga's stink.

Instead, Bunga is sneezing just as fervently as he rolled around in the dust. Fuli wakes up from her quick nap to the sound of Bunga sneezing.

"Are you trying to get Bunga to stop smelling or to getting him not able to smell?" Fuli asks after a yawn.

"Ugh! Nothing is working on this smelly honey badger. Sarafina, you're Healer. Do you know any herbs that will make him smell better?" Ono turns his direction to Sarafina.

"Well, I know that mint leaves have a very distinctive scent. Maybe have him roll around in it then eat a couple?" Sarafina suggests.

"That's a great idea! Let me go get some." Ono starts to fly off.

"Not now, Ono, the Mashindano is starting soon." Beshte says before getting out of the water.

"You're right." Ono group makes their way to Lake Matope. They see that the Pride has already arrived with Simba and Nala at the front of the crowd. There is also the herd of elephants, some hippo, zebra, gazelle, and giraffe. A mashindano is a huge event that happens rarely in the Pridelands. Sarafina and the Lion Guard take their place. They get front row seats to the fight. There is a circle formed of only crocodiles - each one of them chanting 'Mashindano' over and over again.

"Your confidence is admirable, Makuu. Your over-sized ego, however, is not!" Pua tells his opponent.

"You're old and weak, Pua! Today is the end of your reign!" And with that, Makuu lunges at Pua. Pua quickly leaps out of the way. With all Makuu's momentum, he falls flat on his face. Pua takes this opportunity to swipe Makuu hard in the face with his tail.

"Ooh! First point to Pua!" Bunga exclaims with a small jump.

"There's no points in Mashindano, Bunga. The first crocodile to surrender is the loser and the one who's still standing is the leader." Beshte explains.

Makuu and Pua are head to head, waiting for the other to make the first move. When Pua was about to attack, Makuu caught him from surprise and smacked him across the face hard. Pua then smacked him harder, causing Makuu to land with a huge thud. While Makuu was getting up, Pua runs up to him and headbutts him until Makuu falls even further.

"Ouch! He's going to feel that in the morning." Fuli winces.

"Why are crocodiles so violent?" Ono flaps his wings.

"Good question, Ono." Kion looks worried as he watches the fight.

"Guys look!" Sarafina calls out. When they all turn to resume watching the fight, they see Pua approaching a fallen Makuu. They all expect the Mashindano to be over. Makuu looks defeated. To everyone's surprise, Makuu instead lunges at an unexpecting Pua and places him in a jaw lock. Pua's tail is free so he slaps Makuu hard with his tail. In pain, Makuu releases the hold. Pua escapes from under his opponent and puts him in the same jaw lock.

"Come on, Pua." Sarafina whispers to herself. Out of nowhere, Makua pushes Pua away from him and Pua lands with a huge thud. They both wrestle each other similar to how Kion and Sarafina were wrestling earlier. Pua is the first to stumble of the wrestle and he lands with another thud.

"Run out of tricks, Pua?" Makuu calls out cunningly. Then he lunges at Pua. Pua is too tired to jump out of the way so Makuu places him in a simple hold. Pua tries to escape but he's just too tired.

"This might be it." Basi says from behind them. Like Basi predicted, with a last grunt, Pua taps out of the fight. Sarafina expects the fight to be over, but Makuu just smiled cruelly before clamping his jaws onto Pua's leg.

Pua screams out loud and Sarafina knows that the leg will be forever broken by the powerful crocodile bite.

_He tapped out! Stop fighting him!_

Without thinking, Sarafina runs into the circle and pushes Makuu off of Pua. Honestly, the only reason she was able to do that was because of the element of surprise.

"Stop! You've already won! There's no honor in hurting an animal who has already surrendered!" Sarafina yells.

"Who do you think you are, cub?" She can see Makuu's eyes gleam with anger. Makuu steps closer to Sarafina and Sarafina steps closer to him. She has never been the lion to give up — even if it's a fight that she knows she can't win.

"Stop it Makuu! She is just a cub and she didn't know any better." Simba dashes in between Sarafina and Makuu to protect his Pride's Healer. If Simba loses this cub, he has basically lost his entire Pride. He would have to wait until the next generation is born for even a possibility of there being a Healer born. And only Prideskies knows how many will die until another Healer is born.

"She is forgiven. This time." Makuu grunts, knowing better not to anger the King. Simba tells Sarafina with his eyes to go back to the crowd. Finally, Sarafina returns back to Kion's side and watches as Simba addresses both the winner and the loser of the Mashindano.

"Makuu, congratulations. You are now the new leader of the crocodile. You have very thick skin to fill." Simba addresses Makuu before turning to Pua.

"Pua, you have been a wise leader of the crocodile for many years. For that, you have my thanks." Simba thanks the former leader.

"No. Thank you, your majesty." Pua bows his head before turning away from Makuu and leaving the fighting ring. Sarafina swallows the bile in her throat when she sees his limp. She can hear Makuu chuckling.

"Don't let the reed hit you on your way out, Pua!" Makuu taunts. Sarafina knows that the loser of the Mashindano must be exiled from the float. But why did Makuu permanently cripple him? There is no honor in that. The crocodiles now chant Makuu's name as he walks past them and enters the lake with float following form behind him.

"I just hope Makuu's big win isn't a big loss for the Pridelands." Sarafina says as she watches the crocodile float disappear into the lake water. When she turns her head, she is met by Kion's angry eyes. He waits for most of the Pridelanders to leave. When the Lion Guard remain there, waiting for his instruction, Kion tells them to go home.

"I need to talk to Sarafina. You guys go back to the Lair. I'll be there in a bit." Kion dismisses his Guard. When they leave, he finally speaks to his frined. "Sarafina, just the other day, you were telling me not to do stupid things! Why would you go anger Makuu like that?" Kion's eyes are angry.

"Because he was wrong! Why would he cripple Pua like that?" Sarafina's tail thrashes as she remembers how Makuu clamped his jaws around Pua's leg and bit down.

"That doesn't matter! You could have gotten killed, Sarafina."

"Wait a second. Is the _leader _of the Lion Guard really telling me that it doesn't matter if a crocodile will be forever crippled unjustly?" Sarafina couldn't believe what she is hearing. To her words, Kion's eyes soften.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." Kion admits. Sarafina suppresses a laugh. She may be young but she isn't stupid.

"I'm not getting hurt any time soon." Sarafina smiles as she nuzzles Kion. She feels Kion nuzzling her back.

"You better not." He exhales sharply out of his nose, a noise that represents both amusement and disbelief.

* * *

Sarafina and Kion both make their way back to the Healing Cave. They walk in and head to the back toward the Lion Guard's Lair. Bunga is already asleep but the other members are still awake and chatting. Sarafina and Kion stay in the Healing Cave to listen to what they were talking about.

"What do you think they're talking about?" One asks.

"Obviously about how Sarafina knocked over Makuu." Full rolls her eyes.

"But why would Kion want to talk to her about that? He would have done it if she didn't beat him to it." Beshte sounds confused.

"You really are oblivious aren't you?" Fuli snorts.

"What do you mean?" Beshte asks.

"Nothing. I just think that they are realllyyy close friends." Fuli says back.

With that, Sarafina and Kion make their grand entrance to the Lair. Beshte looks mildly embarrassed, Ono pretends to sleep, and Fuli is just stretching as if nothing happened. Sarafina decides not to say anything and she instead retires to her nest with Kion following her. His belly fur is brushed against Sarafina's back fur. As Sarafina drifts off to sleep, she wonders whether or not Nzuri will decide to visit her.

* * *

When Sarafina opens her eyes again, she knows that she is with Nzuri now.

"Hello, cub. I have been waiting for you." Nzuri's eyes are friendly towards her.

"Nzuri. Is Ayala in Prideskies? Is she happy there?" Sarafina asks.

"Yes, she told me to let you know that she is very happy here." Nzuri answers.

"Nzuri, can you also answer the other questions I asked you? About the Great War? About my sister?" Sarafina asks.

"No," Nzuri shakes her head, "You have to answer those questions on your own."

"Fine. At least answer me this. Are my parents in Prideskies?"

Nzuri takes a deep breath inwards before exhaling it, "Your mother was a Healer. So obviously she is here. But she never got Healer training because

Scar didn't allow her to. So when your father died..." Nzuri trails off.

"...He never got the ritual performed on him. So he isn't in Prideskies." Sarafina finishes. Nzuri nods sadly at the cub.

"But nevermind that. Let's resume your training. By the way, it was very brave of you to jump at Makuu like that." Nzuri praises her

"Thank you, Nzuri. Your right lets continue our training." Nzuri teaches Sarafina more tricks and how to put your opponent into a hold. How to more efficiently wipe and dodge. By the end of it, every fiber of Sarafina's body is aching. Nzuri purrs in amusement as she sees the younger lioness collapse in fatigue.

"I think that's enough training for tonight. Wake up now, cub."

* * *

When Sarafina opens her eyes, her body isn't aching anymore. She felt normal again. She looks at her Healer's Mark and sees that it isn't glowing. It hasn't glowed after that one time. She crawls out of her nest, careful not to wake anybody, and leaves the Healing Cave to gather some mint leaves.

Mainly because the Heavy Cough disease will become more prominent during the dry season. But also because it could help Bunga with his smelling issues. The worst of the Dry season hasn't hit. In fact, you could barely even tell the dry season is approaching.

But Rafiki is old and wise and knows how to detect such things. He's been warning Sarafina for the past few days. Sarafina finds the patch of mint leaves growing by Lake Matope. She remembers the events of the last evening that took place.

She can't help but have an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Crocodiles were never the friendliest animals, but Makuu is not honorable and is way too strong and powerful.

She manages to ignore the unease and takes about 10 leaves into her mouth. As much as she is tempted to just take the entire bundle, she knows that if she takes the entire patch, it won't grow again for when the Pride needs it.

She enters the Healing Cave and puts the mint leaves into the holder. She counts the mint leaves one more time for the inventory and then puts a mark on the inventory wall. Each time they restock, Rafiki will wash away the old marks and Sarafina will put draw a line for each leaf there is. When a Lion needs to use it, Rafiki will scrub away one line. That way, they know exactly what is going on with each herb.

Sarafina then enters the Lion Guard's Lair and finds the everybody is still sleeping. They must be tired from last night's patrol. Sarafina vaguely remembers feeling Kion's warmth leave her nest in the middle of the night. She decides to let them sleep and she heads to the left of Priderock to eat some strawberries before the Hunting Patrol gets back. The Hunting Patrol is made up of Simba and Nala along with other lions this time.

When she heads into Priderock, she sees only the cubs sleeping: Kiara, Zuri, Makua, and Tiffu. Her heart throbs when she sees Zuri and Makua sleeping without their mother, Juhudi. She decides not to wake them up either and heads into the Healing Cave to wait for Rafiki. When Rafiki enters, he looks bright and energetic.

"Sarafina! Everyone in the Pridelands is talking about you, cub!" Rafiki exclaims with a laugh.

"What? What do you mean?" Sarafina asks.

"Oh you know. How a cub can knock over the leader of the crocodile!" Rafiki laughs again.

"They're talking about it?"

"Of course. I wasn't even watching the Mashindano and I heard about it." He explains before patting Sarafina on her head.

"Do you know if Pua's leg is okay?" Sarafina asks.

"I have raised you right. Always thinking like a Healer!"

"Is it okay?" She asks again.

"I don't know. I wasn't there. But I have trained you enough for you to answer that question on your own." Rafiki tells her. Sarafina knows he's right.

She knows that Pua will live the rest of his life a cripple.

"Speaking of questions, Rafiki, I have a few for you."

"Oh, really?" He raises his eyebrows.

"So this may sound crazy but the first Healer of the Pridelands has been visiting me in my dreams. She told me that I'm able to see the future. She also mentioned something about the Great War and that I have a sister." Sarafina explains.

"Nzuri has visited you?" Rafiki suddenly takes interest.

"Yes."

"I knew you were the cub from the..." Rafiki trails off. He says it so quietly to himself that not even Sarafina could hear it.

"Is it true?" She asks.

"Well, Sarafina, you did have a sister. I was going to bring her along with you to the Pridelands. But she died on the journey. I buried her on the path back to the Pridelands." Rafiki explains.

"So it's true!" Sarafina looks shocked.

"Yes."

"What was her name?" Sarafina asks.

"I don't know. Your mother died while giving birth to her. She never got a name."

"What did she look like?"

"She had chocolate-colored fur and brown eyes. You guys look like opposites."

"Chocolate fur? Is that how my dad looked too? Because you said my mom had cream-colored fur like me."

"Yes. Your father, Jaleel, and your sister resembled each other. Except he had blue eyes and your mother had brown eyes."

"Do you know how my father died?"

"No. Your mother was in too much pain before she died. I didn't want to ask her how your father died when she was in that much pain." Rafiki sighs. Sarafina knows that her mother was never one of Rafiki's apprentices, but she knows that the two were close. Nala once told Sarafina that Kalani would enjoy spending time in the Healing Cave just like Sarafina does.

"Thank you, Rafiki. For telling me about my family. Now Nzuri also mentioned something about a Great War. What's that?"

"I'll tell you. But we must go somewhere else." Rafiki explains.

Sarafina nods and follows Rafiki to the secluded area behind Priderock. There is overgrown grass because the herbivores don't eat here.

"Sarafina, what I tell you can not be repeated anywhere else." Rafiki shakes his finger at his apprentice.

"Ok. I promise you I will not repeat it." Sarafina swears.

"Good. You know what the Darkpride is, right?"

"Of course I do." Sarafina nearly snorts. Every creature knew what the Darkpride is. Any evil creature will be kept there for all eternity as punishment for all the pain they have inflicted. There is Scar, Mabaya, Nyoka, and several other truly evil creatures.

"Well there will come a time where the Darkpride will be strong enough to attack both the Savannah and Prideskies. And when that happens everything the light touches will be destroyed. According to prophesy, there will be one Healer and one Hunter. They are both siblings, in two different prides, and they will be the Kin of one of the Evil ones. Those two siblings will be the only ones able to save the Savannah." Rafiki explains.

"Why did Nzuri say me and my sister then if my sister is dead?" Sarafina asks.

"I don't know. Maybe Nzuri was just mistaken." Rafiki shrugs.

"Yeah maybe."

"I'll be in my tree if you need me, ok?" Rafiki says before making his way over to his tree. When she goes back to enter the Healing Cave, Sarafina notices something very odd. The elephants were in the zebra herding ground and the zebras were in the baboon forest.

What in the Pridelands is going on? Sarafina dashes into the Healing Cave then enters the Lion Guard's lair. She sees everybody still asleep so she shakes awake Kion. She suppressed laughter when she sees a small trail of drool dripping from his mouth.

"Huh? What?" A groggy Kion sits up straight into his nest.

"Kion. None of the animals are where they're supposed to be. You and your Lion Guard need to check this out. Like now." Sarafina tells him. Kion quickly becomes alert and wakes up the other members of his Guard

"What? Lion Guard! We need to go deal with something. I can't believe we slept through our dawn patrol." Kion exclaims.

"Why didn't you wake me up before?" Fuli asks after a stretch.

"You guys looked really tired. I felt bad waking you up." Sarafina shrugs.

"That's nice of you, Sarafina. But next time, just wake us up." Beshte tells her.

"Lion Guard. We need to go find out why all the animals are not where they're supposed to be." Kion orders.

And with that order, the Lion Guard is off and into the Pridelands. Sarafina sighs and heads up Priderock to go see if the other cubs are awake. They have already left to be mentored by two lionesses named Malia and Mara.

So, Sarafina really was the only lion in Priderock. Bored, she decides to follow the Lion Guard into the Pridelands. As she is walking, she sees everything is out of order.

The zebras are in the Baboon Forest because the oryxes are the in Zebra Herding Grounds.

The oryxes are in the Zebra Herding Ground because the antelope are in the Oryx Grazing Field.

The antelope are in the Oryx Grazing Field because the elephants are in the Antelope Territory.

The elephants are in the Antelope Territory because the hippos have taken over Mzimo Grove.

The hippos are in the Mzimo Grove because the crocodiles have taken over Big Springs.

So the problem is started by the crocodiles. Sarafina sees the Lion Guard already there talking to Makuu. She is close enough to hear their conversation but they don't know that she is here.

"Makuu," Kion tells the leader of the crocodile, "You need to leave. You being here has messed things up all over the Pridelands."

"Why should I leave? the fish here is great! I'm not leaving. Unless you want to fight me, Kion." Makuu challenges.

"Come on Kion! You can take him." Bunga exclaims.

"Yeah. Makuu has no respect for The Circle of Life." Beshte adds on.

"Beshte's right." Fuli gets into a defensive stance.

"You won't get an argument from me." Ono shrugs.

"No guys! Fighting isn't the solution to everything." Kion says firmly. Sarafina feels her heart swell with pride when she hears her friend's words.

"Only cowardly leaders are too afraid to fight." Makuu sneers.

"I. Am not. Cowardly!" Kion shouts the last word. Sarafina sees the lions start to form in the sky when suddenly Kion cools down.

"No, you're not, Kion. But you know who is cowardly?" Sarafina steps out of the bush she was ducking behind.

"You're the dumb cub from last night!" Makuu growls at her.

"Sarafina? Where did you come from?" Bunga asks.

"You know who is cowardly? You. Who attacks a creature who has already surrendered? You're a coward, Makuu!" Sarafina taunts the crocodile.

"You better watch your mouth, cub." Makuu warns.

"I'm not afraid of you, Makuu." Sarafina raises her eyebrows.

"Well, you should be." And with that, Makuu enters the water and disappears from beneath it.

"Kion. I will go talk to Pua. You and your Guard try to fix the animal issue. Maybe ask two groups to share for the time being?" Sarafina suggests.

"Ok, Lion Guard. To the Pridelands end.." Kion starts

"Lion Guard defend!" The entire group say together as they take off.

* * *

Sarafina sighs and goes around the back to Lake Matope to find Pua. Immediately, she is hit with the smell of infection. When she swivels her head around, she sees the source of the smell: Pua. His leg is now infected with Makuu's bite.

"You're the Healer, aren't you?" Pua calls out to her.

"Yes, I am. I need your help with something." Sarafina says to him.

"I don't think I can be of much service but tell me what the issue is." Pua chuckles softly. Sarafina explains how the entire Pridelands is in a mess because of Makuu.

"I can't help you, Sarafina." Pua finally answers. "Makuu is stronger than me. There are times where you have to accept when you have been beaten. Makuu has definitely won. If you really want to avoid a fight with Makuu, you have to back down."

* * *

Defeated, Sarafina heads back to Priderock. There she hears the sounds of baboons. Coming from Priderock! She races back to Priderock and finds the entire place overrun with baboons. Thankfully, they haven't figured out where the Healing Cave is so they're confined to the top of Priderock. She finds a very irritated Kiara and sees that Simba and Nala are still on a hunting patrol.

"Why are there monkeys in Priderock?" Sarafina asks.

"I don't know, Sarafina. Ask them!" Kion shouts over the noise of the baboons.

"Hush!" Sarafina yells at the top of her lungs. The baboons all stop to stare at her before resuming there screaming. Then one of the baboons jumps off of Kion's head and unto Fuli's back. Sarafina laughs when she sees Kion's tuft of red main smushed from the baboon.

"You need to do something Kion!" Kiara says irritably.

"I'm trying, Kiara. But Makua won't listen to reason." Kion says back.

"Guys! I've got it!" One flies in with some freshly picked mint leaves.

"How are mint leaves supposed to fix Makuu's arrogance?" Kion asks.

"Oh. No, I'm talking about Bunga's smell." Ono smiles before ordering Bunga to roll around in the mint leaves. And then for extra measure, he has him eat one too.

"Would you look at that? Bunga is stench free!" Fuli raises her eyebrows

"Well, that's terrific. Just terrific. But don't you guys have better things to be doing?" Kiara smiles innocently.

"Yeah. Like getting these baboons out of Priderock?" Sarafina adds.

"I don't really know what to do. I need to think." Kion says before leaving Priderock.

Sarafina knows that he is talking to his grandfather. She turns her attention back to the baboons. She notices how a mother baboon teaches her child how to peel a banana by demonstration. Suddenly, an idea dawns on Sarafina. What if Kion doesn't have to fight? Maybe a demonstration will work the same.

* * *

"Guys! Meet me in the Lion Guard's Lair! Fuli go bring Kion!. I have an idea." Sarafina grins.

She dashed into the Lair and she looks among the paintings to see if she can find an unoccupied area. Just as she started her search, she sees the members of the Lion Guard enter the Lair.

"What did you want us here for?" Kion asks. Sarafina grins at them before standing on one of the ledges of the Lair. She felt like Simba addressing his Pride from up here.

"You don't have to fight, Kion." Sarafina says.

"What?" Beshte cocks his head.

"How are we supposed to win if we can't fight?" Bunga throws his hands in the air.

"Bunga," Sarafina rolls her eyes, "We can just show Makuu how powerful the roar is."

"That's actually really smart." Ono shrugs.

"And I know just the place! There is a wooded area by Brig Springs. Nobody lives there as far as I know." Beshte flops his ears.

"That's great! Let's go, Lion Guard." Kion shouts before leaving the Healing Cave.

* * *

Kion, Beshte, and Sarafina approach Big Springs. They are met by the cruel leader of the crocodile. He smiles at them when he sees them. Bunga, Ono, and Fuli have all gone to the woodland area to make sure no one was there.

"Hello, Kion. We meet again." Makuu snarls.

"Makuu. I will give you one last warning. Get out of Big Springs." Kion says.

"Why should I?"

"Fine. I want you to know that the Lion Guard can fight if we must. But be careful what you're asking for." Kion warns.

"And why is that?" Makuu shows his teeth. As if on cue, Ono gives Beshte the sign to roar.

"Kion! Roar!" Beshte exclaims. Without another second passing, Kion turns away from Makuu and faces the trees. He braces himself then roars. Sarafina watches the cloudy lion roar with Kion before disappearing as they always did. Sarafina smiles when she sees that all the leaves have been blown off the tree by Kion's roar. She takes even more pleasure when she sees the leader of the crocodile float looking shocked.

"You know what? This fish isn't even that good." Makuu says before slithering away with his float. Sarafina smiles at Kion. He looked so proud of himself.

"That was a great idea, Sarafina." Kion smiles at her warmly.

"Thanks."

"But now we have to go get the rest of the animals where they are supposed to be." Beshte points out.

"You're right." Sarafina sighs. The Lion Guard herd up the animal and put them in their rightful spots as Sarafina and Kiara try to get the baboons out of Priderock. She clambers up Priderock and sees that Zuri, Tiffu, Makua, and their mentors Malia and Mara have returned to Priderock. She also hears the screams of Zuri.

"Don't touch that! My mother gave that to me!" Sarafina hears Zuri's ear-piercing shriek. She stifles a sigh and gets closer to the group of young lions. There has always been a separation between the cubs at Priderock.

Zuri and Makua hung out often because they are siblings. Tiffu later joined their group. Finally, Kiara was the last addition to their group because she grew tired of playing baobab ball with her rowdy brother and his friends. Now that division has gotten even wider with the forming of the Lion Guard.

Feeling a bit out of place, Sarafina pushes aside a few baboons to see why Zuri was wailing. Then she saw a young baboon playing with a piece of braided vine. Juhudi had Rafiki braid some vines and then gave it to her daughter shortly before her passing. It makes sense why Zuri is crying.

Zuri desperately grabs the other end of the vine with the baboon pulling on the other end.

"Zuri! Don't pull on that!" Sarafina tries to warn her. But it's too late. Everyone watches in silence as the vine splits in half. The young monkey and Zuri alike bursts into tears at the sight of this.

"How many times do we need to tell you something, you stupid baboon?" Makua shouts in defense of his sister.

"I think it's time you baboons leave Priderock. Your precious forest is vacant. Go now. Don't make me ask twice." Sarafina growls softly. The baboons for once actually look scared so they all climb down Priderock and Sarafina can see a herd of brown fur running towards their forest. The sun is starting to set and Zuri's crying becomes louder.

"It's okay Zuri." Tiffu tries to comfort her.

"No, it's not, Tiffu! They ruined it." Zuri holds the vine close to her as she cries.

"Zuri, I know it won't be exactly like the original, but Rafiki can braid those two pieces back together for you. I'll take it to him right now if you would like." Sarafina offers. Zuri nods and pushes the two halves towards her.

"Thank you, Sarafina. For everything." Kiara says appreciatively.

Sarafina gives the young lions a small smile before gingerly picking up the two halves of the braided vine. She had to be really careful with this. Or Zuri would really kill her. She careful walked down Priderock. In fact, she has never walked this slow in her entire life. But she must be careful with it.

Kion and his Lion Guard approach the Healing Cave when Kion sees his friend carrying vine in her jaws. But that wasn't the funniest part. Kion laughs when he sees Sarafina walking slower than a snail. Not even newborn cubs are that slow-paced.

His friend has always been the type to do weird things, but this was a first even for her. When she sees the Lion Guard, she carefully places the vine beside her on the ground.

"Can one of you get Rafiki? I need him to fix this for Zuri." Sarafina explains.

Kion strained his eyes to see what she was carrying. Then realization dawns on him. It was that braided thing Juhudi made for Zuri a while ago. Ever since her mother's death, Zuri has been even sleeping with that thing. But something must have happened to it for it to be split into two halves. that would explain the sniffling he heard from the top of Priderock.

"On it. Fuli? You know where to find him." Kion turns to the fastest member of the Lion Guard.

Fuli nods before dashing towards Rafiki's tree. Sarafina manages to bring the vine very slowly back to the Healing Cave to wait for Rafiki's arrive. Shortly later, Rafiki arrives with Fuli. She can tell that he's holding back a smile when he realizes what he has been called for.

He had assumed that it was an emergency with the Royal Family. Why else would the fastest in the Pridelands ask him to return to the Healing Cave? He sits near the vine and is about to pick it up before Sarafina opens her muzzle to speak.

"Rafiki. It's that thing you made for Juhudi to give Zuri. So you must be extra careful with it." Sarafina instructs.

"Look at you! Giving me orders! I suppose I have taught you a thing or two about boldness?" Rafiki beams at her proudly. this prompts Sarafina to grin which causes the attention of Kion. He hadn't realized until then how... cute... Sarafina really is. He can feel heat rush to his cheeks with the thought. He never thought she was ugly, but never thought of her as pretty until this moment. When she smiles, her nose scrunches slightly which Kion thought is adorable. Her cream-colored fur and cornflower blue eyes contrasted nicely.

"Hello? Kion?" Fuli snaps Kion out of his trance.

"Would you stop staring at Sarafina already?" Bunga rolls his eyes

"I need to head home tonight. My dad really misses me being home." Beshte explains.

"Yeah, I've been homesick too. It's been too long since I was in Hakuna Matata Falls with Timon and Pumbaa." Bunga adds.

"I would like to sleep alone tonight." Fuli raises her eyebrows.

"And I really want to go back to my flock for tonight." Ono says.

"Ok. But I can't have all of you going. What if Janja and the vultures attack at night?" Kion points out.

"That's why we should take shifts." Ono suggests.

"Okay fine. I'll take the first shift. Then I will wake up Ono. Then Ono will wake up Fuli. Then Fuli will wake up Bunga. And finally Besthe will do the last shift just before the dawn patrol." Kion that, the members of the Guard depart and Kion and Sarafina alone.

"Do you want to go eat some strawberries?" Sarafina wiggles her brows.

"Is this going to become a ritual, Sarafina?" Kion chuckles.

"Why are you acting like its a bad thing? You love strawberries."

"You're right. Let's go." Kion heads out the Healing Cave followed by Sarafina. The pair hunch over the strawberry patch when Sarafina spots the biggest fattest strawberry she has ever seen. She plucks it off the branch with full intentions of eating it. But she sees Kion eyeing the strawberry she had just plucked and she feels really bad. Kion liked strawberries a lot more than Sarafina did. So she pushes the strawberry towards Kion.

"Here you go." Sarafina says after pushing it closer to Kion.

"What? You eat it. You picked it first." Kion refuses and pushes the strawberry back to Sarafina. This struck her as odd. Usually her friend with either fight her for the strawberry or at the very least eat it when offered. But this time, Kion was giving it back to her?

"Then let's split it." Sarafina decides as she slices it open with her claw. She bites one half of it and is immediately grateful that Kion refused to eat the entire thing. It was hands down the best strawberry she has ever eaten. Kion, never being a neat eater, manages to put more strawberry juice around his muzzle than in his mouth.

"Have I ever mentioned that you look a lot like Ushari when you eat strawberries?" Sarafina asks innocently.

"Have I ever mentioned that you have awful vision?" Kion rolls his eyes.

"Excuse me, your majesty," Sarafina teases, "I happen to have the best vision of my Pride!"

"I doubt that." He snorts.

"Isn't it time for your shift?" Sarafina looks at the already dark sky.

"Yup. Do you want to come with me on my patrol?" Kion asks.

"Sure. It's not like I can sleep much without you anyway." Sarafina agrees. Ever since she can remember, Kion and Sarafina have always shared one nest. Now, it's proving inconvenient because Sarafina literally can't sleep without his scent.

The pair embark on their journey throughout the Pridelands. Everything is peaceful so Kion and Sarafina are just walking around the savannah without anything to do. After a few minutes, Sarafina notices two shadowy figures.

They looked like lions but Sarafina couldn't detect their scent because the wind was blowing in the opposite direction. Kion notices and the two slowly creep up on the mysterious lions. Sarafina then relaxes when she hears the voice of Kiara. Sarafina gives Kion a glance and they both silently decide to hide in a bush and eavesdrop.

"Kiara, thank you for coming out here tonight." Says a voice that Sarafina identifies as Makua's. Kiara purrs in response to this.

"Makuu, thank _you _for being here with me." Kiara purrs back before rubbing her head under his muzzle. Sarafina turns her head and looks in shock to Kion who was looking at her with an equal amount of shock. Sarafina had suspected this kind of thing happening between Kiara and Makua but this...?

"I wish that we didn't have to be a secret." Makua sighs.

"Makua," Kiara trails off, "You know what my dad would say."

"Yeah, I know. Did you put something on your fur? You smell different" Makua changes the topic.

"You like it? I rolled around in some of the mint leaves in the Healing Cave." Kiara winks.

"My mint leaves!" Sarafina whisper yelled from inside the bush. She had picked a few extra for Bunga but she didn't realize that Kiara was using it for her boyfriend! She hopes that Kiara didn't put the mint leaves back into the inventory. It was already going to be a pain recounting every single mint leaf then remarking the wall. But if she actually put them back into the inventory, Sarafina would have to wash every single mint leave, dry them, and then recount and remark the wall.

"Shhh!" Kion whisper yelled back. Sarafina manages to hold her tongue so that Kiara and Makua wouldn't hear her.

"I love the way you smell." Makua whispers to Kiara. To Sarafina, that sounded soo creepy. If any lion ever said that to her, she would run the other way. Who in their right mind says _I love the way you smell_?

"Really?" She giggles. Sarafina's jaws almost drop. In all the time she has known Kiara, she has never her seen her let out of girlish giggle like that. Kiara will laugh softly and diplomatically. But never giggle.

"Prideskies, I could kiss you right now." Makua says softly.

"Well, then why aren't you?" Kiara smirks. Sarafina nearly gasps as she sees Makua take a step closer to Kiara and then proceed to press his lips against Kiara's. Sarafina has obviously heard about how animals who love each other kiss. But she rarely ever sees it. Especially not two cubs! She hears a growl leave Kion's mouth when Makua and Kiara kiss. Sarafina sees Makua immediately pull away from the kiss.

"I heard a growl." Makua peeks his ears up. Sarafina freezes as she sees Makua and Kiara approach the bush she and Kion are hiding in. She wants to kick Kion for growling. Kiara separates the leaves of the bush to see Sarafina and Kion staring back at her.

"Sarafina?" Kiara says in surprise.

"Kion?" Makua starts to blush slightly.

"Kiara." Kion growls, "You have some explaining to do."

Kiara's fur bristles slightly, "What do you mean I have some explaining to do?"

"You know what I mean, Kiara. Why are you with Makua? And why didn't you tell me?" Kion asks.

"You know why, Kion! You would tell Dad and then I would have to break up with him." Kiara explains.

"We aren't going to say anything to Simba." Sarafina tells her.

Makua looks visibly shocked, "You aren't?"

"No, Kiara," Kion shakes his head, "I may be protective but I'm not a snitch."

"Oh thank Prideskies!" Kiara places a paw over her heart.

"More importantly, you two are far too young to be kissing." Kion glares at Makua.

"You of all people can't be saying that Kion. Everyone knows what's going on between you and Sarafina." Makua points out.

"There is **nothing **going on between me and Kion! We are just friends!" Sarafina feels herself blushing. Why does everyone think that there is something going on with her and Kion?

"Uh-huh." Kiara raises her eyebrows.

"Fine! You two can continue seeing each other. I won't tell Dad or Mom. Does anybody else know?" Kion cocks his head with the question.

"Nope," Makua answers, "Do you know what my sister would do to me if she found out I was with her best friend?"

"And also maybe you should go somewhere more secluded so nobody finds out about you?" Sarafina suggest, "There is a really secluded area behind Priderock."

"I will keep that in mind." Kiara smiles awkwardly. Then four kind of sit in silence awkwardly for a few moments before Sarafina decides to ask about the mint leaves.

"Kiara. About the mint leaves."

She furrows her brow, "What about them?"

"Please don't tell me you put the mint leaves back in the inventory without washing them." When Kiara smiles cheekily instead of answering, Sarafina smacks her forehead with her paw.

"It's fine. I'll just painstakingly wash every single mint leaf then put it back because you wanted to smell good for Makua." Sarafina says passive-aggressively.

"Hey, it's kinda my fault so I'll help you with the washing and recounting." Kiara offers.

"Thank you. Now please excuse us, Kion's shift is ending." Sarafina informs the couple before heading back to the Healing Cave with Kion trailing behind her tiredly. Unlike Sarafina, Kion is not a night lion. He can wake up in the morning but can't stay awake at night for the life of him. Kion yawns tiredly before hopping into their shared nest. Sarafina follows behind him and the two sleep with their back turned to one another.

"Goodnight, Sarafina," Kion tells her. This shocks the Healer apprentice because Kion never says goodnight to her.

"You never say goodnight, Kion. Are you feeling ok?"

"Maybe I'll start more often then." Kion shrugs.

"Okay. Goodnight." She said before drifting off to sleep. Kion was acting oddly nice to her today. More than usual. First the strawberry incident and now the goodnight thing? Well, at least he's more friendly now.


	6. Bunga the Wise

** Okay, so I accidentaly posted an old version of the chapter. I had written it but then decided I dind't like the plot of the chapter so I changed it. THIS is the real chapter. Sorry about that!**

* * *

When Sarafina awakes, to no surprise, she sees the face of Nzuri smiling at her. Sarafina sighs as she knows the amount of training that she will have to endure. It's almost like she never gets any sleep! But, when she wakes up in the morning, she is strangely refreshed as if she had received a full night's worth of sleep.

"Nzuri. I talked with Rafiki, recently." Sarafina informs her.

She raises her eyebrow, "Okay, what about it?"

"He told me that I had a sister, but she passed away on the journey back."

Sarafina watches as Nzuri's once amused face turns into one of confusion, "Sarafina, there is a reason why I can't answer those questions you ask me. That's because I simply don't know."

"But you told me that I have a sister! And you told me something about the Great War. How would you know that?"

"Sarafina, I don't know where your sister is, but I can feel her presence. Whether she is in Prideskies or somewhere on Mufasa's green earth, I don't know. About the prophecy, I think Rafiki explained this briefly to you, no?" Nzuri's emerald eyes sparkle against the moonlight.

"The prophecy about the two siblings from two different prides helping the Savannah?" Sarafina cocks her head.

"Yes, that one," Nzuri nods, "I don't know for sure, but I have great reason to believe that you are part of that prophecy, Sarafina. Heck, lions of my time thought that _I _was part of the prophecy. But regardless, I do notice that there is something special about you. Do you know any other cubs that can see the future?"

Sarafina shakes her head _'no'_

"So, obviously, I could be wrong. However, training you to be a good fighter never hurt anybody. Will you allow me to keep doing that, cub?"

"Of course. It's just hard for me to be in such confusion all the time." Sarafina admits.

"Then don't be. From now on, forget everything about the prophecy. Forget everything about the Great War. I should have never have brought that up, Sarafina. You just focus on defending yourself. If anything ever comes up about these matters, then we can reopen this discussion. Does that sound like a plan?" Nzuri smiles.

"Yeah." She smiles back.

"Good." Nzuri purrs for a brief second, "Get in your stance."

Sarafina rolls her eyes at Nzuri's dramatic change in demeanor before dropping into the correct positioning. That lioness could change moods quicker than you can say 123. Nzuri grins at her before dropping into the same position. She circles Sarafina with her shoulders set low to the ground.

"Come on, cub, you're not going to attack?" Nzuri's eyes gleam with amusement. Without needing further instructions, Sarafina launches herself at Nzuri and attempts to land on her shoulders and squash her down like she does with Kion.

Except, she forgets one very important thing: Sarafina is probably less than half the weight of Nzuri! By the time she does realize her very critical mistake, it's too late. Nzuri laughs and bucks her off her shoulders with ease. Sarafina gets thrown off and lands somewhere in the grass and is out of it for a few seconds. These seconds are precious to Nzuri and she takes the opportunity to lunge at a fallen Sarafina. She places her jaws just above Sarafina's neck, showing how her life could be taken that quickly.

She quickly moves her teeth away from Sarafina's throat (something she is _very _grateful for) and lays on the ground, laughing hysterically. Still sore, Sarafina takes Nzuri by surprise and flips her over onto her stomach. Once she places the much heavier lioness in that position, Sarafina locks her hind legs around Nzuri's hips, causing her to be frozen in place, and presses her two front paws against Nzuri's abdomen - holding her down.

Nzuri tries to squirm but can't move out from under her. She taps out of the fight and Sarafina feels a huge rush of accomplishment in that moment. She jumps for joy around the limbo she is in and lets her excitement take the best of her. Nzuri watches proudly at her apprentice's and knows that she has done a good job training her.

"Good job, Sarafina. You can head back for tonight." Nzuri says.

"Okay, bye Nzuri!" Sarafina says before willing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

When she wakes up, she is back in the Lion Guard's Lair, but this time she is all alone with Kion. Sarafina is about to close her eyes to get some more sleep before an idea dawned on her.

With a mischievous grin, Sarafina walks over to one of Rafiki's opened coconuts and dips a paw in the red liquid. She carefully walks over to Kion and makes random paw marks all over his face. By the time, she is done, Kion is still sleeping and bears marking all over his face. Just as she is finished, Rafiki enters the Healing Cave, looking for his apprentice.

"Sarafina! Where are you, cub?" He asks.

"I'm here, in the Lair!" Sarafina calls back. With a sigh, he enters the lair and looks confused when he sees the future King of the Pridelands with paw markings on his face. When he notices the grin on his apprentice's face, he gives her a sharp look before laughing softly.

"Kion!" Rafiki calls out, "Wake up you silly cub! It is already dawn and your Lion Guard is waiting outside for you."

With a jolt, Kion wakes up and jumps out of his nest - oblivious to how is face looks. Sarafina can barely contain a smile when she sees her friend run towards the exit of the Lion Guard's lair and then run through the Healing Cave and into the Savannah. She follows him and sees that only Beshte is here from his previous shift.

"Kion? What happened to your face?" Beshte asks.

"My face? What about it?" Kion looks bewildered which makes his the paw marks on his face scrunch up. Sarafina tries her best to keep a smile from her face.

"Oh, nothing. I just think it's poa." Beshte lies.

"Ummm... thanks?" Kion raises his eyebrow slightly. A second later, Simba climbs down from Priderock and is about to walk past the group when he abruptly stops to look at his son's face. He looks visibly shocked and Sarafina can tell that he is trying to suppress a smile.

"Uh.. Son?" Simba makes eye contact with Sarafina before putting two and two together and giving her a slight wink, "Never-mind, continue on."

"That was strange." Kion notes — still oblivious.

"Um.. yeah.." Beshte says awkwardly. A few seconds later, Fuli runs towards the group with Ono on his shoulder. Ono squints his eyes as if he can't believe what he's seeing and Fuli is so shocked she completely stops running towards the group before continuing. Sarafina stands behind Kion and puts her paw over her own mouth - signaling them to be quiet about Kion's face. They seem to take the hint and keep a straight face when they approach Kion. Fuli tries her best not to laugh so she ducks her muzzle behind Beshte so Kion wouldn't see it.

"Fuli? Why are you acting so strange?" He quirks his brow.

"Strange? What? No I'm not! Haha! What a weird question! Isn't that a weird question, Ono?" Fuli laughs nervously

"Uhh... affirmative?" Ono sounds like he's asking a question rather than making a statement.

"Ok, then. We'll wait for Bunga then we will head out on our patrol." Kion says but it's hard to take him seriously with his weird face.

As if on cue, Bunga comes strutting in towards the group and before Sarafina can signal him to be quiet, he falls on the floor laughing.

"Ok, what in the Pridelands is going on? First it was Beshte and then my dad and then Fuli and Ono and now you too? Will somebody tell me what's going on?" Kion thrashes his tail about in frustration and Sarafina finds it so incredibly difficult not to laugh.

"Kion! Look at your face!" Bunga says in between laughter.

Kion looks confused before shooting a look to Sarafina and heading into the Healing Cave. He then enters the Lair and goes to the pool of water that Beshte likes. His eyes widen with understanding when he sees lion paw prints on his face.

"Sarafina!" He chases a laughter-struck Sarafina out of the Healing Cave and into the plains of the Savannah. He hears the Lion Guard laughing and chasing after the pair of lions. Sarafina runs until she can't run any longer and falls on her back. Kion walks up to her with a laugh.

"You can't run now, Sarafina." Kion grins mischievously at Sarafina. She braces herself and Kion lunges playfully at her. Unfortunately for Kion, Nzuri has taught her what to do in this situation. Before Kion can land on her, Sarafina kicks her hind legs up and propels a startled Kion forward. The Lion Guard, who had been mere spectators, all bore the same look of surprise. With an _'oof' _Kion lands on his back and Fuli races up to her.

"How did you learn how to do that?" She asks with an impressed expression.

"Yeah, that was un-bunga-lievable!" Bunga shouts with glee.

"That was pretty poa." Beshte agrees.

"I mean, lions are pretty strong. Common knowledge, really." Ono adds as he lands on Beshte's shoulder.

"Yeah, they're right." Kion agrees before rubbing his sore back.

"Um... thanks." Sarafina smiles cheekily.

"Maybe you should be the leader of the Lion Guard instead of Kion." Bunga snorts

"Bunga." Kion rolls his eyes before glaring at the honey badger.

"Come on, Lion Guard, let's go on our patrol." Kion orders. As they start to depart, Sarafina's mark began to glow. This only happened one time in the past and apparently, when that happens, she can she the future.

"Woah, Sarafina, your mark is glowing!" Bunga's eyes light up. It suddenly dawns on her that she never mentioned her weird ability to the rest of the members of the Guard.

"Yeah, it does that sometimes." Sarafina tries to play it off.

"Why?" Fuli asks

"Well, it might seem crazy." She smiles awkwardly.

"I've heard a lot of crazy things." Ono points out.

"Well..." Her voice trails off.

"Sarafina can see the future. Now come on, let's go on our patrol." Kion says like it was the most ordinary thing in the world and then proceeds to walk off in the Savannah.

"Wait, hold on a second, Kion!" Beshte calls out.

"Yeah, you can't just say that without any explanation!" Ono adds.

"Okay, I will explain everything to you. But you might want to sit down." Sarafina says. The members of the Lion Guard sit down and Sarafina begins to explain everything for Nzuri to her ability. She chooses to leave out the part about her sister and the Great War. After she's done explaining, everyone just stares at her.

"Well," Beshte breaks the silence, "My dad says if you live long enough, you'll see everything."

"Sweet Mufasa, Sarafina, you can see the future?" Ono's beak drops.

"Sometimes when my mark is glowing." Sarafina admits.

"Well isn't it glowing now?" Bunga points out.

"Yeah, Sarafina, do it. Touch the mark." Kion urges her.

She obliged and pressed her nose against her mark. At first it's very painful. Almost as if you have water up your nose or something. But then the pain subsided and the vision takes over.

She sees that this time she is near the zebra and gazelle grazing grounds. She hears a big crack and sees a large amount of water coming down and flooding the plain. This time, she doesn't scream because she knows that's it isn't real. When she opens her eyes again, she sees the face of Kion and the rest of the members of the Guard.

"Well," Fuli looks at her, "What did you see?"

"I saw a huge flood in the plains. I don't know if you can stop that though." Sarafina tells him. As if on cue, a huge thunder followed by a lightning strike appears in the sky.

"I already know that today will be full of chaos." Kion shakes his head. The group sit in silence, not knowing how to finish this conversation. The group is saved from the awkwardness by the cries of baboons coming from the baboon forest. Immediately, the Lion Guard stands up waiting for Kion's order.

"I guess you have to start your patrol now, huh?" Sarafina points out obviously.

Kion nuzzles Sarafina goodbye and Sarafina nuzzles him back before sighing softly. After watching the Lion Guard disappear into the distance, she heads up to Priderock to see if Kiara had any intentions of helping her wash the mint leaves that she ruined. When she finds the Kiara had already left for training with her mother, she rolls her eyes. _Of course her royal highness wouldn't help a peasant like me._

She heads back into the Healing Cave and sees that Rafiki has already finished braiding Zuri's broken vine.

She sighs before grabbing the vine and heading back up to Priderock and placing the fixed vine near Zuri. When she sees Zuri wrap her paw around it in her sleep, Sarafina's heart nearly bursts. This kind of stuff is the best part of her day. When she sees the happiness that she brings others.

With a happy heart, Sarafina heads into the Healing Cave again and takes the entire bunch of mint leaves into her jaws. She drops them onto the ground near the shallow pool and takes them one at a time, dipping them into the pool, swishing them around in the clear water, then placing it into the inventory to dry.

She repeats this incredibly tedious task before heading into the inventory to count every single mint leave, wash off the markings on the wall, and then painstakingly opens a fruit to get the colorful juice. She dips a single claw into the juice and then marks a line for every mint leaf under the icon of the mint leaf that Rafiki painted. Rafiki insists that she has to be so particular about recording the inventory because of a horrible mistake that one of the Healers of the past made.

One Healer, Bakari, didn't think that an inventory count was needed. One day, he was being careless and he had given some yew berry seeds to an older lion who was in a lot of pain. The older lion in question was really ill and she asked for a quick and painless death rather than a slow one due to illness.

He gives her a few yew berry seeds and she passed away quickly as she wished. Bakari, however, didn't do the inventory count like your supposed to. So, shortly later, a cub named Mtoto walked into the Healing Cave while Bakari wasn't there. He saw a yew berry seed on the ground and, out of curiosity, ate it.

The cub died shortly after eating the seed. Ever since that day, to prevent tragedies like this from happening again, every Healer must do an inventory count before and after delivering herbs as well as recounting once a day. If Bakari would have counted, he would have known that one of the yew berry seeds was missing. But he didn't and a cub died because of his mistake.

So each time Sarafina feels like the job at hand is tedious, she remembers that cub who died and tries to stop herself from thinking like that. Sarafina finally finishes her job and now does an inventory of all the other herbs. She finishes, after a long time, and patiently waits for Rafiki to enter the Healing Cave.

When she notices that Rafiki hasn't come into the Healing Cave, like he does every morning, Sarafina leaves the cave and walks towards his tree. The rains have just stopped, and it's starting to look sunny again. On her way to the tree however, she hears a huge crack like the one in her vision.

Unexpectedly, when she turns her head, she sees Lake Kiziwa overflowing. She also notices the Lion Guard running towards the zebra and gazelle, telling them to move out of harm's way. Sarafina wants to go help the Lion Guard and starts running towards them.

However, before she can make it too far, she feels the hands of Rafiki grabbing her and running with her back to his tree. He climbs on top the sturdy tree with Sarafina still dangling on his shoulder. Rafiki is actually surprisingly strong for his age.

"Rafiki! What was that for?" Sarafina asks, startled.

"You're such a silly cub, Sarafina. Why would you run into the flood? You must start to think with your head!" He thwacks her head with his staff.

She rubs her sore head with her paw, "Oww! Sorry, Rafiki." The two of them wait in Rafiki's tree, observing the drama unfolding in front of them. Sarafina watches as Bunga jumps up and down with an idea. She also sees the other members of the Guard look briefly surprised before all heading up to the top of the hill to start pushing over a pile of rocks. Sarafina bites her lower lip in anticipation until she sees the Lion Guard give one last push and the entire rock pile tumbles over, blocking the water flow. Rafiki gives a hoot of joy and climbs down the tree to start retrieving some of the herbs that he abandoned. Sarafina also climbs down and heads towards the direction of the Lion Guard.

"Hey, Sarafina." Ono calls out when he sees her.

"Hey, Ono. So who's idea was it to knock over the rocks?" She asks curiously.

"That was my idea!" Bunga says proudly. _Bunga's idea? _The idea is laughable. Bunga, one of the dumbest and most impulsive animals Sarafina has ever met, came up with the brilliant idea? Sarafina is definitely impressed.

"Really? That's was a great idea, Bunga." Sarafina praises the bravest member of the Guard.

"That was?" Kion raises his brow.

"You realize that we're talking about Bunga, right?" Fuli smirks a bit.

"I wouldn't be so surprised!" A voice says from behind them. The entire group swivel their heads to see where the voice came from and are not too surprised to see Rafiki. Rafiki is bending over to pick up the herbs that he abandoned.

"What do you mean, Rafiki?" The strongest member of the Pridelands furrows his eyebrows.

"Don't you know that honey badgers are the wisest animals when-" His sentence gets cut off with a baobab fruit that fell on his head. As he bends over to pick it up, Bunga's eyes light up with joy.

"You hear that? I'm the Prideland's smartest animal! Rafiki said it himself! Wait until my uncles hear about this!" Bunga exclaims before taking off.

"Bunga, wait!" Kion and the rest of the Guard proceed to follow him, leaving Rafiki and Sarafina alone.

"- when they think before they act! If not, it will be total disaster, right cub?" Rafiki finishes his statement after picking up the baobab fruit.

"Right Rafiki." Sarafina answers.

"Good. I will go back to my tree and meditate. Why don't you go check the herbs around the Pridelands and make sure that they are growing right." Rafiki instructs.

* * *

Sarafina walks over to Ushari's and the snakes hole and starts checking the ginger growing there. She finds a few weeds and gingerly takes them out. Then she walked over Aloe Vera plants and starts to inspect them. She hears the footsteps of the Lion Guard approach her.

"Oh hey, Sarafina." Beshte greets her.

"Hey, Beshte." Sarafina greets him back before plucking out the caterpillar that was feeding on her plant. She places the caterpillar onto another green leaf.

"What are you doing?" Fuli asks.

"Checking to see if the herbs are growing right." Sarafina answers.

"You're a busy lion aren't you?" Ono laughs.

"I guess I am." She smiles back.

"Ok, guys? Who wants to go check to see if Ushari and the snakes are stuck in the mud?" Kion quirks an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me." Beshte says.

"I am not doing it." Fuli adds.

"Count me out." Ono steps away from Ushari's home.

"Sarafina?" Kion turns towards the Healer apprentice.

"Oh, I am not doing that," She huffs, "Where's Bunga. Isn't he immune to snakes?"

"Good question. Ono?" Kion directs his attention to Ono.

"On it." Ono says before taking off into the sky.

"You guys, you have to see what is going on in Hakuna Matata Falls." Ono calls out.

"Oh, I do have to check on the Coltsfoot and Nettle growing there." Sarafina points out before following the Guard towards Hakuna Matata Falls.

* * *

"What is this?" Kion asks to himself as the group approaches a tree. Outside the tree is a line of animals and there are Timon and Pumbaa on the outside of the tree - guarding whoever was in it.

"Bunga the wise, of course!" An ostrich exclaims.

"Bunga the wise?" Ono repeats.

"Seriously?" Fuli quirks her brow. At that moment, Bunga decides to stroll out of his tree and walks up the first in line - a giraffe.

"Bunga the wise, everyone thinks I am stuck up because my head is so high up in the sky. What should I do?" The giraffe asks.

"Simple! Tie a knot in your neck!" Bunga says as he ties a knot in a strand of grass. The giraffe looks somewhat surprised before walking off. Sarafina and Kion exchange a glance.

"Bunga the wise, how can I stop being scared when I see a hyena?" An ostrich asks him. Bunga ponders for a moment before whispering into her ear. The ostrich also looks somewhat surprised before thanking him and walking off.

"Alright, alright. Everyone, back in line!" Timon waves his hands in the direction of the line of animals.

"Yeah. No more freebies!" Pumbaa adds.

"Timon," Kion steps up to the meerkat, "We need to speak with Bunga."

"What part of wait in line do you not understand?" Timon puts his paws on his hips.

"Come on, Timon. We need to talk with Bunga." Fuli brushes past him and walks closer to the tree.

"Ahem. It is Bunga the wise." Pumbaa corrects. Bunga steps out of the tree and motions with his hands for the group to enter.

"Fine. You go in. But make it fast. We have many people waiting their turn." Timon rolls his eyes.

"Hey Kion, I'm going to head out. You talk to Bunga." Sarafina nuzzles the leader of the Lion Guard goodbye before making her way back to the Pridelands. On her way back, however, she notices something really strange. An antelope was rolling around in a patch of nettle. He was surely getting stung by the nettle plants and Sarafina couldn't fathom why any creature would do that.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sarafina calls out. The antelope stops rolling around in it to look at Sarafina.

"I asked Bunga the wise how to not be offended when my herd teases me. He said that I need thicker skin and he said to roll around in nettles to make my skin thicker."

"Do you have any idea how dumb that is? Get out there, I'll help take the nettle needles out of your pelt." Sarafina offers. The antelope gratefully leaps out of the nettle patch towards Sarafina. She sighs when she sees how many of the needles and logged into his pelt.

"Sit down." Sarafina orders. He complies and Sarafina carefully plucks out a needle from his pelt. It has barbs on the underside of it so it is lodged into his pelt. She wraps her teeth around it and yanks it out. He lets out a pained cry when it is yanked out. She spits out the nettle needle and makes sure that there is no remnant in her mouth. She sighs deeply when she realizes that he has probably hundreds of needles lodged into his pelt. Sarafina painstakingly removes every single needle. Unfortunately, between her tugging and the needles itself, the antelopes skin is red and irritated.

"Here wait here, I need to get you some burdock root." Sarafina tells him before walking over to the patch. Thankfully, the burdock plant is growing fine and it's nearby. She takes one root and mashes it with both her paws and her jaws - making it a paste. She then walks over to the gazelle and lathers the burdock paste all over his skin. He sighs in relief as he feels the cool paste provide relief from his burning pelt.

"Thank you, Sarafina." He thanks her.

"No problem. But I suggest that you stop taking advice from Bunga. And never ever, **ever**, roll around in any herb patch again, got it?" She instructs.

"Will do, thanks again!" He says before prancing off.

"I need to tell Kion about this." Sarafina decides before trying to find the Lion Guard.

* * *

She doesn't have to search for long because she hears the Lion Guard's voices nearby. When she races towards the voice, she realizes that she is also heading towards the infamous patch of oleander growing. Her eyes widen in horror when she a herd of bushbuck near the patch. Thankfully Beshte jumps in front of the herd of bushbuck and tramples the oleander flowers.

"That will make you sick!" Ono cries.

"Not just sick! A single Oleander leaf will kill you before you can even understand what's going on!" Sarafina adds.

"_This _is Oleander?" Kion questions. He had heard about the harmful plant but has never seen it.

"Yes! Please tell me that you haven't eaten any." Sarafina turns to the bushbuck.

"No, thank Mufasa we didn't! Bunga the wise told us that pink flowers are the tastiest." The bushbuck leader says.

"No, no, no! Never eat these flowers. I have no idea where Bunga got that information from." Fuli steps forward with her tail thrashing.

"Go ahead and say it." Kion sighs.

"I told you Bunga shouldn't be handing out advice!" Fuli exclaims.

"Yeah, we have to tell him to stop." Kion says.

"Are you going to have to wait in line again?" Sarafina rolls her eyes.

"Actually, I don't think we are going to have to. Look." Ono points his wing to the left. Everyone turns their heads to see Bunga being followed by a herd of all sorts of animals - all proclaiming how Bunga is the wisest. The very thought is laughable.

"Oh hey guys!" Bunga greets the group when he sees them.

"What are you doing now?" Sarafina cocks her head.

"Sarafina, I'm going on a tour! To give every animal advice. I advice you to come with us." He wiggles his eyebrows with the proposition.

"Bunga this has to stop!" Kion puts his paw down, "You can't keep giving animals bad advice."

"Me? Bad advice?" Bunga puts his hands on his chest dramatically. Everyone behind him gasps in audible shock.

"No, Bunga gives the best advice." A giraffe from behind him exclaims.

"You see, Kion, everyone loves my advice." Bunga smiles.

"Not everyone, Bunga," Sarafina glares at the honey badger, "You told an antelope to roll around in nettles so he could get thicker skin. I had to pluck every single needle from him. You told an entire herd of bushbuck to eat pink flowers because they are the tastiest. They eat Oleander plants. Do you know how deadly Oleander is? Of course you don't, Bunga. It kills in seconds."

Timon immediately walks towards the Healer and puts his hands in the air, fending her off, "Hey, hey! Bunga gives great advice. Does anybody remember the advice he gave about the dam?" As if on cue, the rocks stabilizing the dam give way and a flood was created.

"Now I have some advice. RUN!" Timon exclaims before throwing his hands in the air and running the opposite direction. Sarafina and the Lion Guard immediately spring into action and start rounding up the animals. Not knowing what to do, Sarafina stays with Beshte and helps round up the zebra.

"Zebras! Stick together! Follow Kion!" She says in between pants. Beshte abruptly stops and the water falters against his big form. This gives the Zebra and Sarafina a path to run through. Sarafina runs faster than she has ever run before, following a huge herd of different animals. Kion leads this herd and heads into the canyon. The entire group runs deeper into the canyon with Ono guiding them and Kion leading them.

"Take left!" Ono directs. The entire group turns into the left part of the canyon until Sarafina's eyes widen when she sees it's a dead end.

"Ono! We're at a dead end!" Sarafina exclaims as she hears the roar of the water getting closer to them.

"Sorry I meant my left." Ono apologizes.

"What do we do?" Bunga asks.

"Kion, you have to roar." Sarafina looks at her friend. Kion nods and steps in front of the group.

"Everyone, get behind me!" Kion orders before opening his muzzle towards the wave. Though she has seen and heard Kion roar, it never fails to amaze her. The wave subsides and the group of Pridelanders are finally safe. Kion smiles at his accomplishment and Sarafina gives him an impressed nod. The amount of water was enough to form a new waterfall, something that the Pridelanders enjoyed greatly. Sarafina and Kion lounge on a rock, relaxing after today's work.

"I love this view." Sarafina murmurs.

"I know, it's kind of hard not to." Kion jokes.

"I wasn't talking about you, fur-brain, I was talking about the waterfall." She rolls her eyes before scooting closer to Kion. She watches as Bunga passes a meditating Rafiki and stands beside a flower bed. He prepares to jump in before Rafiki warns him.

"I would not do that if I were you." Rafiki warns.

"Why not? I'm the smartest animal in the Pridelands. You said it yourself." Bunga rebuffs.

"Is that what you think, Bunga?" Sarafina snorts, "Rafiki said that you are the smartest animal only if you think before you act!"

"Think before I act?" Bunga asks before he lands in what he thought was a flower patch. Instead, it was mud with flowers resting on top of it.

"So, I'm not the smartest animal the Pridelands then. Oh well. I can live with that." He shrugs before laying in the mud.

* * *

With sunset approaching, the Lion Guard enter the Healing Cave in search of Sarafina. Kion was searching for Sarafina because he had heard that Malia, one of the lionesses, had fallen ill. However, Malia (Tiffu's mentor) is already in the Healing Cave also waiting for Sarafina.

"Guys," Kion turns towards his Guard, "I'm going to wait here for Sarafina. But it's already sunset and I think she has a lion to take care of. Why don't you guys just take some rest. My first shift will be starting soon anyways."

"Okay, Kion, will do." Beshte nods before leaving the Healing Cave with the rest of the Guard trailing behind him.

"Hey, Malia." Kion greets his fellow Pridemate. When she turns her head to see him, Kion realizes that Malia is not well at all. Her face looks dull and her eyes are swollen so badly that they look closed and she is shivering even though it's pretty warm outside. And on top of all that, she has a pretty bad cough.

"Hey Kion." She greets him back.

"Not feeling well?" He asks the obvious.

She rolls her eyes in response.

"Do you know where Sarafina is?" He asks her.

"She is getting some yarrow for my fever."

"Oh. I'll just wait then." Kion takes a few paces away from the sick lion, trying not to get sick from her. A few moments later, Sarafina returns with her mouth full of yarrow plants. She drops them into the divot below the drawing of the yarrow plant and grabs a single flower. Not even acknowledging Kion's presence, she walks over to the sick lioness.

"Hey, Malia. I got you some yarrow for your fever. This will taste extremely bitter but it will bring down your fever, okay?" Sarafina says gently to the lioness.

"Okay." She agrees before eating the flower. Her face immediately scrunches and her gag reflex kicks in and she nearly vomits. Sarafina quickly places her paw over Malia's mouth, forcing her to eat the entire flower.

"Eww, that was by far one of the nastiest things I have ever eaten!" She exclaims before running her paw through her tongue - trying to get all remnants of the herb out.

"Don't worry, here go!" Sarafina tries calming her down by handing her some mint leaves, "These taste much better and will be great for your cough." Malia obediently eats the mint leaves before making a pleased expression rather than a disgusted one.

"Thank you, Sarafina. Can I go back to Priderock, now?" Malia raises her brow.

"Nope. You are still sick. You're going to have to stay here until you are free of sickness for at least an entire day." Sarafina orders.

"An entire day?! Before you became Healer, we just took the herbs and went about our business!" She protests.

"Well that's probably why diseases spread through the Pride like wild fires." The Healer calmly states. Malia looks at her for a good second with her mouth still agape.

"I guess you're right. I'll be going to bed then." Malia sighs before curling up in the nest that Sarafina made for her. Finally, after Malia was all taken care of, Sarafina turns attention to Kion who has been waiting this entire time.

"Hey Kion." Sarafina greets her friend who has been patiently waiting this entire time.

"Hey, do you want to hang out for a bit before I have to go on shift?" Kion suggests. The Healer takes a quick look at an already sleeping Malia before agreeing.

"Sure. She's just sleeping anyway." Sarafina shrugs before joining Kion outside. Kion lies down flat on his back, gazing up into the sky. Sarafina decides to join him and the pair gaze into the night sky.

"My dad once told me that all the great kings of the past are up there." Kion tells his friend.

"Rafiki told me the same thing."

"But doesn't that look more like a gazelle than a lion to you?" Kion points to the cluster of stars.

"What? That looks exactly like a lion." Sarafina corrects him.

"Are you kidding?"

"Why would I be kidding? It looks _exactly _like a lion." Sarafina confirms.

"Gazelle." Kion insists.

"Lion."

"Gazelle."

"Lion."

"Gazelle."

"You know what? It could be a gazelle-lion mix." Sarafina sighs.

"That's stupid. Why would their be a gazelle-lion mix." Kion rolls his eyes.

"Why would those stars look like a gazelle and _not _a lion?" Sarafina rebuffs.

"Fine! Since we obviously can't agree, it can be a gazelle-lion mix." Kion gives in.

"You're so silly." She laughs softly before turning on her side.

"Thanks." He quirks his brow. The pair sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, with Sarafina's head resting on Kion's chest.

"Ugh, I have to go on my shift now." Kion sighs.

"It's fine. I have to go check on Malia now, anyways." Sarafina stands up and nuzzles Kion and quick goodbye. Kion gives her a last glance before starting his shift. Sarafina goes in the opposite direction and into the Healing Cave where she finds a sick Malia. Sarafina places her paw on Malia's head, to check her fever, and is shocked when her head is still hot. The yarrow flowers should have kicked in by now. Immediately, she runs out of the Healing Cave to wake up Rafiki. She runs across the Savannah in the dark, half-expecting to run into something, and finally reaches Rafiki's tree.

"Rafiki! Rafiki!" Sarafina tries to wake him up. However, Rafiki has always been a heavy sleeper. With a sigh, Sarafina climbs in the dark up the tree before bumping her head into a branch. She yelps and continues to climb the tree. She approaches Rafiki's sleeping form and shakes him awake fervently.

"Rafiki! Get up! I need your help!" Sarafina shakes him.

"Ah, cub!" Rafiki exclaims in surprise.

"Rafiki, please. I need you back in the Healing Cave. Malia's fever isn't going down."

"Come, cub, let's go." Rafiki climbs down the tree quickly and Sarafina follows. The pair dash across the Pridelands and back into the Healing Cave where they find Malia kicking around in her sleep._ Is she having a fever dream? _Rafiki walks over to the ill lioness and checks her temperature. When he realizes how hot she is, he makes a _tsk _sound.

"We must get her warm." Rafiki instructs.

"Warm? Won't that just make it worse?" Sarafina's eyes widen.

"No, cub. This is the way we have always been doing it." Rafiki shakes his head.

"So what? If we get her warmer, it will just be more likely to make her fever worse than break it." Sarafina rebuffs.

"Sarafina, I know you are the Healer. But you are still my apprentice." Rafiki reprimands his apprentice.

"Fine, I'll go gather some moss." Sarafina rolls her eyes before gathering some moss from the inventory and realigning her nest.

"Good. Make sure she is warm and in the morning we shall see how she is feeling." Rafiki instructs before leaving back to his home.

* * *

In the morning, Malia's fever didn't break. In fact, she felt warmer than ever before. She started to have some hallucinations and would call out random names like "Mzingo!" or "Ahadi". Sarafina knows Malia's fever is getting worse but Rafiki keeps insisting on adding more moss to her nest. Sarafina gives Malia one more dosage of yarrow and mint leaves. Her cough has gone away but her fever is still prominent.

"Sarafina, you need some rest. I know you didn't sleep at all last night." Kion yawns when he sees her.

"No, I have to take care of Malia." She insists.

"No, Sarafina. Kion's right. You should go sleep." Malia puts a paw on Sarafina's shoulder.

"Fine," Sarafina gives in, "But you better wake me up before noon."

"Sure." Kion reassures her before she takes her spot in her nest. As she drifts off to the land of sleep, she is still worried about Malia's increasing fever. She expects to see Nzuri but to her surprise, she doesn't. Usually, if Sarafina is particularly tired, Nzuri doesn't visit her. Instead, she dreams of a fire in Priderock. There hasn't been a fire in Priderock since the battle between Scar and Simba - before she was even born. The smoke is almost unbearable and she can hardly see through the gray thick smoke. In the distance, she hears the noise of the elephant herd and their stomping about. She notices that each elephant has their trunk full of water. She watches as the elephants spout of water in the fire from their trunks. The fire estinguishes in no time and Priderock is saved. One of the Elephants turns to her and starts calling her name _'Sarafina, Sarafina.' _

"Sarafina. Sarafina." Rafiki shakes his sleeping apprentice awake. She opens her groggy eyes to look at him.

"Rafiki?"

"You told me to wake you up before noon." Rafiki explains.

"The fire! I know what to do!" Determination fills Sarafina's once groggy eyes as she springs out of her nest.

"What fire? Are you sure you're not sick too?" Rafiki jokes.

"No! I meant I know what to do about Malia." Sarafina corrects herself.

"And what exactly is that?" Rafiki interjects.

"Rafiki, I know it's not traditional but I think we should let Malia take a quick swim in some cold water. Then have her walk around a bit outside. And while she is outside, we can get an elephant to spray down the place to sanitize it." Sarafina presents her idea.

"Sarafina, that is not the correct way!" Rafiki insits.

"Please, Rafiki, trust me." She pleads with her mentor. Rafiki looks her in the eyes for a few seconds before diverting his glance to Malia. He looks at both of them for a while before sighing.

"Oh, fine!" Rafiki finally gives in. The pair help Malia to walk towards the pool of water and have her step in the water. Immediately, she starts shivering.

"It's cold!" She exclaims.

"I know, Malia. But just try it." Sarafina urges her. Malia obliges and steps deeper into the water, chattering all the while. She stays in the water for just a few moments before getting out.

"Can I go back to my nest now?" A shivering Malia asks.

"No, let us go outside for a bit while we clean out your nest." Sarafina suggests. While Rafiki gets some elephants to help spray down the Healing Cave, Sarafina takes Malia outside. To Sarafina, Malia already looks a bit better from her dip in the pool. But she may be biased. Sarafina allows Malia to lay in the sun and to take a quick nap while her den was being cleaned. Sarafina gets her some food and demands that she eats the meat. Malia grudgingly obliges and eats the food she is given. Sarafina gathers some yarrow plants and mint leaves and gives her a final dosage before she allows Malia to return to her freshly made nest. All the moss and stuffing had been taken out and now it's a fresh environment. Once she is there, Sarafina forces her to lap up some water. Everything that she has done to help Malia has been unconventional. But regardless, Malia is feeling a lot better now. When Rafiki sees the improvement in Malia's condition he places an approving hand on the cub's shoulder.

"Good job, cub." Rafiki praises his apprentice.

"But, Rafiki, I thought you said that we were not supposed to do it the unconventional way." Sarafina quirks her brow.

"That may be true. But everything about you is unconventional, from your entrance into the Pride to your ability to see the future."

"So can this be a new method to treat fevers?"

"Has it cured her yet?" Rafiki asks.

"Well, we have to wait until tomorrow to confirm."

"Then I will give you an answer by tomorrow." Rafiki winks at her before taking his bakora and leaving the Pridelands - silently telling her that everything is under control.

"Oh that Rafiki." Sarafina mumbles to herself with a sigh as she sees the elderly mandrill walk away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter took longer than I care to admit. I got the idea of the stargazing scene from CyberChick135 (the creator of the Little Star and the Lion Guard adventures series). Next chapter, I will be doing the "I Can't Wait to be Queen." I just thought that I would inform you that in my story, Kion is the intended future King instead of Kiara. Sorry if you were looking forward to Kiara being the Queen, I have already created the story plot around Kion being the next King of the Pridelands.


	7. Can't Wait to Be Queen

**In my story, Kion is the intended future King of the Pridelands. But since Kiara is the next heir to the throne after Kion, Simba and Nala train them both as if they were going to be the next ruler. Just in case something were to happen to either of them. However, if nothing were to happen to Kion, he would be the next King. I hope that makes sense.**

* * *

"That's not fair!" Sarafina and Rafiki can hear Kion shouting from on top Priderock. They decide to see what the commotion is about and clamber up the rocks of Priderock to see Kiara and Kion with their fur bristling against the moonlight. Most of the pride is already asleep, as it is night time. The Royal Family, however, is bright awake with their own family problems. Their parents, Simba and Nala, watch the situation calmly as their cubs take turns snapping at one another.

"Kion, last time your father and I went away from the Pridelands, you got to be King for the day." Nala states.

"Your mother is right," Simba agrees, "Now that your mother and I are going to be attending Aminifu's funeral, it's Kiara's turn to be Queen for the day."

"But I'm going to be the next King of the Pridelands! Not Kiara," Kion's tail thrashes.

"Yeah, but it's my turn to be ruler for the day," Kiara's fur bristles.

"Can I give my opinion?" Rafiki interjects. The entire Royal Family turns to look at the Royal Mjuzi.

"Sure, Rafiki, what would you like to say? You are our adviser after all," Simba turns the attention to the mandrill.

"I think that you are right, your Majesty. Kion got to be King for the day last time you and the Queen were away. Now it is Kiara's turn." Rafiki says to Kion's dismay.

"Sarafina," Kion turns his gaze to his friend, "You don't think Kiara should be ruler while my parents are gone, do you?"

To Kion's surprise, his friend chooses to side with everyone else, "Whether I think Kiara should be ruler or not, it is her turn. It's only fair." To her words, his jaw drops for a brief second before he mumbles a 'whatever' and climbs off Priderock. With a bit of annoyance, Sarafina follows a grumpy Kion. Kion has this horrible habit of sulking when his sister gets showed more favor them him. Sarafina has always chalked it up to sibling rivalry but lately it has seemed more like actual hatred then sibling rivalry.

"Kion," Sarafina calls out to her friend. When he ignored her and kept walking forward, Sarafina couldn't help but roll her eyes. For the leader of the Lion Guard and the future King, he is acting really immature.

"Kion," Sarafina calls again, "I swear to Mufasa, Kion, if you keep walking and ignoring me..." With those words, Kion turns to see Sarafina with his face full of annoyance.

"What?" He glares at her.

"Why are you mad? You know it's Kiara's turn." She tries to reason with him.

"Why are you taking her side?" He fires back.

"I'm not taking sides. You asked me for my honest opinion and I gave it to you. It's like you two hate each other or something." Sarafina exasperates.

"You wouldn't even know, Sarafina. You don't even have siblings." Kion says harshly. Sarafina refuses to be bothered, however, and continues to meet his eyes.

"You're right. I don't have siblings. And maybe I don't understand, but that doesn't mean you have to get mad at _me_ of all animals."

Kion sighs and the anger in his eyes leave, "You're right, Sarafina. I'm sorry. I just don't like the thought of Kiara having to boss me around all day tomorrow."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. But I think you should go apologize to your parents. After all, you only have one mom, dad, and sister in life." Sarafina points out.

"What would I do without you?" Kion chuckles to himself before entwining his tail with Sarafina's for a brief second. Sarafina watches as the golden-furred, strong-headed yet kind-hearted cub scrambles up the rocks of Priderock to speak with his family. She smiles before turning into the Healing Cave. She enters her nest to get some rest before Kion joined her.

Not to her surprise, Sarafina awakes from her training with Nzuri with the sounds of Kiara and Kion shouting. With a deep and annoyed sigh, she tiredly walks up the rocks to Priderock to see what the commotion is about and is also not surprised to see the bristling fur of Kion and Kiara. She cant help but think how selfish they were being; Aminifu's body isn't even cold and they're already fighting. "What was so important that you had to take Ono off dawn patrol?" He growls.

"I needed my morning report. And now that Zazu is gone with Mom and Dad, I asked Ono." Kiara explains.

"Well, you should have asked me first! I'm the leader of the Lion Guard." Kion glares at his sister.

"Kion!" Tiffu scolds.

"Kiara's your queen. She doesn't have to ask you for anything. How can you treat her like that?" Zuri reprimands.

"Actually, Zuri," Sarafina interjects, "Kion is the future King. What makes you think you can treat _him_ like that?"

"Nobody asked you to speak." Zuri flashes her teeth at her. Sarafina grits her teeth to keep from snapping at the cub.

After everything that Sarafina has done for her, between giving her a shoulder to cry on and getting Rafiki to fix her vine, Zuri is _still _acting like a selfish brat? Though they never had been the closest of friends, Sarafina had thought that Zuri would surely come around after they were united in the deaths of Ayala and Juhudi. But instead, the death of her mother had made Zuri colder and ruder than ever.

The Healer's apprentice suspects that she is secretly upset with her own life and chose to take that self-hate on others. But what makes her even more upset is the fact that everyone is fighting while the elephant herd is morning the death of Aminifu. She forces her fur to lay flat before stifling a snarky comment and choosing to say something more polite instead.

"I don't recall anybody asking you to speak either." Sarafina raises her brows. Zuri's eyes fill with annoyance and anger as she opens her muzzle to speak. Before she can say much, however, Makua rests his tail-tip on her shoulder, silencing her.

"Guys, calm down." Makua tries to calm the situation.

He has always been the more sensible twin between him and Zuri. It's hard to believe that they're related at all. He took his mother's death much differently than Zuri did. While Zuri became more bratty, Makua took this situation and chose to mature instead. While he was once a rambunctious cub who wanted nothing more than to play all day, he has been forced to grow up much faster than he should have. Gone were the days of cubhood immaturity and fooling around.

Now, he stands and acts like an adult not just for his own sake, but also for the sake of his sister. Even though Sarafina has never been good friends with Makua, she respects him for how he responded to the unfortunate circumstance thrown at him. She knows first-hand how the death of a loved one can hurt and he has handled it exceptionally well.

"Makua's right." Kiara offers a smile and a glance to Makua who returns it. If Sarafina hadn't caught them kissing the other night, she wouldn't have thought anything about the subtle glance. But now, she can notice the love in both their eyes.

"Either way, Ono, what is the morning report?" Kiara diverts her attention to Ono.

"Well, your majesty," Ono says with a bow, "The oryxes aren't fight for once. The eland herd is migrating east as usual along the river. And there is a new cluster of bees along the river."

"Yum." Bunga smiles to himself before licking his lips.

"Thank you, Ono." Kiara says before pondering on the information.

"Yeah, thank you sooo much Ono." Kion rolls his eyes with the sarcastic comment. Ono pays no attention and proceeds to bow again before Kiara.

"No, thank you my queen." Ono says. To his words, Kion's groans/growls slightly.

"Ok, everything is fine. Now can I get Ono back for my patrol?" Kion asks his sister.

"Wait, hold on, I'm thinking. If the elands are taking the path along the river and the bees are there too, they're going to crash and there's going to be chaos!" Kiara's eyes widen with realization.

"Ok, now that you have everything you need, Lion Guard, let's move out!" Kion says before turning to climb down Priderock. He doesn't get too far before Kiara stops him again.

"Wait, Kion." Kiara stops her brother.

"What, now?" Kion sighs.

"Can you guys divert the elands away from the beehive?" Kiara asks.

"I mean we could but - " Kion gets cut off by Zuri.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Zuri narrows her eyes.

"Yeah, do it." Tiffu adds.

"Ugh, come on guys." Kion says before climbing down Priderock.

* * *

As he walks towards the path of the river, as Kiara commanded, Kion rolls his eyes when he remembers her order. After all, he is still her older brother regardless of the fact he is only older by a matter of minutes. More importantly, he would be the next ruler of the Pridelands - not Kiara. No matter how hard he tried not to feel resentment against his sister, it's nearly impossible not to! And what makes everything all the more frustrating is the fact that Sarafina refuses to take Kion's side. In fact, she has remained painfully neutral for past few days. To Kion, remaining neutral was almost as bad as Sarafina siding with his sister. Almost.

As he passes the spot where Sarafina had reprimanded him the day before, he remembers her words. Noticing the slight change in humidity in the air, Kion knows that he is close to the river. He also knows that the elands are also close.

"There's the bees!" Ono proclaims in the sky.

The flightless members of the guard duck behind a shrub and watch the bees from a distance.

"So are we going to go find the eland herd now and tell them to go the other way?" Fuli looks to the fiercest member of the guard. Kion barely notices the cheetah's words and continues to ponder on the situation at hand. Sure, the simple solution would be to move the eland herd. However, though he wasn't going to admit it, Kion didn't want Kiara to have the satisfaction of being right. He was going to come up with a different and far better plan.

"Those bees are so small and the elands are far bigger than them. Why move the bigger herd because of such a small problem?" Kion asks retorically.

"Ummm, because the elands are going to get stung," Bunga offers.

"I have an idea." Kion annouces.

Beshte quirks his brow, "What's your plan, Kion?"

"We're going to move the bees!"

"Move the bees?" Ono asks in shock.

"Yeah, Kiara can tell me what to do but not how to do it." Kion says smugly. The members of the guard, with the exception of Bunga and Kion, exchange worried glances before slowly approaching the beeshive. The smell of sweet honey mixed with river water floods their scent as they get closer and closer to the hive. Beshte gets a bit too close and a bee stings the hippo right on the nose. Beshte gasps in surprise and pain and stumbles backwards, knocking Fuli backwards and into the river behind them. Fuli shrieks before jumping out of the water and shaking off the water from her fur furiously.

"Beshte!" Fuli exclaims.

"Sorry, Fuli, I was just a bit shocked." Beshte says as a red bump forms on his nose.

"Uh, Kion. I may not have the best advice but I do think that we should divert the elands, not the bees." Bunga suggests.

"Yeah, I think you should just listen to Kiara." Fuli adds before attempting to lick herself dry.

"No, come on guys, we can do it!" Kion reassures the group, "Bunga, you grab the beehive and take it to the tree across the river. We'll follow you in case anything happens."

Fuli takes a sharp breath inwards as Bunga steps forward to grab the beehive. A bee, similar to the one that stung Beshte, approaches Bunga. Unlike Beshte, Bunga quickly grabs the bee with his fist and shoves it into his mouth. Bunga, without giving it much thought, grabs the beehive with both hands and yanks it from the branch it was resting on. Ever member of the Lion Guard winces for a bit as they hear the buzzing of the bees die down. When they open their eyes, Kion lets out a grin.

"See guys, the bees are totally calm, what did I tell yo-" Kion doesn't even have time to finish his sentence before the soft buzzing grows into something just short of a lion's roar. Instant regret fills the leader of the Lion Guard as he yells for his Guard to run in the opposite direction. Bunga, tempted by the honey and the bees, stays behind to snack. The rest of them, however, run for their lives with the swarm of bees following suit. Kion feels bees landing on his golden-furred body and stinging him. He tries to shoo them away with flicks off his tail, but it isn't enough. He looks over to his Guard, who are also covered in bee stings, to instruct them to jump in the river to evade the bees.

"Guys, jump in the river!" Kion instructs.

"What about the elands?" Fuli shouts over the buzzing noise.

"Don't worry about the elands!" The lion cub shouts. Just as the Guard is about to jump into the river, Kion's eyes widen in realization. Running towards them, is the entire eland herd.

"THE ELANDS!" Kion shouts as he digs his claws into the ground under him. The elands try to do the same, but it's too late. The members of the Lion Guard, with the exception of Bunga and Ono, and elands crash into one another. Both the eland herd and the Lion Guard are in a tangled mess with the bees also stinging them at random. Finally the bees decide to depart after leaving the elands and the Lion Guard with stings all over their bodies. Kion is very grateful that nobody broke any bones or anything from the collision.

"I told you we should have just listened to Kiara." Fuli grunts as she pushes a dazed eland off of her. Kion, for once, is at a loss for words because he knows secretly that his plan would have never worked. Now, he just has to summon the courage to face his angry sister back at Priderock and endure the teasing Kiara's friends will throw at him.

* * *

Sarafina rolls her eyes when she sees Kiara getting pampered not just by Zuri but also Tiffu and Makua. They are all rubbing her fur and getting her the best cut of meat and using Sarafina's mint leaves just so she can eat it. King Simba has always spoiled his little princess and given her the best - something Sarafina never had the privilege receiving.

"Guys, I would like to speak with Sarafina alone please." Kiara says, dismissing her companions.

"Ok." Makua respects her wishes and immediately starts to leave.

"Why would you want to speak with her?" Zuri narrows her eyes and wrinkles her nose at Sarafina who resists the urge to imitate her facial expression. Instead, thinking of Aminifu, she keeps composed.

"Probably for talking back to you earlier." Tiffu says.

"Yeah, probably." Zuri agrees before leaving Priderock with her brother and Tiffu. Once they were gone, Kiara sighs.

"Sarafina, do you think I'm a good Queen?" Kiara asks. Sarafina is a bit surprised with Kiara's question; Kiara has never asked her for advice nor has she been particularly kind to Sarafina. Why would she ask Sarafina instead of her own friends?

"Why don't you ask dumb and dumber?" Sarafina asks snarkily - referring to Tiffu and Zuri.

"Because they're not honest. They're just always telling me what I want to hear." Kiara explains.

"And what makes you think I'm honest." The Healer apprentice quirks her brow.

"Because you're not afraid of what others think of you. And you aren't friends with me, either, so you aren't all too worried about hurting my feelings." Kiara answers.

"So you're asking me whether or not I think you're a good queen?"

"Correct." Kiara turns to look at the other cub. The cub in question takes a deep breath inwards, contemplating how she should answer the question. Kiara has been known to have a short temper, like her brother, as well as a particular disdain towards dishonesty, also like her brother.

"If I'm being honest, Kiara, I don't think you're a good ruler. Your always letting those two say whatever they want without any consequences." Sarafina takes a seat near Kiara.

"What have they done that deserves a consequence?"

"You know what they do. The two of them, especially Zuri, have no respect for anybody. And I cannot respect anybody who chooses to be around them and enable their actions. At least Makua doesn't have a say in the matter. He only has one sister and has to be around her after the death of their mother. What about you, your majesty? You have no obligation to be around them or to enable them." Sarafina tells her honestly.

Kiara looks up to the ceiling to ponder this information before responding, "But they're only my friends. How am I supposed to control them?"

"Sorry for being blunt, but who you chose to be around is a direction reflection upon yourself."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Hang out with the baboons?" Kiara asks, frustratedly. At this point, Sarafina knew that she hit a nerve.

"First of all, you asked me to be honest so you can't get angry with me when I am. Second of all, you act like there are no other cubs in Priderock other than Zuri and Tiffu. Third of all, those two respect you a lot, maybe you can change their behavior. And lastly, it's better to be alone rather than be among bad company." Kiara sighs when she hears Sarafina's words. She had asked for Sarafina's honest opinion, but never expected her to be that honest. She sighs before asking her another question.

"Are the lions I chose to be around the only reason that I'm a bad ruler?" Kiara quirks her brow.

"No. As a ruler, you shouldn't just be getting pampered all the time. You have to actually do work." Sarafina answers honestly.

"Do you think my brother is a good leader of the Lion Guard?" Kiara raises her eyebrows.

"Yes, I actually -" Just as she said the words, Sarafina sees Zuri, Tiffu, and Makua enter Priderock with Kion and the rest of his Guard trailing behind. Each member of the Lion Guard bore bee stings and bruises. Kiara gives her a look that said, '_You really think that he's a good leader of the Guard?' _

"Kion, what happened?" Kiara asks with her eyes full of amusement and anger at the same time.

"Well," Kion smiles cheekily, "We tried to move the bees instead of the elands and -"

"You tried to _move the bees_?" Sarafina repeats with shock. She has known her friend to make a few bone-headed mistakes in the past. But other than that, Kion has always been a fairly intelligent lion. But this, on the other paw, is a whole other level of dumb.

"Well, I tried to say it was a bad idea." Ono points out which earns a glare from Kion.

"Just admit it! I was right about the bees and you were wrong." Kiara glares at her brother.

"Well we did manage to round up the elands." Kion points out.

"Most of them." Fuli adds.

"Some of them didn't want to come with us." Ono informs.

"I don't think they liked us very much." Beshte adds.

"Maybe next time, you'll listen to your Queen." Kiara smiles smugly.

"Next time?" Kion raises his eyebrows with the subtle challenge.

"Yeah, next time," Kiara restates, "Or have you forgotten that Dad left _me _in charge."

"It's pretty hard to forget." Kion murmurs before leaving Priderock along with the rest of the Guard.

Sarafina follows them and enters the Healing Cave and gathers some Basil leaves to put on their irritated fur. Everyone except for Bunga and Ono bore bruises and stings. After remembering how Kion thought to 'move the bees' Sarafina couldn't hold her laughter any longer.

First it starts off as a small chuckle and then grows into a chest-paining laugh that racked her entire body. She had to stop applying the basil paste because she was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Bunga pokes the lioness' side.

"_Move__...the...bees.'" _Sarafina can barely make out those three words between her laughing spouts. At her laughter, the rest of the Lion Guard, including Kion, start laughing with her.

"It was pretty dumb." Kion agrees with a smile. Sarafina manages to finish applying the basil paste to their stings.

"Just remember not to scratch at them, okay?" Sarafina instructs.

"Okay." They all say in unison before leaving the Healing Cave and off on patrol.

Sarafina heads up Priderock to inform Kiara that she has given ointment to all the Lion Guard members. She sees that Kiara is already engaging in conversation with a vulpture - Mzingo. She decides to stay hidden in the shadows of Priderock to hear what they're saying.

"I simply come to bring a peace proposal on behalf of Janja." Sarafina can hear Mzingo saying to Kiara.

"Janja wants peace?" Kiara retorts.

"That's what he's always wanted, my dear Queen." Mzingo says in a sickening tone, "But your brother and his guard can be stubborn at times."

"I know exactly what you mean." Even though Sarafina can't see her, she is convinced Kiara rolled her eyes, "But why didn't Janja come here himself?"

"He's not exactly welcome in the Pridelands, your majesty. Maybe with this new treaty, you can usher a new age of peace in the Pridelands." Mzingo offers. Sarafina silently prays that Kiara will promptly decline the offer and realize it was a trap. _Please Kiara, you have to say no. They're going to lure you in and trap you._

"I'll think about it." Kiara tells the vulpture. Those few words make Sarafina's heart sink to the floor. Kiara, while stubborn, has proven to be intelligent. Surely she knows that it's a trap.

"That's all we ask." Mzingo says before taking off into the sky. Sarafina waits until she can't see him anymore to step out of the shadows.

"Kiara, it's a trap." She tells the temporary Queen after stepping out of the shadows of Priderock.

"Sarafina, where did you come from?" Kiara looks visibly stunned, "You know what? Nevermind. I'm going and proving to everyone I will be a good Queen."

"Don't, it's a trap." Sarafina pleads with her.

"I'm going, Sarafina." Kiara says adamantly, "It's your decision to come or stay." With that, Kiara climbs down Priderock. Sarafina looks around for any member of the Lion Guard but can't see them. When she needed a member of the Guard the most, they were nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, she decides to join Kiara and try to talk her out of it. She runs up to Kiara who is already walking in the direction of the Outlands.

"Kiara, you don't know Janja. I _know_ it's a trap." Sarafina tries pleading with her.

Kiara turns around to face her, "And how do you know that? You're just getting that information from my brother."

"Please, Kiara, it's a trap! You've gotta understand the possible consequences!"

Kiara huffs, rolls her eyes, and runs towards the border between the Pridelands and the Outlands. Sarafina sighs before following her. The pair race each other to the border, Sarafina a hair faster. She blocks Kiara's path and stands directly in front of her.

"Kiara, we're already here." Sarafina points out. They are now at the border between the Pridelands and the Outlands. Sarafina can smell the stench of Janja and his clan from here. "Make your decision now: Turn back or move forward." Sarafina tries not to look desperate as she internally pleads with the cub in front of her to turn back.

Kiara doesn't answer, but instead silently crosses the border and gives a look to the Healer apprentice, "I've made my decision."

Sarafina can't do anything but roll her eyes and follow the stubborn cub. As the two cubs wander deeper into the Outlands, Sarafina desperately wishes she was back in the Healing Cave. The last time that she was in the Outlands, she met a nice hyena, Jasiri, but now they are in Janja's territory. And Janja is anything but nice. Just as she was about to ask Kiara to turn back for the 10th time, Janja pops out of the shadows.

"Nice to meet you, Queen Kiara," Janja smile quickly disappears when he notices Sarafina, "I thought you would be alone."

"She followed me." Kiara answers, unbothered.

"Is there a problem with that, Janja?" Sarafina raises her eyebrow.

"No, not at all. I just thought that we could talk leader to leader. Just the two of us." Janja smiles malevolently.

Sarafina gets shivers down her spine when she realizes that they are far from alone. She can see the yellow eyes of the hyenas through the shadows. Sarafina and Kiara exchange glances before the two of them run in the opposite direction. But they don't get very far before they get cornered by Janja's clan.

With no other option, Sarafina resorts to fighting. She kicks the nearest hyena hard in the jaw and he stumbles backwards before falling against a cliff. She nips at another one who got too close. When one tried to lunge at her, she bucked her hips forward and sent him flying.

Kiara, however, couldn't fight for the life of her and instead got trampled over by hyenas. Sarafina dashes over to the princess and barrels into a hyena. There is no time to say 'I told you so' so Sarafina instead fights off the hyenas on top of Kiara. She can feel Janja sneaking up on her so she gives him a good backwards kick, knocking him out cold for a few precious seconds. Enough time for Kiara and Sarafina to get away.

She signals Kiara to run and the pair start running with Kiara in the lead. Before Sarafina can get too far, Cheezi and Chungu lunge themselves at Sarafina. She knows that she can easily kick off the two hyenas and run away with Kiara. However, if she does that, the two hyenas will proceed to chase both Kiara and Sarafina. Then, neither of them will be safe and neither of them can alert the Lion Guard.

"Kiara, run!" Sarafina exclaims with her eyes wide. She is holding off Cheezi and Chungu who are currently wrestling with her.

"What about you?!" Kiara cries with her eyes full of terror.

"I'll be fine! Get Kion! Run!" Sarafina shouts louder.

"But -" Kiara starts to protest.

"SHUT UP AND RUN, KIARA!" Sarafina screams at the top of her lungs.

Thankfully, Kiara decides to listen and dashes as fast as her legs could carry her out of the Pridelands, leaving Sarafina alone with Janja's clan. By the time Kiara is out of sight, Sarafina smiles to herself and sighs in relief. But that relief is short-lived when Janja starts to wake up from his unconscious state. He rubs his head with his paw before wobbling as he stands up. When she sees Janja start to get up, she knows that she has to act fast.

Now that Kiara is out of harm's way, she kicks the two hyenas off of her and runs deeper into the Outlands. She hopes that the hyena clan will chose to chase her instead of Kiara. To her relief, she hears the footsteps of Janja's clan approaching her. She hopes to run into Jasiri's clan. Maybe they could help her out. As she runs deeper into the Outlands, she approaches a dead-end and is forced to stop and meet her attackers. Instead of fighting back, she surrenders. It would be stupid to fight an entire clan by herself.

"Stop! I won't resist. I surrender." Sarafina says defeatedly as she pants for air. She sits down, submissively, and backs into the corner away from the clan. Janja smiles at her in a way that sends shivers down her spine. As much as she hates to admit it, Sarafina truly is scared. She's never felt so alone and terrified. All she can do now is hope that Kiara made it out of the Outlands and is asking for help. As sunset approaches, Sarafina desperately hopes that Kion would make it to the Outlands in time.

"Should we chase after Kiara?" Cheezi asks.

"No, this is even better." Janja says and smiles wickedly at Sarafina, "Not only will Simba vouch for her because she is the precious Healer, so will Kion." Janja takes a step closer to Sarafina who involuntarily whimpers.

"Don't worry, cub, I won't hurt you... yet."

* * *

The Lion Guard are starting their last patrol of the day; dusk patrol. They have a dawn and dusk patrol in addition to one night shift. As they pass Mzimu Grove, the group is met by a worried Makua. He is searching between the trees of Mzimu Grove, not even noticing the Lion Guard approaching.

"Makua, is everything alright?" Beshte asks the cub.

"Beshte? Oh, thank Prideskies you guys are here. Have you seen Kiara?" Makua asks.

"Kiara?" Kion raises his brow.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since you two fought about the bees and the elands. I went to go to the watering hole to get some water and when I came back, she was gone!" The milk brown colored cub informs.

"Where have you checked?" Kion asks.

"Everywhere! And what's more frustrating is that the winds have taken away Kiara's scent completely." Makua says as his fur is being ruffled by the strong wind.

"It's fine. Let's just go to Priderock and asks Zuri and Tiffu." Fuli suggests.

"Great idea." Ono smiles at the cheetah.

"Okay, let's split up. Ono, Beshte, and Fuli, you three continue patrol. Bunga, you're with me." Kion says before taking off in the direction of Priderock. As they approach the massive structure of rocks, Kion feels an unsettling feeling in the pit of his he climbs Priderock and sees Zuri and Tiffu alone, the unsettling feeling in his stomach doesn't depart.

"Zuri, Tiffu." Kion calls to the two lionesses.

"What?" Tiffu asks

"Do you know where Kiara is?" Makua asks.

"Not exactly." Zuri answers.

"What do you mean?" Kion asks.

"Well, we saw her go off into the Outlands. Something about a peace treaty. Sarafina followed her and was telling her to turn around and stuff." Tiffu elaborates.

"What?!" Makua roars which takes his sister by surprise, "You let them go by themselves?"

"Makua, calm down." Zuri scoffs

"No, Zuri, _you _calm down. How could you let your queen go alone like that?" Makua finally reprimands his sister. Shocked by his outburst, Zuri is shocked into silence with her mouth agape - something Kion has never seen before. Zuri _always _had something to say.

"Wait, Sarafina _and _Kiara are there?" Kion asks, fearing the worst. Not only would his sister be in danger, so would his best friend.

"Un-bunga-lievable." Bunga says under his breath. As if on cue, a frantic looking Kiara rushes into Priderock. Makua instantly runs to her and nuzzles her whispering, 'thank Prideskies'. Kiara, however, doesn't nuzzle him back but instead looks to the ground as she tries to regain her breath.

"Hey, Kiara, deep breaths, deep breaths." Kion tells her before growing worried. Even though Kiara is here, Sarafina is nowhere to be seen. He knows that his friend isn't the fastest lion but she certainly would be here by now.

"Kiara, look at me, where's is Sarafina?" The leader of the Lion Guard looks his sister dead in the eye and she tries to compose herself.

"You need to help her, Kion. She needs help." Kiara manages to huff out.

"Help? Where is she?" Bunga interjects.

"In the Outlands. She told me to run and get help." Kiara explains.

"Kiara, we're talking about this later." Kion warns his sister before giving her a comforting nuzzle, "Come on Bunga, you go get the rest of the Guard. I'll start looking for Sarafina."

With that, the lion and honey badger climb down Priderock with record speed and then go in opposite directions. Bunga goes and tries to find the rest of the Guard while Kion tries to find Sarafina. As he enters the Outlands, he can pick up the scent of both Janja's clan and his best friend.

He guesses because of the canyons in the Outlands, the wind doesn't have enough room to travel so he can pick up scents much easier. He trails Sarafina's scent with his nose hovering over the ground and paws walking quietly.

It feels like an eternity of tracking before he hears Sarafina's voice. He can also hear Janja's voice. He decides to climb up a rocky hill and observe them from above. From his secret location on top the hill, he can see everything happening under him.

He sees Sarafina backed into a corner submissively with Janja and his clan surrounding her. He wants desperately to jump in and attack but knows that he's going to need the help of his Guard. If he does jump down their and try to defend her, it would be two cubs against an entire clan. If he decides to use the roar, Sarafina would probably get caught in it because she's surrounded by hyenas. Surprisingly, the hyenas don't attempt to harm Sarafina but instead are guarding her.

"This is great, boys, we've got the Healer." Janja laughs manically.

"Why? Do you have a upset tum-tum Janja?" Sarafina sticks out her bottom lip in a fake pout and puts on a voice that parents use when addressing their babies. Kion suppresses a laugh when he hears this. Even when she is surrounded by a clan of hyenas, Sarafina still manages to keep her wit.

"You know, I'm debating whether or not to keep you alive right about now. That's how annoying you are." Janja rolls his eyes.

"If you wanted to to kill me, you would have done it by now." Sarafina scoffs.

"Well aren't you a bright one?" Janja rolls his eyes once more, "Yes, cub, the only reason I'm keeping you around is for a bargain."

"A bargain?" Sarafina raises an eyebrow.

"A bargain." Janja confirms, "If I remember correctly, Healers are very rare in your Pride, yes?"

"Your point is?" Sarafina asks though she already knows.

"My point is Simba will do anything to get his Healer back. What would he do if something were to happen to the Pride's Healer again. After all, there is only one of ya'." Janja smirks.

Kion's ears perk when he hears the familiar flapping on wings. He snaps his direction to the sky and sees Ono flying above him, followed by the other members of the Guard. Kion motions with his paw to be quiet and his Guard slowly walk towards him.

He also sees Rafiki walking with the group with his bakora in hand. Kion has to strain his eyes to make sure he's seeing it right. Why's Rafiki here?

"Why's he here?" Kion whispers.

"I don't know. We were running past his tree and he decided to join us." Bunga shrugs.

"I heard my apprentice was in danger!" Rafiki raises his bakora staff over his head in a defensive manner.

"So what's the plan?" Fuli whispers.

"We have to take them by surprise." Kion instructs, "Come on Lion Guard, let's go." With his instruction, the Lion Guard and Rafiki climb down the hill they were once ontop and creep up on the hyenas. They are now ducking behind a rock with Kion in the front, waiting for the perfect moment. Janja turns for a quick second to observe his surroundings before turning back to Sarafina.

"And that's not even the best part!" Janja exclaims.

"Oh, would you care to enlighten me, Janja?" Sarafina asks dryly.

"The best part is that Kion will do whatever I ask as well! In return for your safety, he will be forced to dismantle the Lion Guard!" Janja laughs again.

"Funny," Kion steps out from behind the rock, "I don't remember saying that, Janja." After he steps out from behind the rock, he is followed by the rest of the members and finally Rafiki who still has his bakora staff. Sarafina grins when she sees her friends and her mentor. Janja also dawns a smile when he sees them.

"Not one more step, Kion, or Sarafina gets it." Janja warns. What he doesn't know is that while the hyena clan is distracted, Sarafina sneaks behind Janja and is in a position to defend herself now that her friends are here. Before any fighting can happen however, Rafiki steps forward with his staff bared.

"Warning number one." Rafiki tells Janja.

"Who are you?" Cheezi sticks out his tongue further than it already was.

"Uhh, I think he's the Royal Mjuzi." Chungu informs his companion.

"I don't care who he is! He's just an old monkey." Janja snickers.

Rafiki doesn't seem to mind their words but instead raises his staff a bit higher, "Second warning."

"C'mon, Kion, your getting the monkey to fight your battles?" Janja snickers again. Kion simply grins at him knowingly. Fuli tries to step forward to initiate an attack but Kion simply puts his paw in front of her, preventing her from moving further. Fuli furrows her eyebrow in confusion. But Kion has seen Rafiki fight and he has no doubt that Rafiki can handle this on his own.

"Last warning." Rafiki raises his staff even higher and grips it tightly.

"Pfft, you hear that, boys? _'__Last warning'." _Janja snickers again and this time his hyenas join him in laughter. When Rafiki gives her a nod of the head, Sarafina kicks Janja towards her mentor. Janja stumbles towards the Mjuzi and Rafiki promptly hits his head with his staff.

With that, Rafiki lets out a battle cry and starts hitting hyenas left and right with his staff. The Lion Guard, except Kion who has already seen him fight, bear the same expression: shock. After a few hits with the bakora, the hyenas form a circle around Rafiki.

"HY-AYAH! NOBODY HURTS MY SARAFINA!" Rafiki cries before wildly hitting different hyenas with his staff. Sarafina just watches on with a smile and occasionally kicks a few hyenas who got too close to her. By the end of it, Rafiki single-handedly made the hyena clan run for their lives deeper into the Outlands.

"Get away from me, you crazy old monkey!" Janja shouts when he sees Rafiki following them with his staff.

"I am a mandrill! And this crazy old _mandrill _defeated you!" Rafiki laughs as he sees the entire clan running away from him.

After he was sure the hyenas have run away, Kion turns back to Sarafina and gives her a nuzzle.

"Are you hurt?" He asks.

"Not really, just a small scratch." Sarafina says as she exposes her abdomen which bears a small scratch.

"Does it hurt?" Kion asks.

"Nope, I don't think it will even leave a scar. It's not deep at all." Sarafina answers.

"I'm glad you're okay." Kion tells her.

"Me too." Sarafina smiles. The group make their way out of the Outlands and into the Pridelands, towards Priderock.

"Rafiki, that's was pretty impressive." Fuli admits.

"Yeah, that was poa." Beshte adds.

"Thank you, it felt great to do that again!" The mandrill exclaims as he raises his staff over his head victoriously.

"Maybe you should do our job and keep the peace in the Pridelands." Bunga raises his shoulders with the suggestion.

"Oh, you silly honey badger, I am the Royal Mjuzi. My responsibilities are elsewhere. Besides, nothing beats the Roar of the Elders right, Kion?" Rafiki gives the golden-furred cub a jab. He chuckles lightly but the young prince's mind is preoccupied.

* * *

Once they get back to Priderock, Rafiki departs to his tree and Kion dismisses his Guard. The Lion Guard chooses to sleep in their lair tonight as none of them really want to do shifts after today's chaotic day. Kion and Sarafina, however, march straight into Priderock where they find everyone except Kiara sleeping. Instead, she sits by Makua's sleeping form and lies awake waiting for her brother's and the Healer apprentice's return. When she sees the pair enter Priderock, her heart does a flip. The fear and worry she had in regards to her brother's safety was beyond what words could describe.

"Kiara," Kion looks at his sister, "Let's go." He jerks his head towards the exit of Priderock. Knowing the conversation that is about to happen, Kiara follows her brother down Priderock. Sarafina isn't particularly keen on the idea of watching the two royal siblings argue so she decides to call it a night.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go apply some herbs to my scratch and go to sleep, okay?" Sarafina tells the two siblings. Kion nods at her before snapping her attention back to Kiara. The two siblings stand head-to-head in the moon-lit Savannah, waiting for the other to speak first. Kiara decides it would be her.

"Kion, I'm really sorry." Kiara starts.

"I believe you," Kion reassures her, "But I want to know what happened. Exactly what happened."

"Well, after we fought earlier about the bees and the elands, Mzingo came up to me." Kiara explains with a sigh.

"Mzingo the vulpture?" Kion quirks his brow.

"Yes," The temporary Queen nods, "Mzingo the vulpture. He had come with a peace proposition."

Kion rolls his eyes to her words, "You trusted a vulpture enough to go into the Outlands with Sarafina as your only protection?"

"Let me finish," Kiara's eyes gleam in annoyance against the moonlight, "Either way, he had told me that Janja was interested in a peace proposal. I was skeptical but then decided that it may be a good idea."

"A good idea?" Kion scoffs.

"I said let me finish," Her eyes flash once again.

"Fine, you finish your story. I won't say a word." Kion vows.

"Good. Either way, I listened to him and ventured into the Outlands. Sarafina had followed me and she also thought it was a good idea so we both went into the Outlands. There Janja snuck up on us and we tried to run away. Sarafina held them off while I ran and then you know the rest of the story." Kiara says, fibbing about the part where Sarafina thought it was a good idea. Kion nearly laughs at his sister's fib. Sarafina is the same cub who got angry with him when he ventured into the Outlands right before he got his roar. Sarafina is the same cub who got angry with him when he crossed the log of the swift river and nearly drowned. Sarafina is the same cub who walked slower than a snail while carrying Zuri's braided vine gift. She has always been more skeptical than she was trusting. There's no possibly way Kiara's story could be completely

"Are you done with your story?" Kion asks. When she nods, Kion questions her story, "Sarafina seriously thought it was a good idea as well?"

"Yes." Kiara says firmly. When Kion raises his eyebrows again in disbelief, she smiles guiltily - an awful habit of hers that makes it obvious whenever she lies.

"Okay, maybe she thought it was a bad idea," She recants, "She actually kept telling me to turn back but I didn't."

"She kept telling you to go back?" Her brother repeats.

"Yes."

"And you didn't listen?" Kion's anger starts to rise.

"Yes."

"Why, Kiara? Why?" His eyes gleam with anger.

"Because, Kion, he tricked me!" She shouts back defensively.

"Kiara, you and I both know that your smarter than that! Why?"

"Because, I wanted to prove that I had value! I wanted to prove that I could be a good Queen! A better ruler than you!" Kiara spats out with tears brimming her eyes, threatening to fall.

Even though Kiara is admittedly more spoiled and pampered than Kion, her brother has always been a shining example when compared to her. The future King of the Pridelands, the leader of the Lion Guard, and the fiercest animal of the Pridelands. What was she? Even though she's a princess, Kiara isn't particularly good at hunting. Granted, she never put much effort into any of her practice hunts or fights. But regardless, she couldn't even fend of Cheezi and Chungu - the dumbest members of Janja's Clan. Neither had she put much thought into the decision she made today. She was just so caught up in her frustration with her brother. She nearly slaps her face with her own paw when she thinks of how she made the rash decision.

"You wanted to prove that you could be a better ruler than me by endangering the life of you and another lion?" Kion shouts incredulously. The once peaceful discussion has now spiraled into a full-blown shouting match.

While Kion and Kiara both have the ability to shout loudly, this particular argument is so loud, Sarafina can hear it from her nest. After a few more minutes of hearing this infernal noise, Sarafina storms out her nest and into the Savannah where she finds the two yelling siblings.

"Enough!" Sarafina interrupts a screaming Kiara mid-sentence, "I wanted to stay out of your discussion. But because you two obviously cannot get along, we will _all _discuss this as rational-minded lions. Got it?"

"Got it." Kion and Kiara mumbles.

"Okay," Sarafina says before sitting down on the grass, "Why are you two screaming? Kiara made a mistake just like you have Kion."

"Thank you, Sarafina." Kiara says before sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"But Kiara did it intentionally," Kion points out, "She just wanted to prove that she could be a better ruler than me."

"Is that true?" Sarafina turns her blue-eyed gaze to Kiara.

"Well... yes," Kiara admits with a sniffle, "But you don't understand it, Sarafina."

"Understand what?"

"Both you and Kion have your own roles in our Pride. Kion is the fiercest and you are the Healer. Even though I am the princess, I don't have any talents other than the ability to have lions pamper me." Kiara explains after sniffling. Kion's eyes soften when he hears his sister break down a bit. Kiara had always been strong-headed and bold. Rarely has he ever seen her cry or let her guard down.

"Okay, so let's address that issue." Sarafina says, "What are you interested in?"

"I don't really know." Kiara admits.

"That's fine. Do you like Queenly duties like giving out commands? If so, we can look into an adviser position for you along with Rafiki."

"No, as much as I hate to admit it, I didn't particularly enjoy giving out royal decrees and making those kinds of decisions." Kiara admits.

"Okay, what about fighting and hunting?" Kion suggests.

"Well, It's seems interesting but I'm not very good at either." The princess sighs.

"Kiara, you and I both know you don't give the time of day for training. Half the time I see you, your goofing off with Tiffu and Zuri." Sarafina smiles knowingly, "If you want, I can help teach you how to fight. I don't know as much as your mother does on hunting, though."

"You can't except to get better if you don't try. Maybe if you start paying attention to Mom's lessons, you'll get better." Kion points out.

Kiara sighs in response, "I guess you're right. Thanks, Kion," She nuzzles her brother before turning her gaze back to Sarafina, "And I'm sorry for not listening to you."

"It's fine. Let's go to bed now, okay? And we can practice fight tomorrow." Sarafina says over her shoulder as she walks into the Healing Cave, ready to finally sleep. She enters the Lion Guard's Lair and finds everyone sleeping peacefully and her nest vacant. She climbs into her nest and waits for Kion to join her. With her eyes still closed, she feels his warmth enter the nest near her and she rests her forehead against his back.

"Goodnight, Sarafina." Kion mumbles sleepily.

"Where's Kiara?" Sarafina asks.

"With her boyfriend." He scoffs.

"Are you mad about them dating?" Sarafina surpresses a smile at his over-protectiveness after he got into a fight with his sister.

"A bit." He answers.

Sensing that he doesn't want to talk anymore, Sarafina bids him goodnight as well, "Goodnight, Kion."

* * *

Okay, sorry about not posting on Friday, I had to go camping and completely forgot about publishing a new chapter. Unfortunately, next week will be really busy for me as I have to prepare for a few tests and quizzes (end of semester is approaching) so I will be publishing again Friday, November 29th. On the 29th, I will do the "Eye of the Beholder" episode which is one of my favorite episodes Sarafina is in. Thank everyone for your kind reviews!

~ Author


	8. Eye of The Beholder

"Faster, Sarafina! Those legs aren't even moving!" Nzuri shouts at the cream-colored cub who is currently sprinting back and forth from one tree to the next. Gritting her teeth, Sarafina extends her fore-leg muscles and quickly moves them forwards, propelling her even farther.

"Nzuri, I'm trying!" Sarafina shouts back.

"You gotta try harder than that, cub!" Nzuri laughs. With one last breath, Sarafina leaps forward and uses her hind legs to kick herself through the air. She falls into a breathless heap near one of the trees. Nzuri has been building her on-ground stamina for the past few nights for some unknown reason. The chocolate-furred lioness approaches her breathless apprentice and prods her abdomen.

"Come on, cub, get up. The night is still young!" Nzuri exclaims, casting her sight to the night sky.

"The night looks pretty old if you ask me." Sarafina grumbles as she gets back on her paws.

"Well it's a good thing nobody asked you then, huh?" Nzuri snorts before stretching her paws out, her emerald eyes sparkling in the moonlight. For a lioness, Nzuri has the same energy of a cub.

"Can we please have a break? My lungs are screaming like a hungry newborn cub!" Sarafina exclaims.

"Your lungs are screaming like a _hungry newborn cub_?" Nzuri repeats those words, "I have to hand it to you, I have never heard those words come out of anyone's mouth."

"Well it's true."

"I suppose you could have a break." Nzuri agrees before sitting down near her apprentice.

"Nzuri," Sarafina turns on her side to face the lioness, "How did you become a Healer in the first place?"

"_That, _my friend, is a long story." Nzuri smiles.

"Well, it's a good thing the 'night is still young,' then." Sarafina replies.

"You're too smart for your own good, cub," She says before looking to the sky, "Like you, I was born with the mark of the Healer. But, like you already know, there were no Healers before me."

Sarafina nods.

"So everyone thought it was some sort of weird birth mark. A few months after I was born, I was woken up by the Royal Mjuzi who said that she needed to talk with me. She said that she had gotten a prophesy detailing how I was supposed to be the Healer to my Pride. I was beyond excited and that the Royal Mjuzi, her name was Busara, taught me about all the different herbs."

"Was it hard for you to pick it up?" Sarafina questions.

"It was definitely hard to learn. But what made everything harder was my brother's criticism. He thought that I was wasting all my talent as a Hunter to 'play around with plants all day.' But I really loved being a Healer and I wouldn't have changed anything if I could do it all over again." Nzuri smiles in reminiscence.

"Did you ever have a mate or cubs?"

"You're quite the nosy one, aren't you?" Nzuri pokes Sarafina's nose, "I did have a mate and I did have a few cubs over my years as a Healer. They are all in Prideskies along with me."

"Good for you, Nzuri." Sarafina smiles warmly at her.

"Thanks," Nzuri smiles contently for a few seconds before rising to her paws, "I think that was plenty time for a break. Let's go and train some more."

* * *

When Sarafina awakes, she feels nearly suffocated with a large mass of golden fur directly on top of her. She opens her eyes wider to see Kion fast asleep directly on top of her.

"Kion..." Sarafina whispers between breaths, "Get off of me."

"Kion! Get off me!" Sarafina says louder.

Kion, being the heavy sleeper, isn't waking up. So, Sarafina resorts to calling for Ono's help as Ono is the lightest sleeper out of the bunch.

"Ono!" Sarafina calls in the loudest voice she can muster. It's hard to speak loudly when you're being sat on! Ono awakes with a jolt and peers at Sarafina.

"Help," Sarafina says pathetically with all her limbs splayed out from under Kion's sleeping form. Ono chuckles before flapping his wings near Kion's ear and yelling for him to wake up.

"I'm awake!" Kion exclaims before getting off of Sarafina, "Whoops! Sorry, Sarafina."

"Oh, sweet Mufasa!" Sarafina exclaims before climbing out her nest and taking deep breaths inwards, "When was the last time you've cleaned yourself, Kion? Your fur smells like the Outlands!"

"You're being dramatic." Kion rolls his eyes.

"I think you would have been dramatic too if_ Beshte _was sleeping on top of you." Sarafina mutters.

"I'm not as heavy as Beshte." Kion huffs.

"It felt like it."

"Did someone say my name?" Beshte asks before hopping out of his personal pool.

"Don't worry about it, Beshte," Bunga answers, "Kion and Sarafina are just annoying each other as per usual."

"You can say that again," Fuli says after a stretch.

"Well, good morning to you too." Kion says dryly to his Guard.

"Hey, Sarafina, has your mark glowed again?" Bunga asks, poking Sarafina's Healer's mark.

"Now, that you mentioned it, I haven't seen it glow again either," Beshte notes.

"Yeah, it hasn't glowed in a while." Sarafina nods. Thinking back on it, Sarafina realizes that her mark has only glowed twice. Was her strange power slowly going away?

"Just let us know when it does, okay?" Kion climbs out of the nest and shakes his fur, "Come on, Lion Guard, time for dawn patrol."

Sarafina watches as the Lion Guard exit the lair and the Healing Cave. After they are gone, she crouches near the herb inventory and counts the poppy seeds. She frowns slightly when she notices that the poppy seeds are very few in number; Tiifu had needed some after a bout of insomnia.

Tiifu, for some reason, suffers from random bouts of insomnia where she literally cannot sleep even if she wanted to. Sarafina had been adamant not to give her any poppy seeds in fear that Tiifu would become dependent on it.

Finally, after one-and-a-half sleepless nights for the two of them, Sarafina finally budged and gave Tiifu a dosage of poppy seeds. She approaches Tiifu's sleeping form in one of the spare nests and decides to allow her to sleep. Tiifu has had several sleepless nights and deserves to sleep in. So Sarafina decides to go talk to Mara, Tiifu's mentor, and tell her that Tiifu can't train today.

She exits the the Healing Cave and can already feel the hot Savannah sun pounding on her pelt. Through the heat of the glaring sun, Sarafina sees Mara and Malia climbing down from Priderock. Malia is with Zuri and they are preparing to start their training for the day. Mara, when she notices Sarafina, makes her way towards her.

"Sarafina, where's my apprentice?" Mara asks. Mara has never been the type of lioness to make small talk; she's always direct with her words.

"She's still sleeping," Sarafina explains.

"Can you wake her up or does she need to take rest?"

"Tiifu needs to sleep at least until noon," The Healer's apprentice says, "I'll let you know if she's ready to train by then, okay?"

"Got it," Mara nods briefly before dashing through the Pridelands in the direction of her sister, Malia.

* * *

In the dusty gorge, Kion and his Guard are trying to calm the wildebeest stampede caused by the invasion of Janja's clan. As Kion ducks an incoming wildebeest, he wonders if this was how Mufasa died. His father had told him about his grandfather Mufasa and how he died in the gorge by a stampeding herd of wildebeest.

"Kion! Fuli! Watch out!" Ono calls from the sky. The pair in question immediately dart of the way and a wildebeest stampedes in the path that they were in.

"Good eyes, Ono!" Kion praises, "Keep em' peeled for Janja and his Clan!"

"Peeled eyes? Ew." Ono mumurs to himself before soaring higher in the sky, "Hapana!" He exclaims when he sees Cheezi and Chungu creeping up on a baby wildebeest.

"What's the kerbubble, Ono?" Beshte asks.

"Bunga, Beshte! I see Cheezi and Chungu! They're behind that bush!" Ono announces

"Let's get em', Beshte!" Bunga jumps on Beshte's back.

"Twende Kiboko!" Beshte lets out a battle cry as he barrels into the hyenas.

"Well that takes care of those two," Kion notes as he watches Beshte and Bunga drive away those hyenas. Though Ono is the smallest members of the Guard, he has definetly proven himself useful time and time again.

"Ono! Look out for Janja!" Kion exclaims as he jumps over a wildebeest. The stampede is getting worse, meaning Janja must be nearby.

"Affirmative!" Ono takes off into the sky, keeping his eyes peeled for Janja. Unbeknowest to Kion, Janja was infact sneaking up behind him.

"Kion! Behind you!" Ono cries as he sees Janja take steps closer to the leader of the Guard. Kion immediately spins around to face Janja. Janja immediately tackles Kion to the ground before Kion kicks Janja off of him. The two wrestle before Kion finally frees himself of Janja and pins him to the ground.

"I told you to stay out of the Pridelands!" Kion grunts.

"Did you? I must have forgot!" Janja replies.

"Kion, incoming!" Ono warns.

"See ya, hyena." Kion smiles before kicking Janja in the way of a wildebeest. The wildebeest then kicks Janja flying into a near by bush.

"I've had enough," Janja groans as he lifts himself to his feet, "Come on, fellas, let's go!"

"But, Janja, what about the plan?" Cheezi cocks his head with the question,

"It don't matter what plan we got if the Lion Guard got eyes in the sky." Janja points to Ono.

"That's right, get out of here!" Fuli chases the hyenas out of the Pridelands.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Chungu yelps as he runs into the Outlands.

"Keep going, Janja! All the way back into the Outlands!" Kion calls after them

"And stay out!" Bunga adds.

"Nice job, everyone," Kion smiles before turning his attention to Ono, "Follow them, Ono, make sure they're out."

"I'm on it Kion!" Ono says before flying after the hyenas. Cheezi, as he was climbing the rocks, kicked a rock in Ono's direction. The stray rock hit Ono's eyes, causing him to drop from the sky.

"Oh no! My eye! I'm hit!" Ono announces as he falls. A few small trees and bushes slow his fall and he lands on the ground with his wings splayed from under him. The Lion Guard run over to the fallen bird to find him on the ground, helpless.

"Don't worry, Ono, we'll get you to Sarafina. She'll know what to do." Kion reassures the bird.

* * *

"Sarafina!" Kion's voice snaps Sarafina's attention towards the entrance of the Healing Cave. She looks over at Tiifu to make sure she's still sleeping before heading out the Healing Cave to meet Kion.

"Kion," Sarafina says as she leaves the Healing Cave, "You could have woken Tiifu up; you must be quieter."

Her eyes widen in understanding when she sees Ono resting on Beshte's back, "What happened to Ono?"

"My eye." Ono answers.

"Beshte, take Ono into the Healing Cave. The rest of you, stay right here. I don't want too much noise in the Healing Cave. Rafiki is focusing on a painting and Tiifu is sleeping." Sarafina instructs. Kion, Bunga, and Fuli nod and Beshte makes his way into the Healing Cave followed by Sarafina.

"Lay him down right here, Beshte." Sarafina pats a smooth rock, "And if you could leave the Healing Cave, that would be great." Beshte nods before letting Ono down softly and exiting the Cave.

Sarafina inspects his eye and sees a few pieces of rock in his eye. From what Rafiki has taught her, these pebbles will leave the eye in its own time. But if Ono were to move around a lot, the pebbles could move further into his eyes rather than come out.

"Hey, Rafiki," Sarafina softly calls out to her mentor who is currently painting on the walls.

"Yes, cub?" Rafiki turns his head to see her.

"Can you take a look at Ono's eyes?" Sarafina asks.

"Of course," Rafiki smiles before walking over to Ono. He takes Ono's face into his hands and inspects his eyes. "Ah-hah! Not as bad as it looks! Just some dirt in the eye."

"That's what I thought too." Sarafina nods.

"Sarafina, get me some leaves, vines, and dried papaya skin." Rafiki instructs.

Sarafina nods before retrieving those three items. She then grabs an empty coconut shell and grinds the dried papaya skin into a powder. She brings Rafiki the coconut shell full of papaya skin powder, leaves, and vines. Rafiki applies some of the powder around Ono's eyes, layers leaves on top of his closed eye, and binds it all with a vine.

"And, there!" Rafiki exclaims, "You will feel all better in no time."

"So," Ono says as he sits up, "How does it look?"

"Well..." Sarafina shrugs.

"Is it that bad?" Ono sighs.

"No, if I were to get dust in my eyes, I would want an eye patch exactly like that." Sarafina smiles warmly at him.

"So, am I going to be okay?" Ono asks.

"Yes, your eye will be perfectly fine. But, you have to wear the eye patch for three days and no craziness." Sarafina instructs.

"Three days?" Ono asks in shock.

"Don't worry Ono. I'll talk to Kion about you not being able to help with the Guard. The Guard can get by without you." The Healer apprentice reassures him.

"I can still help the Guard!" Ono protests, "Besides I can see just fine." He says before smacking his head against the wall.

"Is that wall new?" Ono asks.

"Nope, but those paintings are." Sarafina informs him.

"Yes, all the Lion Guards and Healers of the past are on here. Now, I must add your Lion Guard and Sarafina to the list." Rafiki says.

"That's amazing, Rafiki." Sarafina says as she sees herself painted on the wall.

"Amazing to you, maybe, to me - not so much. But as they say, art is in the eye of the beholder. To me, it doesn't captivate the spirit of the current Healer and Lion Guard." Rafiki says.

"Rafiki, I think its great. And if Ono could see, he would think its great too." Sarafina reassures her mentor.

"I can still see!" Ono protests, "And I'm still the keenest of sight! I'll prove it!" With that, Ono takes off into the sky and starts flying.

"Wait, Ono! You can't fly for the next three days! Stop it!" Sarafina calls after him, trying to keep her voice down so she doesn't wake Tiifu. Sarafina dashes out of the Healing Cave and bumps into Fuli.

"Was that Ono?" Bunga asks.

"I guess he's feeling better." Beshte shrugs.

"No, he's not! Follow that bird, he's not supposed to be flying!" Sarafina shouts as she continues running after Ono. She hears Kion and the Guard following behind her.

"Ono! You should be taking it easy!" Sarafina calls out.

"Flying is easy. I hurt my eye, not my wing. Just watch, I can still help the Guard." Ono says before flying even higher. Sarafina continues running after the bird with the Lion Guard a bit behind her. Almost immediately after Ono announced how he could still fly, a vulpture crashed into him, sending him spiraling through the air.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" The vulpture snaps as Ono falls.

Using what Nzuri taught her the previous night, Sarafina runs after the falling bird just in time to catch Ono before he fell. The sudden weight of the bird smushed Sarafina like a bug flat on the ground. This was the second time a member of the Lion Guard smushed her in one day!

"Ugh." Sarafina groans as she catches her breath.

"Sarafina! Ono! Are you okay?" Kion asks as he runs towards them.

Sarafina groans again in response, "I'm fine. The bird is not."

"I'm okay!" The bird in question rebuffs.

"Maybe you shouldn't be flying around with just one eye?" Fuli suggests before she carries Ono off of Sarafina.

"Exactly, Fuli," Sarafina agrees before rising to her feet, "Ono, you should be taking rest. If you don't, your eye will just get worse."

"But I'm the keenest of sight!"

"Uh-uh, you _were _the keenest of sight." Bunga wags a finger at him.

"Easy, Bunga," Kion gives his friend a look.

"Kion? I can still help out, right?" Ono asks.

"You just need to take a break," Kion reasons,"But for now, let's get you back to the Healing Cave."

* * *

Sarafina and the Lion Guard enter the Healing Cave to find Tiifu already awake and looking well-rested.

"Sarafina! I feel much better now, can I please go train?" Tiifu pleads with her eyes wide and fluttering.

"Woah, Tiifu, are you sure you're not tired?" Sarafina asks, looking to see if she has any eyebags.

"Nope! Not at all!" She says with a jump.

"Fine, but you have to take it easy, okay?" Sarafina finally gives in.

"Okay!" Tiifu chirps before running out the Healing Cave.

"She sure is hyper." Fuli notes.

"Tell me about it," Sarafina rolls her eyes as she remembers Tiifu's sleepless nights.

"Well at least now we can be loud!" Bunga jumps with glee.

"Ah, Lion Guard, you are here!" Rafiki exclaims, "I need you here right now for painting! First up, Kion!"

Kion takes his place on a rock, puffing out his chest in a pose. Rafiki immediately gets to work with the painting, dabbing his fingers into the colored liquids.

"Hold still, Kion." Rafiki instructs.

"How does it look?" Kion asks with his mouth still gritted.

"Still not right." Rafiki murmurs.

"Try painting him in action like this!" Bunga imitates a growl, "Now you try."

Sarafina's ears perk and she faces Kion to see what he's about to do. Kion hunches his shoulders, sticks out his paws and tongue, and scrunches up his face with a growl. This strange sequence of actions prompts a series of chuckles to escape Sarafina's muzzle.

"Like that?" Kion asks.

"Oh, Prideskies, Kion! Do that again," Sarafina chuckles, "That was the funniest thing I have seen all day."

"No, no, no. You need to look more like a lion." Bunga says before growling.

"How can Kion look more like a lion?" Fuli asks after a chuckle.

"Kion, why don't step down and let me try with Sarafina." Rafiki says after rubbing his temple. Kion nods and steps down from the ledge and Sarafina steps up. Unsure what to do with herself, she stands rigidly in front of Rafiki.

"Sarafina, you look like you are made of rock!" Rafiki exasperates, "Try smiling?"

"Oh, right." Sarafina blushes out of embarrassment before giving a nervous smile. Kion, from the other side of the Healing Cave, sneaks glances at his friend while pretending to be utterly uninterested. In this lighting, Sarafina's sapphire eyes sparkle against her cream-colored fur.

"Sarafina, why don't you sit down and curl your tail against your paws?" Kion suggests.

"No, no, no! There needs to be more action!" Bunga protests.

Choosing to take Kion's advice, Sarafina shifts around to sit down. Instead of sitting down however, Sarafina instead steps on her own tail and tumbles of the ledge.

"Was _that _enough action for you, Bunga?" Fuli asks.

"You okay, Sara?" Kion asks, using a newly-found nickname for the lioness.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kion." Sarafina grunts as she rises to her feet.

"Thank you for your help," Rafiki says, making ushering movements, "Now, please, no more help. I need to think in peace."

"You guys! I have some news!" Beshte announces as he comes running into the Healing Cave.

"No peace here." Rafiki mutters to himself.

"What's the news, Beshte?" Kion asks as he approaches the hippo.

"It's really important," Beshte says, "See, I was just at the watering hole. And my friend Kulu - her cousin overheard some buffalo talking about something his sister saw earlier today when she was over in the canyon near Chakula Plains. Poa! I'm glad I heard about it."

"And what was it, Beshte?" Kion quirks a brow.

"What was what?" Beshte cocks his head.

Sarafina groans in response, "What your friend Kulu's cousin overhead the buffalo's sister say what she saw in the canyon."

"Oh, right. I nearly forgot the most important part. She saw Janja and the hyenas on the ledge overlooking the Pridelands." Beshte explains.

"Don't ya' think that would be more important than mentioning Kulu's cousin overhearing the buffalo's sister saying what she saw in the canyon?" Fuli rolls her eyes.

"Janja? In the Pridelands? He wouldn't come back unless he was planning something." Kion looks to the ground in concentration.

"Oh! Did I mention there was a herd of zebras grazing there?" Beshte asks.

"That's it!" Kion says with realization, "The hyenas are going to attack the zebras. Come on, we got to get to Chakula Plains!" The Lion Guard then dart out of the Healing Cave and into the Pridelands, leaving Ono alone with his eye-patch.

"Don't worry, Ono, I can keep you company." Sarafina offers.

"Thank you, Sarafina." Ono smiles softly.

"Why is this not right!" Rafiki throws his hands up in frustration.

"It looks pretty good to me Rafiki." Ono offers.

"It's just like all the other Lion Guard and Healer paintings." Sarafina mentions. The Healer paintings are on one wall and the Lion Guard paintings are on the opposite wall.

"That's the problem. The new Lion Guard and the new Healer are not like the others. Yet, it should be simple. Their leader and those he leads." Rafiki ponders, "Ah-hah! You are all friends. Sarafina, Kion, and the rest of you are all friends! You all belong together and should painted together!"

"You're right, Rafiki! I'm part of the Lion Guard. Eye or no eye, my place is in the Guard!" Ono agrees before taking off into the sky and out of the Healing Cave.

"Wait, Ono! You can't fly yet!" Sarafina yells after him, "Ugh! Not again!"

"I gotta fly fast if I'm supposed to catch up with them!" Ono says over his shoulder.

"No, you don't! Come back here, you silly egret!" Sarafina shouts as she runs after the bird.

* * *

The pair dash through the Pridelands, Sarafina chasing Ono until they get to the spot Beshte was talking about. Sarafina scans around and doesn't see anything except grass and zebra. She notices Ono flying towards a pile of rocks and follows him.

"Ono! What are you doing?" Sarafina shouts from the ground.

"The Lion Guard is behind there!" Ono announces.

"What? Behind those rocks?"

"Yes, behind those rocks!" Ono answers. Together, Sarafina and Ono dash towards the direction of the pile of rocks (Sarafina following Ono and Ono following the Lion Guard).

"Are you guys okay?" Ono asks as he flies over the rock pile.

"Ono! I'm sure glad to see you." Sarafina can hear Bunga exclaim from behind the rock pile.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Kion asks.

"Yes, he is!" Sarafina interjects.

"Sarafina?" Fuli questions.

"I can fly just fine!" Ono protest, "And you guys need my help."

"You're right, Ono," Kion admits, "We need you to go warn the zebras to get out of the way. Then I can use the roar and get us out of here."

"On it Kion." Ono nods before flying towards the zebra. Sarafina sighs before running after the bird.

"Ono, wait! Come down here, we need a plan." Sarafina calls out. In a second, Ono lands on Sarafina's shoulder.

"What's the plan?"

"You go warn the zebras to move and tell the Lion Guard when they do; I will go hold off Janja and his clan until the Lion Guard come. We don't want another stampede."

"Great idea." Ono agrees before flying off in the direction of the zebras. Sarafina, on the contrary, puts her nose low to the ground trying to pick up the scent of the hyenas. She picks up the scent of the Outlands and tracks it to a rocky cliff near Kion and the pile of rocks.

She hides behind a large rock and strains her eyes to see the dull grey coats of Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. Thankfully, they don't notice her yet.

"Hey!" Chungu complains, "Where's lunch going."

"Nowhere," Janja growls, "Come on boys! Get em'!" The trio start running down the rocky path and in the direction of the running zebra herd. In an attempt to slow them down, Sarafina pushes the boulder she was hiding behind into their path. The boulder doesn't fully block the path, as it was too small, but it did slow the hyenas down.

"Where did this come from?" Janja asks.

"The sky?" Cheezi suggests.

"It doesn't matter, there's a small crack we can fit through." Janja notices the small space between the boulder and the wall and starts trying to squeeze through. By the time Janja was halfway through the space, Ono comes flying overhead to tell Kion and the Lion Guard that the zebras have moved.

"Kion! The zebras are on the move!" Ono announces.

"Okay, thanks Ono." Kion says before bracing himself.

By the time Kion is about to roar, Janja had just wiggled past the boulder triumphantly. Finally Kion roars along side the lions of the past, sending rocks flying in the direction Cheezi and Chungu. Being on the other side of the boulder, Janja widens his eyes before attempting to run away. The boulder, now moving because of the roar, bowls Janja over onto his side with Cheezi and Chungu along side him.

"How's the plan working now, Janja?" Kion asks as he runs towards the hyenas.

"I've got plenty of plans, Kion. New plan, fellas: run!" Janja exclaims before running towards the Outlands with his hyenas following him.

"Good job, Ono; we couldn't have done it without you." Kion praises the egret.

"Just glad to be back on the team." Ono smiles.

"Speaking of which, Ono..." Sarafina steps towards the egret.

"Uh-oh." Ono sighs, preparing himself for a scolding.

"You have proven yourself fit to continue working with the Lion Guard." Sarafina smiles.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes, really. But I was right when I said no craziness. Meaning, no flying competitions, tricks, or anything remotely crazy." She adds.

"Got it." Ono confirms before landing on Sarafina's shoulder.

* * *

"Yes, yes, yes. Now it is right." Rafiki smiles as he steps back to look at his work, "The leader of the Lion Guard, his friends, and the Healer."

"It's perfect Rafiki." Kion smiles.

"I like how you've painted us all together." Sarafina adds.

"It seems only appropriate. Though you are not a member of the Lion Guard, you are often caught in the middle of their affairs." Rafiki points out.

"I guess so." Sarafina admits, "Ono, what do you think about it?"

"I think it's the best painting I have ever seen." Ono says.

"That means a great deal to me as you are the keenest of sight." Rafiki smiles before tapping the painting, making it come to life.

"Nice, Rafiki." Kion says, impressed.

"You all are best when together."

"Sarafina!" Kiara's voice rings throughout the Healing Cave.

"Yes? I'm in here." Sarafina calls back.

"I'm ready for you to teach me how to fight." Kiara says, approaching the cream-furred lioness.

"Okay, let's go." Sarafina nods before heading out of the Healing Cave with Kiara.

* * *

By now, it's evening just before sunset. Kiara lowers her body to the ground and raises her haunches higher into the air.

"Show me what you got." Sarafina nods. Without warning, Kiara pounces towards Sarafina with her claws extended. Sarafina ducks her head backwards and dodges most of Kiara's claws. One claw, however, latches unto the fur on Sarafina's forehead- causing it to bleed a little.

"Oh, Prideskies! Are you bleeding?" Kiara asks apologetically.

"Rule number one," Sarafina wipes the small amount of blood from her fur with the back of the paw, "Keep your claws sheathed when training. If I didn't dodge your attack, you could have possibly blinded me."

"Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, your scratch wasn't deep at all because I moved out of the way." Sarafina says, "Try again."

"Okay." Kiara nods as she lowers her body to the ground and raises her haunches. This time, Sarafina notices Kiara's haunches digging deep into the ground, indicating that Kiara was going to launch herself at Sarafina's face. When Kiara launches herself again at Sarafina's face, she darts below an outstretched Kiara and bucks her hips upwards, sending her tumbling down the hill.

"You okay?" Sarafina asks.

"How did you do that?" Kiara groans.

"You were too predictable. I could tell that you were going to come towards my face." Sarafina explains, "Try again."

Kiara walks back over to Sarafina, expecting further instruction.

"This time, just try to strike me with you _sheathed _paw. I will try to dodge." Sarafina says.

Kiara gets herself in the correct stance and swipes loosely at Sarafina. Before she even lifted her paw, however, he body was angled towards the left side of Sarafina. So, Sarafina moved to the far right and back and Kiara swipes at the air rather than Sarafina. She tries again several times and Sarafina manages to dodge the blows.

"What am I doing wrong?" Kiara asks frustratedly.

"First, you are too predictable. Don't angle your chest in the direction of her swipe. Also, you aren't putting any weight into your blows."

Kiara nods and swipes again at Sarafina, this time without moving her chest and putting more weight into her blow. Sarafina decides to duck down but Kiara's paw still hits her ear, an improvement from the air.

"Good job, Kiara." Sarafina smiles, "We'll keep practicing tomorrow; it's getting dark out."

"Okay!" Kiara chirps, before running back to Priderock.

* * *

Sarafina hears Kion's footsteps approaching her and she spins around to see him.

"Hey Kion." She greets him, "Where's the Guard?"

"We're doing shifts tonight. They wanted to go home for tonight." Kion explains.

"Okay, I'm going to go do herb inventories while you do your shift." Sarafina nods.

"We still have some time before the sun sets. Do you wanna hang out before then?" Kion asks.

"Sure, it's been a while since we have." She agrees. The pair make their way to their usual hang out and sit down on the green grass.

"How is Tiifu? Still not sleeping?" Kion asks.

"Yup, I don't know what the problem is with her," Sarafina sighs, "She sleeps for a little bit of time then wakes up and can't sleep the rest of the night."

"Why do you think she's waking up?"

"I don't know. I checked to see if she was sick or in any discomfort. I just don't want her to rely on poppy seeds to sleep."

"Why _would _she wake up in the middle of the night?"

"Several things could be keeping her awake: noises, muscle pain, paranoia, an upset stomach." Sarafina explains.

"Why don't you just stay with her tonight and see what's waking her up?" Kion suggests.

"Kion, you're a genius!" Sarafina exclaims as she starts running towards Priderock.

"Uh.. thanks?" Kion says as he watches his friend run toward Priderock.

* * *

Sarafina enters Priderock to see everyone sleeping, including Tiifu. She silently walks towards her sleeping body and sees that she is sleeping beside Zuri, Makua, and Kiara. She sits near her and waits. After a few minutes, she feels her eyelids fall heavy and strains her eyes to remain awake.

She can't even remember the last time she has slept in Priderock. The last time she has slept in Priderock was long before Ayala's death. With a sigh, Sarafina remembers the fur samples she has in the Healing Cave. She's been trying to track that scent but has had no luck.

A few more minutes pass by and Zuri starts to snore, causing Tiifu to start stirring in her sleep. Sarafina's eyelids snap open as she sees Tiifu's eyes slowly open.

"Sarafina?" A groggy Tiifu opens her eyes wider, "I can't sleep."

"I can see that. And I think I know why." Sarafina rolls her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because of her." Sarafina exasperates while pointing a paw to a snoring Zuri. Sarafina has been kept awake for nights by Tiifu's insomnia all because of Zuri's snoring?

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" Tiifu ponders. Sarafina rolls her eyes in response. Tiifu, though not her fault, was definitely not the brightest cub of the Pride.

"I'm going to go get you moss." Sarafina explains as she gets up to leave Priderock.

"For what?" Tiifu asks.-

"For your ears."

"You're going to give me moss ears?" Tiifu quirks her eyebrow in confusion.

Not bothering to answer her question, Sarafina climbs down Priderock and gathers some moss into her jaws before heading back up. She feels the moss tingling her nose and holds back an eye-roll when she sees Tiifu.

"I don't want moss ears! I like my ears." Tiifu protest.

"I'm not going to give you moss ears. I'm just going to put some moss in your ears as earplugs." Sarafina explains.

"Oh okay." Tiifu nods before allowing Sarafina to place rolled up pieces of moss in her ears.

"Better?" Sarafina asks.

"I can't hear you." Tiifu says loudly.

"Good." Sarafina says louder, "Go to bed."

"Okay." Tiifu nods before curling up next to a snoring Zuri. Sarafina smiles as she leaves Priderock because she knows that she'll finally get a full night's worth of sleep.

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I personally am really thankful for everyone's support of this story, it means the world to me. We are going back to the regular uploading schedule: every Friday between 9 AM and 6 PM. Next week, I will be doing the Kupatana Celebration chapter and we will be meeting the jackals.

~ Author


	9. The Kupatana Celebration

"Come along cubs," Zazu herds the cubs of Priderock together towards Mzimu Grove.

"Why are we here again?" Tiifu asks in confusion.

"For the _last_ time Tiifu," Makua exasperates, "The bird needs one female cub's voice to accompany Kion's part."

"Ideally, I would have accompanied Kion's part but I lost my voice." Kiara says in a raspy, hoarse voice.

"And _I _will be Kiara's replacement," Zuri smirks.

"We don't know that yet Zuri," Kion interjects, "Zazu is just holding an audtion with all the cubs of Priderock."

"Oh yeah," Tiifu smiles, "Now I remember."

"Come on Tiifu, first you. Sing the Kupatana song." Zazu instructs.

Tiffu grins wide before stepping onto a ledge, facing Zazu and the rest of the cubs. She looks to the sky as if she was trying to remember something before her eyes become bright again.

_"Kupatana, community. One day for unity,_" Tiifu sings before suddenly stopping. It was like an abrupt stop - kinda like walking directly behind a rhino.

If you've never walked behind a rhino — don't. Rhinos have an awful reputation for abruptly stopping in the middle of their path. So, if you ever walk behind a rhino, you will most likely find your muzzle smushed against a rhino's behind. That's how Tiifu's singing was; at first it was good but then it abruptly stopped, leaving her audience startled. Sarafina and Kion exchange a confused glance.

"Tiifu, why did you stop?" Kion asks.

"Yes, why did you? That sounded quite good." Zazu admits.

"I don't remember the rest of the song," Tiifu explains.

"Tiifu! You've been learning it all week! Nevermind, Zuri you start from the second verse." Zazu rolls his eyes.

Zuri beams as she steps forwards, "Sure thing, Zazu."

"Kupatana Community

One day for Unity"

Makua widens his eyes when he hears his sister's singing. Her singing wasn't absolutely atrocious; it just had a lot of voice-cracks and weird-sounding notes. On second thought, it was absolutely atrocious.

"Gather together in peace

Kupatana Community"

"Zuri! That will be enough," Zazu puts his wings up and smiles nervously, "That was... um... well-done."

"I know," Zuri smiles.

"Sarafina, please sing." Zazu internally pleads with Prideskies for Sarafina's performance.

He can't have Tiifu as Kiara's replacement because of her forgetfulness of the lyrics. He can't have Zuri because her _interesting _singing skills. Sarafina is, more or less, his last hope.

"Okay," Sarafina agrees before signing the song. She feels her heart pounding against her chest with each step she takes. While she has grown up with all these cubs, Zuri and Tiifu never realy liked her.

On top of that, Sarafina's never felt confident with her singing ability. Everyone at Priderock knew that Kiara was better. After taking a deep breath, Sarafina starts to sing.

_"We gather together _

_Great and small _

_Here we are,_

_Every animal of the Pride Lands_

_For this day of peace _

_Kupatana _

_Community_

_ One day for unity _

_Gather together in peace _

_Our Kupatana Community _

_Our Kupatana Community"_

Sarafina finsihes singing with her eyes still closed. Gingerly, she opens her eyes to see her audience staring at her blankly. A period of silence follow the cub's performance. Because of the silence, Sarafina stands there awkwardly - hoping that she didn't royally screw up. As the period of silence extends, Sarafina's heart starts forgetting how to beat. She is sure that she messed up either a lyric or a note horribly.

"So... how did I do?" Sarafina finally breaks the silence.

"That was wonderful, Sarafina!" Zazu praises the cream-colored cub.

"Really?" Sarafina asks in disbelief.

"Good job," Kion nods in agreement.

Zuri simply rolls her eyes in Sarafina's direction. Tiifu, when she notices her friend rolling her eyes, also rolls her eyes in response.

"That sounded nice." Makua smiles.

"Makua! I'm getting the part! Not her!" Zuri whisper-yells at her brother who simply shrugs.

"Actually, Zuri, I really enjoyed Sarafina's part." Kiara informs.

"Well of course, Your Majesty! Sarafina is a great singer," Zuri smiles at Kiara, "But don't you think _I _was better?"

Kion interjects before his sister says anything to escalate the situation, "Zuri, I think you shouldn't waste your efforts on some unimportant singing. I think you should be the assistant manager, under Zazu and Rafiki, of the Kupatana Celebration."

"Assistant manager?" Zuri repeats.

"Yes, it is one of the most important roles. Much more important than singing." Zazu informs the lioness.

"Of course I'll be the assistant manager!" Zuri smiles.

"Glad to hear it, Zuri," Makua smiles.

"Okay, that is settled then. Kion and Sarafina, come with me to practice your parts. The rest of you can go back to Priderock." Zazu dismisses the group.

* * *

Sarafina and Kion practice their singing with a group of other animals, including Basi (Beshte's dad) for what feels like forever. Zazu keeps stopping them and having them start again.

"Kupatana Community," Twiga starts for the tenth time.

"One day for unity," Kion and Sarafina join in, "Gather together in peace. Our Kupatana Community."

Mbuni then joins in with her ostrichese part before Zazu stops them with a groan.

"Mbuni, it's ma-un-de-lay-e-oh ya uhhi." Zazu corrects, "Remember that for tonight."

"Zazu are we going to practice this part again?" Kion asks.

"Actually, Kion, no. I must go attend to a few matters with Rafiki and Zuri. You are all free to go." Zazu says.

"Thank Prideskies!" Sarafina exclaims before stretching.

"I heard that," Zazu mutters before taking off into the sky.

"Oh look, there's my dad." Kion points out. Sarafina strains her eyes and sees King Simba, along with the other members of the Lion Guard, watching the group perform.

"Come on, let's go say hi." Sarafina suggests.

The pair make their way over to King Simba and the Lion Guard.

"You two sounded great." Simba praises the pair.

"Thanks, Dad." Kion smiles, "We've been practicing."

"I mean, it's not every day you get to be part of a Kupatana Celebration." Beshte adds.

"Well, considering that Kupatana only happens once a year..." Ono points out.

"And I can't wait! It's gonna be a huge party!" Bunga exclaims, jumping off of Sarafina's back and onto Kion's.

"It's not just a party, Bunga." Kion says.

"It's the one day out of the year where all the animals of the Pridelands stand side-by-side in peace." Simba adds.

"The Pridelands hasn't had a Kupatana Celebration in a while." Sarafina points out.

"You're right. the last Kupatana Celebration was when I was a cub. I don't think Scar would have kept the tradition alive during his reign and we couldn't hold it last year because we were still fighting off Outsiders." Simba nods.

"What's Outsiders?" Kion asks.

"The Outsiders were a group of lions still loyal to Scar. You guys were too young to remember but the Outsiders would return and cause havoc in the Pridelands."

"What ended up happening to them?" Sarafina asks.

"We had to fight them off. I'm not sure where they are now," Simba informs.

"Well it's a good thing those Outsiders are gone now. Kupatana is the most peaceful day of the year!" Fuli sighs contently as she sits down.

Suddenly, the group hears the noise of an animal yipping. The noise seems to be coming from the Outlands.

"Looks like you spoke too soon," Sarafina rolls her eyes.

"Ono, go see what's happening." Kion instructs.

Ono immediately takes off into the sky, scanning the Outlands for the source of the yipping, "It's Janja. His clan is chasing a jackal pup through the Outlands."

"The Outlands," Kion groans, "I wish the Lion Guard protected the circle of life there too."

"But we don't," Bunga adds.

"Kion, today is Kupatana. Kupatana isn't just here in the Pridelands. The spirit of Kupatana is extended to every animal, even the ones in the Outlands." Simba tells his son.

"Of course! You're right, Dad. Lion Guard, let's go!" Kion says before taking off in the direction of the Outlands.

"You got it Kion," Beshte runs after his leader.

* * *

"Oh you jackals are so annoying. I had to chase you out of our den just yesterday! Looks like I have to make an example out of you." Janja snarls.

"Not today, Janja!" Kion runs out from behind a rock and leaps on top Janja.

"Hey! Easy on the fur!" Janja tries to push Kion off of him, "What are you doing in the Outlands, anyways?"

"Making sure you let that pup go." Kion growls.

"Yeah, don't ya' know today's Kupatana?" Bunga crosses his arms.

"Ku-Ku-Kupatana?" Janja laughs, "Okay, Kion. You want the jackal? He's all yours."

"Uh, okay." Kion flattens his ears in confusion.

"C'mon, fellas! The Lion Guard's doing us a favor today!" Janja laughs before taking off.

"That was... different." Ono says after a period of silence.

"Yeah," Beshte agrees, "Do you think Janja celebrates Kupatana too?"

"I seriously doubt it." Fuli raises her brow.

"Thank you guys!" The jackal pup pops out of nowhere, "You were awesome! You were like 'let that jackal go'. And they did!"

"Yeah but, why?" Fuli asks.

"Well, I'm glad I could help." Kion smiles.

"I'm Dogo. And you guys must be the Lion Guard! You're the coolest! You just looked at the hyenas and they ran away!" Dogo exclaims.

"Yeah, we have that affect on no-goods." Bunga puts his hands on either side of his hips.

"You're safe now, Dogo. But I'd stay away from Janja's territory if I were you." Kion advises.

"Are you guys going back to the Pridelands? I'm sure I would be safe there!" Dogo points out.

"Don't you need to go back to your family, Dogo?" Beshte cocks his head.

Dogo sighs in response, "I'm all by myself. But I know there's lots of friendly animals in the Pridelands. Can I please come with you?"

"Well, it is Kupatana." Kion gives in, "Alright, you can come."

Dogo excitedly runs around in glee and yips happily.

* * *

Sarafina sees Kion and the Lion Guard walking into the Pridelands.

_That's strange. Kion usually takes longer when dealing with the hyenas. _

Curious, she walks up to Kion who doesn't look he has been in any altercation with the hyena Clan.

"Kion? You're back already?" Sarafina questions.

"Yup. Janja seemed kinda friendly today." Kion answers.

"Friendly? Before or after he was chasing a jackal pup?" Sarafina snorts.

"Well, he was chasing the pup but after we told him to leave, he did."

"He just left?" Sarafina asks.

"Yeah, then the pup told us that he didn't have a family so we brought him to the Pridelands." Kion adds.

"You brought him back to the Pridelands?" Sarafina looks around before spotting the jackal with Bunga.

"I mean, he didn't have a family and it is Kupatana." Kion reasons.

"Are you sure about that? From what Rafiki has told me, jackals live in a clan that can be as big as any lion Pride. If that jackal, especially because he's a pup, lost his entire clan, don't you think we would hear about it? I mean, his family wouldn't just ditch him and he looks well-fed so obviously he's been taken care of." Sarafina points out.

"I think Sarafina's right," Fuli interjects, "Janja seemed awfully eager to get rid of him."

"It does seem odd," Ono adds as he lands on Sarafina's shoulder.

"Well I think we should give Dogo a chance," Kion insists.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kion. Jackals are known for their mischief." Sarafina points out.

"Common knowledge, really," Ono confirms.

"Come on, Sarafina. You of all lions should be accepting of Dogo. It is Kupatana after all ." Kion raises his brow.

"Fine, let's give him a chance," She gives in. Kion, Sarafina, Fuli, and Ono make their way to catch up with Beshte, Bunga, and Dogo.

"You picked a great day to be chased around by hyenas, Dogo." Bunga tells him.

"I did?" Dogo asks.

"Oh, yeah. Tonight, all these baobab trees will bloom for the very first time." Beshte looks up at a baobab fruit.

"And I can harvest the petals for Kiara's sore throat. Baobab petals are great for sore throats." Sarafina adds.

"You lions eat plants?" Dogo asks.

"Not really. If one of the lions of the Pride are sick, I'll give them some herbs to make them feel better. And one of those herbs are baobab petals."

"And all of the animals of the Pridelands will come here to watch," Bunga says, emphasizing the 'all'.

"It's what we call Kupatana," Beshte informs the jackal pup.

"I've heard about Kupatana. But I've never seen it." Dogo says.

"Well, you can come watch tonight if you want." Beshte invites.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Fuli steps forward, "You can't invite Dogo to Kupatana."

"He's an Outlander." Sarafina adds, "And Outlanders never come to Kupatana."

"Right, Kion?" Ono looks to Kion.

"Well, we've never had a guest from the Outlands on Kupatana before. But Dogo is just one little jackal. It may be good for him to learn about Kupatana." Kion points out.

"Kion, I really don't think this is a good idea," Sarafina warns.

"Sarafina, are you hearing yourself right now? I thought you were going to be the most accepting of Dogo. Didn't Ayala raise you as her own even though you weren't even from our Pride?" Kion raises his eyebrow.

"Kion, don't bring Ayala into this." Her ears flatten against her head.

"Don't you think she would be disappointed in how you're acting?"

"Kion!" Fuli's eyes widen in disbelief.

For a brief second, Sarafina swirls her head around to see every member of the Lion Guard, expect Kion, slack-jawed. Without saying another word, Sarafina turns around and walks away in the direction of the Healing Cave with her fur bristling in anger. She expects to hear Kion's paw-steps following her to apologize but she doesn't hear anything expect the wind blowing through her fur.

"Do you think we should follow her?" Beshte asks once Sarafina's bristled cream-colored fur is out of sight.

"No, just leave her alone," Kion shakes his head, "Besides, we need to show Dogo his new home."

"I'm sorry that I caused a fight," Dogo looks to the floor.

"Don't worry about it, Dogo. It wasn't your fault." Kion reassures him.

"Yeah, it was yours." Fuli mumbles so softly that only she can hear it.

"What did you say?" Kion asks.

"I was just saying how it was definitely _not _Dogo's fault." Fuli replies.

"Either way, Dogo. You can make yourself at home on this hillside." Kion points in the direction of the hillside.

"Yeah, this is the perfect spot." Bunga smiles.

"Just a short trot to the watering hole," Beshte adds, "Just look at that view!"

"Okay. Well, thanks." Dogo says appreciatively.

"Welcome to the Pridelands, Dogo," Kion places a paw on Dogo's shoulder, "Now let's split up so we can finish patrol before the Kupatana ceremony. Bunga, Beshte, head to the watering hole."

"Sounds good," Beshte nods in agreement.

"Ono, Fuli, you're with me. We'll meet up back at the lair." Kion instructs before taking off with the fastest and the keenest of sight.

* * *

When Kion brought up Ayala, Sarafina remembers with a pang how she vowed to avenge her death. What has she done to avenge Ayala's death? Nothing. Determined, Sarafina climbs up Priderock to see the Royal Family lounging on the rock.

"I need to talk with you, Your Majesty," Sarafina looks directly at Simba.

"Me?" Simba asks, looking around.

"Yes. I need to speak to you immediately."

"Well, okay." Simba nods before following Sarafina. She takes him into the Healing Cave and gingerly grabs the two fur samples that she collected on the day of Ayala's death.

She places it in front of Simba and doesn't say anything, allowing Simba to realize what the conversation would be about.

"Sarafina..." His voice trails off.

"Your Majesty, when I found out about Ayala's death, you vowed to me that you would find justice for me, Makua, and Zuri."

"I know," Simba nods, remembering that fateful day.

"But what has anybody done? There has been no patrols sent out, no investigations launched, no possible _clue _of what could have happened to them." She points out.

"Sarafina, there's nothing we could possibly do. Whoever killed them got away long before Rafiki arrived to the scene. They didn't leave any scent for us to track and their fur samples don't match any animal in the Pridelands."

"What about those Outers that you were talking about earlier?"

"The Outsiders?" Simba asks.

"Yes, do you think they could have?" Sarafina asks.

"No, Sarafina, they have a very distinct scent. I would have picked it up that scent." Simba promptly denies.

"Then who, King Simba? Who could have done this?" Sarafina asks.

"I don't know, Sarafina, and perhaps I'll never know. But you can't blame yourself or anyone else for not finding out whoever was responsible." He reasons

"But, we can't just let this go without any justice." Sarafina rebuffs.

"Sarafina. Don't you think that you should give yourself some closure? Investigating their deaths further will only reopen wounds. We wouldn't want you to fall back into that state of yours." Simba says with a tone of finality, indicating the conversation's end.

Sarafina sighs in disappointment before gingerly grabbing the fur samples and placing them in their original spots, "Sorry for wasting your time."

"Come on now, Sarafina, don't say that." Simba says as he watches the cream-furred lioness leave the Healing Cave with a drooping tail.

* * *

_'Now that Simba won't listen to me, I need to figure this out on my own,' _Sarafina thinks to herself as she walks to Rafiki's tree.

"Rafiki!" Sarafina calls.

"Yes? Who is it?" Rafiki peers his head out of the tree, "Oh, Sarafina! Climb up here, cub."

Sarafina digs her claws into the thick bark of Rafiki's tree and climbs on branches to finally reach the top. Near the top, one of her paws gives way and she nearly falls. Thankfully, Rafiki grabs Sarafina and lifts her up. The scent of paint fills her nostrils and immediately gives her a sense of comfort.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm fine." She assures him.

"I do not believe you," Rafiki pokes her nose, "I can tell when you are upset."

"I'm fine Rafiki, I just need to ask you a few questions." She explains.

"Always the inquisitive one," Rafiki muses, "Continue on with your questions."

"Do you remember when Ayala died? And Juhudi?" Sarafina asks.

"Ah that's why you were upset." He deducts, not knowing about Sarafina's fight with Kion.

"Cub, I may be old but I do not suffer from memory loss. I do remember that day." Rafiki places a hand over his heart.

"Did you notice anything odd that day? Can you tell me every single thing you did that day?"

"Now, Sarafina, I don't think I can remember _that _much," Rafiki wags a finger in Sarafina's direction, "I don't think that even you could remember everything you did that day."

_Actually I can. Every single thing._

"Just try," She pleads.

"Well, the first thing we did was go to Mzimu Grove to collect the baobab fruit that we lost the previous day. And then your ran off to go see if the Lion Guard was hurt by the stampede."

_That was the same day Kion almost drowned. _

"And then, I brought the baobab fruit back to my tree to make some more paint. Actually, thinking back on it, I did notice something strange that day."

"What was it?" Sarafina asks eagerly.

"While I was at the tree, I heard a cub's cry."

"A lion cub?"

"It was definitely a lion cub." He nods.

"A lion cub from the Pridelands?" Sarafina cocks her head.

"No, I do not think so," Rafiki shakes his head, "It sounded like a male cub and Kion was in the Outlands and Makua didn't sound like that."

"Okay, continue on," Sarafina prods.

"I didn't think much of it and I continued mixing my paints. After some time, I grabbed the remaining fruit and stored them in the inventory. Then as I was heading back to the tree, I turned and saw Ayala and Juhudi on the ground in the distance."

Sarafina ignores the throbbing pain in her heart when she remembers seeing her mother's body.

"I immediately ran and told Zazu to tell Simba and Nala. Then I ran to you and told you."

Sarafina once again ignore the throbbing pain in her heart when she remembers Rafiki running through the Pridelands and telling her the worst news of her young life.

"Strangely, when I was near the crime scene, I picked up a scent that smelt familiar but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. It was an unknown scent."

"But when I went there, I didn't smell any unknown scent." Sarafina points out.

"Precisely, the scent simply disappeared when I brought you." Rafiki nods.

She finally acknowledges the throbbing pain in her heart when she remembers how hopeless she felt when she realized that her mother's killer's scent couldn't be tracked. Sometimes, a sense of hopelessness can be more painful than loss. A single tear forms in her left eye and proceeds to roll down her cheek.

"Cub, do not cry. You hurt me when I see you hurting." Rafiki cups her face gently in his hands.

"I'm sorry," She offers.

"Do not be sorry. I'm sorry for bringing this up. Let's not talk about this again, okay? It only brings back more pain." He resolves.

"Okay." She agrees, "Rafiki, I gotta go. Get some air or something."

* * *

Without waiting for his response she climbs down from Rafiki's tree and towards Big Springs to take a quick swim and get her mind off things. On the way, she passes by the aardvark's home and spots Bunga and Beshte. Sarafina takes a quick glance around the plain to make sure Kion wasn't around - the last thing she wanted was to deal with Kion right now.

"Hey Beshte. Hey Bunga," She greets after making sure that the prince wasn't there, "Do you want to come with me to Big Springs after this?"

"Sure!" Bunga nods.

"We should be done with our patrol after this," Beshte agrees.

"Hey, Ma Tembo. Merry Kupatana," He greets the elephant.

"Happy Kupatana, Beshte," She wishes back.

"Happy Kupatana, Mbuni." Bunga waves.

"See you at the celebration today?" Beshte asks as he walks by.

"Yep. Can't wait!" Mbuni answers.

"Okay, Sarafina, _now _we're done with patrol. Let's go to Big Springs." Bunga gives the air a fist-pump.

"Heya Dogo." Beshte absent-mindedly nods as he walks by the jackal pup.

"Dogo?" Sarafina raises her eyebrows, "What's he doing here?"

'Dogo?!" Beshte abruptly stops and stares at the pup.

"Awww, he's so cute," Bunga smiles, ignoring Sarafina altogether.

"I know, but this is Muhunga the aardvark's den. He can't stay here," Beshte shakes his head.

"Dogo," Bunga taps the jackal pup who promptly awakens.

"You've got your own spot on the hill, remember?" Beshte reminds him.

"Oh, right. Okay." Dogo skips off.

"Poor little fella," Beshte sighs, "Must've gotten lost."

"Uh, Big B? Dogo's here again." Sarafina points to Dogo already sleeping in front of another aardvark den.

"Woah!" Bunga exclaims.

"Dogo," Beshte prods Dogo again, "Go back to your hill. This den belongs to somebody else too."

This time, Dogo simply smiles before skipping away.

"Weird," Sarafina notes.

The trio continue walking towards Big Springs until they see Dogo, yet again, sleeping in front of another aardvark den.

"Okay, this has to stop," She rolls her eyes.

"Dogo! These are aardvark's dens." Bunga points to the den, "You can't stay here!"

At that moment, Sarafina hears ten different jackal pup yips. She whips her head around only to discover several pups who look like Dogo popping their heads out of aardvark dens.

"Big B! Look!" Sarafina alerts the strongest.

"Uhh, Bunga," Beshte calls out to the bravest when he notices the problem.

"Huh?" Bunga asks with his eyes wide and jaw slack.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Muhunga walks up to the trio along with another female aardvark.

"What are the jackals doing in our den?" The female aardvark furrows her brow.

"Easy, everyone, easy," Beshte calms them down, "We'll take care of this."

"Yeah!" Bunga places his hands on his hips in agreement.

"_How_ are you going to take care of this?" Sarafina cocks her head.

"There's only one thing we can do." Beshte sighs.

In unison the pair both cry out the one name Sarafina did not want to hear, "KION!"

"Hush! He might hear you and come here," Sarafine puts a paw over Bunga's mouth.

"Uhh, Sarafina, that's kinda the point," Bunga says after removing her paw off his mouth.

"But I don't want to talk to him! Whatever, I'm just going to leave," She makes an attempt to walk away before feeling Bunga's hands grabbing her and pushing her towards Beshte.

"Nuh-uh. You and Kion are going to talk this out. Big B, don't let her leave." Bunga instructs.

"Sorry, Sarafina," Beshte hoists Sarafina up onto his back.

Bunga then jumps on Beshte's back along side her, "Don't try anything funny or I'll spray."

"Don't worry, I won't." Sarafina says dryly as she remembers Bunga's pungent smell.

* * *

Kion, Fuli, and Ono continue patrolling their part of the Pridelands until they hear Beshte and Bunga calling Kion's name.

**"KION!"**

Kion perks his ears up at the sound of his name.

"That was Bunga and Beshte!" Fuli exclaims.

"Ono! What do you see?" Kion calls out to the keenest of sight.

"Hapana!" Ono cries after scanning the Pridelands, "Kion, I think you need to see this for yourself."

"Uh, okay. Lead the way, Ono!" Kion nods before following the egret.

* * *

"What were you doing in there?" Muhunga asks as he pushes a jackal pup out of his den.

"Did you eat all our ants?" The female aardvark narrows her eyes.

"Jackals don't eat ants," Sarafina informs from on top Beshte's back. The only reason that she's not leaping off his back and running to Big Springs is because of the threat of Bunga's stench looming.

"How do you know?" The female aardvark now narrows her eyes at Sarafina.

"Easy there. I'm sure they didn't mean any harm." Beshte steps in.

"Beshte, come on now. Dogo lied to you. _Obviously _he wasn't 'all alone'." Sarafina rolls her eyes in irritation. She had warned Kion that inviting the jackal pup to the Pridelands would only bring more trouble. And Dogo has literally brought more trouble.

"Heyvi Kabisa!" Kion exclaims as he runs into the clearing only to see the aardvarks, Beshte, Bunga, Sarafina, and the multiple Dogos.

"That's a lot of jackals." Fuli exclaims.

"Ya' think?" Sarafina asks dryly from on top Beshte's back.

"Sarafina? Why in the Pridelands are you up there?" Kion quirks his brow.

Sarafina, not in any mood to talk to Kion, rolls her eyes and turns her body around so she was facing the tree instead of Kion. Though she doesn't want to admit it, Sarafina secretly knows she's being immature in dealing with Kion right now.

Ignoring Sarafina's silent treatment, Kion walks up to the group of jackal pups, "Where's Dogo?"

"You looking for my boy?" A new female jackal emerges from a shrub.

"Who are you?" Sarafina asks incredulously.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," The female jackal gives a courteous smile in Sarafina's direction, "I'm Reirei, Dogo's mom. And this is Goigoi, Dogo's dad."

"Great! More jackals!" Fuli mutters.

"Hey! That's our den!" Muhunga snaps.

"And our fruit!" The female aardvark adds.

"It's such a lovely den," Reirei smiles.

"And great fruit!" Goigoi gulps down the fruit.

"We didn't say you could eat it!" Muhunga rolls his eyes.

"You took our stuff without asking! You're thieves!" The female aardvark accuses.

"Thieves? Us? Never!" Reirei chuckles.

"Enough! Which one of you is Dogo?" Kion looks around the sea of pups.

"I'm right here, Kion." Dogo walks up to Kion.

"Dogo, I thought you said you didn't have family," He raises his eyebrows.

"Prideskies, Kion, he obviously tricked you." Sarafina mutters under her breath.

"Uh, no. I said I was by myself." Dogo corrects.

"Of course he did," Sarafina mutters again under her breath with an eye-roll.

"Which he was," Reirei steps in, "At the time. My son always tells the truth. But when he went into the Pridelands, we had to follow him. You can't expect a little pup to live in a strange place without his parents. Right, Goigoi?"

Reirei sighs before kicking Goigoi softly, waking him up from his nap. "Whatever you say dear," Goigoi agrees after waking up.

"And we couldn't let our other kids alone in the Outlands. What kind of parents would do that?" Reirei asks.

"Okay, yeah. I can see that," Kion agrees, "But -"

Kion is suddenly cut off by a distant animal cry.

Ono immediately takes off into the sky and scans the Savannah, "Kion! Mbeya the rhino is trapped in a mud pit! All the way over in Lake Mtope."

"We'll need to get going," Beshte instructs.

"Okay, Reirei. You and your family have to stay away from the aardvarks' dens. And food. Got it?" Kion instructs.

"Oh, yes. And I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding," Reirei apologizes.

"Lion Guard, follow me! Beshte, bring Sarafina too." Kion orders.

"What? Don't _I _get a say in this? Or are you guys going to keep threatening me with Bunga's odor?" Sarafina jerks her head in the direction of Bunga who is seated on top of her.

"Bunga, get off her," Kion exasperates, "Sarafina, please?"

"Fine," She gives in, "Let's go Beshte."

"Got it, Sarafina." He nods before taking off after Kion.

* * *

The group approach Mbeya who was stuck in the thick mud.

"Uh... Kion? how are we going to do this?" Fuli questions.

"Umm, not sure. Do you guys have any idea?" Kion looks around.

"Nope," Bunga shakes his head.

"Uh-uh." , Beshte replies.

"Negative." Ono adds.

"I think I may have a solution." Sarafina says.

"What is it?" Ono asks.

"Four of us needs to go in the mud and try pushing Mbeya out while Bunga will grab his horn and try to pull him out." Sarafina suggests.

"What if we get stuck?" Kion asks.

"We'll just have to lean on Mbeya," Sarafina shrugs, "Do you have a better idea?"

"No," Kion answers, "Fuli and Beshte, you guys take Mbeya's front half. Me and Sarafina will support his back. Bunga, you pull him by the horn and Ono will moniter the sitation."

"On it, Kion." Beshte answers before gingerly stepping in the mud beside Mbeya.

"Ew, mud." Fuli also walks into the mud.

Sarafina and Kion then take their place behind Mbeya and rest on the rhino to prevent them getting stuck."

"On the count of three, everyone push," Kion instructs.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" With that, everyone starts pushing against Mbeya trying to get him out of the mud.

"Sarafina, I'm sorry... for what... I said earlier." Kion says between pushes.

"Are you?" She raises her brow.

"I am. I just... think that you... should give Dogo a chance." Kion pants after a particularity large push.

"Kion, Dogo tricked... you already. I told you from the start... that this wasn't a good idea. Don't ya' think Dogo... would have told you that his 10 siblings, suspicious mom, and lunatic dad... would be joining him?"

"Sarafina, he's just a pup."

"So?"

"You and I... still do dumb stuff and he's younger than us." He points out.

"Guys, push harder!" Kion inturupts his conversation with Sarafina to instruct the rest of the group.

"I don't know, Kion. Something seems fishy about him." Sarafina shrugs after giving a large push.

"Sarafina, give him a chance," Kion rolls his eyes.

"Fine, fine. But when that Dogo and his crazy family makes trouble in the Pridelands, don't come running to me," Sarafina rolls her eyes in return, "And I'm also really sorry for over-reacting."

"It's fine. I probably shouldn't have said some of things I did." Kion admits.

"I probably shouldn't have done some of the things I did." Sarafina replies, "I really hate it when we fight."

"I think everyone does, Sarafina. I personally don't known anyone who enjoys fighting with their friends."

"No, like when I argue with your sister or Zuri, I don't feel... as upset." Sarafina mumbles the last part.

"I get that," Kion nods.

"Do you?" Sarafina raises her eyebrows questioningly.

"Kinda," He replies.

"Guys? Mbeya isn't getting out of the mud and we're just getting dirty." Fuli interupts, her ears flat against her head in irritation.

"She's right. Stop pushing!" Kion instructs before stopping to ponder the situation.

"Oh, please get me out." Mbeya groans.

"Don't worry Mbeya, we'll get you out before Kupatana." Bunga assures.

"Maybe by next Kupatana." Bunga murmurs.

"I have another idea," Sarafina says.

"What?" Fuli asks, her ears suddenly perking in hope.

"Beshte, you get behind Mbeya and start pushing really hard. Bunga, because you have hands, will continue to grab unto Mbeya's horn. Your back claws will be wraps around that log and me, Kion, and Fuli will pull you."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Kion nods.

"Got it," Bunga nods

"Better than staying here in this mud," Fuli replies.

"I don't have a problem with it." Beshte shrugs.

"Then that's settled. Come on, Lion Guard."

* * *

After what felt like forever of pushing Mbeya out of the mud, Mbeya breaks free with a loud 'pop', spraying even more mud all over the group.

"Sweet Prideskies, Kion, I can't even see your face." Sarafina notes when she sees Kion's face completely covered with mud. Fuli, on the other, hand quickly tidied herself up, leaving only stains of mud left on her fur.

Kion smiles, half-embarrassed, before shaking his fur free of mud. The loose mud flies in every which direction, coating Fuli with a fresh batch of mud.

"Ugh, Kion!" Fuli groans before shaking her own pelt.

"Sorry, Fuli." Kion smiles sheepishly.

"Are we going to be able to make it for the Kupatana Celebration? Zazu said that we need to be there early enough to sing." Sarafina reminds him.

"Don't worry. We'll just take a stop by Big Springs and clean off." Kion reassures.

"Help!" A distant voice cries from the distance.

"You might want to change up your plans, Kion," Ono sighs before taking off into the sky.

"What do you see, Ono?" Beshte asks, looking up at Ono from the ground

Ono's eyes continue to scan the ground below him. After a few seconds, Ono's eyes widen.

"Uh Kion? You're going to want to see this for yourself..." Ono exclaims.

"I bet it has something to do with that Dogo." Sarafina mutters.

"Actually, Sarafina, it does. Come on, guys, just see for yourselves." Ono sighs.

* * *

The group follow Ono through the Savannah before approaching a large group of animals including, elephants, rhinos, aardvarks, and of course, Dogo and his family. Sarafina notices how Dogo and his family are seated in the center. Upon this observation, Sarafina rolls her eyes and gives a look to Kion that silently says, _'I told ya' so_.' Kion, after noticing the smug expression on his friend's face, rolls his eyes in turn.

"Not a word, Sara." Kion mutters to his friend before redirecting his attention to the jackal clan. His eyebrows furrow when his gaze meets Reirei's. Reirei, after meeting Kion's furious gaze, flattens her ears in submission.

"I'm sorry, Kion. I don't know why everyone's so upset." Reirei says softly, looking around at all the animals.

"Yeah," Goigoi nods, "We didn't take anything from the aardvarks."

"What about all the other animals?" Kion raises a brow.

"Oh, them? Well..." Goigoi trails off, trying to find an excuse.

Dogo suddenly in front of his parents and faces Kion, "It was just a misunderstanding!"

"A misunderstanding?" Fuli scoffs.

"Dogo, I'm not trying to be rude here," Sarafina interjects, "But it seems like _everything _has been a misunderstanding since you've arrived. First it was the whole 'I don't have a family thing'."

"Then it was the aardvark's den issue," Fuli adds.

"Now what is the misunderstanding?" She questions, "Do you call stealing other animals foods and homes a misunderstanding in the Outlands?"

"Well, yes, we do." Reirei walks towards Kion, completely ignoring Sarafina, "Things are just so different out here. How could we possible know what's acceptable in the Pridelands?"

"Prideskies, have mercy," Fuli mutters while rolling her eyes.

Ignoring Fuli's remark, Reirei continues to walk towards Kion, "You don't know how hard it is to start all over in a strange place. We just don't know how to fit in. We do want to be accepted in your community. Don't you Pridelanders have a word for that?"

"We do," Kion bends his head to meet Reirei's gaze, "It's Kupatana. We're having a celebration today."

"Kupatana," Reirei repeats, "Sounds lovely. Do you think us jackals can be part of your Kupatana?"

"Maybe," Kion nods, "But only if you can treat everyone in the Pridelands with respect. Can you and your family do that?"

"Oh yes, I think we understand now. Right, Goigoi? Goigoi!" She calls her husbands name before giving him a hard kick.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, dear." Goigoi wakes up with a jolt.

"Okay, now we have to go and clean up for the Kupatana Celebration." Kion announces.

"Yeah, and me and you need to meet Zazu before it starts. Ya' know, for the singing." Sarafina reminds.

"I completely forgot about that!" Kion widens his eyes, "Come on guys!"

* * *

"We gather together, great and small," Sarafina sings in accompaniment to the giraffe. In the distance, she can see all sorts of different animals entering Mzimu Grove. She feels the heat rising to her cheeks out of embarrassment and instinctively starts to sing softer. Kion, realizing his friend's softer singing, gives her a nudge — forcing her to sing louder.

"For this day of peace," Kion joins.

"Kupatana, community," The pair sing together.

"One day, for unity. Gather together in peace. Our Kupatana Community." The giraffe leads. Sarafina watches the giraffe singing in amazement. She's never met any animal with that kind of a voice. It was even better than Kiara's!

With that, Zazu dismisses the singers who leave the ledge. Kion and Sarafina dash up to the higher ledge to meet the Royal Family. As the prince, Kion is supposed to stand with the Royal Family during all Celebrations. And as Healer, Sarafina is supposed to stand near her mentor — Rafiki. Sarafina stands in the middle between Rafiki and Simba. It does feel a tiny bit awkward being so close to Simba after their discussion today.

"Thank you all for joining us," Simba thanks the animals in his most kingly-voice, "We're here not just to witness the blooming of the baobab flowers, but to celebrate our community. Our Kupatana."

All the animals below him are captivated by the King's voice. King Simba has always had the most regal and noble sounding voice - a voice able to command the respect of all animals. That's something Kion hopes to achieve in the future.

"And to honor all of our roles in the Circle of Life." Simba continues before taking a step back, allowing Rafiki to step forwards.

"It is time." Rafiki raises his arm and all the animals look up. Sarafina can't contain her smile when she sees the first baobab flower unfurling, revealing a small ball of cotton-like material. Small white petals small to the ground slowly and all the animals of the Pridelands watch in silence. Sarafina makes mental note to gather those flowers for Kiara's sore throat.

"Woah." Kiara croaks softly.

"And now, let the Kupatana Celebration-" Simba is interrupted by the sound of barks and yips ringing through Mzimu Grove. Everyone swivels their heads only to see the jackal family chasing around animals of the Pridelands.

"Oh no." Kion exclaims.

"Dogo!" Bunga widens his eyes.

"I knew it!" Fuli and Sarafina say at the same time.

"What is going on?" Simba turns to his son.

"Reirei and her jackal family." Kion flattens his ears.

"Jackal _family_?" Simba raises his eyebrows.

"Sorry, Dad. This is my fault. But I know what to do," Kion says before taking a step forward on the ledge, "Everyone! Don't be afraid! You can all help the Lion Guard by defending each other."

"Kion is right." Simba agrees, "If we stand together, no Outlanders can defeat us."

Kion leaps off the ledge and meets his Guard, "We've gotta round up these jackals and send them back to the Outlands where they belong. Ono?"

"Affirmative." Ono answers before taking off into the sky, "Fuli, I see Goigoi behind the elephants!"

"Huwezi!" Fuli exclaims, "Nowhere to run, Goigoi!"

"That's what you think." Goigoi laughs before running into a tree.

"Beshte, the jackal pups near the giraffes!" Ono calls out.

"Enough with the nipping." Beshte reprimands before bumping the jackals with his nose.

"Kion!" Sarafina calls out, "Reirei!"

Kion turns his head to see Reirei chasing a hyrax.

"Drop the hyrax, Reirei!" Kion shouts before pushing Reirei out of the way.

"Why, Kion, why are you so upset?" Reirei offers a smile.

"You lied to me, Reirei." Kion takes a step forward.

"Oh, no! Did we make another mistake?" Reirei laughs nervously.

"Can it, Reirei." Sarafina rolls her eyes, "I've been hearing all of your dumb excuses all day."

"You and your jackal clan are going back to the Outlands." Kion orders.

"Please, just one more chance?" Reirei begs.

"You heard my son," Simba steps forward, "Leave. Now."

"Oh. Simba, I think there's been a misunderstanding." Reirei tries to keep up the story.

Out of frustration, Simba roars at Reirei - making her eyes go wide.

"Ya' know, there's no place like home! Let's go kids!" Reirei says before taking off.

"Whatever you say dear!" Goigoi follows suit.

"Kion?" Simba turns his attention back to his son.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Kion looks to the ground.

"Don't forget, Kion, I encouraged you to save that jackal pup this morning." Simba reminds him.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me to invite him into the Pridelands." Kion admits.

"You made a mistake, Kion," Simba nods, "But you've made it in the spirit of Kupatana. You gave strangers a chance to fit in. And tonight we saw Kupatana in action. All of the animals of the Pridelands defending each other."

"Thanks, Dad." Kion smiles, "I guess this year's celebration is over."

"You kidding?" Bunga asks, "Usually we only get to look at these flowers." Bunga shoves a flower into his mouth, "Best Kupatana ever!"

"They are quite good." Ono agrees after eating one.

"Come on, Kiara," Sarafina looks to the princess, "You need some for your sore throat."

"This is one medicine I can take happily." Kiara croaks softly before bending down to eat some flower petals.

"Merry Kupatana, Sarafina." Kion smiles at his friend.

"Merry Kupatana." She smiles back.


	10. Fuli's New Family

So, after looking back on previous chapters, I realize that I haven't really given too much description on Makua. So, if you would like to get a mental picture of what Makua looks like, check out this: pindetail/xxmihi_mufasa-and-sarabi-sarafina-great-grandmother-lion-king/

If the link doesn't work, search up " Mufasa And Sarabi , Sarafina (great Grandmother - Lion King Teenager Oc Clipart ". The picture should be of a young/teenage lion with medium/dark tan fur, emerald green eyes, and a dark brown tuft of mane on his head.

DISCLAIMER: I didn't create this piece of art.

* * *

After another night of training with Nzuri, Sarafina feels the buzz of a mosquito tickling her nostrils. With her eyes still closed, she swats at the mosquito and the sound disappears temporarily. She sighs contently and tries to fall back asleep. Before she can return to a sleeping state, she feels the same buzzing tickling her nostrils. Annoyed, she swats the mosquito again with her paw and this time, doesn't bother to go back to sleep.

With a sigh, she wakes up to see Kion's brown eyes still closed. Even though it's not even dawn yet, Sarafina is about to get up and start her day before she remembers what Rafiki told her yesterday. Whatever Rafiki told her yesterday in the tree could be the secret to figuring out who Ayala's and Juhudi's murderer is. Maybe Kion would know what to do. She yawns before pawing lightly at Kion's muzzle.

"Kion." Sarafina whispers at her sleeping friend. Kion, rather than opening his eyes, groans softly before turning away from her. She feels a twinge of guilt for waking him up; even she knew how hard Kion works to maintain the peace in the Pridelands. So, mainly out of guilt, Sarafina smiles gently at a sleeping Kion before stepping out of their nest. However, before she could even step out of the den, she feels Kion's tail underneath her paw.

In an instant, Kion awakes with a yelp, "Prideskies, Sarafina!" He draws his tail close to his body and gives a glare to the lioness who stepped on his tail.

"Kion, I am so sorry," Sarafina nuzzles him, feeling awful. She had tried really hard not to wake him up in the first place! With her ear pressed against his chest in a nuzzle, Sarafina can hear his heart rate regain a steady tempo.

"It's fine. It didn't even hurt that bad, anyways." Kion reassures her. When he notices her face still glum-looking, he frowns in return. "Sarafina, relax. I'm not mad at you."

"I know," She answers, nodding her head.

"Well, now that I'm awake, why did you try and wake me up in the first place?" Kion cocks his head.

"Well... I just wanted to get your advice on a particular issue." Sarafina informs him, "But if you want to go back to sleep that's fine. I'm sure it's going to be a few hours before sunrise."

"As much as I would like to go back to sleep, I can't." Kion says, jerking his head towards his now red tail, "So out with it. What did you wanna talk to me about?"

"So yesterday after we fought, I went and talked to Rafiki." Sarafina says.

"You complained to Rafiki about our fight?" Kion asks incredulously.

"No, Kion," She rolls her eyes in response, "I wouldn't tell Rafiki about our fights."

"Then what did you talk to him about?"

"About the day Ayala and Juhudi died." She answers.

After hearing her answer, Kion sighs deeply, "Sarafina, I'm sorry for reopening any wounds for you with what I said yesterday. But everytime we talk about Ayala or that day, you get really upset. I don't want to see you unhappy."

"Please, Kion. I need to know what happened."

"I can understand that. But are you sure you'll be okay?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I promise. I'll be more unhappy if I just let this matter go unsolved." Sarafina reassures him.

"Okay, fine, what did Rafiki say?" He asks.

"Well he started off by saying how he woke up grabbed his bakora and then he-" Sarafina is cut off by Kion's groan.

"What _important _things did Rafiki say?" Kion rephrases his question.

"Oh, well there were two things that struck me as odd. The first thing was that he heard a lion cub's cry while he was in his tree." She explains.

"In case you haven't noticed, Sarafina, we live in a Pride with six cubs. Why would that be odd?"

"No, Rafiki said that it was a male cub's cry. Rafiki said that it didn't sound like Makua's and you were in the Outlands that day, remember? He couldn't have heard your cry, you were all the way in the Outlands drowning." Sarafina reminds him.

"You didn't have to mention that part," Kion mutters, "Continue on."

"That was the first strange thing that Rafiki noticed that day. Now, there was a second and far more important thing that he noticed." She continues.

"What was that?"

"So, when he found Ayala's..." Her voice catches in her throat before she can make out the last word.

Noticing his friend's sudden change in composure, Kion puts a paw on her shoulder in comfort. "Sarafina, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

She takes a deep breath in to collect her thoughts before giving him a smile, "It's okay. I want to talk about it." She takes a few more deep breaths in before continuing, "After he found _them_, Rafiki said that he noticed a foreign scent. He said that the scent was familiar but he couldn't put a finger on it exactly."

"But you told me that you couldn't smell any scent other than Ayala's and Juhudi's." Kion reminds her.

"Precisely," She nods, "I couldn't smell anything, foreign or non-foreign, that could give me a lead. Baboons have a much lower scent capability than lions. So anything that he was able to pick up, I should have been able to."

"Maybe you couldn't smell because the river water went up your nose?" Kion suggests, remembering how Sarafina jumped into the river to save him from drowning.

"Perhaps," She gives him the benefit of the doubt, "But even then, Simba, Nala, Makua, and Zuri were all there too. They should have been able to pick up something."

"Maybe they masked their scent with something?" Kion suggests.

"I don't think so, Kion," She shakes her head, "First of all, if they masked their scent, that would mean that the murderer was still near the scene of the crime for Rafiki to pick up the scent. Then, when Rafiki ran for help, the murderer would have masked their scent and took off."

"That could be a possibility." Kion reasons.

"Nope. Because, whatever they masked their scent with, I would have picked up the scent trail. For example, if they chose to mask their scent with baobab petals, we could have smelt a trail of baobab petals."

"But you didn't."

"Exactly," She nods before continuing, "And also, if the murderer masked their scent, that would mean that they were close enough to the crime scene for Rafiki to smell them. Don't you think they would just kill Rafiki too and get rid of any possible witnesses?"

"Well if they didn't mask their scent, how could they have gotten away without being tracked?" Kion asks.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out." Sarafina sighs.

"Try not to think about it too much." He instructs. The days following Ayala's death were hard on Sarafina, and Kion didn't want her to reopen any wounds. "We can figure it out later, now I have to start dawn patrol." Kion notes as the light of dawn trickles into the den.

Shortly after Kion leaves to start his dawn patrol, Sarafina gets up out of her nest and enters the Healing Cave to start inventory. As she starts counting the poppy seeds, Sarafina feels a tingling sensation in her shoulder near her Healer's mark. She turns to look and sees that her Healer's mark is glowing. The first emotion that went through her was shock. Her Healer's mark has only glowed twice in the past, making her think that her special ability was slowly gowing away. Excited, she swiftly touches her nose to her mark and feels the typical feeling of water up the nose that she usually gets.

This time, when she opens her eyes, she's in a canyon full of mud and sees a herd of buffalo stampeding. Because of the stampede, she can feel mud start to collect on her fur. She turns and looks for the Lion Guard but can't see them. She can hear the roaring of the buffalo's hoofs against the muddy floors. She can smell the fear of the buffalo but can't pinpoint the source of the fear. And then, just as soon as it started, the vision ended and Sarafina is back in her Healing Cave.

_"That was strange," _She thinks to herself as she regains her breath.

* * *

Kion and his Lion Guard are in the middle of several buffalo stampeding in mud. Some buffalo slip and slide into another, causing billows of dust and mud to rise in the air. Kion chokes on some dust that got caught in the back of his throat.

"Lion Guard!" Kion calls out to his Guard, "Ono's found higher ground. We've gotta round up the buffalo and get them to higher ground fast."

"Nobody does fast like me!" Fuli smirks before taking off with her typical _'Huwezi.' _

Kion watches as the cheetah turns into a cloud of yellow and brown fur running towards the buffalo herd. They continue watching as the buffalo change direction and start heading to higher ground. Kion continues running alongside the buffalo, trying to herd them all up when he feels the ground vibrate with a 'thump.'

He grabs hold of the ground and tries not to be knocked off balance. He turns his head and opens his eyes to see a buffalo stuck in the mud. He can hear the braying of the fallen buffalo.

"Besthe! Bunga! This one's yours." He jerks his head in the direction of the buffalo.

"You got it, Kion." Beshte exclaims before taking off in the buffalo's aid. Beshte positions himself behind the buffalo and starts pushing him out of the mud while Bunga takes the buffalo's horns. Together, they pull and push the buffalo out of the mud. When the buffalo is free, Bunga gets flung off with a loud 'pop' and lands in to a nearby bush.

He suddenly jumps out of the bush, with his hands on his behind. "Ow!" He cries while trying to inspect his behind.

"Bunga! Are you okay?" Kion asks as he runs towards his friend.

"Something bit me." Bunga says, trying to catch a glimpse of the bite mark. He suddenly narrows his eyes and points a claw at Ushari the snake, "And it was him!"

"Hapana! An Egyptian Cobra!" Ono cries as he sees Ushari. He puts his wings over his head in a defensive position, "Whatever you do, don't let him bite you!"

"He already did," Bunga positions his rear end towards Ono, "How rude."

"Oh no!" Ono gasps in horror.

"Hey, Ushari," Beshte furrows his brow and takes a few steps closer to the cobra, "Why would you do that?"

"He landed on my head, Beshte," Ushari exasperates, "He's lucky I only bit him once!" With that, Ushari slithers back into his bush.

"He's gotta point," Bunga nods, "I wonder if it left a mark."

"No, no, Bunga!" Ono stresses, putting his wings over his head, "That's snake's bite is venomous!"

"So it did leave a mark?" Bunga asks, oblivious.

"I mean, his bite is poison!" Ono exasperates.

"That's bad! That means I'm a goner!" Bunga shouts and puts a hand over his heart. He moans dramatically before placing a hand over his hand and fall back against Kion. He rests his head against Kion and slumps down with his eyes closed.

"The venom's hit his system!" Ono shouts before attempting to fan Bunga with his wings, "We need to suck the poison out!"

"Ok, if you think it will help," Bunga nods before positioning his rear to Ono's face.

"Really?" Fuli rolls her eyes before putting her paw over her nose in an attempt to block the smell.

"I have a better idea," Kion interjects, "We'll take him to Rafiki and Sarafina." Kion looks around, scanning for a path to the Healing Cave. "Ono, have Timon and Pumbaa meet us at the Healing Cave."

"Affirmitive." Ono nods before taking flight.

"Hang in there Bunga, Sarafina will know what to do." Kion assures his friend who still has his rear in the air, "Beshte! Lift Bunga up on your back!"

"Hold on, little B," Beshte tells the honey badger before hoisting him up onto his back. Bunga groans when he is lifted onto Beshte's back.

"Please hurry, I don't know how much longer I can bear this!" Bunga exclaims.

* * *

"Hey Rafiki?" Sarafina calls out to her mentor.

"Yes, cub?"

"Do you think there's a herb for bruising?" Sarafina asks, remembering Kion's tail.

"Well, not specifically. I guess you could use Aloe Vera. But the most important thing is to let it heal." Rafiki informs her before giving her a stare. He redirects his gaze from the poppy seeds back to her. "Sarafina, those poppy seeds still hasn't been counted. If I needed a distracted apprentice, I would have asked for Tiifu."

"Sorry, Rafiki." She apologizes. She redirects her attention back to the poppy seeds and starts counting the seeds. After counting exactly thirty-six poppy seeds, Sarafina looks towards the entrance of the Healing Cave out of boredom. When she sees nothing, she sighs before turning her attention to the marigold leaves. As soon as she turned her gaze away, Sarafina picked up the unmistakable stench of Bunga, the honey badger.

Crinkling her nose, she stands up and peers out the entrance of the Healing Cave and strains her eyes to see the Lion Guard flanked by Timon and Pumbaa. Even from the distance, she can hear Timon and Pumbaa wailing.

"Rafiki? What in the Pridelands is going on?" Sarafina asks the baboon who is already on his feet trying to catch a glimpse of their company.

"Go, cub, see what happened. If it's important, call me." He instructs.

With a nod, Sarafina exits the Healing Cave and greets the Lion Guard. Upon closer inspection, she realizes that Bunga is actually on top of Beshte with his hand over his forehead dramatically. Timon sees Sarafina and runs frantically towards her with his arms in the air.

"Please, I'm begging you! Help my Bunga! Kion told me you were the best Healer around!" Timon grabs hold of Sarafina's paws.

_'I'm the only Healer around,'_ Sarafina thinks to herself.

"What happened to Bunga?" She asks Timon.

"He got bit! By Ushari!" He wails.

"By Ushari?!" Her eyes widen. She removes Timon from her paw before sprinting towards Bunga. "Beshte, put Bunga down!" She instructs.

With a nod of the head, Beshte puts Bunga on the grass softly. Sarafina instructs Bunga to turn around so she can inspect the wound. With a gasp, she sees the two angry red spots of the snake bite. She continues inspecting him by listening to his heart beat, making him open his mouth, and checking for fever.

"That doesn't make any sense." Sarafina shakes her head.

"What doesn't?" Pumbaa asks between wails.

"He would have been long dead by now if Ushari bit him."

"So? He will be dead pretty soon if you don't do something!" Timon exasperates.

"More importantly," Sarafina continues, ignoring Timon all together, "He's not showing any signs of fever, quickened heart beat or heart failure, and no signs of anything wrong."

"But he got bit by Ushari!" Ono exclaims.

"I'll get Rafiki just to be safe." Sarafina tells the group.

"Rafiki? What's the monkey gonna do?" Timon sighs.

"Me?" Rafiki surprises everyone, including Sarafina, by suddenly pops out of a nearby tree with a grin. When he sits on the ground with a handful of fruit, he starts laughing manically on the ground. Timon eyes the laughing monkey before smacking his face with his hand. Rafiki continues laughing before abruptly stopping, "I shall do nothing."

"Nothing?!" Pumbaa and Timon exclaim in unison.

"Rafiki, Bunga was bit by a poisonous snake!" Kion emphasizes.

"You've gotta help me, Rafiki," Bunga sighs as he walks over to a patch of white flowers, "I don't have much time left. I think this is the end. Goodbye, everyone. Hello, Circle of life." With that he falls to the ground with his arms splayed beside him. He opens his left eye by a crack and swiftly grabs a white flower and holds it over his chest in surrender. Then, he closes his eyes with his hands folded around the flower on top his chest.

"Bunga! Bunga!" Kion exclaims with his eyes wide. Timon and Pumbaa instantly burst into tears at the sight of this.

"He's not dead," Sarafina says in a very matter of fact way, "I can hear his heartbeat from here."

"Correct!" Rafiki puts a finger in the sky, "Honey badgers like Bunga are immune to snakebites."

"I knew something was up," Sarafina shakes her head in annoyance, "No fever, no heart failure, no signs of anything!"

"Immune?" Bunga cocks his head. "I thought I was a goner, but this is even worse! I'm immune!" He howls with the flower still in his hands.

"Uh, Bunga, if you're immune to something, it can't hurt you." Ono explains.

"So, if I'm immune to snakebites, they can't hurt me?" Bunga raises a brow.

"Are you kidding me? We were all worried and you were faking it?" Fuli furrows her brows in the honeybadger's direction.

"Not exactly," Bunga defends himself.

"I should bite you myself!" Fuli growls.

"Easy, Fuli," Kion steps in between the two of them, "Bunga, we really thought you were hurt."

"Me too!" Bunga says.

"But he's not. He's fine, so let's celebrate!" Timon interjects.

"Yes, a feast at Hakuna Matata Falls! Everyone's invited!" Pumbaa shouts.

"Thanks, Pumbaa." Kion smiles, "That's sounds great."

"But we need to eat with our Pride for dinner." Sarafina reminds Kion.

"Me too," Beshte nods.

"The flock gets jittery when I don't show up for mealtime." Ono explains.

"How 'bout you Fuli?" Pumbaa asks the cheetah.

"Well, I think I'll just hunt by myself," Fuli answers.

"Eat by yourself?" Timon exclaims.

"Friends never let friends eat by themselves." Pumbaa shakes his head.

"It's not like that," Fuli shakes her head, "Girl cheetahs hunt alone. It's what we do."

"Not this girl cheetah. Not today." Timon shakes his head before pointing a finger at Fuli. "You're eating with us and I'm not taking on for an answer."

"But I-" Fuli tries protesting.

"Uh-uh-uh." Timon cuts her off, wagging a finger in her face, "Not another word, I insist." He then makes a gesturing signal with his hands, telling her to follow him. "Right this way."

Fuli sighs before agreeing, "Okay."

"Do you think it's true what Timon and Pumbaa said?" Ono asks after watching Fuli leave.

"What's true?" Beshte asks.

"Ya' know, about friends not letting other friend eat alone." Ono clarifies.

"If it is true, we haven't been good friends to Fuli." Kion admits.

"We have to be sure Fuli knows we're here for her." Beshte resolves.

"Guys," Sarafina interjects, "Maybe Fuli likes eating alone. I know there are sometimes I like eating alone."

"Maybe that's true, but we can't take any chances." Kion responds.

"How do we do that?" Ono asks.

"From now on, if any of us see Fuli all alone, we'll invite her to do whatever we're doing." Kion resolves.

"That sounds really sweet," Sarafina admits, "But I really don't think this is going to end well." Sarafina can already picture Fuli with her spotted fur bristled snapping at the male members of the Guard. She can also picture the members of the Lion Guard with their feelings hurt saying that, "_they were just trying to help." _

"Just trust us, Sarafina." Ono reassures her, "Nobody knows Fuli like we do."

"If you say so," Sarafina says over her shoulder before walking towards Priderock, "Kion, I'm going to go prepare for the practice hunt with your mom."

"Okay, I'll be there after going to the watering hole." Kion responds back.

"Sounds like a plan." She calls over shoulder.

* * *

Turning her back to Kion, Beshte, and Ono, Sarafina walks towards Priderock. All the while, she's pondering the mysterious circumstances of her mother's death. She just needs to figure this out - and then she'll be at peace. Or at least, she hopes she'll be at peace.

"Hey! watch it!" A voice calls out, snapping Sarafina out of her thoughts. When she looks she sees the voice belongs to Makua. She looks down and sees her paw ontop his tail. Geez, she really needs to work on that.

"Oh, sorry Makua," she apologizes and ducks her head down, "I'll get out of your way."

"No, that's fine, you don't have to move." Makua reassures her, "we can walk to Priderock together."

"Really? Thanks!" Sarafina beams. It's not often that a member from Zuri's group talks to her. But that's okay with Sarafina, she gets to hang out with the Lion Guard all day.

"You seemed lost in thought." Makua notes.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." She sighs.

"What were you think about?" He cocks his head.

"Uh... it's nothing important." She says eventually, not wanting to give him too many details. It's better to be guarded than to be an open book. That way, it would be less things to worry about.

"About Ayala?" Makua guesses.

"Wait, how did you know?" Sarafina asks out of surprise.

"I think you sometimes forget that my mother died the same day and same way Ayala did," Makua points out, "Sometimes I find myself thinking about that day too."

Sarafina pauses for a second to take in Makua fully. She notices how his brown fur isn't a dull brown but instead a bright tan, just a few shades darker than Kion's. It gleams in the sun just like his eyes which are an emarld green - like Nzuri's. But now, after looking at his eyes, Sarafina notices how is green eyes are hardened yet piercing at the same time. All in all, Makua is a handsome lion cub and Sarafina can understand why Kiara is into him. Having said that, Sarafina imagines how tiring it would be to spend all day with Makua. He's very intelligent, clever, and able to see right through any lie. He's also very inquisitive and Sarafina could just imagine herself walking on eggshells around him.

"Aren't you upset? About how nobody knows what happened to them?" Sarafina blurts.

Makua gives her a glance before answering, "Sometimes. But I try not to dwell on it. I need to be strong for my sister." Makua takes a deep breath before continuing. "If Zuri sees me upset, she's bound to get upset too. She's all I have left now."

"You have Kiara too." Sarafina points out.

"You have Kion." Makua rebuffs.

"But Kion and I aren't… like that." Sarafina protests.

"For Prideskies' sake, Sarafina, you two share the same nest," Makua rolls his emerald eyes.

"T-that doesn't mean anything!" She stammers.

"Sure," He raises an eyebrow in her directions. The pair walk towards Priderock in silence before Makua abruptly stops, "Are you still trying to figure out who killed our mothers?"

"More or less." Sarafina admits, "There's a lot of things that don't add up."

"Look, Sarafina, I can't afford to investigate their deaths further. Meaning, I can't go interview lions or personally look for leads. Zuri is too emotionally unstable for that right now. You saw how she was when that baboon broke the vine; I just can't put her through that right now," Makua tells her.

"Don't worry, I don't expect you to." She reassures him.

"Having said that, I want you to report to me whatever you find. Like you, I need to put this at rest."

"Well, in that case," Sarafina looks into his eyes, "There's something you might want to know."

"What?" Makua quirks his brow.

With that, Sarafina tells him everything she heard from Rafiki. She mentioned the lion cub's cry and how Rafiki said it didn't sound like Kion's or Makua's. She then tells him about the mysterious scent that Rafiki smelt but Sarafina couldn't. By the time she's done telling Makua of the strange circumstances of their deaths, Makua starts to give her a weary look.

"Is that it?" He asks when Sarafina finishes speaking.

"Yes," She nods.

"Sarafina, you don't think Rafiki did it, do you?" Makua asks her.

"Makua! How could you even say that? Rafiki has been our loyal Mjuzi for countless years! Rafiki would never do anything like that." Sarafina jumps to the defense of her beloved mentor.

"I think you're a bit biased because he's your mentor," Makua points out, "Think about it: he was the first one to see the bodies, he was the one who heard the cub's cry, he was the one who smelt the unfamiliar scent."

"No, even if he would do something so horrible, we would smell his scent on the bodies. And also, how could he have killed them? There was blood everywhere, it was some creature with claws and teeth."

"I don't know, but he probably knows. Heck, he's so old, he probably knows exactly how to mask scent and make it look like someone else murdered them." Makua argues.

"Makua, don't be ridiculous," Sarafina rebukes harshly, "Why would Rafiki kill them?"

"Why would anyone kill them?" Makua asks.

Sarafina takes a moment to take in what Makua's saying. Though she knew that Rafiki didn't commit the murders, there is some truth in what Makua's saying. Why would anyone kill Ayala and Juhudi? They were loved by all and they weren't in any position of power. They posed no threat at all. The hyenas are too dumb to think of something like that, no lion would do that, and the jackal family couldn't have done that without leaving by the scent of all their pups. It's hard enough to mask the scent of one animal, let alone 10 pups.

"I don't know Makua," Sarafina sighs, "Let's change the topic." Sarafina was right – Makua was tiring to be around. She had just been talking to Makua for a few minutes and can already feel a throbbing headache.

"How are things going with Kiara?"

"I had a feeling you would talk about that," Makua smiles and Sarafina can see a small blush forming across his muzzle, "It's going great, we still meet at night behind Priderock every once in a while."

"Has anyone caught you yet?" She asks.

"Thankfully, nobody has yet." He answers, "I can't even imagine what would happen if anyone found out. Except for you and Kion of course."

"Why would King Simba care, though? Kiara is going to get married eventually and it was probably going to be you anyways. We don't have any other male cubs in Priderock except for Kion, and Kion is her brother."

"More importantly," Makua wiggles his brow mischievously, "Kion is already taken."

It takes Sarafina a few seconds to realize what he's talking about. When she does, she can feel heat rising to her cheeks. "Oh, just be quiet." She mutters out of embarrassment.

"You're one naughty lion cub."

"Thanks," He smiles charmingly at her. And suddenly, for the first time in a long time, Sarafina felt like all the burden of the world was taken off her shoulders.

* * *

"Bon Appetit!" Timon smiles as he sets down a log full of grubs in front of Fuli, "Dinner is served!"

"Oh, they're slimy, yet satisfying." Pumbaa sighs contently.

"Ugh," Fuli scrunches up her face in disgust as she sees Bunga popping a grub into his mouth.

"Mmm! The slime helps helps the bugs go down smooth." Bunga exclaims.

"Uh, thanks, but I'm really not hungry," Fuli says politely as she eyes the pile of grubs wearily. Fuli couldn't believe that she was here, in Hakuna Matata Falls, instead of hunting solo and eating some lunch.

"Of course," Timon acknowledges, "How rude of me. How can you dive into a meal without a little dinner conversation?" Timon drops the pile of grubs into Pumbaa's mouth and walks over to Fuli who is already grooming herself. He heaves himself onto a rock and supports his body weight by resting on his elbow. "How are things on your end of the food chain? He asks the cheetah.

"Good." The cheetah in question responds briskly.

"Good, good," Timon smiles before patting her head, "Oh, wow. You are so soft. Do you even know how soft you are?"

"I, uh, don't really love having my fur touched." Fuli protests.

"Pumbaa," Timon calls out to the warthog, completely ignoring Fuli, "You gotta feel this fur!"

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna feel!" Pumbaa announces before stumbling towards the pair, "Bunga! You try!"

"Where's Bunga?" Timon asks after looking around.

"Right here!" Bunga cups his hands over his mouth, "Check it out!" He stands in front of a crocodile and pries the croc's mouth open with his bare hands, "Open wide!" Bunga then jumps into the Crocodile's mouth and starts jumping around on his tongue.

Panic surges through Fuli, who's watching from the other side of the clearing, and she races towards Bunga and the crocodile. Just in the nick of time, Fuli grabs Bunga by his scruff and tosses him out of the croc's mouth. Just as Fuli grabs Bunga out of his mouth, the croc clamps his jaws shut.

"What ya' doing, Fuli?" Bunga asks, with his eyes wide in confusion.

"Saving your life!" Fuli growls through gritted teeth.

"But you heard Rafiki and Sarafina. I'm immune. I can't be hurt." He reminds her, "I could have stayed in that croc's mouth all day."

"Fine! Go get eaten if you want to. I'm out of here!" Fuli leaps over Bunga and runs away from Hakuna Matata Falls.

"Bunga, bubby, do you want some grub?" Timon approaches Bunga with a pile of grub.

"Are they poisonous?" Bunga asks after throwing a rock up in the air.

"Of course not!" Pumbaa assures him.

"Where's the fun in that?" Bunga throws his hands up the air.

"Kids," Timon sighs before popping a grub into his mouth.

* * *

Fuli feels the wind blowing through her fur as she creeps up on an unsuspecting antelope. She freezes for a brief second when she sees the antelope look around. Thankfully, the antelope doesn't suspect anything and continues grazing.

_Perfect. I'm downwind and he'll never even see me! _

Just as she's about to pounce, Ono comes flying in from the sky shouting her name, "Fuli! Fuli!"

Fuli watches the antelope leap away from the sound of Ono's shouts. Fuli perks her ears up to greet the egret.

"What's up, Ono? Is something going on?" She asks.

"Oh, no. Nothing's going on. I just came to say hi." Ono explains.

"Ono, I was hunting." Fuli exhasperates.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fuli," Ono apologizes, "Maybe you can hunt with my flock!"

"Hunt? There's nothing like a good hunt." Fuli agrees.

*Time Skip*

"This is nothing like a good hunt!" Fuli grumbles.

"What? A good hunt?" Ono asks from the other side of an elephant, "Yeah! It's great!"

"Ugh! What are we doing here, Ono?" Fuli looks around in confusion, "Do egrets eat elephants?"

"No! We eat the bugs that the elephants kick up." Ono explains before catching a bug in his mouth.

"Bugs?" Fuli stops in her tracks. "Again? What is with everyone eating bugs?" Fuli groans as she feels a wet splotch of mud hit her fur.

"What's wrong, Fuli?" Ono asks after noticing the cheetah sitting down, "Why'd you stop?"

"Ono, I'm covered in mud!"

Ono takes a step forward to sniff the "mud". "Oh, that's not mud, Fuli. Come on!"

"Gross!" Fuli exclaims as she eyes the "mud".

*Time Skip*

For the second time, Fuli attempts to creep up on the same antelope. She licks her lips in anticipation before inching closer to her target.

"Fuli! Jambo!" Beshte's voice booms from across the plain.

"Beshte?" Fuli groans.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're all alone." Beshte notes.

"So?" Fuli raises an eyebrow.

"So, I thought you might ant to join me in the water. You can meet my entire pod." Beshte offers.

"Okay," Fuli sighs after seeing the antelope run away. With that, Beshte starts pushing Fuli closer and closer to the water's edge.

"It's okay!" Fuli tells him after moving herself away from the water, "I'm not a real fan of water."

"It's not that bad once you get used to it." Beshte assures her.

"Well," Fuli sighs after taking a look at the water. It didn't look that bad from a distance, "Maybe just my paws."

Fuli approaches the water and leaps on a rock overlooking the water. Wincing her eyes, she slowly lets down her paw. Just as her paw grazes the water, she feels Beshte jumping on the rock behind her's, causing her to fall into the water. She falls in with a loud 'splash', startling the hippos nearby.

"Sorry, Fuli!" Beshte apologizes when he notices what he's done. Beshte then sees the cheetah slowly rise out of the water on the back of another hippo, dripping wet.

"Okay. So'm in the water. Just like a hippo." Fuli coughs out.

"Well, uh, how do you like it?" Beshte asks awkwardly.

"It's great." Fuli responds after leaping out of the water and shaking out her fur. "Maybe we can do it again some other time."

"Uh, okay, Fuli." Beshte sighs

* * *

"But I gotta tell you, being immune is un-Bunga-lievable!" Bunga exclaims as he bounces a porcupine on his head. Kion simply watches his friend from on top a ledge, not to far away from Priderock. "Nothing hurts! Not even bouncing a porcupine on my head!"

"Wow. I guess you can do that with thick skin like yours." Kion agrees.

"Pfft! Kion! Thick skin has nothing to do with it. It's all in being immune." Bunga corrects him before dropping the porcupine on the ground.

From the distance, Kion can see Fuli creeping up on an antelope. Absentmindedly, he calls out her name and scares the antelope away. Fuli watches the antelope sprint away with a disheartened sigh. Ignoring the grumbling in her stomach, she walks up to Bunga and Kion.

"Hi, guys." She greets Bunga and Kion. She notices the porcupine that Bunga is standing next to.

"Hey!" Kion greets, "Sorry about the gazelle. But if you're up for a hunt, you can hunt with my Pride."

"The Royal Family is going to be there?" Fuli raises an eyebrow in excitement.

"I mean, I guess," Kion answers, "Most of the Pride is gonna be there."

"Hunting? With the Royal Family?" Fuli repeats, "Yeah! Thanks, Kion. _Asante!_"

"_Hakuna Matata!_" he replies, "You in Bunga?"

"Nah," Bunga replies, "I'm going to stay here and enjoy being immune."

"Okay," Kion nods, "See you later."

"Bye, Bunga." Fuli calls over her shoulder.

"Bye!" he waves to them. "Now back to bouncing," he looks to the porcupine.

"Nuh-uh! 99 bounces is enough for me!" the porcupine protests, "Why don't you go play in a volcano?"

"Play in a volcano?" Bunga repeats, "That's a great idea!"

"No! It's a bad idea! I was just joking!" the porcupine tries calling out to Bunga but it was too late - he was already racing towards the volcano.

* * *

As Fuli and Kion approach Priderock, Kion squints his eyes to see Sarafina, in the distance, laughing at something Makua said. He quirks his brow in confusion. Sarafina and Makua rarely talked, let alone laugh with each other.

"One moment Fuli. I gotta go talk to Sarafina really quick." Kion tells his friend before making his way towards the cream-colored lioness, leaving Fuli behind him by a few yards. By the time Kion made his way over to Sarafina, Makua had already left to talk to his sister. "Hey, Sarafina." He greets her.

"Oh, hi, Kion." Sarafina smiles at him.

"Were you talking to Makua?" He raises a brow curiously.

"Oh, him?" Sarafina asks before taking a look at the lion in question, "Yeah."

"Oh, what about?" He asks.

"I was telling him about what I told you earlier today." She answers.

"What did he have to say about it?"

"Well, he also thought that it was strange," Sarafina answers before biting her lip, "He also thought that Rafiki may have been involved."

"Rafiki?" Kion asks incredulously, "Why would Rafiki, of all creatures, be involved?"

"That's what I said too." She agrees before spotting Fuli in the distance, "Is Fuli coming with us on the hunt?"

Kion takes a second to swirl his head around to see the cheetah, "Yeah, I invited her."

"Does she know that it's only a practice hunt?" Sarafina raises a brow.

"I think so. I told her about it earlier." Kion reassures her.

"Hi, Sarafina. Hi, Kion." Fuli greets the lions as she walks up to the pair.

"Hey, Fuli." Sarafina smiles warmly, "It's about to start. Let's make our way to Priderock, shall we?"

* * *

"Okay, Kiara." Nala turns to her daughter, "You lead the hunt."

"You guys ready?" Kiara raises an eyebrow at her fellow cubs.

"I'm ready if you are." Tiifu giggles, "You're our leader."

"Ugh, can we just get this over with?" Zuri groans.

"Come on, Zuri, focus." Kiara instructs.

"Ooh, Kiara's gonna be so impressed with how I hunt those gazelles!" Tiifu exclaims.

"Ya' know what I'm impressed with?" Makua interjects, "Your ability to run your mouth."

"Oh shush, Makua," Tiifu rolls her eyes, "Just wait until she sees what a tracky tacker and a pouncy pouncer I can be!"

"Oh, yeah, that ought to really wow her." Zuri rolls her eyes in response.

"Ugh, do I seriously have to hunt with these two?" Fuli asks, referring to Zuri and Tiifu.

"Tiifu and Zuri? Sure." Kion answers, "They are Kiara's friends. They're like family."

"Albeit mean, and often times, dumb family members." Sarafina mutters softly as she watches the pair of lionesses keep chatting.

The hunt officially starts when Kiara leaps over a bush and behind another one - followed by Zuri and Tiifu. Fuli narrows her eyes and exchanges a glance with Sarafina. The two of them then follow Kiara's lead, moving past both Zuri and Tiifu and right beside Kiara.

"Uh! Who do they think they are?!" Tiifu narrows her eyes at Sarafina and Fuli, "They're hunting right beside the princess!"

"Who cares?" Zuri scoffs, "Hunting is overrated."

"I mean, it only gives you enough food and nutrients to survive. But yeah, it's _so _overrated." Makua rolls his eyes from behind them, "What does it matter to you guys anyway? Let Sarafina and Fuli hunt beside Kiara. You two can stay here as backup just in case."

Fuli exchanges another glance with Sarafina before leaping out of the tall grass and towards the antelope. She licks her lips, imagining the taste of the antelope.

"And stop!" Nala calls out from above, startling Fuli into falling on the ground. Fuli groans as she watches the antelope sprint away for the third time today.

"Excellent tracking skills, Kiara! Really fantastic!" Nala praises her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Kiara grins.

"But the gazelle got away!" Fuli protests.

"Of course it did. We're still training for the Kiara's first hunt." Nala explains, "Come on, girls."

"Kion! I thought you told me we were going to hunt!" Fuli glares at the leader of the Lion Guard.

"Kion, I thought that Fuli knew that it was only a practice hunt." Sarafina furrows her brow in confusion.

"Practice hunt?" Fuli repeats as her stomach growls, "You mean I don't get to eat? What's the point of hunting if I don't get to eat?"

"You got to hang out with us." Kion offers, "Isn't that better than hunting alone?"

"When I hunt alone, I get to eat. Except for today, when someone in the Guard keeps stopping me! What's going on with you guys?"

"We just thought that you would be happier with some company." Kion defends.

"Do I look happier?" She scowls.

"Not really." Kion's ears flatten against his head.

"I like being spending time away from the Guard, Kion," She exasperates, "And I've never wanted to be more alone than I do now!" With that, Fuli races off, leaving Kion and Sarafina alone.

"Fuli!" Kion calls after her to no avail, "Do you think I should go after her?" Kion looks to his best friend.

"I don't think she's too happy with you right now, Kion. And besides, she clearly said that she just wants to be alone." Sarafina reasons.

"You're right. But could you just keep an eye on her and make sure she's not too upset? Just watch her from a distance and if she's really upset, just talk to her and tell that I'm sorry." Kion instructs.

"Okay," Sarafina nods before jogging in the direction Fuli went.

* * *

"Zuka Zama, I'm immune. Zuka Zama, zoom zoom zoom." Bunga sings softly to himself as he approaches the volcano.

He continues chanting his made-up until he enters the base of the volcano. He hops on rocks which are sitting directly above hot lava. He hops on a passing rock, nearly slipping into the river of fire. All his singing wakes up Cheezi who looks at the little honey badger incredulously.

"Janja, Janja!" Cheezi alerts the hyena leader, "You're not gonna believe this!"

"What? What did you see?" Janja asks.

"Dinner!" Cheezi answers, "And it's being delivered.

Janja leaps out of the cave to see Bunga leaping over rivers of fire. Bunga approaches a small geyser and sits directly on it.

"I don't understand," Chungu shakes his head, "That stuff's hot!"

"Even I know not to do that!" Cheezi adds, "What's that honey badger thinking?"

"Who cares?" Janja smiles, "Our dinner is cooking itself!"

* * *

In an attempt to find Fuli and make sure she's okay, Sarafina finds herself lost and wandering closer and closer to the volcano. Apparently, from her scent tracks, Fuli had been racing all over the Pridelands and now - all the scents are getting foggy. Sarafina is about to just give up and head home when she picks up the scent of another member of the Lion Guard, Bunga. She widens her eyes when she realizes the scent is leading to the volcano. _What in the world is Bunga doing in a volcano?_

"I need to go tell Kion!" Sarafina says to herself before running through the Pridelands and towards Priderock. She's so caught up in running that she doesn't notice Fuli running in her path. She crashes into Fuli before she could realize that Fuli was there.

"Sarafina?" Fuli looks at the lioness on the ground.

"Fuli! Bunga's in the volcano!" Sarafina wastes no time in telling Fuli. She was initially attempting to tell Kion, but it may take to long. "I smelt his scent leading to the volcano!"

"Come on! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Fuli immediately sprints towards the volcano. A breathless Sarafina takes a huge gulp of air before running after her.

The pair race through the Pridelands and reach the volcano with Fuli in the lead and Sarafina trailing behind. Even on a good day, Sarafina couldn't possible keep up with Fuli's speed. And today, Sarafina's spent half of it running around looking for Fuli - rendering her exhausted.

"Fuli, you go ahead! I'll catch up!" Sarafina pants.

"I know!" Fuli calls over her shoulder.

She narrows her eyes and races into the caves leading to the volcano. She hears Bunga's voice and to her horror, then hears Janja's voice. She races faster than she's ever before and grabs Bunga away from Janja just in time. She leaps away from the hyenas and onto a rock.

"Fuli! You always step in before things get fun!" Bunga complains.

"_Before things get fun_?" Fuli narrows her eyes, "You should be thanking me!"

"Whoa!" They both exclaim as they feel the rock they're standing on start to move in the river of fire they're on.

"Come on, boys, follow that rock!" Janja orders as he sees the rock start floating away.

"I take it back," Bunga admits as he looks over the river of fire, "This is way more fun!"

* * *

Outside the base of the volcano, Sarafina runs in - following the sounds of Fuli's voice. She also hears the loud footsteps directly behind her. She stops and turns her head around to see Beshte, Kion, and Ono. She's never been so happy to see their dorky faces in her entire life.

"Kion! Beshte! Ono!" Sarafina calls out.

"Sarafina? What's the kerbubble?" Beshte asks the flustered lioness.

"I was trying to find Fuli then I smelt Bunga in the volcano. And then I tried to find you but then I reached Fuli first and then we started racing towards the volcano. Then she was too fast and then I lost her and now they're both in the volcano!" Sarafina says way too fast for anyone to understand.

"Slowly, Sarafina, what happened?" Kion asks.

"Fuli and Bunga are in the volcano!" Sarafina says again, except more clearly.

"Not just that! They're being chased by hyenas!" Ono adds from the sky.

"We have to hurry!" Kion orders.

* * *

"Do you smell something burning?" Bunga asks as the rocks slowly chip away, making the rock they're standing on smaller.

"Your tail!" Fuli exclaims before flicking the piece of glowing ember of him.

"Ow!"

"Don't worry, I got it." Fuli reassures him.

"But that lava's hot! And it hurt!" Bunga protests.

"Relax. I got it off you." Fuli sighs.

"But, that means I'm not immune!" Bunga rebuffs. As he shakes Fuli's shoulder's, another large chunk of rock chips away - forcing Bunga to climb on top of Fuli. Their rock slowly approaches Janja and his clan on either side of the volcano.

"A little further and they're ours for the eating!" Janja licks his lips as he sees the pair start to approach them.

"Till' the Prideland's end, Lion Guard defend!" Kion shouts the signature slogan as he, Beshte, Ono, and Sarafina rush in. Three of the hyenas run away at the sight of Kion while Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu stay put.

"Are we glad to see you guys!" Fuli sighs out of relief.

"Yeah! You won't believe it, but I'm not immune to lava! Or fire!" Bunga announces.

"I believe it." Ono says dryly.

"Beshte! The dead tree!" Kion shouts as he spots a dead tree near the river of fire.

"You got it Kion!" Beshte runs towards the dead tree and with a few pushes, knocks it over, giving Fuli and Bunga a bridge to cross the river of fire.

They both hop on the tree just as their rock dissolves into the lava.

"Aw, there goes dinner." Chungu sighs disappointedly.

"Oh, they're not gone yet! After them!" Janja orders. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu jump on the log that Fuli and Bunga are standing on, making it tip up.

"Ya' can't catch me!" Fuli laughs before running up the incline with Bunga in her mouth. Bunga and Fuli both reach safety on the other side of the volcano, leaving Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu all still on the log.

Cheezi, still on the log, sniffs the air before uttering a "Mmm!"

"Something smells delicious!" Chungu smiles.

"That's us, fur brains!" Janja snaps. Immediately, Chungu and Cheezi get on top of Janja. "Get off of me, fur brains!"

* * *

"Thanks, guys." Fuli thanks her friends once they're outside the volcano, "I don't know what we would have done with you."

"We're the Lion Guard. We come through for each other." Kion tells her.

"Always." Beshte adds.

"Uh, Bunga? You can get off me now. We're safe." Fuli narrows her eyes at the honey badger on top of her.

"Yeah, I know. You're just so soft." Bunga says with a pat on her head. With that, Fuli sits down abruptly, making Bunga slide right off her.

"Woah!" He grunts as he hits the ground.

"Does anyone else want to cool off at the watering hole?" Sarafina asks.

"You always want to cool off at the watering hole." Bunga snorts, "But it does sound good right about now."

"That _does_ sound like a good idea." Beshte admits.

"I'm in." Ono adds.

"Let's go!" Kion smiles, "But if you would rather be alone, Fuli, that's okay too."

"Thanks, Kion." Fuli smiles back, "I do like being alone, especially when I'm hunting. But I really like hanging out with you guys too."

"You do?" Kion asks eagerly.

"Well, yeah." Fuli admits, "It's like you guys are my family. Including you, Sarafina."

"That's such a beautiful thing to say, Fuli!" Beshte sniffs.

"Uh, you all want a hug, don't you?" Fuli rolls her eyes.

Beshte, Bunga, and Ono all nod their heads.

"Alright, bring it in." Fuli sighs. Beshte, Bunga, Kion, and Ono all rush towards Fuli and give her a hug.

"Come on, you too." Fuli looks to Sarafina.

"I personally, don't love the idea of hugging. We all smell like volcano smoke and have ash on our fur." Sarafina responds.

"Come on, Sarafina." Bunga looks to her with big round eyes.

"Oh, alright." She gives in before joining the group hug.

"Wow, Little B. You were right, her fur really is soft." Beshte admits.

"Told ya." Bunga responds.

* * *

**Guys, It's already 2020! That's crazy to me because for some reason, I still feel like it's 2010. I hope that this decade brings lots of happiness to ya'll. Happy New Year!  
**

**~Author **


	11. The Search for Utamu

"You would be dead by now." Nzuri muses to herself as she glances at her apprentice. The apprentice in question is trying to land a blow to Nzuri's face. So far, Nzuri hasn't been retaliating back - just letting Sarafina attempt to hit her.

"What do you mean?" Sarafina pants, breathless.

"This," Nzuri answers before pouncing on the unsuspecting Sarafina. Sarafina yelps in surprise and falls flat to the ground, however, instead of getting back to her feet in the usual Sarafina manner, she remains on the grassy Savannah ground. Nzuri stops mid-giggle when she notices this. Instead of continuing the fight, Nzuri plops down next to her apprentice with a sigh. "What's wrong, cub?" She asks, rolling her green eyes.

"Nothing," she answers quickly, getting back to her feet immediately.

"You are a ridiculously horrible liar." Nzuri snorts before putting a paw on her shoulder, "I'm going to ask one more time; what's wrong?" When Nzuri notices Sarafina's paws fidgeting, she rolls her eyes. "Don't try to lie."

"Well... I just skipped dinner, that's all." Sarafina says quickly, "I'm just kinda hungry."

Though Sarafina didn't directly lie, because she did in fact skip dinner, she didn't tell Nzuri what was really bothering her. In reality, she was far more concerned about figuring out Ayala's murder.

"Hungry?" Nzuri raises an eyebrow high.

"Yup, there's nothing wrong at all." She continues.

"That's all?" The lioness repeats.

"That's all." Sarafina confirms.

"Well, you should have told me that then!" Nzuri smiles with realization, "No wonder you sucked today - you were hungry!"

Nzuri's innocent observation was like a jab in the side. _I sucked today?_

"Haha, yeah, I guess so." She brushes it off.

"Dawn's approaching," Nzuri notes after looking at the sky, "I'll let you go for tonight. Tomorrow, make sure you get some dinner in you."

* * *

"Sarafina!" Fuli wakes up the sleeping lioness by calling her name. The lioness in question snaps her eyes open, startled.

"What?" She asks, thinking that Priderock was on fire or something. She looks around and, to her surprise, sees nothing out of the ordinary. She does notice, however, that no other member of the Lion Guard was in the Lair yet. She assumes that they hit the watering hole before dawn patrol. That would also explain why Fuli was here, and not with the other members of the Guard.

"Wanna race?" Fuli asks with small bounce in her paws.

"Race?" Sarafina repeats out of confusion, "Why in the world would I want to race?"

"Because it's fun," Fuli answers with a drawl in her voice.

"Fun?" Sarafina scoffs, "It's only fun if you're the fastest in the Pridelands! It's not that fun racing, after knowing you're going to lose."

"Please, Sarafina!" Fuli begs, "I'm itching to race but the guys are at Big Springs!"

"I don't mind racing against you, Fuli." Sarafina tells her.

"Great!" Fuli smiles.

"But..." The Healer continues.

"There's always a 'but'." Fuli grumbles.

"But, shouldn't you be resting until your day starts? I'm not a member of the Guard, so maybe I wouldn't know, but don't ya' think you should spend all your energy saving the Pridelands and not racing?"

"Pfft!" The cheetah snorts, "Sarafina, cheetahs don't get tired or worn out."

"Yes, they do." Sarafina rebuffs.

"Well not _this _cheetah." Fuli rebuffs.

"Are you sure about that?" She quirks a brow.

"Positive." She confirms.

"I _highly _doubt that," Sarafina snorts, "But if you insist, then I guess I'll race you."

"Great!" Fuli flashes her signature smirk. Sarafina rolls her blue sapphire eyes at her soon-to-be competition then yawns and arches her spine in an attempt to stretch.

"Let's go," Sarafina yawns.

*Time Skip*

Exhausted, Sarafina uses the last bit of her energy to run to Big Spring (the finish line of the race) and sees Fuli lounging on a rock. She notices the rest of the Lion Guard in the water, cheering her on.

"Good job, Sarafina!" Bunga cheers.

"What took ya' so long?" Fuli smirks, earning a glare from Sarafina.

"You were a lot quicker than we thought you'd be." Kion praises her.

"This... is... the last... time... I'm... racing... Fuli!" Sarafina chokes out between breaths. She then approaches the water's edge and immediately jumps in. She opens her eyes in the water and sees a school of cleaning fish circle her before dispersing into the water.

"Isn't that what you said last time?" Fuli asks once Sarafina surfaces.

"Don't make me drag you into this water," Sarafina warns jokingly.

"Ok, guys," Kion addresses his Guard as he steps out of the water, "I think it's about time we start dawn patrol."

"And I better get back to the Healing Cave for inventory." Sarafina says before stepping out of the water as well. She shakes out her fur, spraying everyone nearby.

* * *

After a quick goodbye, Sarafina heads back to the Healing Cave. She enters the Cave and is met by Queen Nala.

"Queen Nala?" Sarafina calls her name.

"Hello, Sarafina," Nala greets her with a smile, "You can just call me Nala."

"What can I do for you today?" She asks.

"Well, I just came to let you know something I found out this morning." Nala says. Sarafina notices how Nala is shifting the weight of her body from one paw to the other, an indication that she has something to hide. Or at the very least, something that would be very uncomfortable to hear.

"And what is that?" Sarafina raises an eyebrow, "You're not... with child, are you?"

"Pregnant?" Nala repeats, "Oh, no, Sarafina. Two cubs are enough for me."

"Then what's the matter?"

"So, I recently found out that the wildebeest that we ate last night was sick. And, I've been having a belly-ache since this morning. So, I just came to let you know that you may have to treat food poisoning." Nala informs.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't have dinner last night," Sarafina sighs out of relief, "Come on, let's get you treated first, Nala."

"Oh, that's fine. I'm sure I can manage." Nala brushes her off and walks towards the Healing Cave.

With a roll of her eyes, Sarafina blocks the exit with her body. "If this is contagious, you would be creating a lot more trouble for me if I don't just treat you now." Sarafina just couldn't believe how all the lions of Priderock were so apprehensive of getting treated.

Nala doesn't say anything else but instead sits patiently on the ground while Sarafina gets the herbs needed. Grabbing a small bundle of marrow leaves, Sarafina walks towards the Queen and places the leaves in front of her. "These will taste really gross, but it'll help you a great deal."

The Healer then watches Nala's eyes cloud over with some sort of emotion. Not happiness. And not sadness either. Maybe longing? Or nostalgia?

"You remind me a lot of your mother, Sarafina." Nala says softly, ignoring the feeling of tightening in her chest, "I'm sure she would so proud of you if she were still here."

Sarafina doesn't know what to say to this, so she stays silent and offers her a comforting smile. As Nala takes the marrow leaves, she remembers Kalani and her fascination with all things medicine. Nala scrunches her face at the taste of the bitter leaves and nearly gags on it. She forces it down her throat before showing Sarafina her tongue to prove that she ate all of it.

"I remind you of Kalani?" Sarafina asks once Nala finishes the marrow leaves.

"A lot. You know, one time, when we were still small, Simba was trying to get his roar," Nala tells her, "And Kalani had told him that he must take a dosage of poppy seeds to get his roar."

"Poppy seeds?" Sarafina raises her brow wondering if she heard Nala correctly.

"Yes," Nala laughs, "As you probably know, poppy seeds made Simba fall asleep immediately. We both panicked and thought he died for a second."

"Was he okay?" Sarafina asks.

"He was fine. But boy did we get into trouble that day. Your grandmother, who was also named Sarafina, was so furious with her and Sarabi practically hyperventilated at the mere sight of her unconscious son. But Simba was perfectly fine after he woke up." Nala giggles.

"She sounds like a fun lioness to be around. I'm sure you miss her a lot." Sarafina says softly.

"I do." Nala nods, "I miss her a lot. I think that hardest part is that I never really said goodbye."

"Really? I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. It isn't anybody's, really. I blame myself for leaving to call Simba. Simba blames himself for not listening to me the first time to save the Pridelands."

"When did she run away?"

"She ran away the night I returned from Hakuna Matata Falls. I had come home and apparently, just before I got to Priderock, she had taken off after me because she thought I ran away too. And then Scar didn't let me look for her in fear that I would try to run away with her."

"I wonder how it would be like if she survived childbirth."

"You probably wouldn't be here." Nala tells her, "You would be a rouge lioness along with your mother. But I'm glad that you're here in our Pride, Sarafina."

"Thank you."

"I need to go hunt with Simba. Thank you for everything, Sarafina." Nala says over her shoulder as she leaves the Healing Cave.

"Your welcome!" Sarafina responds as she watches the Queen walk out of the vine-covered entrance.

* * *

Ono flies overhead, squinting his eyes against the hot Savannah sun. He feels the wind ruffling through his feathers as he flaps them periodically to keep him afloat. He quints his eyes once more, scanning the plain for one specific group herd. He briefly looks down at the Lion Guard who are following behind him. _This _had to be his favorite part of the job. In his flock, he was the smallest and one of the youngest egrets — often finding himself flying in the back of the flock. But now, as the keenest of sight, Ono is often leading the Lion Guard. Sometimes he can hardly believe it! A simple egret leading a lion, cheetah, hippo, and honey-badger! He likes to think of himself as intelligent and he hasn't even _heard _of another egret in charge of a lion.

"Ono!" Kion's voice snaps Ono of his thoughts, "Can you see em'?"

Ono looks a bit harder at the plains below him, "Ummm... yes! I see them!" Ono then dives down at eye-level with the buffalo herd. After a quick inspection, Ono deems the buffalo herd to be in safety. "Everyone, Everyone!" Ono calls as he flies down to the Lion Guard, "I found the buffalo herd and they're all safe and sound."

"Yep," Fuli agrees, "There they are." She then jerks her head towards the buffalo herd who are grazing peacefully.

"Good work, Ono!" Kion praises the egret, earning a smile from the bird in question.

"Hmm," Beshte ponders, "Why'd you suppose they wandered so far away from their regular grazing grounds?"

"Who cares?" Bunga brushes him off with a wave of the hand, "We found them, they're fine, let's go!"

"Wait!" Ono says with realization, putting his wings up in the air, "I'm not so sure they're fine; look where they're grazing — they're right on top of a geyser!"

"Hevi Kabisa!" Kion exclaims.

"What's a geyser?" Bunga asks.

"It's really hot water shooting up from a hole in the ground!" Ono explains, taking off into the sky.

"Are you sure you're not making this up?" Beshte asks gently.

Before Ono could respond, the ground starts rumbling and shaking. Kion extends his claws and digs them into the ground to stabalize himself. Was this an earthquake? No, this is much smaller than an earthquake. It feels like something very close to them rather than under the ground.

"Whoa, Big B, you gotta eat something." Bunga instructs, "You're stomach's rumbling like crazy!"

"I don't think that's my stomach." Beshte shakes his head.

"It's the geyser!" Ono flaps his wings frantically, "It's about to explode!"

"We've gotta warn the buffalo!" Kion resolves, immediately stepping into his 'born-to-be-leader' attitude. "Till the Pridelands' end..."

"Lion Guard defend!" The entire Lion Guard shout together as they run towards the buffalo herd.

Kion, as he runs towards the herd, watches as the rumbling of the geyser gets louder. The louder it gets, the more buffalo let out worried noises and stepping away from the geyser. To Kion's horror, the geyser explodes violently — causing a stampede in the buffalo herd. This is exactly what he worried would happen.

"Whoa!" Ono exclaims as he nearly flies into the geyser.

"Hevi Kabisa! The herd!" Kion alerts the group about the stampeding buffalo herd.

"Leave this to me!" Fuli shouts before taking off in the direction of the stampeding here.

"She can't do this alone, come one!" Kion instruct the rest of the guard as he watches the swiftest start to corral the herd.

"Slow it down, buffalo!" Fuli shouts as she circles the herd. She continues to circle the herd until they stop stampeding.

"Would ya' look at that." Beshte says in awe.

"Maybe she can do it alone." Kion admits, impressed.

After Fuli is confident that the herd is secured, she walks back to the guard — panting all the way.

"Poa, Fuli," Beshte raises his brows at the cheetah.

"That was un-bunga-leivable!" Bunga shouts.

"I know," Fuli pants.

"You should've seen it from up there!" Ono exclaims.

"Great work, Fuli." Kion praises her. "Now, why don't you take a break?"

Before Fuli could respond with her typical _"I'm not tired", _the Guard hears the cries of the galagos from the other side of the clearing.

"Uhh... break over." Bunga sighs.

"Ono, check it out." Kion instructs the egret.

"Affirmative!" He responds before taking flight.

"What do you got, Ono?" Kion asks.

"Hapana! Three galagos about to fall off a tree in Ndefu forest!"

"We better get moving." Kion announces.

"I got this." Fuli says before speeding off towards the forest, leaving the rest of the Guard there to watch her.

Fuli speeds towards the forest, kicking up billows of dust in her wake. She sighs contentedly as she feels the wind through her fur. She imagines that this is how flying would feel for Ono. Deciding to push her limits, Fuli thrusts her legs even further and faster — effectively propelling herself forwards. In no time, she gets to the tree where the galagos are hanging off of and catches all three galagos just in the nick of time.

The galagos all start cheering and running their fingers through Fuli's soft fur. Fuli grimaces at the sight of those galagos on her fur.

"Poa, Fuli! Nice save!" Beshte compliments.

"Good thing you didn't need any backup. You left us in the dust." Kion furrows his brows slightly.

"Well, I knew I could handle this by myself. But...uh... I could use some help with this." She jerks her head towards the galagos on her back

"Come on guys, off the kitty." Bunga instructs, pulling off the galagos one by one.

"Are you sure you got them off?" Fuli asks as they walk past the watering hole, "I can still feel tiny little hands grabbing my fur."

"Yeah, you're good." Ono informs her after taking a quick look at her.

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga exclaims, "Look-it! The water is up to the trees at Mapema Rock!"

"Poa, you're right Bunga." Beshte says after looking at the water level.

"What does that mean?" Kion asks, furrowing his brow slightly.

"It means it's the peak of the rainy season! And it's time for utamu!" Bunga explains, "I gotta get some."

With that, Bunga takes off in the diretion of the water.

"Hold on Bunga!" Kion calls after his friend and runs towards him, "Where are you going?"

"I already told you, I'm going to get utamu!" Bunga explains. "They're the rarest, most delicious grubs in the Pridelands. And they only come out once a year at the peak of the rainy season. That's why—"

Bunga is then cut off by the sound of a serval's yowl.

"Ono, check it out." Kion instructs.

"Affirmitive, Kion." Ono nods before taking off into the sky. "Hapana! There's a Serval who tried to cross the Big Ravine. He's hanging on to the edge but I don't think he'll last long!"

"Thanks, Ono." Kion says before redirecting his gaze to his Guard, "Lion Guard—"

Before Kion could even finish his sentence, Fuli takes off as fast as she can in the direction of Big Ravine, leaving the rest of the Guard watching her run.

"Fuli?" He calls after her but she doesn't answer.

Instead, Fuli runs as fast as she can. In the distance, she can see the spotted cat hanging on to the edge of the cliff. And like Ono had said, she doesn't think that the serval can hang on for too much longer. She squints her eyes slightly before running even faster, allowing her to reach the serval in record time. "Hang on!" She yells out before increasing her speed once agian.

Without really thinking, Fuli jumps over the Big Ravine. She grunts as she hits the side of the ravine. She then digs her claws as hard as she can into the hard rock. Fuli looks down briefly. Uh-oh. It's a pretty long distance from the ground to where she is.

"Don't panic. I've got you." Fuli consoles the serval.

She slowly climsb up the Ravine, digging her claws into the rock. She approaches the serval from under him only to feel his paws kicking at her face frantically.

"Hey! Calm down!" She orders.

"I'm s-sorry! I-I'm sc-cared!" The serval cries.

"Yeah, well I can't help you get off this cliff if you kick me off it!" Fuli reasons. Without waiting for him to say anything else, Fuli thrusts her head upwards, effectively pushing him off the edge of the cliff and onto the ground on top.

"Thank you!" He says as he reaches the ground. The serval then takes off running towards his home.

Fuli grunts as she heaves herself up from the cliff and reaches safe ground. "No, problem." She pants.

"Great rescue, Fuli!" Ono's voice says from the distance.

"What... took the rest of you so long?" Fuli pants.

"We went around the long way." Beshte explains as he trots up to her.

"Yeah, even I wouldn't try a crazy jump like that." Bunga crosses his arms over his chest.

"Just takes a little speed, that's all." Fuli brushes it off.

"Fuli, why didn't you wait for the rest of us?" Kion asks. Unlike the other members of the Guard, who had a tone of admiration and respect, Kion's voice bears a twinge of anger and concern.

"C'mon Kion," Fuli rolls her eyes, "You put me on the Guard 'cause I'm the fastest. If my speed can help, why not use it?"

"Yeah, but we're a team. And our team's not as good if you get hurt or worn out by going solo."

"I'm a cheetah." Fuli scoffs, "Cheetah's don't get worn out."

"Actually, Fuli," Ono lands near Fuli, "Cheetah's _do _get worn out." This comment earns a glare from Fuli, prompting Ono to rephrase his comment. "Uh, well, maybe you don't get worn out?"

"Well, now that that's settled, I gotta go find utamu grubs. You comin' or not?" Bunga walks away in the direction of the grub.

"I'm in. Let's go." Fuli bounces on her toes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kion steps in her path, "I think you need to rest. If there's another problem, I'm gonna need you at full strength."

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Fuli rolls her eyes, "I'm Fuli and I'm always at full strength."

"I think what Kion is trying to say is that we all need some rest sometimes." Beshte steps in, avoiding possible conflict.

"Fine," Fuli sighs with a drawl in her voice, "I'll rest, but I'm not gonna like it."

"Wouldn't expect you to, Fuli." Kion smirks.

"Kion, do you wanna go call Sarafina to help us look for the utamu grubs? It might give her a break from the boring old Healing Cave!" Bunga suggests.

"That sounds like a great idea, Bunga." Kion admits, "Let's go!"

* * *

*Back in the Healing Cave*

Tiifu pushes back the vines to the enterance of the Healing Cave and peeps her face in, allowing her to look at a sleeping Sarafina. Sarafina had told herself to take a quick cat nap so she could deal with the inevitable bout of food poisoning that would strike the Pride. But after noon passed and nobody came into the Healing Cave, she had thought that she had hit a stroke of luck and that nobody, except Nala, had been experiencing any symptoms. And she ended up getting carried away and fell asleep for longer than a simple "cat nap."

"Sarafina?" Tiifu says her name softly as she enters the Healing Cave. When Sarafina doesn't respond, Tiifu approaches her and prods her awake.

"Yes? I'm awake!" Sarafina sits up straight. She takes a brief moment to look around. When she sees the uncomfortable look on Tiifu's face, Sarafina's heart sinks to her stomach. "Please don't tell me you have stomach-ache."

"Sorry," Tiifu grimaces, "I do."

Sarafina takes a deep breath in before arching her back and stepping out of her nest, "That's okay, Tiifu. Thank you for letting me know. Let me go get you some marrow leaves."

Sarafina walks over to the herb inventory and looks through the herbs before seeing the triangular green leaves. She grabs three into her mouth and brings it to Tiifu. She places it at her paws and is about to tell her to eat it when she notices Tiifu's sudden change in expression.

"Sarafina," Her cheeks bulge for a brief second, "I don't feel so good."

Realizing what's about to transpire, Sarafina's eyes widen. "No, no, no, Tiifu! Let's go outside!"

She starts pushing Tiifu along towards the exit but it was too late. Sarafina heard the all too familar retching noice and saw the spew of vomit come out of Tiifu's mouth and all over the floor of the Healing Cave. Now, she can't do anything but rub Tiifu's back and say comforting words to her. By the time it's all done, there's vomit all over the floor but thankfully, it didn't get into any of the herbs.

"It's alright, Tiifu, why don't you get washed up? I'll go prepare a nest for you in the Healing Cave. I think you should stay in the Healing Cave for a bit before being around the rest of the Pride."

Tiifu nods unenthustiastically before leaving the Healing Cave to wash up. Sarafina groans at the sight of the vomit on the floor. She doesn't even know how she's going to clean that up. She'll probably have to ask Rafiki, and his opposable thumbs, to clean it up. Sarafina puts off the vomit issue for the moment and prepares a nest for Tiifu, lining it with moss and grass. By the time Tiifu returns, Sarafina forces the marrow leaves down her throat and makes her lay on the nest.

"Don't worry Tiifu, it's nothing too serious; you just ate something bad. You'll feel alot better by tomorrow." She soothes Tiifu.

"I hope so." Tiifu groans before turning on her side.

"Sarafina!" Kion's voice rings through the Healing Cave.

"Coming!" Sarafina responds before making her way to the exit, careful not to step in Tiifu's vomit.

"Hey, do you wanna go look for utamu with us?" Kion raises his eyebrows.

"What's utamu?" Sarafina repeats.

"It's the most delicious and rare grub there is!" Bunga explains.

"No thanks, guys, I have to take care of Tiifu. The wildebeest you guys ate last night was sick so I'm going to have to stay here and treat food posioning." Sarafina informs them.

"The wildebeest was sick?" Kion widens his eyebrows after remembering how much he ate last night.

"Yup, I wasn't hungry so I passed. I know Mara and Malia didn't eat last night; they had a heavy lunch. But I'm fairly confident that everyone else did."

"Uh... Sarafina?" Kion suddenly looks very concerned.

"Yeah?"

"What's that?" Kion asks, pointing to the vomit still on the ground.

"Oh," Sarafina gives a small laugh, "That's just vomit."

"_Just _vomit?" Bunga rolls his eyes.

"That's like saying, 'oh look it's just blood on the ground.'" Kion also rolls his eyes.

"But it's not blood," Sarafina says in a very matter-of-fact way, "It's vomit."

"You're missing the point." Kion sighs.

"Either way, you guys go on ahead and have some fun. And let me know if you're feeling sick." She instructs.

"Got it, I'll let you know if I feel anything!" Kion says over his shoulder as he leaves the Healing Cave, "Oh, and if you see Fuli, make sure she's resting."

"Got it, Kion." Sarafina responds.

* * *

After Kion and Bunga leave the Healing Cave, Sarafina also pushes back the vines and leaves the Cave. Pausing momentarily to take a deep breath in, Sarafina makes her way over to Rafiki's tree. On her way there, she sees a flash of yellow and brown coming towards her. Before she could move out of the way, the yellow and brown flashes knocks into her, making her roll over. The impact knocks the wind out of her, making her wait a few minutes before getting up. With a groan, she lifts herself up from the ground.

"What in the world?" Sarafina mumbles as she gets up. When she does, she notices the flash was Fuli! Wasn't she supposed to be resting?

"Sorry, Sarafina," Fuli apologizes.

"Fuli!" Sarafina reprimands, "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Well, I figured hunting and resting are sort of the same thing." Fuli explains.

"What? Hunting and resting are not the same thing. If I didn't have to deal with food poisoning, I'd make you rest in the Healing Cave."

"Food poisoning?" Fuli repeats with a raise of the eyebrow.

Sarafina sighs. "Yup, Queen Nala told me something about a sick wildebeest earlier."

"Well, I could help you!" Fuli suggests. She isn't actually particular fond of helping sick lions; she just wants to get out of resting.

"Nice try," Sarafina rolls her eyes, "You actually need to rest. Like close your eyes and count the impalas."

"Mmm, impalas," Fuli licks her lips.

"I've gotta go call Rafiki," Sarafina says, continuing her way to the tree.

Suddenly, just as Sarafina turns away from Fuli, Rafiki pops out of nowhere with empty coconut shells in his hands. "Rafiki is here, young one!"

"Rafiki!" Her eyes widen when she sees the Royal Mjuzi, "Thank Prideskies you're here, apparently food poisoning is going around and Tiifu's already sick. And I'm going to need your help to clean up something."

"I know, cub, Kion told me about it when they passed my tree to look for bugs."

"That's not fair!" Fuli interrupts, "Kion gets to look for bugs while I rest? Forget it! I'm hunting!"

"Wait, Fuli!" Sarafina tries to stop her but Fuli has already sped off. And besides, she's got more important things on her mind right now: getting the vomit off the floor!

"Come on, Sarafina, let's go see how many are sick now."

"How many?" Sarafina repeats, "It's just Tiifu."

"Food poisoning takes different amounts of time to set in. But whoever ate, at least a significant amount of the wildebeest, is bound to start feeling sick. I predict that Tiifu is just the beginning." Rafiki tells her.

"Then we better get back there quick."

* * *

By the time Sarafina and Rafiki approach the Healing Cave, the stench of sickness hits her like a brick — nearly making her gag. Putting a paw over her nose and wincing her eyes, Sarafina enters the Healing Cave to see Zuri on the ground holding her stomach, Tiifu still on the nest Sarafina prepared, and even King Simba standing near one of the walls of the Healing Cave (careful not to get to close to Tiifu's vomit). And through the vines that cover the Lion Guard's Lair entrance, Sarafina can make out the silhouette of Makua — in the Lion Guard's Liar — lapping at the water in Beshte's pool. Of all them, King Simba seems to be the least sick out of the bunch.

It's a utter cacophony of groaning and moaning from everyone.

"Oh, sweet Prideskies." Sarafina whispers under her breath.

"Okay, everyone who's not in a nest yet, please exit the Healing Cave temporarily." Rafiki instructs.

Everyone, except for Tiifu, nodded their heads and slowly and reluctantly left the Healing Cave. They didn't venture to far away though because Sarafina can still hear their groaning from directly outside the Healing Cave.

"Pick up you paws, Sarafina!" Rafiki instructs, "I'll clean up the vomit with banana leaves and water. You go and prepare three more nests and bundles of marrow leaves."

"Got it, Rafiki." She nods before quickly walking towards the herb inventory she takes 9 marrow leaves in total — 3 for each of the sick — and places them on a neat pile near the wall.

"Rafiki! Where's the moss and bedding leaves?" Sarafina asks.

"Near the Marigold Petals!" Rafiki answers.

"Okay, I got it!" Sarafina says, grabbing a mouthful of moss and leaves. She gets to work preparing the three nests. She makes two medium sized nest and one large nest for King Simba. After she's done with the nests, she looks over at them. They weren't her best work. In fact, they weren't even good work. But it would have to make do.

"Rafiki, I'm ready."

"So am I." Rafiki says, showing off the now cleaned ground.

"Go bring in all the lions." Sarafina says.

"Simba, Zuri, Makua!" Rafiki cups his hands over his mouth, "Come on in, we're ready for you three."

"Ugh." Zuri walks in with half-lidded eyes. She doesn't even need instructions; she walks straight into one of the nests and curls her legs into her chest.

"Not so fast, Zuri," Sarafina approaches her, "First take some Marrow Leaves." She then pushes a group of three Marrow Leaves closer to her. "They're going to taste absolutely disgusting but will help you a lot."

Zuri simply nods before taking the leaves into her mouth and rolling them about her tongue. Her eyes widen at the bitter taste before slamming shut. Sarafina could tell that she was about to spit it out so she immediately puts a paw over Zuri's mouth. Zuri finally swallows the bitter leaves before giving Sarafina a glare.

"That was _the most _revolting thing that I have ever eaten!" Zuri complains.

"I know, I know. Thanks for eating it though. It should help you. Now, you just need to take some rest." Sarafina instructs.

Zuri doesn't say another word but instead turns on her side and shuts her eyes. Sarafina wonders why can't Fuli be this cooperative to rest? She then gives a dosage of Marrow Leaves to King Simba and Makua. Neither of them make a big deal about the bitter taste. Makua fully cooperates and, like his sister, falls asleep immediately.

King Simba, on the other hand, isn't particularly fond of the idea of sleeping in the Healing Cave.

"Absolutely not." He says adamantly whenever Sarafina tells him to lay in the nest she made.

"Why not?" She quirks a brow.

"I took the Marrow Leaves and am pretty confident I can manage with sleeping on Priderock." Simba says.

"Your Majesty, if you go to Priderock, you may get Queen Nala, Mara, and Malia sick." Sarafina tells him.

"As long as I don't share food or get to close to them, they should be fine, right?"

"Not necessarily." She informs him, "Tell you what, if you feel better by this evening, I'll let you go up to Priderock. But only if you stay in the Healing Cave until then."

Simba could hardly believe it. Here he is, taking orders from a mere cub. A _king _being ordered by a cub. This is the same cub that Rafiki brought into the Healing Cave and would've died without Ayala's nurturing. No other cub, except maybe his own children, would have dared to order the king. But the leaf-shaped birthmark on Sarafina's shoulder is giving her this authority and boldness that he doesn't see very often. The only cub that he has seen to posses this authority and leadership is his son, Kion.

"Fine, I guess that's reasonable." Simba agrees.

"Thank you," Sarafina smiles before redirecting her attention to Rafiki. "Rafiki, have you got everything under control in the Healing Cave?"

"Yes, I think I can manage." Rafiki answers.

"Then I need to go find Kion. If this food poisoning has spread this far in such short time, I can only assume that Kion's also sick."

"Sure, just come back in a few hours so we can monitor their condition and see which ones need to stay overnight." Rafiki says.

"Thank you, Rafiki!"

* * *

Sarafina darts out of the vine-covered exit, feeling the vines whip through her fur. As she gets further and further away from the Healing Cave, the more excitement she feels. She had never seen a utamu grub and she always loved learning new things. Sarafina chides that excitement. She's here to find Kion to see if he's sick. She decides that the quickest way to find Kion would be to track Bunga's scent. As she tracks Bunga's scent, she picks up Fuli's as well. After a moment of deliberating, Sarafina decides to briefly check up on Fuli then go look for Bunga and Kion.

_It'll be really quick. I'll just go make sure she's okay and resting, then I'll go find Kion._

So she starts tracking Fuli's scent and walks in the opposite direction with her nose hovering over the ground. In the hot Savannah sun, her paws grow tired from walking after about ten minutes of it. Wherever Fuli is, she must have traveled a pretty far distance to be this far away. As the sun beats down of Sarafina, she starts panting slightly.

"Fuli?" She calls the cheetah's name after a few more minutes of walking. "Fuli, how far did you go?"

As expected, she gets no response.

The further she walks, the stronger the Fuli's scent, as well as the scent of duck, becomes. What in the world was Fuli doing so far form Priderock? Finally, Sarafina sees the yellow and brown spotted feline laying down under the sun. From far away, she looks like she's sleeping. But from closer, she looks like she's on the verge of passing out. Her eyes are half-lidded and her chest is rapidly rising and falling. Her tongue is lolling from the side of her mouth as she pants under the hot son.

"Fuli!" Sarafina's eyes widen at the sight of the cheetah. She runs over to the cheetah and approaches her. "Oh Prideskies, Fuli!"

"I'm fine," Fuli says feebly.

"No you're not! Just look at yourself!" Sarafina panics after looking up at the tree of vultures. The vultures are looking at Fuli very intently, like a predator would look at its prey, but they're not circling yet. "Come, on, let's get you back to Priderock."

"Okay," Fuli surprisingly agrees, not putting up a fight like Sarafina had expected.

"Prideskies, I'm so glad I decided to check on you before going off to find Kion."

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's get up." Sarafina nudges her head under Fuli's arm, trying to get her to stand. She bends down to Fuli's level and then rises with Fuli's arm draped across her back. Together, the pair walk for a few seconds before Sarafina collapses under Fuli's weight. They attempt to walk again but the two of them soon realize that Fuli's too tired to walk much further.

"This isn't going to work." Fuli says after the second time Sarafina stumbles.

"You're right," She agrees, "I need to stay with you, I don't like the way those vultures are looking at you."

Fuli looks up at the vultures now circling her and gasps slightly, "Don't they only do that around already dead animals."

"Don't worry, I'll stay here with you." Sarafina reassures her, "It's not like those vultures can get through two of us."

"I sure hope so. I've never felt so... tired in my entire life." Fuli admits.

"It's okay, just wait until the Lion Guard gets here. I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

Kion, Beshte, Bunga, and Ono look up at this really old, and probably dead tree, with Bunga rubbing his hands together — debating whether or not he should climb it. A gust of wind blows, nearly snapping on of the smaller branches off. Now there's now doubt in any of their minds — this tree is most definitely dead.

"Is this really the tree where you first found utamu, Little B?" Beshte looks to the other "b"-named member of the Guard.

"Sure is!" Bunga responds, "Now all I have to do is climb up and get 'em! Zuka Zama!"

Without any second thoughts whatsoever, Bunga jumps on the dead tree, causing a the tree to sway. Kion furrow his eyebrows in concern. If Bunga isn't careful, the tree will collapse with him on it.

"Careful, Bunga." Kion warns, "That tree looks pretty dead."

"I know!" Bunga says while extending his limbs to get him higher, "That's why grubs love living in it!"

He climbs to the next branch. Kion watches as the tree branch quivers under Bunga's weight. Without any warning, the tree branch that Bunga's standing on snaps. The male members of the Lion Guard all gasps, fully expecting Bunga to plunge to the ground. Thankfully, Bunga had already caught hold of the next branch up. Hopefully, this branch would be more stable that the other one below it. Seeing Bunga safely on the upper branch makes Beshte sigh out of relief.

"I'm coming for you, utamu!" Bunga rubs his hands together and licks his lips.

"Bunga! That branch is rotten!" Kion shouts as he notices the obviously dead parts of the branch, "I don't think it'll hold you!"

"Sure it will!" Bunga brushes the warning off and continues balancing on the precarious branch. As he keeps walking, a portion of the tree gets uprooted, leaving Bunga on the tree at an angle.

"He's gonna need our help." Kion looks to his friends, "Ono, steady the end of that branch. Beshte, hold the trunk."

"Sure thing!" Beshte agrees, walking over to the trunk of the tree. Beshte stands on the right side of the trunk, closest to the cliff, and starts pushing the opposite direction to stabilize it.

Ono, on the other hand, flies above Bunga and grabs hold of the edge of the branch. He lifts it up with his claws and strains his muscles to keep it up.

"Hey Ono," Bunga greets the egret, "I'm almost there!"

"Hapana," Ono whispers under his breath as he sees Mzingo and his vultures circling in the distance. He can't see what they're circling but he knows that it's never a good sign when vulture do. "Kion! Mzingo and his vultures are circling!"

"Uh-oh, that's never a good sign," Kion notes, "We'll go check it out once Bunga gets down."

"Wait! Just one more step!" Bunga says, taking another precarious step. This time, however, the branch completely snaps off, making Bunga fall off the tree and hurtle towards the ground.

"I'm coming, Bunga!" Ono announces, immediately stepping into action and diving after him. Ono hurtles into Bunga, pushing off track to land on the ground and forcing him to land on the side of the cliff where Kion and Beshte are.

"No!" Bunga cries as he gets separated from his branch of utamu, "My utamu!"

Bunga watches as his branch gets caught in the river below him, swiveling in the strong currents.

"Incoming, Beshte!" Kion orders as he sees his friend hurtling through the sky towards them. Beshte steps into position, breaking Bunga's fall and not allowing him to hit the hard rock. Bunga hits Beshte's back with a small 'oof.'

"You okay, Little B?" Beshte looks to Bunga on his back.

"Yeah, I guess." Bunga sighs.

"Sorry, Bunga." Kion steps forward, "But we've got to see what Mzingo and his vultures are up to."

"Yeah, I know." Bunga sighs once again.

"Ono," Kion looks up to the egret, "Keep an eye out for Fuli! We'll need her if there is any trouble."

"If I know Fuli, she's already there." Beshte points out.

* * *

Sarafina switches her gaze from Fuli's resting body to the vultures circling overhead. As the vultures get closer and closer to Fuli and the sun starts beating down harder and harder, Sarafina starts panicking more and more.

"Get lost, Mzingo!" Sarafina flattens her ears as Mzingo gets a bit too close. He's still in the air, but is only hovering over her.

"Now, why would I do such a thing?" Mzingo taunts. He then lands on the ground, along with the rest of his vultures, in a perfect circle around Fuli and Sarafina.

"Back off, vultures." Fuli warns after cracking her eyes open to see them, "You don't want any part of us!"

"You're right; we don't want any part of _her_," Mzingo points to Sarafina, "She's not _dead_ enough yet. As for you though..."

"I'm not dead!" Fuli protests.

"I want a leg!" A vulture announces, ignoring Fuli's protests.

"I'm not kidding. This is your one last chance to beat it before I make you!" Sarafina growls before lunging at a vulture. The vulture in question laughs before taking off into the sky, dodging Sarafina's attacks.

"On second thought, Mzingo," The vulture scratches his chin, "This Sarafina cub may also be experiencing the effects of the hot sun. Someone hasn't told her the dangers of being out in the sun for too long without shade."

"I think you're right," Mzingo smiles wickedly, "All in favor of attacking from all sides?"

"Aye!" His vultures all respond.

"All opposed?" Mzingo raises an eyebrow.

When nobody says anything, the vultures unanimously venture closer to the two young felines.

"Fuli may be out of energy, but I definitely am not!" Sarafina jumps at Mwonga, who got too close to Fuli, raking her claws against it's wing, drawing a few feathers to flutter in the air.

"How dare you!" The Mwonga snarls before diving to peck Sarafina. Sarafina manages to dodge by rolling on her side.

"Mwonga! Focus on the cheetah! We can worry about the annoying cub later." Mzingo orders.

"Sorry, Mzingo." Mwonga shoots her a glare before getting even closer to Fuli.

Fuli snarls and Sarafina roars at the vultures as they venture closer.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear. It will be all over soon!" Mzingo soothes, "After all, we aren't uncivilized."

Sarafina, after hearing this, steps in front of her friend and stands in the way between her and Mzingo. "You'll have to get through me first!"

"With pleasure, my darling Healer." Mzingo chuckles, "Now, Parliament, attack!"

Just as Sarafina is about to loose hope, she closes her eyes and hears the all too familiar sound of Kion's voice booming through the Pridelands. At first, she thinks that she must be imagining his voice. Luckily for her, he's running to their rescue.

"Vultures!" Kion shouts, "Get away from them!"

"Kion?" Sarafina looks up, with a grateful smile plastered on her face, at the golden cub racing towards them. His tuft of red mane moves with the wind as he runs towards them. Behind him, Sarafina can see the determined faces of Bunga, Beshte, and Ono.

Kion lunges at Mzingo, thrusting his head into his chest and sending Mzingo flying away from both Fuli and Sarafina.

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga lets out his battle-cry as he kicks a vulture into the sky.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Mwonga cries as Ono relentlessly pecks at him.

"Leave them alone!" Ono narrows his eyes.

"Twende kiboko!" Beshte bellows before head-butting two vultures.

"Reconvene! Reconvene!" Mzingo orders as he and his vultures regroup in the air.

"Mzingo!" Kion growls at the vulture, "When you and your vultures take on one member of the Guard, or any Pridelander for that matter, you take on all of us!"

Kion then opens his jaws, letting out the powerful Roar of the Elders. Sarafina looks up into the sky and gazes at the faces of the four lions of the past. She often wonders who those lions are, roaring with Kion. Perhaps Ahadi? Or Mohatu? Maybe even Mufasa. She also wonders how different it must feel from a normal roar. So many questions swirl through her mind as she sees the moving jaws of the cloudy lions.

The power of the Roar sends Mzingo and his vultures flailing through the air, all the way back to the Outlands.

"You guys, okay?" Kion asks once the vultures are out of sight. He walks over to Sarafina, looking her over to make sure that she doesn't bear any wounds.

"Yeah, we're both fine." Sarafina answers for the both of them.

"Thank you guys for saving us." Fuli looks down, "Even though I feel kinda lame for needing it."

"The only thing you should feel _lame_ about is not resting in the first place." Sarafina puts a paw on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you shouldn't feel lame about needing help; we're always here for each other." Kion adds, "We're a team!"

"Yeah," Bunga agrees, "Even I've been in trouble once or twice."

In response to that comment, Sarafina gives him a glare after remembering all the times Bunga has gotten Sarafina and Kion into trouble when they were younger.

"Oh yeah?" Sarafina raises an eyebrow, "What about the time you convinced us to go hop on top of crocs as if they were logs?"

"That was one time I got in trouble."

"And what about that time that you told us to go rolling inside a log? We rolled into a river and were floating along the river for hours until Rafiki found us." Kion adds.

"That was the second time."

"And what about that time you thought it would be a good idea to play inside a croc's mouth, bounce a porcupine on your head, and play inside a volcano? We nearly died that time!" Fuli points out.

"Okay, fine, lot's of times." Bunga corrects himself.

"Well, either way, I wasn't helping the team by going off alone and getting worn out. Next time, I really will wait for the rest of you." Fuli promises, "Just try to move a little faster so I won't have to wait long."

Between the hot sun and the adventure that they had been through, this small comment made everyone laugh — from Ono to Sarafina. The only one who didn't laugh was Bunga. Surprisingly, Bunga just stood there with his face down.

"Bunga? What's wrong?" Sarafina's demeanor changed from jubilant to concerned.

"It's just that..." Bunga's voice trails off, "I couldn't get the utamu and this will be the first year that I won't be bringing utamu to my uncles."

"Bunga, if Timon and Pumbaa only loved you for your grub-hunting abilities, you wouldn't be with them." Fuli says.

"Yeah, just go talk to them. I'm sure they'll love you the same with or without utamu." Kion adds.

"You're right! I'm going to Hakuna Matata Falls right now! Are you guys coming?" Bunga raises an eyebrow.

"Definitely!" Ono nods.

"You got it, Little B." Beshte also nods.

"You better believe it." Kion smiles.

"Uh-uh, Kion." Sarafina interjects, "I kinda really need you back at Priderock. Actually, that's the whole reason I left the Healing Cave: to find you. But then I, thankfully, decided to go check on Fuli."

"I could've managed just fine with or without you." Fuli snorts through half-lidded eyes.

"Sure ya' could," Sarafina rolls her eyes, "Either way, I'll explain more on the way but, basically, food poisoning is running around in the Pride. A bunch of lions are sick, including your dad."

"Sorry, Bunga," Kion looks to his friend, "I've gotta get back home."

"What about you Fuli?" Bunga glances at the cheetah.

"Sorry," Fuli yawns, "I've got to sleep."

"Good for you, Fuli." Sarafina smiles at the cheetah, "Let's go Kion."

"Is my mom okay?" Kion raises his eyebrows as the pair start their long walk towards Priderock.

"Yup, Queen Nala came in this morning but she hasn't been back. I don't know about your sister though."

"That's fine, we've just gotta get back there quick."

* * *

As the pair approach the vine-covered entrance of the Healing Cave, Kion can already smell the unnerving scent of sickness. How Sarafina doesn't bat an eyelash at this, Kion will never understand. Kion pushes back the vines and recoils at what he sees. Groans of discomfort and the smell of herbs fill the air, creating a very bleak atmosphere. Some lions are clutching their abdomen while others lay still on their beds.

"Rafiki," Sarafina steps right into the Healing Cave, completely unfazed by the sick lions, "How are they?"

"Tiifu and Simba have both been released. Zuri and Makua are about the same and Kiara joined us."

"Kiara?" Sarafina repeats, "When did she come in?"

"Shortly after you left. Speaking of which," Rafiki gives her a glare, "What took you so long?"

"Long story," She sighs.

"I have time." Rafiki raises an eyebrow.

"To make this long story short," Sarafina takes a deep breath in, "Fuli got really tired because she didn't rest, I found her, the vultures attacked us, and Kion and the Lion Guard saved us."

"Oh, sweet Prideskies!: Rafiki looks to the ceiling of the cave, "Every time I let this one out of my sight, she manages to get herself tangled in one mess or another!" Rafiki shakes his head and places two fingers on his temple as if he's trying to calm a raging headache.

"I'm fine, Rafiki, thanks to Kion." Sarafina gives a grateful glance to the golden-furred cub beside her.

"That's the problem!" Rafiki wags a finger in her face, "One day, Kion won't be there to rescue you!" He cups Sarafina's face in his hands, as if he's speaking to a very young cub who's not capable of understanding instructions. "Just be careful, cub."

"I promise." Sarafina smiles.

"Come along, cubs, we've got work to do!" Rafiki says, snapping himself out of his concerns for his apprentice.

"C'mon, Kion, I could use a helping paw here." Sarafina looks to her friend before making her way over to herb inventory and gives it a glance over.

"Sarafina," He looks to the sapphire-eyed cub as he walks past Zuri, "How are you so... calm in all of this?"

"I guess after you're almost eaten by a pack of vultures, you achieve a strange sense of tranquility." She shrugs.

Kion rolls his eyes in response, "You're ridiculously dramatic."

"And you're a ridiculously slow walker," Sarafina retorts dryly, "How long does it take you to get over here?"

"What do you need?" Kion asks, picking up the pace in walking over to Sarafina.

"I need you to collect 12 Marrow Leaves." Sarafina instructs, "I'll collect moss to realign their bedding."

"Yes, Your Highness." Kion laughs gives a mock curtsy.

"Thank you, my ever so faithful subject." Sarafina tries to keep a straight-face, "Now get to work. 12 Marrow Leaves, pronto."

"!2 Marrow Leaves? Got it." Kion gives his signature smirk before walking over to the leaves section of the inventory.

The pair make quick work to collect their items. Sarafina grabs jawfuls of moss while Kion counts exactly 12 of what he thinks are Marrow Leaves. Granted, he's never actually seen a Marrow Leave, just heard what they tasted like.

"Done!" Sarafina announces, looking down at her moss.

"Same," Kion walks over with the leaves and places them at Sarafina's paws. He looks so proud of his accomplishment. In fact, Sarafina actually feels a bit sad when she realizes that he didn't actually collect Marrow Leaves. He just looked so proud of himself.

"Kion, I hate to tell you this, but..." Her voice trails off, "Those aren't Marrow Leaves."

"They aren't?" Kion quirks his brow before looking at his leaves once again.

"Those are Yellow-Dock Leaves." Sarafina tells him, "Do you know what those are?"

Kion shakes his head 'no'.

"They're laxatives."

"Oh," Kion says, elongating the 'o', "It's a good thing I didn't give them the dosage before showing it to you."

"I'm going to collect the Marrow Leaves. You realign all the nests with this moss."

"That, I can do." Kion smiles before grabbing the moss. He walks to each nest, aligning each of them with more moss. There's a rewarding feeling about helping sick lions that Kion also feels when doing his duty in the Guard. Granted, he would much rather help a porcupine out of the mud than deal with lion vomit any day.

Sarafina follows behind him with 12 Marrow Leaves in paw, administering them to each cub. She holds each of their muzzles to prevent them from spitting it back out. Even she knows that Marrow Leaves are probably one of the most disgusting herbs. So, to cleanse their pallets, she gives them all a mint leave as well.

"See?" Sarafina looks at Kion once everyone has been taken care of, "It wasn't that bad."

"For you." Kion gives a half-chuckle, half-scoff.

"I'm going to go give some to your Dad as well," She glances at the quickly darkening sky, "You may want to start getting ready for bed."

"Will do." Kion yawns, "You won't believe what kind of a day its been for the Lion Guard. It was like every animal was in trouble."

"Tell me about it when I get to the nest, I need to go give your Dad his medicine."

Sarafina walks to the entrance of the Healing Cave, pushes back the vines, and takes a deep breath in of the fresh air. After being stuck with sick lions, fresh air feels so sweet. She stretches, extending her claws briefly before retracting them, and gives a long yawn. Kion's right, today's been long for the both of them. She makes her way up the Priderock and spots the King and Queen lounging after a long day of ruling.

Sarafina smiles to herself at the sight of the King and Queen nuzzling each other, purring, and just enjoying each other's company. It was cute and made her feel happy for them. She hopes that someday, in the distant future, she can feel that kind of a love as well. But for now, she has to focus on administrating 3 Marrow Leaves to a stubborn King.

"Your Majesty, I have your Marrow Leaves with me." Sarafina says, announcing her presence.

"Thank you, Sarafina." Simba nods as she steps forwards with the Marrow Leaves.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't put up a fight about eating the herbs." Sarafina quietly snorts from disbelief and amusement, "You were so against staying in the Healing Cave overnight."

Simba raises a brow curiously and gives a glance to the cub in front of him. As he takes the Marrow Leaves, with no complaints, he looks over Sarafina once again. No other cub, spare his own children, would talk to him in such a care-free manner. Previously he had attributed her personality to being characteristics of a Healer. But now, as she's getting older, she's definitely proven herself to be the most interesting cub in Priderock, whether she's a Healer or not.

A cub who has made the most dramatic entry into the Pride. A cub who's lost everything before she had the chance to know them. But for some reason, this cub has also managed to get through everything relatively unscathed.

A fleeting thought runs across Simba's mind before he got the chance to stop it. He then internally rebukes himself for even thinking such a thing. But no matter how many times he chides himself, Simba can't help but wonder...

...If the cub before him has managed to dodge everything her young life has thrown at her unharmed, he wonders what _will _break down the Healer.

* * *

**Hello, my dear readers. I apologize for my delays in posting. Fanfiction has been being wack for the past two weeks. Apparently, other users have also experienced issues with the website not allowing them to post/not saving their work/etc. **

**Either way, I had to rewrite the last half of the previous chapter because it didn't save. And as for this chapter... I was about ready to just give up on it. I experienced so much trouble with saving this chapter and I had to rewrite so many parts of it. But I wanted to post on time, so this is why I've posted almost an hour past midnight *cries in sleep deprivation.* **

**So, if some parts of it seem choppy or rushed, it's probably because I was trying to get done with this as soon as possible. There's just something depressing about rewriting your work multiple times. Thankfully, my issues with the website have apparently been resolved and I should resume a normal schedule starting the January 31 (I'm taking vacation next week). **

**~ Author**


	12. Follow That Hippo!

Most days, if you were to gaze across the Pridelands, you would see the Lion Guard making their patrols and settling petty disputes over the course of the day. And, if you were to go into the Healing Cave, you would find Sarafina either treating lions or gathering and sorting herbs.

But between the Lion Guard's patrols and Sarafina's herbs sorting, there are a few precious hours where the entire group have nothing to do — allowing them to take a break from their duties and hang out.

Today, the "break" period has been longer than usual. The Pridelands is unusually quiet after a hyena attack and so far, everybody is keeping the peace. As for Sarafina, after spending a few days fighting the food poisoning that overtook the Pride, hasn't had much to do around the Healing Cave. She also agreed to train with Lion Guard after Kion brought it up. His argument is because she's the only one getting trained by Nzuri, it would benefit the Lion Guard to train with Sarafina.

Sarafina, because she's got nothing better to do and because she likes hanging out with the Guard, happily obliged.

But training only starts in the afternoon so, now, if you were to look across the Pridelands, you would see a hodge-podge group of animals laying on their backs, in a circle, and facing the sky. The group of animals in question had just finished an intense game of baobab ball where Beshte won, and now, they're all worn out.

So they've opted to play a new, and much less tiring, game: memory. One friend had to say an animal name (like elephant) and the next person had to repeat the previous word _and _list another one (elephant, impala).

"I'll start," Kion suggests, "Cobra."

"Cobra, Lion." Sarafina continues.

"Cobra, Lion, and um..." Fuli tries thinking of another animal but her mind goes blank. She looks to a giraffe across the Pridelands and says, "Giraffe!"

"Cobra, Lion, Giraffe, Elephant," Ono says with ease.

"Cobra, Lion, Giraffe, Elephant, Hippo," Bunga repeats.

"Cobra, Lion, Giraffe, Elephant, Egret..." Beshte messes up the name for the last one.

"Beshte, you're out!" Bunga announces, "The last word was Hippo, not Egret."

"Oh, darn," Beshte chuckles, "Looks like I lost, you wanna start over?"

Before any animal could respond, cries of panic echo across the Pridelands. Kion immediately stands up, furrowing his brow as he looks into the distance. "What was that?"

"Heeeeeeyan" is all they could make out from the distance.

"It sounds like they're shouting hyena," Fuli says.

"Ono, take a look." Kion instructs, looking up to the bird who's already preparing to take off.

"Affirmative." Ono takes off into the sky, narrowing his eyes to focus. "I don't see any hyena, Kion," Ono says after scanning the Pridelands for a few seconds, "But I do see the zebras, and a few other animals, panicking and running."

"That's no surprise," Fuli huffs.

"Strange, I can't pick up any scent of hyena," Sarafina notes, "But I do smell a mongoose."

"A mongoose?" Bunga echos, "With the zebras?"

"We better go check it out, anyways." Kion says, "Let's go, guys."

* * *

"Hyena attack!" The animals of the Pridelands scream as they run in a panic-induced frenzy. The Pridelands is drowned out by the sounds of the animals hooves hitting the grass.

"Lion Guard, surround them!" Kion orders, standing in front of a clump of long-growing grass. "Come on, out, hyenas. We've got you surrounded!" Kion snarls.

While the Lion Guard forms a circle around the clump of grass, Sarafina narrows her eyes at the 'hyenas'. They don't appear to be hyenas at all. For one thing, the grass, while it is long, is far too short to fully hide the hyenas. Secondly, the shadows that Sarafina sees squirming around in the grass aren't in the dog-like shape of a hyena. In fact, none of the shadows even remotely resemble one another.

"Kion," Sarafina quirks a brow, "I don't think those are hyenas."

Confirming her suspicions, a young baboon and ostrich jump out of the long grasses in a surrendering position. "Please don't hurt us!" The small ostrich cries.

"We're not really hyenas!" The young baboon puts his hands in front of him.

"Uh, yeah," Fuli agrees, "We can see that."

Kion takes a huge sigh of relief, "Why were you trying to scare everybody?"

"We weren't!" The ostrich denies, "We were just trying to play the Lion Guard and the Healer."

"The Lion Guard and the what?" Sarafina raises her eyebrow and tries to mask a smile. She knows that everyone in the Pridelands looks up to Kion and his Guard, but she didn't know that some also looked up to her.

"The Lion Guard and the Healer," the young baboon repeats, "Some of us are hyenas and the rest of us are the Lion Guard and the Healer."

"It was all Mtoto's idea!" The ostrich throws her friend under the bus. The friend in question, an elephant, flattens his large years and cowers behind another friend.

"Are you Mtoto?" Beshte asks gently.

Mtoto nods in response.

"Well I think it's cool that you came up with that all by yourself," Beshte praises the young elephant, "But maybe next time, try not to scare other animals?"

"I will," Mtoto nods his head fervently.

"Ono, will you give the clear?" Kion looks to the egret.

"Sure thing," Ono nods before taking flight. He flies overhead the mix-match herd of frightened animals, "False alarm!" Ono announces.

"Ugh, kids." A few animals grumble as they pass.

"So, you were pretending to be the us?" Kion repeats, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, we just thought..." Mtoto puts his head towards the ground thinking he was in trouble.

"Cool!" Kion exclaims, cutting Mtoto off, "Who's playing me?"

"You're not upset with us?" A young female serval pops out of the grass, seemingly out of nowhere.

"No, just be a bit more careful next time," Kion instructs, "And by the way, just how many of you are there?"

In response to his question, another serval, this time a male, pops out of the grass beside the other one. Then behind the two serval, pops out a young antelope.

In total, there are eight of them: one male serval, one female serval, one male zebra, one female ostrich, one male mongoose, one male elephant, one male baboon, and one male gazelle.

"Wow, you've got quite a large friend group," Sarafina notes after glancing over at them.

"Thanks. I'm Mtoto," Mtoto says, "And the girl serval is Subiri, the boy serval is Nenda, the zebra is Kwato, the mongoose is Shauku, the baboon is Gumba, the gazelle is Mbio, and the ostrich is Kambuni."

"We're twins!" Subiri and Nenda exclaim at the same time. It's almost unnerving to see them talking in sync. They also walk, move, and even make facial reactions at the same time. Not to mention they look very similar to each other. The only real distinguishing factor is the fact that Nenda is male and Subiri is female.

"Subiri, Nenda, Kwato, Shauku, Gumba, Mtoto, Mbio, and Kambuni," Sarafina repeats, "That's a mouthful!"

"Who plays me?" Fuli raises her eyebrow.

"Well, we all take turns," Subiri explains, "Because there's only have two girls, you and Sarafina, me and Kambuni take turns. Everyone else takes turns being the boys. But Mtoto is always Beshte."

"Poa," Beshte smiles before looking at his admirer, "Really?"

Mtoto nods his head in response.

"And who gets to pretend to be me?" Bunga asks, his feet bouncing in excitement.

"Ya' know," Gumba shrugs, "Whoever is last."

"Say what?" Bunga suddenly stops bouncing, forcing a laugh out of Sarafina and Fuli.

"Well, little guys," Kion looks down at the younger animals, "This isn't the best time to pretend to be hyenas."

"I saw Janja and his hyenas sneaking into the Pridelands yesterday," Ono informs after landing next to Sarafina.

"And they're still around here..." Fuli looks around and narrows her eyes, "Somewhere."

"So you can see why everyone got so upset," Sarafina adds gently.

"We never meant to scare anyone!" Mbio says.

"We won't do it again, promise!" Gumba adds.

"You can still play," Sarafina says, "Just maybe not this specific game. Or any game that involves you yelling 'hyenas'."

While Kion continues talking to the younger animals, Mtoto sneaks away to talk to Beshte. Mtoto, being kind of awkward for an elephant, just stares at Beshte. He doesn't know that it comes across as creepy, he's just trying to make 'eye-contact' as his mother tells him.

"Hey little guy," Beshte greets the young elephant.

Mtoto just continues to blanky stare at the older hippo.

"Uh," Beshte raises an eyebrow awkwardly, "Did you want to ask me something?"

"Uh," Mtoto looks to the sky before unleashing a whirlwind of questions, "How does it feel like to be so strong? What's it like to fight bad guys? Can you really knock down a tree with your head? How's it feel to be a real-life hero?"

"Oh, well, I'm not really a hero. It's the whole team, not just me." Beshte says humbly.

"Hey, maybe you could play real-life Lion Guard with us."

"Ooh, yeah!" all the young animals cheer.

"Sounds like fun," Kion admits, "But with hyenas on the loose, we need to stay sharp." He then looks to his Guard, "Come on, Lion Guard, Sarafina has offered to train with us."

"Sounds like a plan," Fuli nods her head, making eye-contact with Sarafina.

"Let's go," Sarafina says, not breaking gaze with Fuli. Ever since the incident with vultures, the pair has grown closer.

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga cheers as he races towards the training grounds, followed by the rest of the Guard except Beshte.

* * *

Beshte walks towards the young elephant to say good-bye while the rest of his friends go to the training grounds.

"Well, I guess I've got to go, little guy," Beshte tells Mtoto.

"Can't you stay a little longer, Beshte?" Mtoto asks, "Please?"

"Hmm," Beshte ponders, "Say, Mtoto, why don't you come train with us?"

"Poa! That would be awesome!" Mtoto smiles.

"Okay, c'mon, let's go!" Beshte directs his head towards the training ground.

"I can't believe it," Mtoto says while following Beshte, "I get to train with the real-life Lion Guard!"

"And Sarafina," Beshte reminds, "For a lion her size, she sure is strong."

"Well, she's not as strong as you," Mtoto rebuffs.

"I mean, I am a hippo." Beshte reasons, "But I'm only part of the team. Kion's a great leader. And Fuli's just so fast. Bunga's not afraid of anything. And Ono he can see just about anything."

"But you're the biggest reason I like the Lion Guard!" Mtoto says.

"Well, I guess I am the biggest." Beshte shrugs.

"Not like that, Beshte," Mtoto giggles, "You're my favorite member of the Guard."

"Uh, well, thanks." Beshte flops his ears happily, "I don't know what to say."

"Hey look," Mtoto points with his trunk, "There's Kion and the others."

"You're right," Beshte agrees, "Let's go!"

* * *

Kion paces across a grassy clearing on top of a hill while talking to his Guard. "We need to be ready to chase down Janja whenever and wherever we find him."

"I'm always ready," Fuli scoffs, lowering her body closer to the ground.

"I'm sure you are, Fuli," Kion acknowledges, "But for more help, Sarafina's gonna train with us. That way we can learn from each other." Kion then takes a few steps towards his Guard and pauses by Sarafina. "And we've gotta put your training with Nzuri to good use," He adds.

"Hey guys," Beshte walks into the clearing, "Sorry I'm late."

"Uh," Sarafina raises an eyebrow when she spots Mtoto walking behind Beshte, "Do you need something, Mtoto?"

"No, he's fine," Beshte answers, "I just invited him to come with us."

"Uh, okay," Kion agrees, "Well, we were just about to run an obstacle course."

"Poa!" Mtoto jumps, knocking over the rock Ono's perched on. "Can I run it, too?"

"Whoa!" Ono cries as he hits the ground with a thud.

Sarafina notices this and walks towards the egret, "You okay, Ono?" She asks before helping him up.

"I'm fine," Ono grumbles before briefly ruffling his feathers and perching on Sarafina's shoulder, right on her Healer's mark, instead of the rock.

"Well, I guess it should be fine if Mtoto runs with us," Kion says, "Stick with him Beshte. And Ono, keep an eye out for the hyenas."

"Affirmative," Ono says before taking flight, "The sky's the safest place to be now."

* * *

Sarafina keeps her body low to the ground as she watches Kion leap from boulder to boulder before finally reaching the top. Sarafina has only trained with Nzuri on boulder jumping once and she can spot things that Kion could improve on.

She notices that each time he jumps from boulder to boulder, his paws hit the sides of the boulder, decreasing his momentum. It's not that big of a deal with smaller boulders, but it can be really inefficient with larger boulders or during a stealth mission. She would have to tell him about it later, maybe during lunch.

"Boulder Jump! Go!" Kion orders.

Sarafina and Fuli exchange glances before leaping from boulder to boulder, as they saw Kion doing, in synchronization. Bunga follows, hollering 'Zuka Zama' as he bounces off his hands and thrusts himself forwards.

Mtoto then runs after the Lion Guard, trying to hop over a small boulder. But between his heavier upper body and smaller, and less flexible legs, he fell flat on his face when he attempts to jump the smallest boulder.

"Ouch," Sarafina winces as Beshte approaches him.

"I usually just walk around 'em. " Beshte tells him.

"Okay!" Mtoto says, his face still on the ground.

* * *

The group run through the Savannah before Kion spots the perfect spot for their next obstacle. He runs towards a small grassy ledge that overlooks a brook.

"Isn't Fuli gonna love this?" Kion looks to Sarafina who's right behind him.

Sarafina gives him a small chuckle when she sees the water. Though it's only enough to get her paws wet, Fuli still won't go in the water.

"Love what?" Fuli asks, walking up to the two lions. Fuli scrunches her face when she sees the water, "Argh!"

Kion runs through the water, kicking up splashes of water in his wake. Sarafina follows, gliding through the shallow water and stands near Kion, wanting to see Fuli's reaction to the water.

Fuli, instead of running through the water, takes a few steps back and takes a mighty leap across the water, landing at Sarafina's side.

Kion and Sarafina both laugh at her gesture. "You'll do anything to stay dry, huh?" Sarafina raises an eyebrow.

"You know it." Fuli smirks.

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga hollers again as he jumps off the ledge. He grabs his legs with his hands and tucks it into his chest as he cannonballs into the water. Kion, Sarafina, and Fuli all wince when they hear the 'splat' Bunga's body makes when he hits the shallow water.

"Ugh," Bunga groans, "Huh, not as deep as I thought."

Before Bunga can get up, however, Mtoto comes charging into the water, nearly stepping on Bunga. Bunga has to roll over on his side to avoid getting stepped on. Right before Mtoto gets to the rock Kion, Sarafina, and Fuli are standing on, Mtoto slips face-first into the water.

He splutters the water as he sits up. Sarafina can see the classic 'about to sneeze' expression forming on Mtoto's face so she ducks out of the way. Kion also ducks out of the way and covers his ears with his paws. Fuli, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky.

When Mtoto sneezes, a plethora of water shoots of his trunk and sprays Fuli completely.

"Oh, no!" Mtoto cries as he sees Fuli dripping wet, "I'm-I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah?" Fuli furrows her brows in irritation, "Well, it's just water."

"Told ya' the sky's the safest place to be." Ono teases.

"Sarafina, why did you duck out of the way?" Fuli narrows her eyes at the lioness, "You _like _water."

"Yes I like water," Sarafina agrees, "But I'm not the biggest fan of elephant mucus."

"Elephant mucus?" Fuli repeats in confusion. When realization dawns on her, she scrunches her face in disgust, "Oh, gross."

"Why don't we all try something different?" Kion asks, changing the conversation .

"Oh, okay," Mtoto nods, "I'll do a lot better this time. You'll see."

"Sure you will, Mtoto," Beshte encourages.

"Hmm," Kion ponders as he looks around the clearing, "Let's go run a stealth surround drill."

"Yeah, yeah!" Bunga exclaims, "Where we practice sneaking up on the bad guys and surrounding them!"

"Haven't done that in a while." Beshte notes.

"Sounds good to me." Fuli nods.

"I always ace this one." Bunga looks to Mtoto with a smug look.

* * *

"Okay," Kion looks to his friends before looking back at the rock pile, "I'll go to the other pile of that rock pile. The rest you try to sneak up, without me seeing or hearing you. And Ono? Keep an eye out for hyenas."

"Affirmative," Ono puts a wing over his forehead in a salute before taking flight.

"You know the drill," Kion looks to his friends, "Wait till I'm out of sight then surround me."

"Okay, me and Fuli will approach from this side," She jerks her head right, "You two go in the other direction."

"Kion will never see me coming!" Bunga announces with confidence.

"Sneaking up isn't so easy for us hippos unless we're in the water." Beshte tells Mtoto.

"Aw, you'll be great at it!" Mtoto reassures, "You can do anything!"

"I don't know about that," Beshte shrugs, "But I'll give it my very best try."

* * *

If you were to fly overhead, you would see two squirming feline figures in the tall grass. But from the ground, you can't see Sarafina and Fuli sneaking up on Kion.

"Okay," Fuli whispers to Sarafina in the grass, "I'll go tap Kion first. I'll come in from the farthest right. While I distract him, you go from the center and sneak."

"Look," Sarafina points, "Kion's bound to find Bunga first. Look at all the noise he's making."

The friends go opposite directions, with Sarafina heading towards the center and Fuli approaching Kion from far right. Sarafina can see Kion's ears twitch towards Fuli. Thankfully, before Kion can turns his head, Fuli ducks down under the grass and conceals herself. Bunga takes that opportunity to dive behind a rock.

Kion smiles knowingly and starts approaching the rock. Fuli takes this opportunity to silently dash out of the grass and stand directly behind Kion. Fuli signals Sarafina with a jerk of her head to get ready.

"Hey Kion," Fuli smiles and taps him on his right shoulder, startling the lion. "How's it going?"

Kion swivels his head around quickly before sighing, "Got me. You're good, Fuli."

"She is," Sarafina agrees, tapping Kion on his left shoulder and startling him once more, "But I'm better."

"You're both good," Kion rephrases, looking around, trying to find Sarafina's hiding spot.

"We know," They say at the same time before giggling.

* * *

"Walk softly," Beshte instructs, tiptoeing towards the direction Kion went, "Easy does it."

The pair pad softly under the leafy trees overhead. Beshte narrows his eyes with confidence when he approaches the end of the undergrowth. Until he hears the crunch of a branch behind him. Stifling a sigh, Beshte turns around and sees Mtoto above a broken branch. He quickly turns around and hides behind a nearby, albeit thin, tree.

Mtoto follows the gesture by picking up a tree branch with his trunk and holding it above himself.

"I don't think Kion heard," Beshte whispers reassuringly, "Let's keep moving."

"Hey Beshte, what about going that way?" Mtoto asks, pointing to a rocky trail that lead to a cliff. But Beshte was too far away to hear Mtoto and kept walking.

Mtoto doesn't wait for an answer and instead runs over to the rocky trail leading upwards.

* * *

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga announces his presence and charges towards the fiercest. He hurdles into him, creating a blur of blue, white, gold, and red, rolling down the hill. "Gotcha!" Bunga cheers as he sits on top a dazed Kion.

"Bunga?" Kion laughs, "What happened to sneaking up on me?"

"Eh, I got tired of that," Bunga explains, "Running right at ya' is more my style."

"So that just leaves Beshte." Kion notes.

"And Mtoto," Fuli adds, "Though, I don't think he has a fair shot."

"Why do you say that, Fuli?" Ono drops into their conversation. He had overheard her comment from the sky, and decided to perch for a moment on Sarafina's shoulder.

"Well, he is kinda clumsy. And he's bigger." Fuli explains.

"In theory, at least, he actually has the best shot of all of us," Sarafina points out.

"Why's that?" Bunga cocks his head.

"Because of the super-soft and spongy padding they have under their feet," Ono and Sarafina say at the same time. The pair give each other a glance and say with a giggle, "Common knowledge, really."

"Now there's two Onos!" Bunga exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Now one of the Onos are leaving," Ono says, "I've got to get back to looking out for hyenas."

* * *

"You're really good at this, Mtoto," Beshte says while sneaking, "I can't even hear you." A sudden worry crosses Beshte's mind and he turns his head behind him. Confirming his fear, Mtoto isn't there at all! "Mtoto?" Beshte calls his name.

* * *

"Guys! Guys!" Beshte runs into the clearing where his friends are. The friends in question all stare back at him with a confused glance.

"Beshte, what's wrong?" Fuli asks.

"It's Mtoto!" Beshte cries, "I can't find him anywhere!"

"I'm right here, Beshte." Mtoto announces.

The animals on the ground all widen their eyes, some even gasp, and look up to the elephant calf on top the high cliff.

"Sweet, Prideskies!" Sarafina exclaims under her breath.

"Mtoto, be careful!" Kion warns.

"I was just sneaking," Mtoto explains while trying to slide down a slippery portion of the cliff. "Woah!" He cries as he slips and falls off the cliff.

"Mtoto!" Beshte exclaims as he watches the young elephant slide down the cliff. He manages to grab hold of a branch on his way down and is now able to hold himself up for a short period of time. "Hang on, Mtoto, I'm coming!"

Beshte runs towards the cliff, positioning himself under the elephant calf. "It's not going to hold!" Mtoto shouts as the branch starts snapping. Mtoto spirals through the sky and towards Beshte. Beshte squints his eyes and braces himself for the elephant's weight.

Mtoto bounces off Beshte and flies through the air.

"Incoming!" Sarafina shouts before running out of the way.

Fuli and Kion head this warning and run out of the way as well. Poor Bunga, however, can only watch as Mtoto hurtles through the air and falls on him.

"Mtoto, are you okay?" Kion asks.

"I think so," Mtoto answers.

"Oh, I'm okay too," Bunga rolls his eyes, "Thanks for asking."

"Mtoto," Beshte looks at the young elephant, "Why didn't you stay with me?"

"I wanted to show you that I could do a good job sneaking up on Kion." Mtoto looks downcast, "Sorry, I mess up. Again."

"We're just glad you're not hurt." Kion assures the young calf, "But I think it's time you head home."

"Yeah, I guess so." Mtoto sighs.

"I'll walk you," Beshte offers.

"Okay," Mtoto agrees with another sigh, "Bye, everybody."

* * *

Ono flies overhead, passing over a few bushes. But what he doesn't notice, is that those bushes are actually hiding three hyenas: Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. The bush quivers with the movements of the three hyenas.

"I don't think he saw us," Janja says, peeking his head out from under the bush.

Janja then walks out of the bush, followed by Cheezi. Cheezi kicks a low lying branch as he walks by, thrusting it against Chungu's face.

"Ouch!" Chungu cries, "Watch it!"

"But he can't still hears us, fur brains!" Janja snaps.

"Yeah," Cheezi giggles, shaking his lolling tongue, "They don't call him ears in the sky for nothing!"

"That's not what they call him!" Janja exasperates.

"They don't?" Chungu cocks his head.

Janja rolls his eyes and groans. "Just come on, fur brains," He sighs.

* * *

Beshte and Mtoto walk by each other in an uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry you had to rescue me," Mtoto apologizes.

"Well, I should've kept an eye on you," Beshte reasons, "But you're okay and that's what counts."

"I really messed up, didn't I?" Mtoto keeps his gaze downcast.

"It was your first time training with the Guard," Beshte says, "And I'll tell you a secret: even Kion's first training was a mess! Or at least, that's what Sarafina told us. But you'll get better with more practice."

"You think?" Mtoto asks, looking up this time.

"Sure!" Beshte assures him. "I know you're upset right now and that you think today was a total disaster. But don't worry, and hold your head up, it'll get a lot better. You've got what it takes to be a hero."

"You really think I've got what it takes to be a hero?" Mtoto asks.

"Sure!" Beshte nods, "Just don't give up. You've already got some moves."

"I do?" Mtoto cracks a smile.

"Like that water spraying thing you did with your trunk?" Beshte reminds him, "Seriously poa!"

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah! Just, uh, be sure to only use it on bad guys from now on!" Beshte instructs.

"Thanks, Beshte, I will!" Mtoto promises before skipping away to the direction of his friends.

"And who know? Maybe you'll join the real Lion Guard someday." Beshte suggests. "When you're older." He adds.

"Wow!"

"I'd better get back," Beshte glances behind him, "Take care, Mtoto."

"Bye, Beshte!" Mtoto waves.

"Mtoto!" Kambuni, the small ostrich, walks up to the elephant calf, "Where have you been?"

Kambuni is followed by the rest of their friends with the serval twins walking in sync with each other.

"Yeah, Mtoto, we've been looking all over for you." Subiri, the girl serval, rolls her eyes.

"Not cool," Nenda, the male serval, adds with his own roll of the eyes.

"I was just training with Beshte," Mtoto says non-cholantly before adding, "And the Lion Guard and Sarafina."

"You trained with Beshte?" Gumba, the baboon exclaims.

"And the Lion Guard?" The young zebra repeats.

"And Sarafina?" The young gazelle echoes.

"Wow!" Shauku, the mongoose exclaims, "Did they make you a member?"

"Not officially but..." Mtoto's voice trails off.

"...So you probably don't want to play pretend Lion Guard and Healer anymore, huh?" The young zebra looks down.

"You kidding?" Mtoto laughs incredulously, "Beshte said I should keep practicing my moves! Let's play right now! I'll be —"

"Beshte," His friends all cut him off.

"We know, we know." Nenda and Subiri, the serval twins, both say at the same time.

"Wait'll I show you this cool trick I came up with when training with the Lion Guard and Sarafina!" Mtoto offers, "To the Pridelands end..." Mtoto charges up the hill before turning to his friends, "Lion Guard defend! Twende Kiboko!"

"Zuka Zama!" Gumba leaps.

"Huwezi!" Mbuni runs over a rock.

"Don't worry, Nenda," Subiri turns to her brother, "I've got marigold leaves for your wound! Or was it mint leaves for wounds?"

"Hapana!" The mongoose, Shauku jumps on top of a bush.

"Heyvi Kabisa!" The young zebra paces around the bush Shauku just landed on. He then sits on the ground and sighs.

"Gosh," Kambuni notes, "This isn't as much fun as usual."

"It's just not the same without the hyenas," Gumba sighs.

"It's always more fun with somebody to chase," Shauku points out.

"Maybe we can't be the hyenas, but they can!" Mtoto points to the group of hyraxes across from them.

"Yeah!" Everyone agrees before charging towards the meerkats.

"Yeah, you better run, you bad guys!" Mtoto yells, chasing after the poor terrified meerkats.

"You won't get away from me, Janja!" Nenda yowls before running faster.

"Huh?" As if on cue, Janja sticks his head out of the bush they were hiding in, "Somebody call my name?"

Janja turns his head and sees a hodge-podge group of animals, chasing after a group of terrified meerkats.

"Hey, boys," Janja alerts his crew, "Look what we have here."

"Appetizers!" Chungu chuckles.

"Yeah!" Cheezi agrees, "Bite-sized!"

The three of them laugh in unison as they see their future victims scampering across the plain.

* * *

"Great job on the obstacle course!" Kion praises his friends, "Now it's time for some speed training!"

Kion looks to his three friends, Sarafina, Fuli, and Bunga — all preparing themselves for the race. Granted, it wasn't that fair for Fuli to be competing against them — she is the swiftest after all.

"You ready, Ser?" Fuli raises an eyebrow at the lioness.

"Ready?" Sarafina echoes with a roll of the eyes, "I was born ready."

"That's what ya' always say." Fuli also rolls her eyes in response.

"On your mark, get set... Go!" Kion announces, interrupting the two friend's conversation.

Fuli doesn't run at the signal, but instead allows Sarafina and Bunga to get a head start. When she sees Sarafina about half-way to the finish line, and Bunga even less than that, she smirks before running up to Sarafina. She can see Fuli running towards her so Sarafina tries speeding up. But it's no use; Fuli has already reached the finish line about 5 seconds before her.

Sarafina gives a good-natured smile and a 'good job' to her opponent before waiting for Bunga. His eyes are closed the entire time and by the time he reaches the finish line, he falls to the ground with a victorious cry.

"Whoo! I can't believe I beat both of them!" Bunga exclaims before getting up to his feet.

"Um, actually," Ono clears his throat, "You didn't beat either of them."

"Did you really think you were faster than me?" Fuli raises her eyebrow, "As competitive as Sarafina is, she knew she was going to lose before she started."

"As long as you're both faster than the hyenas," Kion points out, "I'm good."

"Speaking of hyenas," Sarafina furrows her brow, "We haven't spotted them yet, have we."

"No," Kion shakes his head, "Ono, can you take another look around?"

"Affirmative," Ono agrees.

"Thanks," Kion smiles, "Oh, and maybe look for Beshte while you're up there?"

"Good idea! He should've been back by now." Ono agrees.

"I mean how long does it take to walk a little elephant home?" Kion chuckles to himself.

"You're right," Sarafina nods, "Do you think anything happened to him? That the hyenas cornered him? Or the vultures attacked? Or did he get to close to the crocs? Or maybe, Mtoto fell off another cliff and Beshte fell along with him in an attempt to save him!"

"Gosh, if you keep worrying like that, you'll have wrinkles and gray whiskers while your still a cub!" Bunga exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air.

"He's right," Kion agrees, "What's gotten into you lately? You've been unreasonably worrying about a lot recently."

"No I haven't." Sarafina denies.

"Uh-huh," Fuli snorts, "What about yesterday, when you went out searching for Bunga because you couldn't track his stink? You were so confident that something awful had happened to him. He just decided to take a bath for once."

"That's not my fault! I couldn't track his scent."

Bunga leans against Sarafina, resting his elbow on her shoulder. "Or what about the other day? When you asked just about every bird in the Pridelands if they've seen Ono?"

"But he was gone for a long time without telling us," She points out.

"He was gone for lunch," Kion reminds her, "He doesn't usually tell us when he goes for lunch; it's just assumed that animals eat lunch around noon."

"Not to mention all the random check-ups you do on us throughout the day," Bunga rolls his eyes when he remembers Sarafina checking on them like a mother would do for her cubs. She just has to know everything that's happening in the Pridelands.

"If something bothering you, Ser, you know you can tell us, right?" Fuli rests her tail-tip on her other shoulder, "It's not healthy for you to be carrying all this weight on your shoulders."

"Yeah, we're your friends," Kion adds.

"Thanks, guys," She smiles appreciatively, "It's that... I feel like the Pridelands are becoming more unsafe by the second. The vultures were bold enough to attack Fuli and me, still nobody knows what happened to my mom and Juhudi, and now, there are hyenas lurking somewhere around here."

"Don't worry," Kion assures her, "We're all a team and we've got each others backs. The vultures will never dare to attack any of us again and I'm sure the hyenas will be found by end of day. As for your mom, we'll figure that one out as well — as a team."

"I know, I know," Sarafina nods, "I just can't help but be word about Beshte."

"Come on, Ser," Bunga sighs, "I'm pretty sure Big B can handle himself."

* * *

Beshte stands awkwardly in front of a group of very angry animals, with Thurston leading them.

"What is the point of living in the Pridelands if we have to run from hyenas all the time?" Thurston rolls his eyes, "I mean really!"

"Don't worry. The Lion Guard is on the job," Beshte points out, "We'll find those hyenas and chase them back to where they belong."

*On the other end of the Pridelands*

The Pridelands is filled with the sounds of young animals playing with each other — specifically, chasing the hyraxes across the plains. The hyraxes whimper in fear as they run for their lives. What they didn't know, however, is that they should be much more fearful of the three hyenas laying hidden in the grass.

"I'm gonna get you Janja!" Mtoto yells as they chase the hyrax.

"And you too, Cheezi and Chungu!" Kambuni warns.

"Wait," Cheezi sticks his head out of the grass, "Are they really chasing us?"

"Huh?" Chungu looks to his bone-headed friend, "I hope not."

"Fur brains! They're playing pretend." Janja groans. "But it's about to get real. C'mon."

With that, the three hyenas slink back into the long grasses.

The hyenas continue tracking the young herd of mismatch animals who are currently chasing a terrified group of hyraxes. They continue chasing the hyraxes until they chase them into a small opening off rocks. The hyraxes take a collective sigh of relief and back themselves up against the rock wall.

"Ugh, they got away!" Mtoto sighs, "What do you want to chase now?"

"I got an idea!" Janja steps out of the grass with a malicious grin, "How's about we chase you?"

"Hyenas!" They all cry before scampering off. Subiri and Nenda, the serval twins, stick together and the rest of the animals go in the opposite direction.

Cheezi tries jumping at Subiri. Subiri looks behind her and lets out an unearthly scream and Nenda claws Cheezi in the face before running faster with his sister.

"Yowch!" Cheezi cries as he watches the twins get away.

Chungu cackles madly as he chases the zebra calf, Kwato, and the mongoose, Shauku. "Jump on me!" The zebra calf orders the mongoose. He agrees and jumps on his back. Then, Kwato bucks at Chungu, knocking him over, before running away.

"Ow! No fair — kicking!" Chungu whines.

Janja, on the other side of the plain, chases a now alone Mtoto, "It's just me and you now, kid!"

Mtoto runs towards a boulder. He thinks that he's going to get trapped at the boulder but then remembers what Beshte taught him. "Boulder escape training!" He mumbles before swerving out of the path of the boulder. Janja doesn't expect this and runs straight into the boulder.

"Janja!" Cheezi whines, "They're getting away!"

"And that little zebra's mean." Chungu adds.

"Doesn't matter." Janja says, "That little elephant is the easiest to get, he's the slowest."

* * *

"Guys, don't worry," Beshte assures the group of animals, "There's nothing to worry about."

"Maybe there's nothing for them to worry about," Thurtson gestures to his companions, "But I'm the tastiest animal in the Pridelands and everyone knows it!"

His companions both look to each other before rolling their eyes.

"Beshte, Beshte!" Mtoto's friends cry as they run into the clearing.

"What's wrong guys?" Beshte looks at the group, "Where's Mtoto?"

"He's getting chased by the hyenas!" Subiri and Nenda announces at the exact same time.

"Oh, not this again," Thurston rolls his eyes.

"It's real this time!" Gumba protests, "We need your help!"

"On it, guys!" Beshte says before taking off, "You guys stay there!"

* * *

"There's nowhere to run now, little elephant!" Janja laughs as he corners Mtoto, "So what do you prefer boys, leg or trunk?"

"I like the ears!" Cheezi laughs, "They're chewier!"

"Chewy ears? That's funny!" Chungu snorts, "And delicious."

Mtoto looks to the water right behind him. He doesn't know how to swim yet. He closes his eyes and just hopes that this is all a dream and that he would wake up by his mother's side.

"Mtoto!" A voice calls from behind him. Mtoto turns around and sees a familiar hippo rising from the water.

"Beshte?" Mtoto grins.

"Do you know how to swim?" Beshte asks.

"My mom hasn't taught me yet," Mtoto explains.

"Well, come on. Hop on quickly!" Beshte rushes the calf.

Mtoto doesn't think twice before running towards Beshte and jumping on to his back.

"Ugh, follow that hippo!" Janja shouts as he sees Mtoto and Beshte swim away from them.

The hyenas follow Beshte and Mtoto. Janja smiles when he realizes that Beshte and Mtoto are floating towards the crocodile float. They would either become Janja's lunch or the croc's lunch.

* * *

Ono flies back to his friends with no new information — he has nothing on the hyenas or Beshte.

"Ono, have you seen Beshte yet?" Sarafina furrows her brows.

"Or the hyenas?" Kion adds.

"Negative," Ono answers, "I haven't seen Beshte anywhere."

"Enough is enough," Fuli yawns, "We've got to go find him."

*Time Skip*

"I don't see him anywhere!" Kion groans as the group walks past the watering hole.

"Or his little elephant buddy." Bunga adds.

Fuli narrows her eyes as she sees a small group of young animals in the distance. "Aren't those Mtoto's friends?" She asks.

The group run towards the young animals. Instead of being jubilant as they were before, they now look downcast as they stare at the grass.

"Have you guys seen Beshte?" Kion asks.

"He went to go save Mtoto!" Subiri and Nenda explain at the same time.

"From the hyenas!" Gumba adds.

"What?" Kion raises his brow.

"Where?" Sarafina asks.

"That way!" Gumba points right, "Janja and the hyenas were chasing us."

"We got away," Subiri and Nenda say, "But Mtoto didn't!"

"Ono," Kion looks to the egret, "We have to find them."

"I'm on it!" Ono gives a salute before taking flight, leaving the rest of his friends waiting in the plains for more information.

"I told you, I had a bad feeling about this!" Sarafina sighs after hearing Mtoto's friend's story.

* * *

"C'mon boys!" Janja orders as he hops on the rocks of the river. If all goes according to his plan, Beshte and Mtoto would either be forced to surrender to the crocs or the hyenas. The crocs are in the water and the hyenas are the land, there's nowhere else for them to go.

"Hey they passes us!" Mtoto points out when the hyenas run past them, "Maybe they're going in the same direction." His eyes widen when he sees them on either sides of the river, waiting to snatch up Mtoto.

"Mtoto duck!" Beshte orders.

The elephant calf and Beshte both duck under the water, making Janja and Cheezi butt heads before falling in the water.

"Woah!" Mtoto grins, "That was awesome!"

"The current's slower here." Beshte points out, "I should be able to make better time. Almost home, Mtoto!"

"Uh - oh!" Beshte widens his eyes, "Look!"

He points to the herd of crocs in the water.

"What do we do now?" Mtoto flattens his ears.

"I've got an idea." Beshte narrows his eyes before sinking into the water, "Mtoto, ready for stealth mode?"

"You bet, Beshte!" Mtoto agrees before ducking under the water so the tip of his trunk is the only thing sticking out of the water.

The pair glide through the water, not gaining the attention of any crocs. But, when they're almost at the end of the lake, Makuu spots them and gives a sinister grin. He lets out a bellow, alerting the other crocs.

Mtoto trumpets before resurfacing.

"So much for stealth mode." Beshte says before running towards the other end of the lake.

The crocs follow him.

"They're getting closer!" Mtoto whines as he sees the green bodies following them.

"Hey, Mtoto, remember that trick with your trunk?" Beshte looks at the elephant on his back.

"Great idea!" Mtoto exclaims before taking water into his trunk. He fills his trunk with water before spraying Makuu with water. Makuu staggers in the water, giving Beshte a lead. Unfortunately for him, however, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were waiting for him on the land.

"There's nowhere to go now, Beshte!" Janja laughs manically.

"That's what you think, Janja!" Kion's voice booms from behind them. Everyone turns their head to see the rest of Beshte's friends running towards them. Kion, while running, turns his head back to look at the egret in the sky. "Ono, you're with me!"

Fuli and Bunga race forwards, knocking the hyenas into the water. Sarafina doesn't need instructions before running towards Makuu. Ever since Makuu crippled Pua in the mashindano, the young lioness and the leader of the crocodile have had animosity towards one another. She narrows her eyes before lunging and the croc, slamming his open jaws shut. Makuu widens his eyes before forcing them into a glare directed at her.

"You again!" He growls.

"Did ya' miss me?" She sneers before leaping to dry ground.

Kion follows her lead, slamming other crocs' mouths shut as they approached Beshte. He then leaps to the ground beside her. The pair glance at each other as if to say 'good job' before looking at the, now safe and sound, hippo and elephant calf.

"Guys!" Beshte looks around to his friends, "I'm sure glad to see you!"

"I'm just sorry we couldn't find you sooner," Kion brushes off the compliment.

"And I'm just glad you guys are okay." Sarafina gives a friendly nuzzle to Beshte.

"Swim fur-brains, swim!" Janja shouts as he paddles his paws through the water frantically. Behind him are the float of crocodiles.

"You know? They'd stand a better chance if they actually got out of the water." Fuli notes.

"Well I'm not gonna tell him," Bunga smirks.

* * *

Mtoto stand in front of his group of friends, explaining his feats of bravery. "So I just kept spraying 'em right in the face while Beshte swam like the wind!"

"Amazing!" Kambuni, the little ostrich, shouts.

"You kids had quite the adventure." Kion notes, "And you know what? I think you've all earned the Mark of the Guard."

He sticks his paw in some mud and places it on Mtoto's shoulder, leaving a messy lion's pawprint against his blue-tinted skin.

"Me next, me next, me next!" The rest of Mtoto's friends corner Kion.

Two, however, slink away from the group of impatient animals and walked over to Sarafina.

"Hey Sarafina!" Nenda and Subiri, the serval twins, greet her at the same time.

Sarafina jumps a bit, before giving a chuckle. "Do you two always talk at the same time?"

"No," Nenda says, "It just happens a lot."

"That's really sweet," Sarafina smiles, "You guys are so close."

"Not really." The both say before giving each other mildly disgusted glances.

"Do you have any siblings?" Subiri asks, widening her honey-brown eyes.

"Well," Sarafina bites the inside of her cheeks softly, "I was born with a twin. But now she's playing in Prideskies and probably eating as much impala as she can while I'm stuck here, smelling herbs all day!" Sarafina jokes with a laugh.

Subiri and Nenda both giggle at the last sentence.

"But our mama says that twins have the most special-est bond ever!" Subiri assures her.

"And that no matter what happens, or how far apart they are, twins always stay together in their hearts." Nenda adds.

"So your twin, in Prideskies, has a a part of your spirit in her heart." Nenda explains.

"And you, have a part of her spirit in yours." Subiri adds, "Mama says it's because of how twins are formed together."

"Come on, Subiri." Nenda looks at the line in front of Kion, "It's our turn to get our marks!"

Sarafina, watched the two serval twins scamper off. After hearing all this, she doesn't really know what to make of it all. Nor did she really believe the whole spirit and hearts things.

But she had to admit, it really is a sweet sentiment.


	13. The Call of the Drongo

**Caution: This story often contains violent scenes and chapters that deal with themes of death, murder, and grief. Some of the themes contained in this chapter may be traumatic and triggering to some readers. Please read at your own risk, and seek the support of others if you require it. **

* * *

"This doesn't make sense!" Sarafina groans.

She looks to her two friends, Kion and Bunga who are standing beside her, watching her smell the ground to pick up scent tracks.

"Let's try again," Sarafina resolves, "You two don't have much time until your lunch period ends."

"Sarafina, c'mon!" Bunga throws his hands up in the air, "Haven't we been here long enough?"

"Guys," Sarafina raises her eyebrow, "I promised Kion my ration of food for dinner and I promised you, Bunga, as much grub as I can find. Isn't that enough?"

"C'mon, Bunga, let's just try this again," Kion looks to his friend. Once Sarafina turns her back away from the pair, Kion whispers in Bunga's ear. "Besides, she'll drive me up the wall if we don't help her."

"I heard that," Sarafina turns her head back to glare at them.

"What are we doing again?" Bunga sighs before plopping on the grass.

"We're trying to figure out the basics of scent tracking," Sarafina explains, "We need to figure out how Ayala's killer, or killers, were able to hide their scent. So, we're trying to recreate the crime scene. Kion will be here at the long grasses, pretending to be the attacker. I, on the other hand, will be on the other side of the hill — so I can't pick up his scent. Then, Bunga will then pretend to be Rafiki, and come to the long grasses and pick up Kion's scent. Then I will come and see if I can still smell Kion. Get it?"

"So you want me stationed here at the long grasses. Then, when Bunga comes, you want me to hide." Kion rephrases.

"Then, I'll pick up his scent, come call you, Kion will run away, and then, we'll see if you can smell him?" Bunga adds.

"Yes!" Sarafina smiles, "I decided that Bunga's sense of smell would most resemble Rafiki's blunt sense of smell. After-all, Rafiki did claim to have smelt something unfamiliar that day."

"Ser," Kion looks to his friend, "Not that I'm complaining or anything but, if you wanted to be accurate, why didn't you ask Rafiki to be part of this experiment?"

"Well," She looks to the floor, "I did ask him, but he refused. He also told me not to further investigate."

"But you're disobeying him anyway," Bunga points out.

"W-well, yes, but I would never disobey him if it wasn't for a good reason." She protests before sighing, "Let's just try this again."

* * *

The three friends get into their positions with Sarafina at the base of the hill, Bunga somewhere in the middle, and Kion at the top. Kion, with a stifled sigh, climbs into the long grasses before calling out to Bunga.

"I'm in position!" Kion calls to his friend.

"I'm coming!" Bunga runs up the hill.

Once on top of the hill, he makes somewhat dramatic actions. For example, he cups his hands over his brow to look around for Kion.

"Oh, where could Kion possible be?" Bunga asks loudly.

Finally, between the heat beating down on him and the itchiness of the long grass, Kion grows irritated.

"Bunga!" Kion hisses under his breath, "Just hurry up and call Sarafina!"

"Got it," Bunga winks at his friend before running down the hill to get Sarafina. Kion takes this opportunity to go to the other side of the hill to hide.

Bunga, on the other hand, runs down to where Sarafina is and orders her to follow him. The pair then run up the hill to where Kion was previously.

Sarafina stifles a sigh when she realizes that she can still smell Kion. If Rafiki could smell something unfamiliar, Sarafina would've had to have smelled it as well. There's just no other explanation.

"You can come out from your hiding spot." Sarafina sighs.

"Did you figure anything out?" The golden-furred prince asks as he clambers up the hill to see his friend.

"Well, at least now we know for certain that whoever killed my mom had to cover up their scent with something." Sarafina points out.

"Wasn't that already obvious?" Bunga asks.

"Like I said," Sarafina gives the honey-badger a pointed look, "At least now we know for certain."

"Don't worry," Kion touches his forehead to her's, "Tomorrow we can run the same experiment, except tomorrow you can have me cover my scent with something."

"Thank you guys for being so cooperative," Sarafina smiles at the two of them, "You two have been great friends."

"Don't get mushy on us!" Bunga says with a laugh, "I'm just in it for the promise of grub."

"About that... where do I find grub?" Sarafina asks sheepishly. She didn't really think out the practicalities of her agreement; she just needed Bunga's help.

"You know what? Don't worry about it." Bunga sighs, "Count this as payback for all the trouble I got us into when we were younger."

"Same here," Kion nods, "You don't have to give me your ration of food." Kion gives his friend a once over. Sarafina, like all other lioness cubs in the Pride, has always been on the skinnier side of the spectrum. "Prideskies knows you need it more than me."

"Very funny," Sarafina rolls her eyes, "But I feel like I need to repay you both for your help."

"I know what you can do!" Bunga resolves.

"What?"

"You haven't played baobab ball with us in a while," Bunga points out.

"You want me to play baobab ball with you two?" She raises her eyebrows. The last time they played baobab ball, Bunga nearly became a hyena's dinner. Thankfully, Kion discovered the Roar and saved Bunga with it.

"That'd be fun." Kion smiles.

"Okay," Sarafina agrees, "I can play baobab ball with you two. How about tomorrow? Around lunch time?"

"Sounds like a plan." Bunga gives her a 'thumbs up'.

* * *

As Sarafina walks back to the Healing Cave, she looks at the plains around her. On her way, she spots a little jerboa snacking on some nuts and small berries. She smiles at the small jerboa and he waves back at her. "Hello!" She greets him with a smile.

"Hey, Sarafina." The jerboa waves.

As Sarafina walks past the jerboa, she hears a voice that she knows very well — Makuu's.

"You look tasty!" Makuu calls, "I'm going to eat you!"

Sarafina whips her head around, trying to find the source of the voice but sees nothing. The puts her nose in the air, trying to catch the scent of the crocodile as well, but she smells nothing.

Usually, she would investigate this on her own. But this time, she's growing apprehensive of the voice. It sounds like Makuu, but Sarafina knows Makuu enough to know that he would just attack rather than taunt.

"Come on, little jerboa, let's go find Kion." Sarafina tells the animal.

The small rodent uses his kangaroo-like legs to propel him forwards, landing on Sarafina's back. She takes off, with the jerboa on her back, into the Pridelands.

* * *

Sarafina races through the tall grasses of the Pridelands before spotting the Lion Guard on patrol. Their expressions quickly change from relaxed to worried when they see scared animals running towards them. Apparently, Sarafina's not the only one who heard an Outlander.

"Help!" The aardvark cries.

"Ahh!" A frightened hare screams.

The jerboa doesn't say anything, but rather grips Sarafina's fur tighter.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kion asks, looking to Sarafina.

"Makuu." Sarafina answers.

"Goigoi!" The hare responds.

"Janja!" The aardvark adds.

"Lion Guard," Kion looks to his friends, "We'll need to split up. Fuli, you and Ono take on Goigoi. Beshte, you and Bunga go after Janja. Leave Makuu to me." He then looks to Sarafina, the hare, the aardvark, and the jerboa. "You guys, take us to 'em!"

With that, the Lion Guard separates, followed by the respective frightened animal. Kion follows Sarafina and the jerboa on her back.

"Sarafina, where's Makuu?" He asks while running.

"Not too far from Lake Mtope!" Sarafina answers over her shoulder.

"What interest would he have in a little jerboa?" Kion wonders aloud.

"I don't know, I didn't stick around long enough to ask." Sarafina rolls her eyes.

* * *

The trio arrive about a stone-throw away from Lake Mtope.

"Here, this is where I saw Makuu." Sarafina says, motioning her head towards a long grass patch. Sarafina and Kion both immediately get into a crouch on either side of the long grass patch.

"On the count of three," Kion says to his friend.

Sarafina nods in agreement. "One." She starts.

"Two," Kion adds softly.

"Three!" Sarafina finishes.

The pair lunge from either side of the long grass patch, expecting to meet sharp claws and teeth. Instead, they collide and bump their heads together.

"Makuu?" Sarafina looks around before rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Maybe he heard us and ran?" Kion suggests.

"Makuu," Sarafina raises an eyebrow, "The crocodile who despises cowardice, ran away at the mere sound of two cubs?"

"You've got a point." Kion acknowledges.

"There's no trace of Makuu around here." Sarafina notes after ma king a full lap around the area.

Kion puts his nose to the air. "Not even their scent."

"Oh no!" The jerboa cries from behind them.

"What?" Kion asks.

"Makuu ate all my roots and leaves!" The jerboa complains.

"Janja ate all my lunch too!" The aardvark says as he runs into the clearing, followed by Beshte and Bunga.

"And the jackals ate mine." The hare complains, followed by Fuli and Ono.

"Did you find Janja?" Kion asks his Guard.

"Or Goigoi?" Sarafina raises an eyebrow.

"Nope." Ono answers.

"Nothing." Bunga response.

"No." Fuli adds.

"Nuh-uh." Beshte answers.

"Strange," Kion notes, "Makuu wasn't here either."

"I bet Makuu, Goigoi, and Janja all heard us coming." Bunga says, crossing his arms over his chest, "See? That's how good we are."

"I'm not so sure." Kion shakes his head.

"We didn't even find scent tracks." Sarafina adds.

"I didn't find any jackal tracks, either." Fuli says.

"Did we see hyena tracks?" Beshte asks Bunga.

"Uh, I don't think so." Bunga scratches his chin.

"And last I checked, none of them eat roots or leaves." Ono says dryly.

"Right." Kion nods, "Are you guys sure it was Makuu, Janja, and Goigoi you saw?"

"Well, we didn't actually see Makuu." Sarafina notes, "Or even smell him."

"I didn't see Goigoi either." The hare admits.

"I didn't stick around long enough to see Janja." The aardvark says, "He said 'mmm-mmm, I'm going eat you!"

"That's what Makuu said too." Sarafina notes.

"That's what Goigoi said!" The hare exclaims.

"Wait," Kion flattens his ears slightly, "Makuu, Goigoi, and Janja all said the same thing?"

The animals nod their heads.

"Something weird is going on." Fuli observes.

"Ono, scout the Pridelands." Kion orders, "See if you can find Makuu, Goigoi, and Janja."

"Affirmative." Ono agrees before taking flight.

"Hold on," Fuli says, angling her ears to the right, "Do you hear that?"

A very faint voice calls out, "You look tasty!"

"Sounds like Janja." Sarafina murmurs.

"You guys wait here," Kion looks at the frightened animals, "Sarafina, you stay with them and make sure nobody else comes and attacks them. Time to figure out what's really going on!"

* * *

"Ono," Kion calls to the bird, "Keep on the look-out."

The Lion Guard all run in the direction of Janja's voice. Kion and Fuli are in the front of the group, with their noses low to the ground — trying to pick up hyena scent. Bunga and Beshte bring up the rear and Ono flies overhead.

"There," Bunga calls, "That's where the sound's coming from." Bunga then points to an area with several bushes.

The Lion Guard run up to the bush, surrounding it. "Come on out, Janja." Kion growls.

"Wait a tick," Ono says from the sky. He then approaches the bush and spreads apart its leaves and branches. "That's no hyena!"

Ono was right; the creature that stood before them wasn't a hyena — it was a bird!

"N-no, no, I'm not," The bird agrees, "I'm Tammaa the drongo!"

"A drongo?" Ono repeats dubiously.

"Well don't worry, Tammaa," Kion assures him, "We won't let Janja hurt you."

"Why would Janja hurt me?" Tammaa asks, raising an eyebrow. A look of realization then crosses his face. "Oh, right! You heard him just now."

"Yeah, and he sounded close." Beshte says.

"Oh, yes he was," Tammaa nods fervently, "Very close indeed. But then he and his hyenas ran off! They went...that-a-way!" Tammaa signals right with his wings.

"Thanks, Tammaa," Kion smiles at the drongo.

The Lion Guard soon take off in the direction Tammaa pointed too. Kion still finds it strange that he can't track the scent of the hyenas. But Tammaa would have no reason to lie, so he had to trust him.

"Good thing Tammaa actually saw the hyenas," Beshte notes.

"Yeah!" Fuli agrees, "He's the first one to see anything!"

"Yes, he was the first to see anything," Ono agrees, thinking for a moment before freezing in the air with realization. "Hapana!" He announces before landing, "Tammaa's a Drongo! Everyone, everyone, follow me quick!"

"You good, Ono?" Bunga asks.

"I figured it out. Come on!" Ono announces.

"Okay," Kion nods, elongating the 'o'.

* * *

"Mm-mm!" Tammaa says, impersonating Janja, "You look tasty!"

In front of him is a hyrax nibbling on some seeds. Tammaa stands inside a bush, directly behind the hyrax.

"I'm going to eat you!" Tammaa says, watching the hyrax scurry off in fear.

"Not so fast!" Kion stops Tammaa by stepping on his tail feathers.

"Un-bunga-lievable!" Bunga exclaims, "You sounded exactly like Janja!"

"That's because he's a drongo," Ono explains, "And drongos can make their voice sound like other animals."

"Yes, it's true." Tammaa agrees, "I can sound like other animals. Any other animal in the Pridelands, really." He leans close to Ono and says, "It's my talent, really."

"Which you've been using to scare animals all over the Pridelands." Kion points out firmly, narrowing his eyes.

"Admit it!" Fuli steps closer to the drongo.

"Who, me?" Tammaa points to himself in mock confusion, "No, never!"

The Lion Guard look on dubiously at the drongo, knowing that he's lying.

"All right, kids," Tammaa sighs, "You got me. I pretended to be Janja. And Makuu. And Goigoi. But so what? There's no harm in it."

"You scared little animals so they'd run away," Fuli narrows her eyes.

"And our friend." Kion adds.

"Is it my fault that my performances are so convincing?" Tammaa shrugs, "It's a compliment really."

"But you did it to steal their food!" Beshte accuses.

"Steal?" Tammaa repeats, "No, no, no! It's an act — a show! It's all in fun. I do some voices, and they pay me in food! Is that so wrong?"

"Uh, yeah," Fuli nods, "They weren't paying you to do voices, they were scared out of their fur!"

"Yeah, who do you think you are?" Ono puts his wings on either side of his hips.

"Who do I think I am?" Tammaa repeats, "I'm the bird of a thousand voices!"

"The what?" Kion blinks.

"I'm the bird of a thousand voices!" Tammaa says again, in a sing-song voice, "It's in the name of fun and games. And besides, I need to find some way to earn the food I need."

"Okay, that's cool and all but... can you do an impersonation of me?" Bunga questions.

"Bunga..." Kion scolds his friend.

"Right, right, right," Bunga leans on Kion's shoulder, "You're the leader of the Lion Guard. Impersonate Kion first, then me."

Kion rolls his eyes in response.

"Bunga. Focus." Fuli reminds.

"Tammaa, tricking others and taking their food upsets the Circle of Life." Kion informs him, "If I had an amazing talent like yours, I'd use it do to good."

Tammaa sighs, "You're right! Of course you're right!" He puts his wings on either side of his temple and paces in place, "Why, oh, why did I never think of that? The food I snatched from the beaks, snouts, and mouths of the innocent? The heartbreak — the pain!"

"Hmm." Ono groans at the theatrics before taking flight.

"I feel so ashamed!" Tammaa goes on before placing a wing over his face, covering it in shame.

"Poor little guy," Beshte flattens his ears in sympathy.

"Tell you what," Tammaa removes his wing from his face, "From this day forward, I'll only use my own voice. I promise!"

"Hmm." Kion gives Tammaa a dubious look, "Okay."

"Hapana!" Ono suddenly cries, flying down to the ground. "Janja and his crew! They're about to hunt down a herd of impalas! And this time, I can see them!"

Kion lets out a frustrated growl before narrowing his eyes at Tammaa, "We're wasting out time talking to you. No more imitating!"

"Drongo's honor," Tammaa bows.

* * *

"Sarafina, no offense, but how exactly are you going to protect us?" The hare asks, frighten evident in her face.

"Would you rather face the hyenas, jackals, and crocodiles alone?" Sarafina gives them a pointed look.

"W-well, no," The hare stutters.

"Then you're stuck with me," She says dryly.

Not even a moment after Sarafina says this, the infamous hyena laugh rings throughout the Pridelands — sending shivers down the spines of the aardvark, jerboa, and hare.

"Oh, no!" The aardvark cries, "The hyenas!"

Sarafina angles her ears towards the laughing. The hyenas are further away from them and, in addition, are chasing some sort of herd. She can hear a stampeding herd followed by hyena laughter.

"You three hide in this bush," Sarafina spreads apart a leafy bush, "I'll go see what this is about."

"I thought the hyenas were over there!" The aardvark points right.

He was right. The Lion Guard ran right to chase the hyenas, but the laughter and noises are coming from the left.

"That's exactly why I'm checking the situation out," Sarafina informs, "You three stay here. Come out when you hear the stampede stop."

"O-okay!" The jerboa nods.

* * *

Without wasting another second, Sarafina runs in the direction of the hyena laughter as well as the stampeding noises. Periodically, she looks behind her to try and catch a glimpse of the Lion Guard. But each time she turns her head back, she sees nothing.

_Why isn't Kion here?_

She finally catches up to the herd of stampeding impalas and spots three darker-furred, spotted bodies among the mass.

"Hey, stop running!" Janja taunts, "We just wanna invite you for dinner!"

"We do?" Chungu asks.

"Yeah, they're going to be the main course!" Janja snickers.

"Janja!" Sarafina shouts the hyena's name.

"Is that Sarafina?" Cheezi stops running and stares at the cub.

"Uh-oh," Janja groans, "That means the Lion Guard's not too far away."

"You're right about that, Janja!" Fuli smirks as she runs in between the stampeding herd, followed by the rest of the Guard.

"I'm going to give you two hyenas to the count of three to get out of the Pridelands." Kion snarls.

"You can count to three?" Cheezi cocks his head.

"Oh, I wanna hear it!" Chungu laughs.

"Nice seeing ya' Kion," Janja gives Chungu a small kick on the behind, "Love to stay and chat but we were just leaving."

"We were?" Chungu laughs again.

"One... Two..." Kion growls.

"We're going, we're going!" Janja sighs before running off.

"The faster, the better." Kion says, watching them run off.

"That was a close call." Fuli sighs.

"You said it," Beshte nods, "We were so busy looking for phony crocs, jackals, and hyenas, we nearly missed the real hyena attack."

"Real hyena attack?" Sarafina repeats, "Phony crocs, jackals and hyenas? What happened."

"The drongo happened." Ono groans.

"Oh," Sarafina realizes, elongating the 'oh', "Tammaa?"

"You know Tammaa?" Kion asks.

"Not well," Sarafina admits, "But he's tricked me before."

"Really?" Bunga asks, his eyes wide and a smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

"Yup," Sarafina nods, "He was outside the Healing Cave, pretending to be Rafiki. In Rafiki's voice, he said that I needed to get out of the Healing Cave because Priderock was on fire. I obviously ran out of the Cave and Tammaa flew in and grabbed my herbs."

"You never told me about this," Kion notes.

"Well, to be honest, it was kind of embarrassing," the Healer admits, "I didn't want anyone to know about it. And also, I think I learned my lesson that day because I had to gather so many herbs."

"Well, hopefully you won't have learn that lesson again," Kion says, "Hopefully, Tammaa will keep his promise so we don't get any other false alarms."

* * *

"Hello," Tammaa approaches a small rodent who's munching on grubs.

"Hi," She greets briefly.

"That's a good pile of grubs you've got there." Tammaa points out.

"Uh-huh," She nods briskly.

"So — uh — you think you're going to eat 'em all?" Tammaa asks.

"Probably," She responds.

"Because I wouldn't mind having some if you have a bite or two to spare," Tammaa says, "I'm feeling a little peckish. Ha! Get it? Peckish! I've got a beak, see?"

"Uh, yeah," She sighs.

"Seriously, do you have some food you can give me?" Tammaa asks directly.

"Sorry," She holds her grubs closer to her, "These are mine. Go find your own food."

"You wouldn't say that to Janja." Tammaa grumbles.

* * *

Across the Pridelands, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu sprint towards the Outlands — periodically looking behind them to make sure the Lion Guard wasn't after them.

"You know, sometimes I don't think the Lion Guard likes us," Chungu deduces, panting as they stop for a break.

"I know right!" Cheezi grumbles, "So now what are we going to eat, Janja?"

"Mmm-mmm!" Janja's voice says back, "You look tasty! I'm going to eat you!"

"Me?" Cheezi questions, "Did you say you were going to eat me?"

"No!" Janja denies.

"Me?" Chungu wonders.

"No, fur brains," Janja denies again, "I meant I didn't say it!"

"Then who said it?" Chungu asks.

"That bird," Janja points to Tammaa who's currently cowering in a bush.

The hyenas all walk over to the bush and see Tammaa, taunting a small rodent in front of him.

"Can you hear me?" Tammaa taunts, "I said, I'm going to eat you!"

"Well, I heard you," Janja giggles from behind him, "Grab that bird!"

Tammaa shrieks before trying to take flight. However, before he can make his great escape, Cheezi grabs him by his tail feathers.

"Wait! Don't eat me!" Tammaa screams.

"He is a little small." Chungu points out before frowning. "Hardly enough to go around."

"If he helps us with my new plan, maybe we won't eat him after all." Janja sneers.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Tammaa asks.

"Oh, you'll see." Janja laughs.

* * *

"Now, just say what I told you to say," Janja orders the bird as he peeks at a herd of grazing impalas, "But make it sound like you're Kion, okay?"

"Uh, I don't think I can," Tammaa admits, "I've never done Kion's voice."

"Oh, is that so?" Janja raises an eyebrow, "Well, that's okay. I gotcha — no problem. So how's about you say somethin' for me in your own voice?"

"Sure, I can do that! What do you want me to say?" Tammaa asks.

"Say goodbye," Janja laughs, "Because if I'm not eating impala today, I'm eating drongo!"

"Uh — maybe I can do Kion's voice," Tammaa reconsiders.

"Hey, impalas!" Tammaa calls in Kion's voice, "It's me, Kion. The hyenas are back in the Pridelands. So you better run to the Outlands."

The impalas take a second to look dubiously at each other before looking around, trying to locate the sound. When they can't locate the sound, they resume grazing. Janja growls impatiently before glaring at Tammaa, making him gulp.

"Impalas!" Tammaa says again in Kion's voice, "What are you waiting for? Hyenas are coming! Escape to the Outlands!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Thurston gulps. "Panic and Run! Panic and Run!"

Immediately, the herd takes off in a frenzy. The hyenas giggle madly before chasing the herd of stampeding impalas into the Outlands. The hyenas chase the impalas till they run down a rocky gorge. Then, they stand at the top laughing manically.

"Let's go, boys!" Janja laughs, "Our dinner is being delivered!"

"I sounded good, didn't I." Tammaa pipes up. "So, can I go now?" Tammaa asks cautiously, "I did what you asked!"

"Hmm..." Janja looks to the sky, "Not yet. You still might come in handy. I think I'll keep you around for a little while."

Cheezi starts laughing at the sound of it.

"Could you at least stop breathing on me?" Tammaa looks up at Cheezi, "I got sensitive feathers."

"Sensitive feathers!" Cheezi repeats with a laugh, much to the irritation of Tammaa.

* * *

"Pretty quiet." Kion notes as he climbs down from a rocky ledge. The Pridelands is in perfect order — a rare feat to accomplish.

"I guess Tammaa's keeping his promise." Sarafina stretches, extending her claws briefly before standing still.

"No sign of Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu either." Ono adds, resting on Sarafina's shoulder.

"Panic and run! Panic and run!" Thurston enters the clearing with wide eyes. "Head for the Outlands! They're the only safe place to be!"

"What?" Sarafina's jaw drops.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bunga puts his hands up, "No!"

"Where'd you get such a crazy idea?" Fuli glares at the zebra.

"From Kion, of course," Thurston answers.

Kion's jaw drops in response. Sarafina, from the other side of the clearing, gives him a confused glance. His ears fall to either side of his head as he looks bewildered.

"I never said that," Kion defends.

"Yes you did," Thurston insists, "I heard you say it to the impalas. And everyone knows that zebras have the best healing in the Pridelands."

"So if you heard Kion say 'head to the Outlands', why didn't you go?" Fuli questions.

"I am going," Thurston insists, "I just... don't know where the Outlands are."

"Hold on," Kion steps forward, "You say you heard me? But you didn't see me."

"So?" Thurston questions, "Hearing is believing."

"Not with Tammaa the drongo around," Ono sighs.

"But why would Tammaa fool the impalas into going into the Outlands?" Beshte points out.

Fuli scoffs in response. "Sounds more like Janja to me."

"Maybe it was Janja," Kion agrees before adding, "And Tammaa."

"I know Tammaa's a troublemaker," Fuli nods, "but you really think he'd help Janja?"

"Maybe he didn't have a choice," Sarafina suggests from behind them.

"Regardless," Kion shakes his head, "Let's head to the Outlands."

"Just a minute," Thurston raises a confused eyebrow, "I thought we weren't supposed to go into the Outlands."

* * *

"C'mon fellas!" Janja calls to his fellow hyenas as he runs through the gorge.

The impalas continue running through the rocky terrain until they reach a dead end. They eventually gather in the center of the canyon, overlooked by three hungry, greedy hyenas.

"This was so easy," Janja giggles, "I should've gotten myself a drongo a long time ago. You better get used to us, birdie, because I'm never letting you go."

"Did you hear that?" Chungu looks to Tammaa, "You're never getting away from us."

"Why would I want to get away?" Tammaa questions, "This is a great set-up."

"Yeah," Chungu laughs before changing to a confused look, "Really?"

"I've always worked alone. But it's gonna be a lot easier now that I have a partner." Tammaa continues.

"Partner?" Cheezi repeats.

"Sure," Tammaa nods, "Didn't you hear Janja? From now on, it's just gonna be me and him."

"Just you and Janja?" Chungu narrows his eyes, "What about us?"

"Oh, I never thought of that," Tammaa admits. "With me helping Janja, I don't know if he'll need you two anymore."

"He won't?" Cheezi exclaims.

"Not with me around," Tammaa answers, "But, if you were to let me go..."

"Nuh-uh." Cheezi shakes his head.

"Nice try, birdie." Chungu laughs, "But we ain't letting you go until Janja say so."

"Is that a fact?" Tammaa repeats. A second later, he decides to imitate Janja's voice. "Cheezi, let the bird go!"

"Uh, okay, Janja!" Cheezi drops Tammaa who flies away with a giggle of his own.

"I don't think it was really Janja who said that," Chungu looks concerned.

"No kidding," Cheezi glares, "Janja's gonna be super mad."

"What are we gonna tell him?" Chungu asks.

"How about... nothing?" Cheezi suggests, to which Chungu nods.

"Phew," Tammaa sighs as he flies away, "My little talent got me out of that mess." He then turns back to look at the trapped impalas. "But it got those impalas into a mess! I've got to go help them!"

He then turns around and flies towards the trapped herd of impalas.

As the hyenas inch closer to the impalas, Tammaa ducks behind boulders, imitating the Guard.

"Let the hyenas go, Janja!" He says in Kion's voice.

A shiver goes down Janja's spine before he turns to look at his fellow hyenas.

"D-did you hear that?" Chungu looks to his leader.

"We've got you surrounded." Tammaa continues in Bunga's voice.

"There is no way out." He adds in Fuli's voice.

"You better run while you still can." He warns in Beshte's voice.

"Or be prepared to fight the Lion Guard!" He finishes in Ono's voice.

"They're everywhere!" Chungu whimpers as he huddles close to his companions.

* * *

"Ono!" Kion looks up to his feathered friend. "Any sign of the hyenas?"

"Negative. I don't see them." Ono answers.

"Kion, once we get there, what do you want me to do?" Sarafina questions. Kion had asked her to come join her on this particular mission.

"I'm going to need all the help I can get from the Lion Guard when dealing with hyenas. After-all, we're going to be fighting on their turf." Kion points out. "I need you to keep the impalas calm. The last thing we need to do is calm stampeding herd and battle three hyenas — all in the Outlands.

"I guess that makes sense," Sarafina nods.

"Wait, guys!" Ono interrupts, "I hear something!"

Suddenly, Bunga's voice can be heard from the Outlands.

"Leave now, or we're gonna come and get you!" Bunga's voice says.

The group looks to Bunga, whose mouth is closed.

"Hey, that was me!" Bunga, points to himself, "But I'm right here."

"It's Tammaa!" Fuli assesses.

"Come on!" Kion orders, running towards the Outlands.

"Wow," Bunga notes, "I really sounded heroic."

* * *

"You asked for it!" Tammaa says in Kion's voice, "We are comin' in!"

"Unless you leave right now!" Tammaa adds in Fuli's voice.

Meanwhile, the three hyenas shiver in fear.

"Which way are we going to go?" Cheezi questions, "They're all around us!"

"I don't know!" Janja admits, nipping at his paw nervously, "Maybe we can..." Janja then turns to glance at Cheezi before hardening his glance into a glare. "Where's the bird, Cheezi?"

Cheezi chuckles nervously in response.

Tammaa turns the corner, hiding behind a boulder. "You're almost out of time, Janja." Tammaa says in Kion's voice.

"Nice try," Janja snarls as he sneaks up on the drongo, "We know the Lion Guard ain't here."

"That's what you think." Kion's voice sounds from the top of the gorge.

"Ooh, he's good," Chungu admits, "His mouth wasn't even open that time!"

"Get away from the bird, Janja!" Kion orders, stepping into view — followed by his Guard. He then turns to Sarafina, "Go stay with the herd."

"Got it." Sarafina nods before running down the side of the gorge and towards the impala herd. In the meanwhile, Kion runs down the cliff and tackles Janja to the ground with a grunt.

"Kion!" Janja grunts, "It's not what you think! See, we were just helping out the lost impalas."

At the sound of the conflict, the impalas start prancing in place — clearly terrified. It's only a matter of time before they stampede.

"Impalas!" Sarafina, "Stay still. The Lion Guard will get you home safely if you do not stampede."

For some reason, and surprisingly to Sarafina, her voice of reason in the midst of chaos and panic seemed to soothed the panicked herd. All the impalas remained still, opting to look at the conflict between Kion and Janja rather than run away.

"Ya' know, we were just trying to um... show them their way home." Janja mumbles.

"We'll take care of the impalas," Kion assures Janja, "Why don't you find your own way home?"

"We'll do that!" Janja squirms out from under Kion. He gathers his hyena companions and runs out of the clearing.

"And don't come back!" Tammaa adds in Kion's voice.

* * *

Kion and Sarafina both walk towards Priderock, tails entwined as they discuss the very exciting events of the day.

"Ya' know," Kion looks to his friend, "If you ever decide to quit being a Healer, I'm sure you could be a great addition to the Lion Guard. You handled the situation with the impalas well."

"Very funny," Sarafina says dryly, "Even if I wasn't a Healer, I'm not the strongest, fiercest, keenest of sight, or bravest."

"Well," Kion says in a mock-prideful voice, "If any lion can make an exception to the rule, it would be me."

"And why is that?"

"Not only am I the leader of the Lion Guard, I am also the crowned prince of the Pridelands." Kion boasts jokingly.

"Spoiled brat," Sarafina half-snorts, half-laughs.

"Like you're not," Kion snorts in response.

"But in all honesty, I think we can all agree on who the most spoiled lion cub is," Sarafina looks to Kion.

"Kiara." They both say at the same time before chuckling.

"Seriously, in your father's eyes, she's the most valuable thing in the Pridelands." Sarafina rolls her eyes, "It's actually cute in a way."

"Cute?" Kion repeats, "About as cute as Rafiki's beaten-up bakora."

"What's as cute as Rafiki's beaten-up bakora?" Kiara's voice surprises the two of them, making them jump.

"Um..." Kion's voice drags, "Nothing!"

"Sure," Kiara looks at the pair dubiously, "Regardless, do you want to eat dinner together?"

"Together as in me, Kion, and you?" Sarafina raises an eyebrow.

"Can I join?" Makua asks, walking towards the group.

"Sure," Kiara nods, "Let's go!"

* * *

The group of young lions walk towards Priderock, grabbing a portion of the food the hunting patrols brought in.

"So," Makua says after chewing, "What were you, Bunga, and Kion doing this afternoon?"

"Scent tracking," Kion responds dully, remembering the boring task.

"What for?" Kiara asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Investigation," Sarafina answers, "We're trying to figure out exactly how Juhudi's and Ayala's killer, or killers, covered their scents so well."

"So what did you learn from today?" Makua questions.

"Nothing much," she answers before stretching, "At least now we know for sure that they covered their scent with something."

"Now we just need to figure out what." Kion adds.

"What could they cover their scents with?" Kiara questions, "Grass?"

"Nope," Sarafina shakes her head, "The scent of grass is too weak."

"Dust?" Makua suggests.

"Nope, I already asked," Kion responds, "Apparently, that would only work if they were in the Outlands. There's just not enough dust here in the Pridelands."

"And if they covered their scent with any type of herb, I would've definitely picked it up." Sarafina adds.

"But you didn't pick up any scent?" Kiara cocks her head.

"Nope," Sarafina answers.

"What about you, Makua?" Kiara looks to brown-furred cub.

"Now that I think about it, I didn't really pick any scent except —" Makua abruptly stops his sentence.

When Sarafina lifts her head to look at the cub, she sees the color drain out of his face and his eyes wider than they've ever been. His eyes gleam with horror and realization.

"Makua," Kiara's voice trails, "Are you okay?"

Makua doesn't answer, but instead starts mumbling incoherencies to himself.

"Makua," Kiara repeats, "Are you okay? Do you need a minute?"

Kion and Sarafina exchange confused glances before returning their gaze to the mumbling cub.

"I-I feel sick," Makua finally whispers, "I n-need a minute."

Makua then stands up and walks away from the three cubs with is tail drooping and his head lowered. Without skipping a beat, Kiara stands up — ready to follow him.

"Wait, Kiara," Sarafina stops her, "I'll follow him. I think you may make the situation worse."

"Me? Make the situation worse?" Kiara rebuffs.

"What I mean by that is: I think that I, more than most lions, can understand what he's going through." Sarafina rephrases.

Kiara sighs in response, "I think you're right. Just make sure he's okay."

* * *

Sarafina approaches the brown-furred cub in the long grass. His back is turned to her, his shoulder blades raised higher than normal, and his head lowered.

"I thought I'd find you here." Sarafina says softly, walking up to him. Right now, they're in the area where their mothers' had died.

Makua doesn't answer with words, but instead looks at her with a horrified expression.

"I won't talk if you don't want me to," Sarafina assures him, "I just need to make sure you'll be okay."

"No." Makua shakes his head, "I want to talk to you. No — I _need _to tell you something." He takes a deep breath in. "I just need a second."

"That's okay with me." Sarafina nods before taking a seat near him.

The pair sit in silence for a few minutes before Makua takes a deep breath in.

"Back there — when we were eating dinner — I realized something awful." Makua tells her.

"What did you realize?"

"Do you remember that day? The day they died?" Makua asks. Sarafina nods in response. "Do you remember that smell? That overpowering smell?"

"What smell?"

"The smell that almost made us gag?" Makua specifies, "The one that wasn't as strong during their ritual."

"I can't recall," She admits, "Refresh my memory."

"Blood," Makua spits out that word with venom, "Have I refreshed your memory yet?"

"Well, now that you've said it, I guess the scent of blood was strong when we found them." Sarafina nods. "But I don't see why that's a huge deal."

"How dense can you be, Sarafina?" Makua groans in frustration, "The scent of blood was everywhere — you could smell it from Priderock! It shouldn't have been that strong, and it wasn't as strong when we moved them back to Priderock for their ritual. Whoever killed my mom and Ayala—"

"— covered their scent with Juhudi's and Ayala's blood." Sarafina finishes, her eyes widening with horror and disgust.

* * *

**Hello, readers! Sorry to leave you guys on a half-ish cliffhanger — I've always been a fan of a good cliffhanger and couldn't resist with this one. **

**Regardless, I'll see ya' next week with 'Paintings and Predictions!' **

**~ Author**


	14. Paintings and Predictions

**Caution: This story often contains violent scenes and chapters that deal with themes of death, murder, and grief. Some of the themes contained in this chapter may be traumatic and triggering to some readers. Please read at your own risk, and seek the support of others if you require it.**

* * *

After Makua's horrific realization, the pair return back to Priderock. On the way there, Sarafina can't help but picture what her mother's killers did to cover their scent. Did they roll around in the blood? Or were they just around it long enough to cover their scent? Regardless, she doesn't want to think about it.

Sarafina, and Makua for that matter, don't bother sharing this realization with Kion and Kiara. Instead, Sarafina gives Makua a dosage of poppy seeds upon his request. While Makua and Kiara goes up to Priderock, she decides she'd rather not sleep.

So instead of returning to the nest along with Kion, she sits directly outside the Healing Cave, trying to collect her thoughts. Not only were the murders deliberate, after finding out how they covered their scent, Sarafina realizes that it was cold-blooded, premeditated, and brutal.

From inside the Healing Cave, Kion furrows his brows when he sees the lioness outside. And even though the vines that cover the entrance, he can see her chest heaving with angst. Kion doesn't know exactly what transpired between Makua and Sarafina, but he does know that it has left both of them upset. The two lion cubs came back speechless, emotionless, and all-in-all, drained. The only time Makua even opened is mouth is when he asked for some poppy seeds to help him sleep.

And for some reason, though Sarafina — out of fear of possible addiction — typically denies poppy seeds from lions who ask, she permitted Makua to have a few. Finally, after assessing the situation, Kion decides to talk to her.

"What happened?" Kion asks, walking out of the Healing Cave and approaching her. "What did Makua tell you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it now," Sarafina says, "I might tell you tomorrow."

"I understand," Kion nods before sitting down next to her on the grass, "But I think you should get some rest."

"Okay," She nods before following him back into the Healing Cave. The vines run through her fur as she enters the Healing Cave. Following Kion, she makes her way to the nest — wrapping her front paws around her hind-legs and turning away from Kion's sleeping form.

For the next hour or so, Sarafina lays wide awake, kicking and turning every few minutes. After rolling around in her nest for a few more minutes, Sarafina decides to just get out. She sighs when she sees the dark sky, it wasn't even close to dawn. Surprisingly, she isn't crying like she expected she'd be, but instead she has a eerie sense of calm about her. No, not calm — numbness.

She walks around aimlessly through the Pridelands, not knowing where, exactly, she wants to go. Using the moonlight as her guide, she begins running through the grasses — again, unsure of what she's doing. As the grasses whip her sides, she moves her paws faster and faster. The faster she gets, the tighter her chest becomes. She passes Rafiki's tree before dashing through Mzimu Grove.

Eventually, her lungs start screaming for air and she pants heavily. Each time she wants to stop and take a break, a nagging little part of her brain demands that she runs faster. It's painful and at the same time, relieving. Finally, her legs give way from under her and she collapses on the ground. As she lays on the grass, her chest heaving and muscles aching, only one thought comes to mind:

_Better. _

_I feel better. _

After a minute of catching her breath, she sits up.

"Get a hold of youself, Sarafina," She says aloud, "You'll find your mom's killer, and you'll feel better. No, wait, not better. You'll feel great." She sighs before standing up fully, swiveling her head to check her surroundings.

"Now, you're going to go to the watering hole. You're gonna drink some water and float around in the water for a bit." She orders herself. This tactic, the "instructing-myself-method," has proven beneficial to her in the days following her mother's murder. She's decided to employ it again for a little while. At least, until she can get a clear head-space.

She takes another deep breath in, a breath big enough to temporarily clear the thoughts plaguing her, and walks to the watering hole. This time, instead of running aimlessly, she walks quietly, swiftly, and with a destination in mind. Sarafina looks to the sky and sees two large birds flying through the night sky, trying to catch a midnight snack.

As she nears her destination, the watering hole becomes visible to her, and she can see the moonlight reflecting off the water's surface. With the watering hole in view, she sprints the last bit of distance before jumping into the water. She hits the water with a loud smack, the water splashing onto the grass in her wake. She sighs contently as she paddles through the shallow water.

There's something about the water that has always appealed to her. Maybe it's the way it ripples, proving that even a small action can have the big consequence. Or perhaps it's the way it reflects, presenting your insecurities in a gorgeous blue tint. Regardless, Sarafina has always held the water very dear to her heart, and it's often the first place she goes when she's upset.

She continues paddling through the water before pulling herself on to the shore. She lies flat on her back, looking up at the stars. For a fleeting moment, Sarafina wishes she could just disappear and start anew — to start life with no more advantages or disadvantages than any other lion. She wonders what life would be like if she didn't bear the mark on her shoulder, if she didn't lose her mother. She'd be just like Tiifu and Zuri, two lionesses without a care in the world.

For a moment, she feels extremely jealous of the two lionesses. But after the jealousy subsides, the young Healer feels a pang of guilt piercing her side. Both of the cubs are orphans. Zuri lost both her parents, one after the other, and Tiifu was abandoned by some rogue lioness and found by Nala. At least there was one thing that connected the non-royal cubs: they are all orphans.

She turns to her side, now eye-level with the ground, watching little ants foraging through the leaves. She watches as one of the ants struggles to pick up a strand of grass with its jaws. It struggles for a few seconds, falling to the ground before re-attempting, and finally walks towards the ant hill. She frowns when she sees the encounter. Ants are already at a disadvantage in comparison to other animals. Shouldn't it be easier for them to harvest?

More importantly, why wouldn't the ant just move along and try to find an easier plant to take? Surely there would be easier means of getting food than yanking a strand of grass out of the ground. She follows the ant until they reach the ant hill. The ant with the grass passes the grass along to another ant, who then breaks it up into pieces before going into the hill.

That's when realization dawns on her. These ants, as simple-minded as they are, realize that what they're doing is for the greater good of the colony. And if you look at it that way, every action taken should be for some type of greater good. Whether it be eating, so your body can thrive, or hunting, so you your Pride can thrive. She realizes that all animals in the Pridelands have to struggle for sometime, and may have to get back up after falling down. But in the end, Pridelanders do it for whatever greater good they're serving, whether big or small.

Upon this discover, she can't help but wonder what 'greater good' she's doing her investigations for. She's been convincing herself that she's doing it all for Ayala. That Ayala would want her to know who her killer was. But as time goes on, she can't help but shake the feeling that Ayala doesn't want her to do this.

_"Stop it. You're doing this for your mother," She thinks to herself before standing up and walking home._

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Kion asks with a yawn when he sees the cream-furred lioness enter the Healing Cave.

"Everywhere," She answers after pausing for a second, "Ran through the Pridelands then went to the watering hole."

"We don't have to talk about it," Kion explains, standing up and brushing past her, "Makua already told me what you guys discovered last night." He taps his forehead to hers, "But I do want to know how you're feeling."

"I _felt _sick. Now I feel fine," Sarafina answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," She nods, "At least now, we've learned more information, right?"

"Right," Kion agrees after a moment of hesitation.

"Look, there's Bunga," Sarafina points out with a glance to the honey-badger entering the Healing Cave, "I guess you should start your dawn patrol, huh?"

"I guess," He nods slowly, "We'll be back here after dawn patrol."

"I'll be here, keeping myself busy," Sarafina sighs.

* * *

"Ono!" Kion looks up to the bird in mid-air, "Is he alright?"

Ono squints his eyes against the glare of the sun before spotting the young gazelle whose hoof's trapped under a boulder. He flies down to meet the gazelle, who brays in response.

"He's fine, but his hoof is stuck under a heavy rock," Ono informs.

"Beshte," Kion looks to the hippo as he runs down to the gazelle, "See if you can move that rock." He then looks to the bravest member. "Bunga, be ready to pull him free."

"Right," Bunga nods before walking up to the trapped gazelle.

Beshte approaches the other side of the rock and taps his head to the rock. He prepares himself for the weight by furrowing his brows and digging his limbs into the ground.

"Twende Kiboko!" He shouts before lifting the rock a few inches off the ground. "Okay, Little B, pull away," Beshte grunts.

Bunga purses his lips into a fine line before yanking out the gazelle's foot. The momentum of the pull sends Bunga and the gazelle sliding down the hill.

"Uh-oh," Bunga shouts, "Woah!"

"Bunga!" Fuli cries before running after him. She outstretches her paw to grab his and, unfortunately, falls short by an inch and falls to the ground.

"Hapana!" Ono shouts, "They're sliding towards the cliff!"

"I'm coming, Bunga," Kion calls after the honey-badger as he runs down the hill in pursuit of him. Sliding down the hill, Bunga digs his claws into the ground, stopping his fall.

"Yes," He sighs out of relief. He then remembers the gazelle, still sliding down the hill. "No!" He cries upon rememberance.

"Grab him, Bunga, don't let him fall," Kion furrows his brows.

With a 'Zuka Zama', Bunga leaps forwards and grabs the tail of the gazelle.

"Slow down!" Bunga shuts his eyes as they slide down the hill, nearing the cliff.

"I got you!" Kion announces as he lunges forwards, grabbing Bunga's tail. The threesome stop mere inches away from the edge of the cliff.

"Aw," Bunga sighs when he gets up off the ground. "You're okay," He pats the gazelle's back, "It was kind of fun."

The gazelle shakes his head 'no' in response.

"I'd better get this little one home," Ono flies towards them, "It looks like it's about to..." Thunder rumbles in the distance before on onpour of rain falls on them, "...rain."

"Good call, Ono," Fuli rolls her eyes, her ears dripping with water.

* * *

As the Lion Guard enter the Healing Cave, Sarafina's ears perk up.

"Hey, Ser," Kion greets before pushing back the vines that lead to the Lair.

"Hello."

Sarafina follows the Guard into the Lair.

"Ah," Fuli sighs contently before making her way to the Lair, "It feels good to be out of the rain."

"You said it, Fuli," Beshte giggles as he hops into the pool of water, spraying water all over the cheetah.

Sarafina and Kion both chuckle when they see this.

"Yeah. Very funny," Fuli's voice drips with sarcasm.

"Sarafina!" Rafiki's voice calls her from the other side of the Lair, "Come here, I need to show you something!"

"Coming!" She calls as she walks up to the Royal Mjuzi.

"Press your paw against this painting," Rafiki instructs, gesturing towards a painted giraffe.

"Why?" Sarafina frowns, "You make a painting move with your staff, right?"

"Just touch it, cub," Rafiki exhasperates.

She presses her paw against the painting before retracting it. She watches in surprise as the painting comes to life; the giraffe walks back and forth.

From the other end of the Lair, Bunga swings on vines. He fails to grab the next vine, and falls backwards towards the paintings.

"Woah!" Sarafina gasps as she jumps out of the way.

Bunga then hits his head hard against the wall. Hanging upside down on the vine, Bunga groans in discomfort.

"Ah, I love that trick," Bunga notes when he sees the moving girrafe.

"Eh?" Rafiki widens his eyes, "No, no, no... The neck. It's much too short."

"And he's upside down," Bunga adds, "Just like you and Sarafina."

"Nope," Sarafina rolls her eyes, "_You're _upside down." She knocks Bunga off the vine, allowing him to hit the ground with an 'oof'.

"And now, I'll fix this," Rafiki sighs, erasing his painting.

As Rafiki's distracted, a grin spreads across Bunga's face. Before she can protest, Bunga grabs Sarafina by the paw and drags her into another cavern.

"What in Prideskies' name are you doing?" Sarafina asks once Bunga lets her go.

"Having fun," Bunga repsonds quickly before grabbing her paw and placing it on a picture of moving zebras.

"Whoa!" Sarafina shrieks as Bunga drags her paw towards the painting.

When Bunga presses her paw against the painting, the herd of zebra's come to life, much to Bunga's satisfaction. His smile is spread ear to ear and his eyes have the light of giddiness in his eyes.

"I didn't even know I could do that until a few days ago," Sarafina shrugs.

"Are you sure you're not magic?" Bunga squints at her, "Between your mark and your paws, I'm pretty sure that everything about you is magical."

"Honestly, if someone came to me and told me I was, I wouldn't be suprise after everything that's happened."

"Everyone, everyone!" Ono shouts as he flies into the Lair.

"Ono," Kion glances up at the egret, "How's the baby gazelle."

"He's fine, but now we've got a zebra stampede!" Ono announces.

"One of those days, huh?" Sarafina smiles at Kion, walking out of the cavern.

"You can say that again," Fuli stretches.

"Come on, Lion Guard," Kion gestures his head towards the enterance, "Let's go calm down the zebra herd before they hurt somebody."

Sarafina watches as the Lion Guard exit the Healing Cave before heading down a different cavern. She runs her paw along the walls, watching in amusment as they come to life. Most of the paintings depict different animals of the Pridelands. A shiver goes down her spine when she spots the painting depicting Scar. Paintings are how the lions of the future know their past. One of the most important parts of being a Royal Mjuzi is being able to keep track of history — a job Sarafina knows she's not cut out for.

As she reaces the end of the cavern, she sighs as she looks around. One painting in particular catches her eye. This painting depicts two lions — a lioness and a male lion — standing near each other. The lioness, even in the painting, bears a resembelence to Sarafina.

In addition to the painting, there's two pawprints directly below the painting. There's something about the scent of the pawprint that's so achingly familar to Sarafina. She just can't quite figure it out.

"Rafiki?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come here?" Sarafina asks, not taking her eye away from the painting, "I have a question."

She hears Rafiki's footsteps approaching her. Rafiki laughs slightly when he sees what she's staring at.

"Those are your parents, Sarafina!" Rafiki laughs, "Or at least a painting."

"Really?" Her eyes widen, "The scent's familar."

"A child never forgets their mother's scent," Rafiki nods, "No matter how long it's been."

"You painted this for them?"

"Oh yes," Rafiki nods once more, "They had what you'd call a whirlwind romance." He smiles when he remembers the couple. "They must of fell for one another some time during Scar's reign. Those were dark times, indeed. They kept it a well-kept secret." He laughs before tapping his forehead. "As wise as I was, I didn't realize they had feelings for one another until one afternoon, several years ago..."

***Several Years Ago***

_Kalani ventures down the cold tunnels that she found wa few months ago. Jaleel, her mate, and Kalani both decided that this would be the only safe place to see each other. If you walk around the back of Priderock and walk in the North direction, you'll soon stumble upon an opening into the earth(they've since covered it with moss). To this day, Kalani isn't sure how these tunnels came into being. They're larger tunnels — able to fit a full grown lion. _

_They slip out of Priderock every once in a while, one after another, and meet up here. And even though it's bright as day outside, in the tunnels, it's completely dark. And while Kalani has had several laughs within these tunnels walls, the way she found these tunnels wasn't funny at all. _

_Though it happened a few months ago, she remembers it as if it were yesterday._

_ When all the other lions were out hunting (expect for Scar of course), she had injured her leg the day before and decided to stay back. The lionesses hunted for over half the day, because of the shortage in prey. During that time, Scar fell into one of his fits of madness. Scar is downright evil all the time. But there are certain times, every so often, where he's insane. Kalani believes it to be a curse for being a bad King. _

_Scar roared three times — signaling the beginning of his fit of madness — before running down Priderock and striking Kalani upside the head. A startled Kalani screamed before facing the King. Scar looked at her with rage in his eyes, and kept calling her __"Sarafina" — her late mother's name. Kalani tried calming him down. Kalani tried screaming for help, but the only other animals in Priderock were the hyenas who she knew wouldn't help her. _

_He kept striking her head, calling her "Sarafina" and drawing blood with each strike. If she didn't do anything, Scar would've surely killed her. So in desperation, she kicked him hard with her hind legs. Scar stumbled backwards with the force of her kick, giving her enough time to run. She ran behind Priderock and accidentaly fell into a opening in the Earth. She rolled down the tunnel, bruising herself with each tumble. And she stayed hidden in that dark tunnel for several hours, only coming out when she heard the other lions return. _

_Since then, Jaleel has profously apologized at least hundreds of times for leaving her alone — even for half a day — with the murderous King. _

_"Kalani..." A voice calls her name, snapping her out of her thoughts. She jumps, nearly jumping out of her skin, before turning to see it's Jaleel._

_"Jaleel!" She sighs out of relief, "You scared me!" _

_"Sorry," He apologizes gently before nuzzling her. Jaleel has always had the gentlest of hearts. __He presses a small kiss to the scar of her head — courtesy of Scar's fit of madness. _

_"Did anyone see you?" Kalani whispers. _

_"The hyenas?" Jaleel raises an eyebrow, "No. I had Zazu make sure of that."_

_Zazu. The only animal in the world, besides Jaleel, Kaleel, and Nala who knows about their secret relationship. Kalani shivers at the thought of Scar ever finding out. Scar murdered his own mate and Kalani's mother, Sarafina, in one of his own fits of madness. Not to mention the exile of Talila and Badru — a lion couple who did nothing wrong other than love one another. And though he sentenced them to exile, in these days exile is the equivalent to a death sentence. _

_All the lions are already malnourished and, with the limited amount of prey anywhere else, any lion exiled is sure to die. _

_So it was a leap of faith to trust Zazu with the secret. Zazu, a lover of all things romance, agreed to cover for them whenever they wanted to sneak away from Priderock. There are no words to describe how grateful Kalani is for the bird._

_"What happened?" Kalani asks once she notices the saddened look on Jaleel's face. "Hunger?"_

_"Not just that," Jaleel sighs, "I just can't help but wonder when all this will end. When it can be like whenever your old King, Mufasa, ruled."_

_"Don't say that!" Kalani hisses under her breath, "You know we're not allowed to say that name." _

_Even though they were in a remote tunnel, you can never be too safe._

_"Kalani, I'm tired of living this way. Of living in fear!" A twinge of pain mixes with Jaleel's voice. "Everything would be different if Mufasa's boy survived... what's his name again?" _

_"Simba," she answers softly, her chest tightening with the mention of her childhood bestfriend. Jaleel didn't know Simba at all. He was a rogue lion who Scar captured after Jaleel made the mistake of venturing into the Pridelands. To save his own life, Jaleel agreed to join the Pride. Kalani and Jaleel were attracted to each other immediately — like two magnetic forces. In secret whispers, she told him about our life before Scar's rule. She told him about Mufasa's and Simba's awful death, the rise of Scar and the hyenas, and even the murder of her mother. Nala never approved of their relationship, but vowed to keep it a secret. _

_"Do you regret agreeing to live here? Do you regret wondering into the Pridelands?" She asks, her voice very soft. _

_He immediately nuzzles her. "No, Kalani. How would I have met you?" He taps his forehead against hers. "And I believe that one day, the Pridelands that you once knew will come back."_

_"How?" She fights back tears, "That Zira will bear Scar's cubs, and they will be the next rulers. They'll follow in his footsteps and we'll have no hope."  
_

_"Then we run away," Jaleel resolves. _

_Kalani's jaw drops at the words. Running away? Where would they go? How could they hunt? Running away is essentially suicide. If Scar and his hyenas don't catch up with you, starvating would._

_"When I was still a rogue, I heard of this place. It was called the Tree of Life. A place where all animals are welcomed so long as they abide by the rules. It's lead by a wise leader, Queen Jana." Jaleel explains, "I've been there once, and I know the way to get there." _

_"Whenever Mufasa was still King, and I was still Rafiki's apprentice, I vaguely remember him talking of such a place," Kalani nods. _

_"Just think of it, Kalani," Jaleel smiles, "No more fear. No more murders. No more fits of rage." He touches his nose to Kalani's scar on top of her head._

_"It'd be a great place to raise our children," Kalani adds sheepishly. _

_Jaleel nods his head, "A great place to raise our children..." He repeats absent-mindedly before widening his eyes, "Wait, what?!"_

_"I found out this morning." she smiles with the news, "I'm pregnant, Jaleel."_

_"I'm going to be a dad... I'm going to be a dad... I'm going to be a dad!" Jaleel repeats with giddiness before lowering himself, so he can be eye-level with her stomach. "They're mine?"_

_"Who else?" Kalani snorts, "I only have eyes for you, and you know that."_

_Jaleel lifts his head up and nuzzles Kalani. "You realize that this is all the more reason we need to leave, right?"_

_Kalani nods in response, "I know." _

_She sighs before nuzzling him back, "There's just one thing we need to do before we leave..."_

**_*_Present Day***

Rafiki continues explaining the story to Sarafina. "Kalani and Jaleel, your parents, both decided that they wanted to leave behind a mark of their love in the event they never returned to the Pridelands. They had apparently planned on running away to the Tree of Life and if the reign of Scar ever ended, I was to make my journey to the Tree of LIfe and tell them to return to the Pridelands. That's the reason I went to the Tree after Simba became King."

"That's where you found me," Sarafina notes, tears brimming in the young lioness' eyes, "So my parents never made it to the Tree of Life, nor did they ever return to the Pridelands."

Rafiki nods his head in agreement. "The night before they fled, they came to me and asked me to paint their picture on this very wall. In addition, they left behind their mark with their muddy paws so that one day, some lion or lioness would find it and remember them." Rafiki smiles before poking Sarafina's nose. "And you happened to be that lion."

"That's amazing, Rafiki," she smiles.

"Don't you feel proud to be the result of such a love story?" Rafiki grins.

"I do," Sarafina nods.

Rafiki stands up with a laugh before walking out of the cavern and into the Lion Guard's Lair. "Don't be jealous, young cub. You too will be part of a love story just as epic," he promises.

* * *

**Hello, readers! I actually rewrote this chapter several times because I couldn't quite figure out how to work Sarafina into this one. And to be honest, even without my OC, this episode was one of the more boring ones. So I decided to make this chapter a bit shorter and not really mention the Lion Guard's adventure for this one. **

**Also, sorry for depicted Scar as eviler than he acutally was. I just thought that making Scar more unbearable would give more justification as to why Kalani and Jaleel felt the strong urge to flee. And I realize that the timeline for this backstory is a bit confusing, so I'll break it down for you guys. **

**Despite the fact lions have no calender, we're going to assume they did. **

**1\. Monday **

**Let's say on a random Monday morning, Kalani found out she was pregnant. That afternoon, she met with Jaleel and had that discussion and both came to the conclusion that they need to flee. A few hours after this discussion, Nala ran away on a hunt (wher she later found Simba) without telling anybody where she was going. To Kalani, this was more evidence that they needed to leave. After all, in her mid, her sister fled as well. On Monday night, Kalani and Jaleel got their picture painted and prepared to flee. **

**2\. Tuesday**

**So, Kalani and Jaleel say their goodbyes to both Zazu and Rafiki on Tuesday morning and wait for the oppurtunity to run away. This oppurtunity happens to come towards late afternoon/early evening. They run away towards the Tree of Life, and Nala came back from the opposite direction just a few hours after her sister left. **

**3\. Wednesday (evening) **

**Simba decides to man up (or I guess 'lion up') and comes and saves the Pridelands. But what about our two run-aways? In a tragic twist of fate, Kalani and Jaleel end up fleeing the danger shortly before the danger went away — a mistake that would ultimately cost them their lives. And as the cliche goes, the rest is history. **

**Now, time for some QnA from the last chapter:**

**I've decided to answer some questions ya'll have because, though I try to answer you guys through messaging, a lot of you have guest accounts which make it impossible for me to message you. **

**So...**

** Arika Koski: If this fanfic was a film, I don't know if it'd be rated R. Considering the newly-released horror film "Brahms the Boy" is only PG-13, I'd rate mine also a PG-13. Which is basically the fanfiction equivalent to T+.**

** TheGirlOnFire96: Umm... I try not to think about that too much. So I'll leave that up to your own imagination. And I agree, I hope Sarafina gets her justice as well. **

** Mia prime: I've been wanting to respond to you and Estrella prime for some time now, but you two have a guest account so I can't message you. Thanks for reading my story from the first time I updated. I really apprieciate all the support. As for your comment... you're right. I didn't really need to make the end a huge scene — I'm just a kind of dramatic writer, hehe :) **

**Thanks for reading this long spiel, I really appreciate every review you guys leave behind! See ya' next time with... The Mbali Fields Migration!**

**~ Author **


	15. The Mbali Fields Migration

**Caution: This story often contains violent scenes and chapters that deal with themes of death, murder, and grief. Some of the themes contained in this chapter may be traumatic and triggering to some readers. Please read at your own risk, and seek the support of others if you require it.**

* * *

Sarafina pads up the steps of Priderock very softly. The moon is still shining bright, and you can't hear anything in the Pridelands other than the noise of the locust. Widening her eyes to adjust to the lack of light, Sarafina makes out the sleeping body of Makua. She makes her way to him very softly, careful to avoid stepping on anyone's tail.

"Makua," she calls.

The cub opens his eyes wide, startled at the proximity of her face to his.

"What?" He whispers back, careful not to wake anyone.

"I need a favor," Sarafina sighs, "Let's talk about it outside Priderock."

Makua nods before carefully standing up along side Sarafina. The pair make their way out of Priderock and clamber down the rocks and onto the grass.

"What?" Makua repeats, his eyes tired and his jaws opened in a yawn.

"Don't say no," Sarafina prefaces.

"Depends on what it is," Makua shrugs.

"Come with me to the Outlands," she says very quickly, the words basically spilling out of her mouth.

"Are you crazy?" he widens his eyes, "Now? In the middle of the night?"

"Kion won't let me, if he has any say in it," she explains.

"I can see why," Makua huffs.

"So I have to do it behind his back."

"Great idea, Sarafina! Truly terrific!" Makua retorts dryly, "Let's go against the orders from the leader of the Lion Guard, shall we? Ya' know, the one that can blast us sky-high with the opening of his mouth?"

"Please. I can't go by myself."

"Why do you want to go in the first place?"

"You see, I was planning on asking the vultures some questions... about the day our mothers' died."

With a roll of the eyes, Makua promptly declines, "Um, no." He starts heading back to Priderock.

"Makua, I need to figure this out," she pleads.

"And what makes you so sure that those vultures won't make you a midnight snack?"

"I'll bring them some food?" she sugggests.

"You've got to be kidding me," Makua sighs.

"They won't mess with me," she assures him, "They know that I'm friends with Kion. And besides, all they have to do is answer a few questions and they get food."

Makua pauses for a moment, debating with himself on whether he should agree to her ridiculous plan. If he does go with her, he's risking the chance of death. But he could also find out some potential information about his mom's death. If he doesn't, there's a very high chance that she'll end up going alone into the Outlands. And Makua doesn't want to deal with Kion, should the prince ever find out he let Sarafina going in the Outlands alone.

"Fine," Makua sighs, "_This _is the one and only time we're doing this."

"Thank you, Makua!" Sarafina beams, "Go get some food for them."

...

"I'm pretty sure this isn't a good idea," Makua warns as the pair venture deeper into the Outlands.

"Makua, for the last time, I'm pretty sure this _is _a good idea. Now stop being such a —"

"Sarafina," Mzingo's voice startles the pair, "Funny seeing you here. In the middle of the night."

Sarafina and Makua turn around to see Mzingo and a few other vultures perched on a tree, raising bemused eyebrows at them.

"H-hi, Mzingo," Makua stammers.

"Hello, Makua," Mzingo greets before redirecting his gaze to Sarafina, "Speak. What's your business in the Outlands?."

Sarafina stands up straighter, and starts speaking with confidence. "So as you may or may not know, my mother and Makua's mother were both killed not too long ago."

"I'm aware."

"And I've come to ask you some questions about that day."

Mzingo falls silent for a second before opening his beak and roaring with laughter. At his laughter, a few other vultures join in. Sarafina and Makua both faltten their ears against their heads, obviously uncomfortable with their laughter.

"You've got guts, I'll hand that to you, cub." Mzingo finally chokes out.

"Thank you," she stands even taller, "We've brought you a portion of our Pride's food. A reward if you'll answer our questions."

To this, Makua draws out the food they stole from the Pride. While nobody ever told them stealing from the Pride was wrong, Makua and Sarafina could only imagine that they'd get in trouble for it.

"Fresh food?" Mzingo repeats before turning to his vultures. "All in favor with complying to the cub's unusual request, say 'aye'."

With a few shrugs, all the vultures say 'aye'. When Mzingo asks for all not in favor, nobody says anything.

"Okay, Sarafina," Mzingo nods, "We accept."

Next to a calm Sarafina, stands a rigid and quite fearful Makua. Unlike Sarafina, who has had several run-ins with Outlanders because of her friendship with the Guard, the only time he's seen an Outlander was the day the hyenas attacked the herd. That was the same day the Lion Guard came into being. A pain crosses his heart momentarily. That day was also one of the last times he saw his mother. Juhudi and Ayala were both killed the next day.

"Okay," Sarafina's voice snaps him out of his thoughts, "First question, did you witness their deaths?"

"Hey," Mzingo's eyes flash, "You give us the food, then we will talk."

Makua watches in disbelief as Sarafina's eyes also flash. Her eyes narrow and her eyebrows knit together in defiance. "No," she shakes her head calmly, "You give us our answers, then we'll give you the food."

Mzingo clenches his jaws together in irritation before sighing. "Fine, cub." Noticing the smile playing at her lips, Mzingo backpedals, "But please know you're getting on my last nerve."

"I wouldn't expect less of myself," her eyes flash once again, this time with amusement, "First question, did you witness my mother's death? And Juhudi's for that matter."

"No."

"Did you notice anything peculiar?"

"No."

Sarafina groans in frustration.

"Can you describe to me what you did that day?" Makua steps in, asking a better question, "Everything you saw, everything you did."

"Well," Mzingo trails off. "In the morning, we noticed your buffoon friend Kion nearly drown." He chuckles to himself, "_That, _my dear, was quite amusing." A few other vultures chuckle.

"Oi, then we saw you and that girl hyena," another vulture pips, "What's her name?"

"Jasiri," Sarafina answers briskly, "Please continue."

"For the most part, we just kept eyes on you guys. We noticed the Lion Guard getting lost. First Bunga tried to lead them. Then Beshte. Then Fuli. Each one of them failed miserably," Mzingo adds.

"Oh, Mzingo!" A vulture looks to the leader, "I think I've remembered something!"

"And what's that?" Mzingo raises an eyebrow.

"That lioness! The rogue one!"

"Oh, yes," Mzingo nods, "Now I remember."

"Who?" Sarafina interjects.

"Like we've said, she was a rogue lioness. Therefore, we don't know her," Mzingo retorts dryly, "We didn't see your mothers' getting killed, we saw them after they were killed though. But we did spot a lioness pass through the border of the Outlands and the Pridelands around the time Kion fell into the river."

"Can we get a description?" Makua asks.

"Dark tan fur, scrawny, hollowed cheekbones," Mzingo describes, "The typical rogue."

"Any cubs?" Sarafina asks quickly.

"Pardon?" Mzingo cranes his neck towards her.

"Were there any rogue cubs with her?" She repeats, remembering Rafiki telling her about hearing a unknown cub's cry.

"We didn't see any," Mzingo informs. "Like I said, it was around the time Kion fell into the river. And to us, at least at the time, watching the leader of the Lion Guard drown was much more interesting than some rogue lioness."

"I see," Sarafina purses her lips together, biting the inside of her cheek ever-so-slightly. With a sigh, she pushes forward the stolen food. "As we promised. Thank you for cooperation."

"No, my darling, thank _you_," Mzingo smiles eeirly. Makua stiffens at the sight of it.

...

The pair race back towards the Pridelands, not wanting to spend another second in the Outlands. Once their back in the Pridelands, and far away from the vultures, Makua gives Sarafina a light swat on the head, pushing her backwards.

"You're the biggest idiot I've ever met!" Makua hisses, "Going into the Outlands alone in the middle of the night? Seriously?"

"Well you're the one who decided to come with me," Sarafina fires back, "What does that make you?"

"An even bigger idiot," Makua grumbles, "But in all seriousness, Sarafina, we're not doing this again!"

"Sure," she rolls her eyes, "But you should be happy, right? All in all, it turned out great!"

"You need to redefine 'great'," he retorts.

"We found out some more information, we're safe, and we're back before anyone noticed!" Sarafina looks up to see the sun had just risen over Priderock.

"Some information?" Makua repeats, "We figured out that there was one scrawny rogue lioness that passed the Pridelands. Hardly enough to take down to full grown lionesses. Pretty useless information if you ask me."

"There's still a chance!" she rebuttles.

"How weak do you think our mothers were? They were two full-grown, healthy, strong lionesses! Are you seriously arguing that some scrawny rogue lioness was stronger than them?"

"No!" Sarafina shouts, "That rogue lioness may not have killed them directly, but perhaps she had something to do with it."

"Sure," he huffs before walking towards Priderock.

Sarafina groans before following the cub. "Makua, it's better than nothing, right?"

Makua spins around to meet her, "Look, I agree that whatever information we pried out of the vultures was better than nothing. But it wasn't all too valuable. Nor was it worth sneaking off in the middle of the night."

She narrows her eyes, opening her mouth to defend herself when they hear sounds of herd animals fighting.

"Is that the zebras?" She asks.

"Sounds like gazelles to me," Makua says.

"It's definitely zebras."

"Gazelles."

"Zebras."

"Gazelles!"

"Zebras!"

"Fine!" Makua exasperates, "Let's go see for ourselves."

* * *

"Hapana!" Ono cries as he flies towards the land-bound members of the Lion Guard.

"What's the kerbubble, Ono?" Beshte questions as he, and the rest of the Guard, race towards the egret.

"There's trouble with the zebras!" Ono extends his wings, flapping them with each word.

"Oh, what else is new?" Fuli retorts.

"And the gazelles!" Ono adds.

"The zebras and the gazelles are in trouble?" Kion repeats, raising a concerned eyebrow.

"Yes! They're fighting!"

"Zebras and gazelles don't fight," Beshte points out.

"Are you sure, Ono?" Bunga questions before sticking out his hand in Ono's direction, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I know what I saw!" Ono defends.

"If the zebras and the gazelles really are fighting, we better check it out," Kion concludes.

* * *

Sarafina and Makua both race towards the direction of the noise, using their ears as their guide.

"I'm a thousand percent confident those are gazelles," Makua huffs.

"We'll see about that," she narrows her eyes.

The pair arrive at the gazing grounds, both confident that they were right. Glancing around, they realize that they were both right. For the first time in forever, the gazelles _and _the zebras are fighting!

"What in the Pridelands?" Makua breathes.

The two leaders butt heads, kicking up dust from the ground as they do so.

"What are you guys doing?" Sarafina yells trying to step in the situation.

"What are they doing?" Makua repeats, "What're _you _doing? Let the Lion Guard handle this."

Ignoring Makua's advice, Sarafina steps in between the angry herds, trying to get them to calm down. "Stop!"

"Stop!" She says again, but this time another voice accompanies hers. She looks back to see the Lion Guard running down a hill towards them.

Fuli runs up to Sarafina, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "I thought Swala and Muhumu were friends!" She's reffering to the leader of the gazelle and zebra herd, respectively.

"That's what I thought too," she nods.

"Move out the way, zebra-deebras!" Bunga announces, pushing his way through the crowd, "Black with white stripes on one side, white with black stripes on the other!"

"Scuse me, Bunga," Beshte shoves his way into the crowd, "I think I got this." Narrowing his eyes and tensing his body, Besthe runs through the crowd and parts a walkway for the Lion Guard.

"Thanks, Beshte," Bunga smiles, walking casually through the new opening, followed by the rest of the Lion Guard.

His eyes quickly widen when he realizes that Muhimu's backing up, about to land on him.

"Whoa!" He shouts as Muhimu slams him to ground with her weight. Having lost balance, Muhimu takes a minute to gather her breath and sits on Bunga.

"Uh..." Bunga trails off, looking up at the zebra incrediously, "Hello?"

"Ooh," Fuli smirks, "That's gotta hurt."

Swala, the leader of the gazelles laughs heartily at the sight. "Nice move, Muhimu," She taunts.

"What do you mean, nice move?" Muhimu narrows her blue eyes, "You pushed me!"

"So? What're you going to do about it?" Swala fires back.

With a growl, Muhimu gets off Bunga and charges towards Swala. They head-butt and Muhimu kicks Swala fairly hard in the leg, warranting a cry out of Swala.

"I know what side I'm on," Bunga groans before picking himself off the floor.

"I heard that!" Muhimu swivels her head around to glare at the honey badger.

As they continue head-butting and grunting, Sarafina remembers something quite important about Muhimu that makes her eyes widen.

"For Prideskies' sake, stop that!" she shouts upon this realization. Together, her and Kion race towards the head-butting duo.

"Muhimu, Swala! Stop that!" Kion shouts, stepping beside Sarafina. When they ignore him, Kion growls, "Enough!" He finishes with a small roar.

Muhimu and Swala both take a step back upon hearing this.

"What's going on?" Kion faces Swala, "I thought you guys were friends."

"We were," Muhimu nods, "Before Swala and her gazelles tried to steal our grazing grounds."

"Your grazing grounds?" Swala repeats, "Muhimu, these are our grazing grounds!"

"No," Muhimu scoffs, "They're ours!"

"But this is the Pridelands!" Beshte points out, "Can't you guys share?"

"Exactly, these are everyone's grazing grounds," Kion nods, "There's plenty of grass to go around."

"Uh.. Kion?" Ono interrupts, "Except for where you are, I only see dirt!"

"Seriously?" Fuli questions.

"Wait. So you zebras and gazelles weren't mad at each other, you're just hungry," Beshte notes.

"I do get cranky when I'm hungry," Swala admits.

"So do I," Muhimu nods.

"Regardless, it's no reason for this to have happened," Sarafina rebukes before turning to the zebra leader, "Muhimu, given your current situation, do you think it's wise to fight?"

"I know," Muhimu nods, lowering her gaze to the ground, "But there's not even enough grass for my herd!"

"Well, then we need to find a place with enough grass for all of you," Kion sighs.

"Can you do that?" Swala questions.

"Yes, where is all this grass?" Muhimu adds.

"I don't know..." Kion trails off.

"I know who will!" Makua steps forwards, speaking up for the first time — making a few members of the Lion Guard raise their eyebrows in surprise.

* * *

"Hmm," Simba groans, looking over the Pridelands from Priderock, "I knew this year's flock was larger than last, but I didn't think they'd outgrow thier feeding grounds."

"Isn't there somewhere with enough grass for the herds to share?" Kion questions.

Simba steps closer to the edge of Priderock. "Do you see that green patch, far out in the distance?" Simba gestures his head towards the rich green field past the Outlands.

"Mbali Fields?" Kion guesses

"That's where the zebras and gazelles can gaze," Simba confirms, sitting down.

"But that's almost in the Outlands," Kion points out, "You think they can make it?"

"I'm certain they can," Simba nods, "Because I'm sending the Lion Guard with them."

"You want me to lead the migration?" Kion repeats.

"You'll have the rest of the Guard with you. But I know you, Kion. You can do whatever you put your mind to," Simba smiles warmly at his son.

"Thanks dad," Kion smiles in return.

"Oh, and you'll have Sarafina with you too," Simba reminds, "Healers are supposed to accompany the Lion Guard should they ever depart the Pridelands."

"I forgot about that rule," he admits.

"Always remember, Kion: a Healer's job is to protect the Pride. Therefore, a Healer will also have to protect those protecting the Circle of Life. It's a beautiful cycle, really."

* * *

Back at the zebra and gazelle grazing grounds, Sarafina approaches the clearly pregnant zebra leader.

"Muhimu," Sarafina calls cautiously, "Your herd, as well as Swala's, will be making a journey towards more grass. In your current state, do you think you could safely make the trip?"

"Sarafina," Muhimu scoffs, "I'm not useless, you know."

"I'm aware," she quickly backpedals, "Just because you're so close to the end, I just needed to make sure you'd be safe making this migration."

"Well, I have to," the zebra states, "I'm the leader of this herd. Wherever they go, I go."

"Get ready for a Savannah trip!" Bunga exclaims as he bounces off his hands, and cartwheels through the grazing ground. "Raise your hooves!" He lands right next to Muhimu and Sarafina. His gaze quickly turns into a glare when he sees the zebra.

"Oh, it's you," he grumbles, glaring at her.

"Have we met?" Muhimu asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah!" Bunga puts a hand on either hip, "You sat on me earlier? Remember?"

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about, little mongoose," she shakes her head.

"Mongoose?" Bunga echoes, "I'm a honey badger!" He looks to Sarafina. "Right, Sarafina?"

"Whatever," Muhimu rolls her eyes, "When are we getting this show on the road. I need to get the grazing grounds."

"Before it's time," Sarafina adds, looking up at Muhimu.

"Yes," Muhimu nods, "Before it's time."

"Before it's time?" Bunga echoes, glaring at her, "Don't get all Rafiki on me, you two. We're almost ready to go. Just keep your stripes on."

Overhead, Ono flies to Kion who's standing on top a small cliff — overlooking the herds.

"All clear, Kion," Ono informs.

"Great, did you scout the best route to Mbali fields?" Kion asks.

"Affirmitive," he nods, "Through the plains, past Maji Baridi Falls, down Rocky Ridge, then right through the canyon to Mbali Fields! Pretty simple, really."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Kion chuckles before directing his attention to the crowd below him, "Listen up, everybody! It's a long way to Mbali Fields. But I'll do my best to get you all there safe and sound."

A beat of silence follows Kion's speech, making him wonder if he'd say anything wrong. He takes a glance at Sarafina, silently asking her to break the uncomfortable silence. She seems to pick up the message.

"We know you will!" Sarafina shouts encouraginly and murmurs of approval arise from the zebras and gazelles as well.

"We trust you, Kion," Muhimu smiles, "Right, everyone?"

In response, everyone cheers alongside her. Kion flashes Sarafina a grateful look before hopping down the cliff.

"Let's move out! Ono, point the way!"

"Affirmitive!"

Kion darts to the front of the crowd, leading the migration alongside his friends. Ono flies overhead, making sure the herds don't go in the wrong direction.

"Thanks," Kion murmurs, playfully whipping his tail across her back.

"Would you stop doing that?" Sarafina rolls her eyes, "You know I hate it."

"That's why I do it," he gives her a boyish grin.

"Your Dad didn't mind you leading the migration?" she asks.

"Yeah, he actually told me to."

"Wow," Sarafina wiggles her eyebrows teasingly, "You're a big cub now, huh?"

"Shut it." Kion shoves her good-naturdley before getting a shove in return.

...

The migration so far, has been going smoothly. They're almost to Mbali Fields, and everything is going well.

"Ono," Kion calls the egret.

"Yes, Kion?"

"How's it looking from above?"

"So far, so good," Ono chirps.

"But everyone's slowing down," Sarafina says as she climbs up the hill Kion is on.

"I think they're getting tired," Ono points out the obvious.

"Especially Muhimu. I mean, who can blame her though?" Sarafina adds.

"I'd better give them some encouragment," Kion notes. "Hey everyone," He greets as the herd climbs up the hill, "I know you're tired, and I know you're hungry but..."

"We were hungry when we started," a male zebra rolls his eyes.

"Now, we're starving," a female zebra huffs.

"It's not much further. I promise. We'll get to Mbali Fields soon." He assures.

Sarafina walks up to Kion, her eyebrows knitted together. "We will get to Mbali Fields soon, right?" She whispers in his ear.

"Affirmtive," Ono responds after overhearing, "We just have to go down this steep slope and through the canyon."

"We can see the fields from here," Sarafina points out.

"I just hope we get there before it rains," Ono adds, looking up at the darkening sky.

"We're almost there, everyone," Kion announces as he turns back to the herds, "See that patch of green at the end of the canyon?"

"Look at all that grass," Muhimu sighs contently, "I can almost taste it from here. Oh, yummy!"

"Yummy?" Bunga echoes, "You know it's going to taste like grass, right?"

"Yes! And I can't wait!" She giggles with glee, "In fact, I can't wait!"

With a neigh, she takes off towards Mbali Fields from the other side of the canyon.

"Woah!" Bunga cries, "Muhimu?"

"Out of my way!" Muhimu shoves other zebras roughly, "I'm coming, grass! I'm coming!" She cries as she runs towards the patch of green.

"Great idea," a zebra nods.

"Let's go eat!" Another adds.

Within seconds, the entire herd is running behind Muhimu — each of them driven by hunger.

"Uh-oh," Kion widens his eyes at the incoming herd.

"Hapana!" Ono cries.

"Everyone! Slow down!" Kion orders, "The slope is too steep!"

They don't listen and instead charge even faster towards the grass, running down the steep slope at an alarming pace.

"What are we waiting for?" Swala looks to her herdmates, "Let's go!"

Within another few seconds, Swala's herd also runs after the green patch of grass.

"Lion Guard!" Kion looks to his Guard, "We've got to stop them!"

"And stop Muhimu! I told her specifically not to exert herself!" Sarafina narrows her eyes into a glare.

"I'll meet you at the front of the herd!" Fuli announces before running past them.

The thundering of hooves against the rocky slope causes shakes between the rocks on top of the canyon. The rocks on the surfance of the canyon start wiggling, catching the attention of Ono.

"Hapana!" He cries, "Kion, we've got a problem!"

"I'm on it!" Kion reassures before charging towards the front of the herd. He, accompanied by Fuli, stop just short of the first rock that fell. The rock in question creates a huge noise when it meets the ground.

Sarafina stays by Muhimu's side, screaming for her to stop running.

"Everyone, stop!" Kion shouts. He watches as rocks continue to fall from the top of the canyon. "Run, run back!" He shouts.

The herds listen and start stampeding in the opposite direction as rocks fall around them. Sarafina starts nipping at Muhimu's heels to get her to run faster. Bunga finally shoves Muhimu and Sarafina out of the way as soon as another rock falls. One that would've crushed them both.

"Why did you shove me?" Muhimu glares, "Don't you know I'm in a family way?"

"Don't you know you were in the rock's way?" Bunga quips. He looks around for a moment. "Hey, where's Sarafina."

"Get. Off." Sarafina's voice can be heard from under Muhimu, "I can't take the weight of three on me."

Muhimu looks down and sees that she's fallen on top of Sarafina. Not to mention that Bunga was on top of Muhimu.

"Three?" Bunga repeats, "It's just me and Muhimu sitting on you."

"And you're sitting on me!" Muhimu complains, "Would you get off?"

"Now you know how it feels," Bunga retorts before getting off. Muhimu follows, getting off of Sarafina who takes in a huge breath of relief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Muhimu questions, "Oh, nevermind, you odd hedgehog."

"I'm a honey badger!" Bunga exhasperates.

"Whatever."

Stretching out her limbs and taking in as much air as possible, Sarafina stands up and starts towards Kion and Fuli.

"Is everyone okay?" she asks, looking over the Guard — none of them seem injured.

"We're fine," Fuli assures.

Kion sighs, flattening his ears against the side of his head. "I guess we're not as close as we thought."

"What do we do now?" Beshte questions.

"Well, the herds can't go over it," Kion states.

"And we can't go through it," Sarafina adds.

"So we've got to go around it," Fuli concludes.

"Ono," Kion looks to the egret, "Scout out another route to the grazing grounds."

"I'm on it," Ono nods before flying higher through the air.

Sarafina's ears perk up at Swala's footsteps behind her. Spinning her head around, she sees the gazelle leader walking up to the group. "I blame the zebras for this," she closes her eyes, and turns her nose up with pride.

Within a few seconds, Ono flies back down to ground with bad news for Kion.

"Any luck," Kion furrows his brows.

"Well, I did find another route to the grazing grounds," Ono starts.

"That's great!" Beshte cheers.

"But it goes through the Outlands," he adds quickly.

Bunga sticks a finger in the air, "That's not so great."

Kion sighs before turning to the herds, "I promised my dad we'd get these herds to the grazing grounds. And if we have to go through the Outlands to get there, then that's what we're going to do."

"At least we have one thing going for us," Bunga points out with a smile, "That storm hasn't started yet." As the words leave his mouth, a bolt of lightning brightens the sky, followed by a clap of thunder. About a second later, a rain comes down on the migration. The migration all give a glare to Bunga, who gives a uncomfortable grin.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud," he looks to the ground.

* * *

As the migration treks through the Outlands towards their desired home, complaining starts to arise amount the herds.

"I don't know if Kion knows what he's doing," a zebra points out softly.

"Has he ever led a migration?" another questions.

"Maybe we should've stayed home," a zebra sighs, looking down at the water pooling around his feet.

"If Simba had brought us," Swala narrows her eyes, "We'd be there by now."

"I don't think Kion can handle this."

Sarafina, after hearing all this, looks to her friend to see how he's reacting to it. Kion angles his ears back towards the herd, and groans with an eyeroll.

"Ignore them," she says quickly before nuzzling him.

He gives a half-hearted nod before continuing forward.

"Hey," Fuli's voice sounds from the back of the crowd, "Is it just me, or is this water getting deeper?"

She paws at the water, trying to gage the depth of the water. Another second goes by and a frightened gazelle speeds past the group. Sarafina turns her head back, to see a wave forming from the other end of the rocky canyon. Fuli sees this at the same time Sarafina does. The pair make eye-contact for a brief milli-second before Sarafina turns to Kion.

"Kion!" She sounds the alarm, "Look out!"

His eyes widen and his ears fall to the side of his head. "Flash flood!" he shouts, alerting the migration.

"Higher ground, everyone!" Kion orders, "Move!"

Most of the migration manages to get to higher ground. The more unfortunate, however, get caught in the flood and flail around in the rising waters.

"No animal lost!" Kion demands, looking over the drowning animals. A shiver goes down his spine. This was how he nearly drowned in the Outlands not too long ago. "Ono, keep these animals, who are already out of the water, on safer ground!" He looks to his other friends, "We'll get the rest."

"Got it, Kion," Ono salutes before turning to the herds, "Zebras! Gazelles! This way! Uphill!" He gestures with his wings uphill. The herds immediately follow him, trying to reach safety.

* * *

Beshte runs along the side of the canyon before spotting two drowning zebras, both crying for help. Beshte narrows his eyes with determination before jumping into the water.

"I got you!" He assures them before lowering his body into the water, swimming across the current.

He fights the current before reaching them. He then lowers his body even further, allowing the zebras to climb onto his back to safety. The three of them struggle against the water briefly before Beshte heaves them all onto dry ground.

"Thank you, Besthe," one of the zebras pants.

"No problem."

* * *

Fuli races along-side the flood, spotting a gazelle running away from the flood. The water is practically licking his hooves, and he looks very frantic.

"Not gonna lose you, gazelle," she promises before jumping behind him and pushing him forwards onto the ground. Not even a second after she shoves him out of the way, the flood waters gain momentum and cover the area the gazelle was once in.

"Thank you!" the gazelle smiles gratefully at his rescuer.

She smiles back.

* * *

"Help!" Swala screams as she floats along the flood. She's starting to lose hope before spotting two lion cubs, racing on either side of the flood. "Kion! Sarafina! Help!"

"Don't panic, Swala!" Kion runs towards a tree-branch that overlooks the river. "I'll get you!"

"Kion," Sarafina warns from the other side of the canyon, "Don't fall in again. I don't know if I can get both you out of the water."

"Don't worry," he calls over his shoulder before climbing onto the tree-branch. "Here we go," He looks down at Swala who's in the water. Just before she passes, Kion grabs one of her horns before attempting to pull them both onto land.

"Kion..." Sarafina's voice is rich with worry as she watches the pair struggle. Her eyes widen in horror as she watches both slip back into the water. Now, the both of them are stuck in the water. "Kion!" she shouts again as she watches her friend struggle against the current along-side Swala.

With a groan, she runs towards the next tree-branch that overlooks the river. Like Kion did, she clambers up the tree branch and waits for Kion and Swala to pass by.

"Kion! Get on Swala's back!" Sarafina orders, "I'll get both of you out."

"Okay!" He calls back before clambering onto her back.

Sarafina braces herself by digging her silvery-gray claws into the branch. Just as the pair passes her, she grabs hold of Swala's horn and manages to get Swala onto the land.

"Thank you," Swala sputters. She looks around for a second. "But where's Kion?"

Sarafina's head spins around instantly, trying to spot the mass of golden fur in the river. Thankfully, because Sarafina taught Kion how to swim, she spots Kion swimming across the river and back onto dry ground.

She runs to him and he coughs out the flood water from his lungs.

"Are you okay?" he asks once he sees her.

"Am I okay?" Sarafina repeats incrediously before kneeling down to his level, "What about you? You're the one who nearly drowned. Again."

"I'm fine now," he insists, "I just couldn't get out of the water back there because of Swala."

"Sure," she rolls her eyes at his excuse before giving him a nuzzle.

* * *

Muhimu flails against the water before spotting Bunga. "Help me! Help me!"

Bunga braces himself against the cold before hopping into the water, "I'm coming, Muhimu!"

He jumps into the water and, using Sarafina's swimming lessons, swims to Muhimu's aid. "Gotcha," he sighs after grabbing hold of her shoulder.

"You got me?" Muhimu repeats, "You're the size of my head!"

"Then it's a good thing you've got a big head!" He quips.

Bunga turns his head back to dry-land and attemps to paddle the two of them back to shore. "Muhimu, work with me here!" He finally exasperates after realizing they aren't getting anywhere.

"I'm trying," she exasperates, "I'm swimming for two!"

"You're swimming for two? I'm swimming for two!" Bunga shouts, "Now help me out and paddle!"

Together, the pair paddle towards dry land — Muhimu giving a silent prayer that she, and the little one, would make it out of here alive. Seeing dry land, Muhimu thrusts her body towards it. She pants for air once she reaches it.

"Well now that you've said me twice, I suppose I should admit it," she looks to Bunga after taking a few breaths, "I did sit on you."

"Yeah," Bunga stands, "I still got the stripe mark to prove it."

"Anyway, I'm sorry," she apologizes, "And, thank you."

"Hakuna Matata," Bunga shrugs it off, "Come on, we've got to get to higher ground."

* * *

After the storm has stopped, Sarafina clambers ontop of a ledge that overlooks the herds. Her heart drops to he stomach when she hears what they're saying.

"Kion nearly killed us!" A zebra accuses, her eyes fuming with fear.

Her ears perk as she hears Kion approaching the ledge.

"Kion?" She looks back at him. "Let's go somewhere else for a minute," she suggests, not wanting him to hear the complaining herds.

"Why?" He furrows his brows before stepping forwards. Sarafina blocks his path, but after another confused glance, she lets him go. Kion lets his ears fall to the sides of his head when he hears the herds grumbling.

"Exactly! Who takes the low grounds before a storm?" A gazelle huffs.

"Yes, he eventually saved me," Swala nods, "But if Sarafina wasn't there, we would've both drowned!"

"And it was his fault we were in this situation in the first place," another rolls his eyes.

Kion and Sarafina both make eye contact. His eyes show his disheartened spirit and his ears are angled downwards. But more than sadness, Sarafina notices shame in his eyes. Kion turns his back to her and starts walking in the opposite direction, his tail drooping.

"Kion..." her voice trails off as his gaze meets the ground.

Kion ignores her for a second before turning to her.

"What are we going to do now?" Bunga questions.

He sighs. "I don't know," he says in a low voice, "Keep the herds safe. I'll be right back."

Fuli looks to Sarafina, her eyes heavy with worry. "Should we follow him?"

"No," she shakes her head firmly, "Let him have some time."

* * *

Kion walks away from his friends and finds a secluded rocky ledge. He looks to the sky. It's still gray after the rainstorm, and to Kion, it feels sticky. Kion notices bright trendils of light peeking through the sky. The tendrils of light subside to reveal Mufasa, a lion with orange-tinted fur and a red mane, in the clouds.

"Kion," his deep voice booms from the heavens, "Something is bothering you."

"Grandfather, I don't know what to do," Kion admits. "Dad trusted me to lead the herds, and now? They all think I'm a bad leader." His voice trails off as he casts his gaze to the ground. "I'm starting to think so too."

"Kion, don't let their lack of faith affect yours."

"I really do want them to trust me."

"They will, as soon as you trust yourself," Mufasa promises, "Confidence, Kion. That's all you need to complete this journey. But confidence doesn't come from what others think of you; it comes from inside yourself."

With those words, Kion watches as his grandfather's cloudy image starts to fade back into the clouds.

"Thank you, Grandfather," he smiles just before his grandfather disappears entirely.

* * *

Sarafina looks in the direction Kion left. It's been a few minutes now. And while she knows that Kion can fend for himself, she can't help but worry.

"You think Kion's gonna be okay?" Beshte asks, looking to Sarafina.

Sarafina opens her mouth to say something before a gazelle's voice cuts in.

"Sarafina," an angry male gazelle narrows his eyes at the cub, "Where is Kion? Has he abandoned us after dragging us all the way over here?"

She grits her teeth. "No," a tensed voice comes out of her muzzle, "He'll be here."

"Are you sure?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Of course he will," Bunga puts a hand on either side of his hip, "He's Kion!"

"Hey, guys!" A happier-sounding Kion greets. Sarafina swivels her head and sees the golden-furred prince walking towards them.

A zebra immediately walks over to Kion. "The herds have been talking and we are not happy!" The zebra fumes.

Swala gets very close to his face, "You promised us the trip would end in a huge field with enough grass for everyone!"

"We're not there yet," Kion informs, "It's taking longer than we thought. But I know we'll make it. Trust me."

"I'm not sure I do," Swala huffs.

"Me neither!" Another zebra shouts.

"I'm with Swala!" A gazelle adds.

"Well, I trust Kion!" Sarafina puts her paw to her chest.

"So do I!" Muhimu adds from across the clearing. "I agree. The trip hasn't gone the way we hoped. But it's not Kion's fault! Part of it was mine." She looks down with embarrasment. "We all know I started the stampede. If I hadn't, we wouldn't have had to change course. And who can predict a flash flood?" She smiles at Kion. "But they got us through it safe and sound."

Muhimu then walks towards Kion. She kneels before him briefly, lowering her head towards the prince. "I have faith in you, Kion," she says as she stands up, "And—and I promise to make things easier from now on."

"Thanks, Muhimu," Kion smiles gratefully before jumping onto a rock to overlook the migration. "There's a whole new life for you in Mbali Fields. Now we have to cut through the Outlands. I won't lie. There are predators there. But you're with the Lion Guard, and we'll keep you safe. So who's ready?"

"I am!" the gazelle, who was angry before, states.

"Me too!" a zebra agrees.

"Let's do this!" another gazelle stands in agreement.

"You'll keep me safe, right?" Muhimu asks Bunga good-naturedly.

"Course I will! What are friends for?" Bunga raises his arms in a shrug.

"We're friends?"

"Sure!" he assures before giving her a good-natured tease, "As long as you promise not to sit on me again."

* * *

"Kion," Sarafina furrows her eyebrows at the cub, "Muhimu's due any moment now. Are you sure she'll be okay in the Outlands."

Kion stops for a moment and looks up to the sky with thought. With a sigh, he says, "We don't really have another option." When he sees Sarafina frown, he comes up with the best solution for this situation, "You're a Healer, right? Just stay with her for this leg of the journey."

"I will," she nods before walking towards the zebra.

"Okay, guys," Kion looks to the herds, "We have to be really quiet now that we're in the Outlands."

A zebra opens his mouth to protest, "But what if—"

"Shh!" Muhimu scolds, "Kion said to be..." her voice trails off before morphing into a pained scream. Next to her, Sarafina tenses and Kion jumps at the sound. Muhimu falls to the ground and knits her eyebrows in pain. Sarafina kneels beside her, taking a look at her body language.

"It's time!" Muhimu screams to Sarafina. She nods before trying to remember everything Rafiki taught her about child delivery. Granted, he only taught her about a _lioness' _delivery. But she imagines it can't be much different for a zebra.

"Yeah!" Bunga snaps before covering her mouth, "Time to stay quiet!"

"Bunga, it's time for the baby," Sarafina corrects as Muhimu squeezes her eyes shut in pain.

"What baby?" Bunga frowns.

"The baby I'm about to have!" Muhimu throws her head back as another contraction racks her body.

"You're having a baby?" Bunga's eyes widen. He puts his arms together, pretending to rock an imaginary baby, "Like a baby baby?"

Muhimu says 'yes' through clenched jaws.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've been telling you this whole time, you silly honey badger!" She huffs.

"Yes! I'm a honey badg..." his voice trails off before realization strikes him once again, "You're having a baby!"

His voice booms through the Outlands, ricocheting off the canyon walls. Ono drops to the ground at the sound of his shout. Sarafina glares at him before turning her attention back to Muhimu.

"Now who's not being quiet?" Muhimu quips.

"She's having a baby? Right now?" Kion looks to Sarafina.

She nods in response, her eyebrows knitted together and her lips pursed thin.

"What do we do?" he asks.

"We need to stay calm," Sarafina instructs, "I think I can help make sure she's safe during the delivery, but I don't know anything about foals..." she looks to Swala.

Swala nods her head in silent understand before standing beside Muhimu. "She'll need help, ladies," she looks around at the female herd animals, "Who's with me?"

The female herd animals, zebras and gazelles alike, crowd around Muhimu — creating a protective circle around her. Sarafina stands in the center of the circle, right beside Muhimu — giving her soft words of comfort and encouragment.

Swala looks at Bunga, "She'll want some privacy."

"Uh... no problem!" Bunga laughs uncomfortable before starting to walk off, "See you later!"

"Wait!" Muhimu interjects, "Actually, I'll feel safer if you're nearby. You saved me before. I wouldn't be able to have this baby if it weren't for you."

"Um... okay," Bunga nods, "How 'nearby' do I have to be?"

"Uh-oh!" Muhimu cries before turning to her side, "Here we go!"

Sarafina kneels before Muhimu's face, encouraging her to take deep breaths, and when the time's right — to push.

The Lion Guard, on the other hand, stand outside the circle of female zebras, gazelles, and Sarafina — unsure of what to do.

"A baby zebra?" Beshte questions before moving a bit closer to the circle, "It's gonna be so cute!"

"But we're in the Outlands!" Fuli points out, "There's predators everywhere! She can't have the baby here!"

Ono flies up, looking at the crowd from the sky. He sees Sarafina telling Muhimu to start pushing.

"She can and she is!" Ono informs before flying back down to the ground.

"We're gonna have to stay here until she has it," Beshte notes.

"No," Kion shakes his head, "Fuli's right. There are alot of predators here. If we want to keep everyone safe, we've got to split up." He looks at Fuli, Beshte, and Ono. "You three take the herds to the grazing grounds. I'll stay here with Sarafina, Bunga, and Muhimu."

"No!" Fuli rebuffs, "What if there's an attack? You'll need our help!"

"What I need to do is protect the Circle of Life," Kion says slowly, "That means by taking care of this baby and the herds."

Fuli narrows her eyes and furrows her brows at his words.

"Fuli, you know it's the right thing to do," Kion reminds.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it!" Fuli grumbles before walking away.

"Wouldn't expect you to," Kion smiles as he watches the cheetah walk off.

"See you at the grazing grounds," Ono waves.

"Come on, everyone," Fuli calls the males of the herds.

* * *

"Do some deep breaths for me," Sarafina instructs, "Deep breaths."

Muhimu takes in deep breaths, letting the air expand her lungs before giving sharp exhales.

"It hurts!" Muhimu screams as another, more powerful, contraction passes.

"How often are you feeling that pain?" Sarafina asks.

"Every few minutes!"

Sarafina looks up at Swala, "At what point do you herd animals start pushing?"

"Right about now," Swala notes, "Whenever the mare has contractions after every few minutes."

Another gazelle kneels down to Muhimu's level. "You can start pushing, Muhimu. It'll be over soon, and you'll see your beautiful foal."

"I am!" Muhimu says before squeezing her eyes shut.

From the outside of the circle, Bunga tries to peek at Muhimu. "How you doing, Muhimu?"

"She's doing fine," Sarafina answers shortly.

"Muhimu?" Bunga looks at the mare, "Everything okay?"

This time, a final loud scream followd by a high-pitched neigh answers him.

"Your baby!" Bunga cries, "It's here!"

The crowd spreads apart, revealing a exhausted Muhimu and a newborn foal. Sarafina smiles proudly at the foal. It looks like Muhimu, but has lighter blue eyes in comparision to her dark blue eyes.

"It's a boy," Swala confirms after taking a glance at him.

"Oh, it's a boy," Muhimu's eyes brighten with love.

"Woah," Kion and Bunga both say at the same time, making Sarafina giggle.

"Look at that," Bunga smiles, "He's pretty cute!" The foal approaches Bunga, "Does he do anything?" He questions.

"Like what?" Muhimu asks with a hint of laughter.

"I dunno. Like play? Or tell jokes?"

In response, the baby runs up to him with wobbly legs and neighs loudly next to his face.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the proud mother, her proud friends, and the baby, three hyenas look on from a nearby cliff with hunger in their eyes.

"Did you hear that?" Cheezi questions Janja.

"Yeah," Janja nods, "Sounds like a snack. No — a whole pack of snacks! A snack pack!"

Janja snickers at his joke. Cheezi on the on the other hand, bears a concerned expression.

"That's not all, Janja," Cheezi lowers himself to the ground to see the crowd better, "Kion, Bunga, and Sarafina are down there too!"

"So what?" Janja snaps, "When we run in, they're gonna protect the baby. And all the big zebras and the gazelle will panic and run!"

"Oh, yeah!" Cheezi remembers.

"Zebras always do that," Chungu laughs.

"Then we can pick 'em off without even thinkin'!" Janja cheers.

"Without thinking?" Chungu echoes, "Good! That's how we do everything!"

Chungu and Cheezi both throw their heads back and roar with laughter, leaving Janja to roll his eyes at the pair.

* * *

Immediately, Bunga draws the baby close to him — slinging an arm over the baby's shoulders.

"That was really cool, but a little loud," Bunga tells the baby, "It's not your fault, though. You weren't born whenever Kion told us to be quiet, but —"

"Okay, zebras," Janja's voice sounds from on top the cliff, "You better run, 'cuz here we come!" The three hyenas speed down the cliff towards them.

"Hyenas!" The herd animals scream at once.

"Panic and run! Panic and run!" The neigh as they run around frenzied.

"Kion!" Sarafina looks to the prince, "Get them to calm down! The baby will start crying, and that'll ring the dinner bell for every other predator out here."

"No!" Kion looks at the panicking herd animals, "That's just what they want you to do! We have to stick together! Circle around Muhimu and the baby! Now!"

Whenever they don't listen but continue running, Kion looks back at his friend not knowing what to do. Thankfully for them, Muhimu steps in before the situation gets too out of hand.

"Everyone! Stop running and listen to Kion!" Muhimu orders.

Immediately, all the animals halt and look back at the golden-furred prince.

"Thanks," Kion smiles at Muhimu before turning to the herd animals, "Now circle up!"

Immediately, the herd animals circle around Muhimu and stand their ground against the incoming hyenas.

"What's the matter, zebras?" Janja questions, "Not gonna run? Don't we scare you?"

"Whoo! Oogie woogie boogi!" Cheezi shouts in an attempt to scare the zebras.

"Forget it, Janja!" Kion snarls, "We're not making it easy for you! You'll have to deal with all of us!"

"Our pleasure," Janja bares his teeth before lunging forwards.

Kion tackles Janja and sends him flying. They both hit the ground with a thud, Kion on top of him. Cheezi gets about halfway to the herd before getting met by Bunga. Bunga thrusts Cheezi forwards, making him hit the rocky wall, before folllowing Cheezi and wrestling him to the ground. Chungu manages to get even closer to the zebras and gazelle before a zebra gives him a strong kick to the face, sending him flying.

Unfortunately, Chungu knocks over Kion who was tackling Janja and the pair start wrestling on the ground.

"Kion!" Sarafina's eyes widen as her friend and Chungu become a blur of claws, gold fur, and dark gery spots.

Now that Janja's free of Kion and Bunga's preoccupied with Cheezi, Janja notices a clear opening for him to attack. He grins to himself as he makes his way closer to the herd animals. The herd animals part, allowing him to see the baby. Snarling to himself, Janja prepares to pounce. Unfortunately for him, however, the baby spins around before buck-kicking him square in the face.

He falls back with an 'oof', and Kion and Bunga both push Cheezi and Chungu off of them — making all three of them collide. Kion approaches the three hyenas with a growl forming in his muzzle.

"Beat it, Janja!" He snarls.

"Yeah, yeah," Janja calls over his shoulder as he runs off, "I don't even like zebra anyways!"

"Yeah, it's too chewy!" Chungu adds.

"Yeah!" Cheezi agrees, "And too... uh... stripey!"

"Hey!" A female zebra narrows her eyebrows.

"Bunga," Muhimu looks at the honey badger, "Did you see him? He kicked that hyena!" She nuzzles her baby, "He saved my life."

"I don't know much about babies," Bunga prefaces, "But that's a pretty cool baby you've got there."

* * *

Ono flies over Mbali Fields and smiles whenever he sees the herds grazing safely.

"All present and accounted for," Ono informs Kion when he lands on Beshte's back. "The Mbali Fields Migration is officially over!"

"Nothing went the way we thought it would," Kion notes.

"But we still got everyone here safe," Sarafina points out.

"And that's what counts," Fuli adds.

"We even added one!" Beshte flaps his ears.

As if on que, the baby zebra leaps forwards and brays at the group.

"Welome to the Circle of Life," Ono smiles warmly.

The baby zebra jumps around happily, braying at the welcome.

"You said it, baby!" Bunga smiles, pointing finger-guns at the baby zebra.

His words stir laughter amongst the group, and they watch as Bunga shouts 'Zuka Zama' and runs off with the baby zebra.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Would ya' look at that! We got a longer chapter and it was published on time for once! (Woo-hoo!) This episodes was one of my favorites of season 1, and I loved writing it and adding Sarafina to it.**

** Alas, the mystery of the murders continue. Fortunately, we'll be seeing a lot more of Sarafina's (maybe some of Makua's) investigation. In future chapters, I'll also try to grow the friendship between Makua and Sarafina — I just think they can relate to each other alot and think they'd have a good friendship.**

**Since last chapter, I've decided to answer some questions/respond to some comments because a lot of you guys have guest accounts (otherwise, I'd just message you). So... **

**Q/A Time!**

** thatrandomreader — **I'll try! But I'm a full-time student as well, so carving out time for my passion project proves difficult. Thanks for reading and supporting!

** hey jesse — **First off, I love-love-love your username! Second, I'm not fond of Scar either. Thanks for your support!

** Arika Koski — **I think I answered your question last time (sorry if I wasn't clear enough). But as I said previously, I think if this was a film it'd be rated PG-13. And I've rated this fanfiction T (for teens). Good question!

** Guest — **It was a sad chapter, I agree. And I will definitely talk more about Sarafina's parents, and her backstory in later chapters/seasons (all in good time). And I agree with you, I think it's pretty intersting as well. Thanks for your review!

** Toast with Coffee —** Thank you for the confident boost! Like you said, it is challenging for me to write this story because it revolves around my OC. (Also, I'm a student). And hopefully, after reading this chapter, you've seen some Kion and Sarafina moments. Thanks for your support!

**I'll see you guys next time with... Bunga and the King! **

**~ Author**


	16. Hiatus

Hello readers,

This chapter serves as a hiatus notification. As you may or may not know, I'm a full-time college student. From now to the end of the semester, it's going to get pretty hectic — especially with my school closing because of COVID-19.

Thus, unfortunately, "The Healer" will be on hiatus (pause) until the first Friday of May. I apologize if you were looking forward to the story, but I really need to give my education undivided attention. I appreciate all the support you've all given me, and I didn't expect my story to get this kind of attention.

Please stay safe, wash your hands frequently, avoid touching your face (especially eyes, nose, and mouth), stay home if you're sick, wear a mask if you're sick, and listen to your local healthcare officials. I sincerely hope that everyone's doing well in the face of this horrible virus.

Best Regards,

~ Maddie


	17. Last Update :

Greetings all,

It's Maddie. So, you might be wondering why I didn't return to this fanfiction on the first Friday of May, as I promised. The answer to that question is complicated but I'll try to sum it up as best as I can.

I did try to get one more chapter done, but realized that I hate this project. I hate the main character and how I made her a Mary Sue, I hate the plot, I hate the jumpiness of the story, and I hate the writing quality above everything else.

So I'm going to be starting over with a new OC and a new story, "The Restless Wanderer." The new story will be different in many ways from this one, but still capturing some of the things I like from The Healer.

It will center around a self-described nomadic curious, young lioness who happens to overhear a jealous leopard talking of "The Lion Guard." Intrigued, she wandered into the Pridelands in search of this group. There, she met both the Lion Guard and a chatty, charismatic eagle named Imba.

_**I'll put the first chapter of the story in here, so you can see if you'd be interested or not: **_

* * *

Under the glaring sun of the afternoon, a slender young lioness arches her back into a stretch, flexing her claws as she does so. Her green-grey eyes sparkle in the Savannah light, reflecting like an emerald lake. Pale tan fur sticks out in every which way, and she decides to deal with it later. She doesn't live all that far away from the Pridelands, currently hiding out near Hukuna Matata Falls, but strictly refuses to ask to join Simba's Pride. Or anyone's Pride for that matter.

She knows she's not pleasant; she knows she can be stubborn, selfish, and just an overall pain to everyone around her. But she likes to think that circumstance has made her this way. Afterall, life in the Savannah alone would never be easy one. Well... she's not completely alone.

"Daliaaaa," a female voice chirps after her.

Dalia groans, turning her head around to see the blue eagle following her. As soon as she catches sight of the pesky bird, she turns her head back around. "I should've eaten you when I had the chance," she teases over her shoulder, continuing to walk towards the grassy plains of the Pridelands.

"As if," Imba retorts dryly. Imba flies in front of Dalia so she's facing the lioness. "You couldn't eat me if you _tried_."

Dalia snorts. "Sure."

Dalia gives Imba a once-over before continuing to walk. Imba looks the same as always, a dark blue color painting her feathers with a couple lighter blue feathers sprinkled in there. She has a white underbelly, big blue eyes that match her feathers, and a beak that apparently never closes.

They met two days ago, under less than ideal circumstances to say the least.

* * *

_{Brackets and italicized lettering indicates a flashback}_

_{_

_Dalia was and still is, in a all regards, an explorer by nature. She's always been curious, and ever since her mother died, has embarked on several quests in the pursuit of knowledge. She has nothing better to do anyways. Dalia's come across several creatures and places, some very interesting and others incredibly boring, but nothing has ever interested her as much as the Pridelands, particularly the Lion Guard._

_Dalia was traveling through the the Backlands, not too far away from the Pridelands, where she overheard a leopard's grumbling of "The Lion Guard."_

_She swiveled around immediately, curious about this Lion Guard that he complained about. The leopard coat shine a pale, sickly shade of yellow with brown-rimmed spots on his fur. His ear tips were splashed in the same color. Immediately intrigued, she approached the leopard in question._

_His fur started bristling when he saw her, arching his back slightly as he snarled at her. "This is my territory, brat," he had growled, "You should go back running to your little Pride before you get hurt."_

_A smirk grazed Dalia's muzzle and she tilted her head silghtly to the side. "I see," she had replied coolly, "And which Pride do I belong to exactly?"_

_The leopard blinked, confused by her response. "Simba's, who else?"_

_Though she had no idea who 'Simba' was or why the leopard held such anomosity towards the members of his Pride, she decided that she was going to find out. "Where I come from, we have a phrase: assumptions are the equivalent of playing with fire," Dalia informed, "And you, my spotted acquaintance, have just played with fire."_

_The leopard glared at her hard for a few seconds. "Fine," he said slowly, "Then who are you?'_

_Cocking an eyebrow, her smirk grew wider. "Who are you?" she fired back quickly._

_"I asked first."_

_"And I asked second," Dalia quipped, "I fail to see the relevance."_

_The leopard growled at her, but she wasn't fazed. After everything's she has seen and heard, it'd take a lot more than a growl to get her to flinch. The pair engage in this tense staring-competition of sorts before the leopard relented. "The name's Makucha," he sighed._

_The lioness suppressed the victorious grin that threatened to spread across her muzzle. "Mine's Dalia," she said in turn._

_"Dalia," he echoed, contorting the vowels until it sounded ridiculous. "Weird."_

_Dalia raised an amused eyebrow. "And I suppose Makucha is better?" Like he did, she contorted his name so it sounded abnormal._

_Makucha groaned, rolling his brown eyes dramatically. "Okay, now you know my name and I know yours, who are you and what are you doing here?"_

_"Like I said, I'm Dalia," she repeated, "And I'm just passing through." Dalia looked up to the sky, wondering if she has enough time to explain what she does. She decided that she does. "I am a traveler, a nomad, a pursuer of knowledge, a storyteller by nature, and as curious as all get out. I've seen and heard a lot of things in my travel, but never heard of a 'Lion Guard' until I overheard you talking to yourself."_

_Makucha scowled. "I wasn't talking to myself."_

_"Right," Dalia smirked. __"Tell me, Makucha," she said, taking a step closer to him. "Is this Lion Guard worth my time or interest?"_

_"Quite possibly the most interesting and time-worthy thing you'll ever come across, cub," Makucha answered, his eyes flashing. "They're a group of selfless do-gooders who have taken it upon themselves to protect the Circle of Life."_

_Dalia snorted. "And this is a bad thing because...?" Sure, she's never heard of anything called "the Lion Guard" but she has seen animals protecting the Circle of Life. Nothing special there._

_His eyes flashed once more. "Because they're all kids!" Makucha snarled, "And the only reason we Backlanders and Outlanders can't touch them is because their leader is the son of the King! Not to mention that whenever the hot-shot roars, he roars alongside a bunch of cloudy lions."_

_Dalia raised both eyebrows in response. Now this __— t__his was very much worthy of her time and interest. She intended to pay the Pridelanders a visit, specifically the Lion Guard. "Thank you, Makucha, you've been of great assistance to me," Dalia had told him, "I'll be going now." Dalia started towards where she thought was the Pridelands, thanking Makucha once more over her shoulder._

_"Wait, Dalia!" Makucha called after her. She turned around, looking back at the leopard. "Not that I care or anything, but... you should probably head east and through the jungle surrounding Hakuna Matata Falls." Dalia had quirked an eyebrow in confusion, begging the silent question. "The Lion Guard doesn't take to kindly to non-Pridelanders."_

_She pursed her lips into a thin line. "Can you give me directions?"_

_..._

_As she walked in the direction Makucha pointed her in, she can't help but wonder about his group of animals protecting the Pridelands. She supposed it was a group of lions after Makucha said the leader was the son of the King. And the King of any lands is typically a lion, as Dalia has come to find out._

_Dalia passed through the Backlands and into the jungle that Makucha described. As she walks into the leafy kingdom, she couldn't help but grimace at the sickly-sweet, humid scent of the forest. Out of all the places she's ever traveled, she hates jungles the most. She continued walking, keeping an eye out for the waterfall that Makucha had described to her. Apparently, once you reach the waterfall, you take a sharp right and continue in the north direction until you reach the grassy Savannah._

_He had told her to keep a low-profile while there to avoid being kicked out._

_She had continued prodding through the foliage-covered ground. Dalia continued her walking, not realizing that she was walking into a trap until the ground was slipping beneath her. The lioness fell into a dirt pit, gasping before looking around it. Before she had enough time to leap out of the dirt pit, Dalia heard a crack of a branch. Soon, she felt vines suspending her into the sky. As soon as she regained her bearings, she realized that she was suspended into air by thick vines._

_Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked around furiously. "What the —"_

_"Well, well, well," a voice sounded from behind her. "What do we have here?"_

_Dalia swiveled her head back to look at the owner of the unfamiliar voice. Before her stood an exasperated, annoyed meerkat with tan fur, lighter tan underbelly, light brown stripes along his arm and back, dark brown ears, and russet fur on his head. Next to the meerkat was a red-brown warthog with wiry black fur on his head._

_Dalia glared at them. "Care to explain why I'm dangling in the air?" she snarled. _

_"You're the grub thief!" the warthog exclaimed. "We set a trap out for whoever it was. We're tired of everyone stealing our grub!"_

_Dalia blinked. "What? I'm not a grub — you know what, nevermind," she rolled her eyes. "Get me out of here!" she squirmed in the vines, shaking the thick green ropes keeping her suspended. She would've clawed her way through it, but her paws were stuck in a way where she couldn't._

_The meerkat wagged a finger at her. "Not so fast, Missy," he rebuked, "You've gotta apologize for stealing our grubs!" She gave him a look of disbelief, but he didn't catch it. Unfortunately, he was too busy admiring his trap. "We made the trap so well, didn't we, Pumbaa?"_

_Pumbaa, presumably the warthog, nodded. "So well, Timon."_

_"I don't care about your stupid grubs because I didn't take them!" Dalia snapped, "Get me out of here!" Timon answered by crossing his arms over his chest and Pumbaa shook his head 'no.' Dalia let out a scoff of disbelief. "Aren't you two scared of me? If you haven't noticed, I'm a lion!"_

_Timon and Pumbaa exchanged glances before looking up at Dalia, still suspended in the air, before starting to howl with laughter. Dalia let out an exasperated groan as the pair started slapping each other's back and rolling on the ground with laughter. Finally, Timon stood up, wiping a tear from his eye._

_"So what?" Timon retorted sarcastically, still chuckling softly, "We've raised a lion before. You think we're scared of a cub?"_

_A little part of Dalia was intrigued: she had never heard of a meerkat and warthog raising a lion cub before. However, the bigger part of Dalia was annoyed at the fact that she's suspended in the air._

_"I don't care who you've raised, if you don't let me out, I swear I'll make the two of you my dinner faster than you can say Hakuna Matata!" Dalia warned. Hardening her gaze, she added, "I've never tried a meerkat." She glanced at Pumbaa. "Or a warthog for that matter. But I'm a lioness with an empty stomach and I'd be inclined to try both."_

_A few moments of tense silence ensued. Finally, Timon turned to Pumbaa. "We should go get the Lion Guard."_

_"You said it!" Pumbaa agreed before scurrying off with him._

_Dalia's heart dropped to her stomach. "Wait! Don't get the Lion Guard!" Dalia called after them, but they were already gone._

_Her plan was to lay low and observe the Lion Guard from a distance. She has no idea who the Lion Guard is, and prefers to watch from the shadows — it's easier that way. Maybe she'd talk to the Lion Guard eventually, but definitely not today. _

_Overhead, the young lioness spotted a blue-feathered eagle flying above the green canopy. Dalia sighed, fully expecting the eagle to fly past her._

_Surprisingly, the eagle flew down and perched on a branch opposite to her and started preening her feathers._

_"You look a bit... stuck," the eagle teased, raising an amused eyebrow at the situation._

_"Funny," Dalia said dryly._

_The eagle gave her a glance before continuing to preen her feathers. "I'm Imba. And you are...?"_

_Dalia glared at Imba. "Annoyed, hungry, and stuck in vines. Maybe you could help me fix the last problem and get me out of here."_

_Imba considered it, looking up to the sky as she did so. "What's in it for me?" she questioned._

_"Fine, don't help me," Dalia conceded, "But if you don't, I'll tell the Lion Guard that you're the one stealing the meerkat's and the warthog's grubs."_

_Imba nearly fell of the branch in shock. Rearing her head around and staring at Dalia with wide, blue eyes, she asked, "How did you know?"_

_Dalia shrugged, grimacing as the ropes tightened after her movement. "I didn't know for sure. I just had a hunch because of the grub I saw in your talons while you were flying," she admitted, "But now I do know." Imba glared at her, and Dalia flashed the eagle her cockiest smirk. As aforementioned, Dalia knows she isn't pleasant or very nice. She's a cunning, stubborn, and selfish trickster with an immense curiosity — a lethal combination._

_After a few seconds, Imba relented. "Fine," she agreed reluctantly, flying over to her and untangling the vines with her talons. As she does so, Imba lets out an impressed snort. "Color me impressed," Imba said while snipping away at the vines, "You're quite the interrogator."_

_"Thanks," Dalia grinned as Imba released the final knot. Dalia landed on her feet on the ground and immediately let out a sweet sigh of relief once she was on solid ground. "I've learned a thing or two throughout my time as a nomad."_

_Imba tilted her head. "A nomad?" Imba echoed, "Lions aren't typically nomads."_

_Dalia casted her a half-lidded glare. "And eagles aren't typically this chatty."_

_"Sorry," Imba shrugged, frowning as she followed the lioness deeper into the forest. Dalia decided that she needed to get further away from the trap, maybe climb a tree and observe the Lion Guard from a distance. "The other birds don't like me very much," Imba chattered on._

_"Right," Dalia replied mindlessly, her mind completely focused on trying to find a good tree to climb._

_Imba flew ahead and Dalia hoped that her lack of enthusiasm would ward away the talkative bird. Unfortunately, it did not. Dalia quickened her pace, realize that the Lion Guard would be here any moment. She stopped in front of a tall tree with lots of foliage. The tree is a few away from the suspended vine trap, but concealed enough by the foliage so the Lion Guard won't see them._

_"Good enough," she murmured to herself, "The Lion Guard won't see me, but I'll see them." She started climbing, digging her sharp claws into the bark of the tree. Dalia had come to learn that the most unbiased information comes from watching it all unfold from above, not asking around about it. Everyone has their own version of the events, and Dalia decided long ago that the only lion she could trust was herself._

_"Hey, uh," Imba flew up to a branch, watching as Dalia climbed the tree Imba was perched on. "Why don't you want to see the Lion Guard again?"_

_The lioness dug her claws deeper into the tough bark as she climbed her way up. "I do want to see the Lion Guard," she rebuffed, gritting out every syllable as she climbed. "I just don't want them to see me." Imba cocked her head, giving her a confused look. Finally, Dalia heaved herself onto the branch Imba was perched on. "I am a traveler, a nomad, a pursuer of knowledge, a storyteller by nature, and as curious as all get out," she repeated what she told Makucha._

_"So cool!" Imba chirped._

_The pale lioness grinned. "I think so too," Dalia replied, "Regardless, I heard about the Lion Guard in passing conversation and decided that I must see this for myself. So, I'm here to spy."_

_The eagle opened her beak to say something, an action Dalia suspects Imba never fails to do, but quickly shut it when she heard the pattering footsteps of several different animals coming towards them._

_This is it. This must be the Lion Guard that Makucha was talking about. Dalia nearly quivered with excitement. As the footsteps grow nearer and louder, she couldn't help but wonder what they'd all look like. She could hear the voice of Timon and Pumbaa expressing their grievences as they neared._

_"She said she was gonna eat us!" Pumbaa cried._

_"And she stole our grub!" Timon added. Another voice asked a question that Dalia couldn't quite catch. Whatever question the other voice asked, Timon responded to it annoyed groan. "I told you already, Kion, I'm positive she wasn't from the Pridelands. And she wasn't one of the cubs from Zira's pride either."_

_Dalia's ears perked at the mention of "Zira's pride." The Pridelands is oozing with secrets, all of which Dalia intended to find out for herself._

_The first animal Dalia saw was a speedy cheetah, dark spots decorating her vibrant yellow fur. Green, emerald eyes **—**orbs that seem to reflect the grassy floor **— **looked around the clearing. The cheetah let out a sigh of disbelief once she realizes that whoever was in the vine trap had escape._

_She was soon followed by a pale egret with bright orange feathers, his sharp eyes scanning the clearing intently._

_The next two Pridelanders coming crashing through the jungle was Timon and Pumbaa, Timon seated on top of his warthog friend's back as if he were a horse. "She's gone!" Timon exclaimed, bringing a grin to Dalia's face. They hadn't spotted her yet. Imba was silent next to her, observing the situation with great interest._

_Dalia spotted a hippo next **—** his gray, purple-tinted, flesh appearing slick with sweat under the heat of the midday sun. A dark-blue furred honey badger was seated on top of the hippo, a darker blue splashed on his belly and white spiky hair riding up his spine and ending at his forehead. The hippo let out an exasperated groan and the honey badger clenches his fists in frustration before unclenching them._

_"I was gonna eat that grub she stole! She got away again!" The honey badger complained, before leaping off of the hippo's back and throwing his head back in anguish. Timon pats the honey badger's back comfortingly, his gaze cast to the ground._

_"Don't worry, Bunga, we'll find the grub thief," another voice assured the honey badger. Dalia had been so caught up with watching the meerkat and the honey badger that she failed to notice this new Pridelander walking into the clearing._

_Her head whizzed around and she caught sight of the newest addition to the group **— **a young lion. Dalia concluded that the lion must be around her age by the russet mane he was in the process of growing. His fur shined a light gold with pale golden paws, underbelly, and muzzle. His tale-tip was the same color as the hair on top of his head. Honey-colored brown eyes, the kind that'll make most lionesses swoon when the sun hits them just right, looked around the clearing as he spoke. All in all, a handsome young lion **— **the one Dalia assumed is the precious prince of the Pridelands._

_She noticed that all of them, spare Timon and Pumbaa, bore the same mark that resembled a roaring lion on their shoulders._

_The young lion looked up at the egret in the sky. "Ono, see what you can see. Can you spot her?" Ono gave him a nod before taking flight. Dalia took in a deep breath of air as she watched the egret take flight. The egret's eyes scan the area below him and after a few painfully long minutes, he descends back to his group._

_Ono sighed, ducking his head down in disappointment. "Sorry, Kion, I didn't see anything."_

_Pumbaa let out a groan and Timon sighed. "Great!" Timon retorted. "She really did get away!"_

_The hippo gave him a sad smile and interjected before Timon could say anything more. "That's okay, Ono. You tried your best."_

_Dalia noticed the cheetah's spotted fur bristling. "Kion," the girl cheetah whirled around to face the lion, "Are we losing our touch? Before the whole return of Scar, we were the most formidable force in the Pridelands. Now we can't even catch a petty thief." Her green eyes looked angry, but Dalia could spot fear in them._

_Bunga crossed his arms over his chest, "I think Fuli's right."_

_Kion looked to Bunga before looking at Fuli, the cheetah, straight in the eye."Our job is to defend the Circle of Life," he reminded before looking around at the group. "Let's not be too hard on ourselves **— **we don't even know what kind of a lioness we were dealing with."_

_"Kion's right," the egret added, "Any unknown creature could be working for Scar. We shouldn't underestimate anyone."_

_"Right," Kion glanced appreciatively at Ono before looking to the rest of the group, "We should go tell the Pridelanders to keep an eye out for any unknown lionesses."_

_..._

_After a few minutes of Kion trying to assure Pumbaa and Timon that he'd do everything he could to find their grub thief, the Lion Guard left back to the grassy Pridelands. Shortly after, Timon and Pumbaa went looking for another spot to find their grub. By the time they were completely alone, Imba turned to Dalia with wide eyes._

_"That was amazing," she cheered, "I've never felt anything so exhilarating in my life!"_

_Dalia smiled. "I'm glad, Imba." Millions of questions circled her mind, demanding answers. Dalia started climbing down from the tree carefully, keeping an eye out for anyone that'd rat her out._

_"So where are you gonna go now?" Imba questioned, following her down._

_"Oh, after what I saw today, I'm definitely staying here," Dalia told her. "At least until I figure out what in the world's going on with the Pridelands. I've never come across a place quite like it, and I've only seen one part of it."_

_Imba hummed softly for a few seconds before continuing. "Hey... I was just wondering," she started, "Do you mind if I stay with you while you're staying here in the Pridelands? Kinda like friends?"_

_Dalia raised an eyebrow at her before frowning. "Sorry, I work alone."_

_Now it was Imba's turn to frown. "I just thought that I could share with you everything I know about the Lion Guard, the Pridelands, and even Scar," she added. "Afterall, there's only so much you could learn hiding in the trees."_

_Dalia remained silent for a few minutes, scaling down the rest of the tree before speaking. Once she was on the ground, she looked up at Imba who was still perched on a branch. While the lioness tended to work alone, she had a feeling that she'd need to find out information from a local who knows everything about these strange lands. Finally, the nomad relented._

_"Fine, you can stick around me," Dalia conceded. Imba let out a whoop, flying a loop-de-loop in the air. As the pair made their way towards somewhere to spend the night, Dalia looked up at the bird in-flight. "First question: who's the Lion Guard?"_

_}_

* * *

And that's how the lioness who typically keeps to herself became acquainted with the chatty eagle who, like her, had a knack for spying. They make a perfect team, Dalia hearing things from the ground and Imba overhearing conversations from the sky. Though it has only been two days since the pair met, Imba's been dilligant to catch Dalia up on the current state of the Pridelands.

Along with explaining Zira's pride and the Lion Guard, Imba had to explain to the nomadic lioness who Scar was and why he's returning. All in all, Dalia's glad she stumbled upon this place **— **the Pridelands consist of the most interesting group of creatures Dalia has ever met.

She hunts in the night, careful not to be spotted by the Lion Guard who have also started patrolling in the night. After observing their night shifts, Dalia has found that the Lion Guard takes shifts to patrol the Pridelands in the nighttime **— **Kion going first, followed by Fuli, then Ono, then Bunga, and finally Beshte. She has also found the Bunga tends to get distracted, and Beshte... well he isn't all that attentive.

So she hunts during Bunga and Beshte's shifts. Last night, she hunted and slept well. Now, she's ready for a full day of observation. Dalia starts walking out of Hakuna Matata Falls and towards the Pridelands.

Imba continues flapping after her. "Uh, why are you walking towards the Pridelands? I thought you wanted to keep a low profile."

Dalia doesn't turn around to glance at her, but continues in her pace. "Because, Imba," she replied, a grin spreading across her face. "I want to see that roar in action."


End file.
